Nove Meses Para Amar
by TTonks
Summary: Nove meses é o tempo que Harry tem para se enquadrar na categoria de pai. Afinal su namorada Hermione, esta gravida! Será que Gina e Rony consiguiram manter seu amor e orgulho intactos? Amar é complicado, não acha? entre e decubra.
1. O Esconderijo Nada Secreto

HERMIONE E O BEBÊ QUE VAI NASCER  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
O ESCONDERIJO NADA SECRETO  
  
O sol quente espalhava seu calor pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Maio chegava ao fim e os estudantes entravam no ritmo frenético dos exames de fim de ano.  
  
Os alunos do sétimo ano, então estavam a beira de um colapso nervoso. Nevile, que se esforçava mais que o normal para passar em poções, conseguiu só estudando derreter 4 caldeirões e sua vó, zangadís-sima escrevera avisando que não compraria mais nenhum caldeirão pelo resto da vida do garoto.  
  
Mas enquanto todos os alunos se descabelavam pelos NIEM´s, hermione a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já teve, se via as voltas com um problema muito maior.  
  
Nossa historia começa quando Hermione saiu desesperada do banheiro feminino e correu em busca do Harry.  
  
Descendo as escadas do dormitório, Hermione viu Harry e Rony estudando (só mesmo os NIEM´s) em uma mesa do salão comunal.  
  
- Harry precisamos conversar.  
  
Hermione parara atrás da cadeira de Rony e olhava fixamente nos olhos de Harry.  
  
- Pode falar Mione. O olhar dela já estava começando a assustá-lo.  
  
- tem que ser a sós.  
  
Mesmo sentindo-se mal por estar de fora, coisa que acontecia muito desde que os dois começaram a namorar, Rony apoiou Hermione.  
  
- Vá Harry, com essa cara só pode ser coisa importante.  
  
Assim os dois saíram do salão comunal e seguiram para o esconderijo secreto.  
  
Era uma saleta no caminho pra a torre de astronomia. Harry tentou segurar na mão da namorada, mas Hermione estava tão nervosa que não deixou.  
  
Quando chegaram na salinha, Hermione ficou em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, como se harry nem estivesse ali.  
  
Enjoado com todo aquele movimento e nervosismo, Harry conjurou uma cadeira r se sentou nela.  
  
- Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de andar e me conte o que aconteceu! Explodiu.  
  
Ela parou de andar (pelo menos isso!). E ficou olhando Harry sem vê-lo, ate que tomou coragem e falou de uma só vez:  
  
- Estou grávida!  
  
O mundo desabou para os dois. Para Harry porque não sabia de nada e Hermione porque era a primeira vez que verbalizava o que acontecia.  
  
Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas viu que não ia sair nada muito bom, fechou-a novamente.  
  
- Hã... Tentou novamente, mas não conseguiu.  
  
Num esforço supremo, Harry apenas balbuciou:  
  
- Como isso é possível?  
  
Com um suspiro cansado, Hermione falou sarcasticamente.  
  
- Quer realmente que eu responda?  
  
Ainda aturdido Harry não sabia o que pensar. Um filho, Hermione grávida. Um filho. Merlin, só tenho 17 anos!  
  
- Mione isso não pode ser verdade!  
  
Resignada já com a idéia, Hermione se sentou ao lado de Harry.  
  
- Estamos vivendo um pesadelo cruel Harry.  
  
Grávida. Hermione. Um filho. Hermione grávida. Uma raiva contra tudo e contra nada tomou conta de Harry.  
  
- Estamos? Coisa nenhuma! Esse filho é seu, não tenho nada a ver com isso!  
  
- Não tem! 50% dele quem fez foi você Harry Potter.  
  
Com uma careta, porque a consciência o avisava disso também, Harry pos mais lenha na fogueira. Ele queria brigar e Hermione era a única disponível.  
  
- Mas quem devia saber que não podia transar era você!  
  
Indignada Hermione se levantou.  
  
- E quem teve a idéia brilhante de não esperar a poção anticoncepcional e comprou camisinha trouxa?  
  
Sentindo o sangue sumir do seu rosto, Harry ficou perplexo.  
  
Tivera tanta pressa de transar com Hermione, que comprara a camisinha trouxa, para não ter que esperar a poção ficar pronta. E o pior que como nunca tinha usado aquilo, a camisinha saíra do lugar e ele gozara dentro de Hermione.  
  
- Só tenho 17 anos, não posso ser pai!  
  
- E eu posso ser mãe?  
  
Hermione não previra essa reação. Aliás, não previra qualquer reação, mas jamais pensou que Harry fosse brigar com ela.  
  
Em puro pânico, Harry falou a primeira solução que lhe ocorreu.  
  
- tem que tirar esse filho Mione, não há outra saída.  
  
Um espasmo quente de raiva desceu pela garganta de Hermione.  
  
- Isso... Isso é assassinato seu merda!  
  
Com essa raiva desconhecida a lhe queimar o corpo, Hermione começou a chutar e bater em Harry. Queria que ele sofresse o mesmo que a estava fazendo sofrer.  
  
Aparando os golpes de Hermione, Harry saiu do torpor idiota que o levara a ter aquela idéia ridícula. Quando finalmente conseguiu acamar Hermione para lhe pedir desculpas, ela encerrou a discussão.  
  
- Não sei como pude fazer amor com você Potter.  
  
Ela girou nos calcanhares e simplesmente foi embora.  
  
- Isso! Suma da minha frente!  
  
Sozinho o desespero tomou conta de Harry. Seria pai! Hermione, a mulher que amava estava grávida! E ele sugerira que ela tirasse o filho deles.  
  
"Tenho nojo de mim mesmo"  
  
E com esses e outros pensamentos medonhos, Harry saiu do esconderijo nada secreto.  
  
Isso porque Draco Malfoy, escutara tudo o que eles falaram. E ninguém viu o sorriso diabólico se formando em seu rosto. 


	2. O Pio da Coruja

CAPITULO II  
  
O PIO DA CORUJA  
  
Quando Harry conseguiu chegar ao salão comunal da Grifinória, viu que havia poucas pessoas que ainda conseguiam estudar. Como Rony também não estava por ali, ele seguiu direito para o dormitório.  
  
A cabeça estava cheia demais para estudar. Harry não entendia como tudo podia dar certo e errado ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Certo, porque Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado (apesar de ainda ter muitos seguidores dele à solta por aí). E errado porque Hermione não podia ficar grávida naquele momento.  
  
Com raiva da vida, Harry tirou a roupa com violência, e deitou-se apenas de cueca, por baixo das colchas. Sentia-se tão frustrado com essa situação! Como pudera ser burro o suficiente, para engravidar Hermione? E o pior é que mesmo arrependi de ter sugerido que ela abortasse, essa idéia não saia de sua cabeça. Era como uma mosca, chata e que fica rodeando, rodeando...  
  
Com outro suspiro de frustração, ele virou-se para o lado esquerdo da cama.  
  
Os movimentos ríspidos e a inquietude de Harry chamaram a atenção de Rony, que dormia na cama ao lado.  
  
- Cara, o que houve? Dá pra sentir sua irritação daqui. – a voz de Rony não passava de um sussurro para não acordar Nevile, Dino e Simas. Uma catástrofe, foi isso que aconteceu Rony. – Harry também falava bem baixinho – Nem sei por onde começar.  
  
Com um puxão rápido no acortinado da cama, Rony se acomodou na frente de Harry e pediu:  
  
- Comece do começo cara, é mais simples e fácil pra eu entender. – via-se que Rony estava meio divertido com o aborrecimento do amigo. Harry ficava bem engraçado quando frustrado.  
  
Olhando bem nos olhos de Rony, Harry abaixou a voz mais uma oitava, e soltou:  
  
- Hermione está grávida!  
  
O sorriso de Rony sumiu na mesma hora.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
A noite estava quente, e bastante agradável. Isso fazia com que Gina Weasley não tivesse vontade de sair da torre de astronomia. Sabia que estaria encrencada se alguém a visse ali, mas para aplacar a falta de sono valia o risco.  
  
A insônia de Gina era causada pelo rompimento, que ninguém ainda sabia, com Simas. Ela gostava dele, era um namorado legal, mas não se sentia preparada para transar. E o garoto fora categórico em sua última conversa.  
  
***  
  
- Ora, Gina, se quer mesmo saber, cansei de esperar esse maldito tempo, que nunca acaba. Se você não quer me dar o que preciso, tenho que procurar em outro lugar.  
  
Essa briga acontecia, porque Gina pegara Simas e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa, em um cantinho perto das cozinhas, no maior amasso.  
  
- Pensei que me amasse Simas, e que me compreendesse.- O tom de Gina era magoado,ela podia não queimar de paixão por Simas, mas gostava muitíssimo dele.  
  
- Isso não tem nada a ver com o que sinto por você, Gi. Mas simplesmente não vou ficar sem sexo na adolescência porque minha namorada se recusa a crescer e esquecer o Potter.  
  
Aquilo fora o fim para Gina. Ela sabia que não amava mais o Harry, ele tinha ajudado ela a ver isso. Afinal o que sentia pelo Harry era a mesma coisa que por Simas. Carinho muito grande e respeito. O que a enfurecera fora ser chamada de criança! Se ser virgem era ser criança, gostava que Simas não fosse o primeiro!  
  
- Se quer saber Simas, você pode transar com quem quiser! A partir de hoje você é livre.  
  
E assim Gina saíra da torre da Grifinória e fora se refugiar na torre de astronomia.  
  
****  
  
- Te peguei!  
  
Assustada, Gina virou-se para dar de cara com Draco Malfoy!  
  
'Que azar!' – pensou ela. Malfoy era monitor-chefe.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui em cima, sendo que é proibido Weasley?  
  
Com medo da punição que ele lhe daria, e ainda se refazendo do susto Gina demorou a responder.  
  
Draco, achando que a demora na resposta era apenas para ganhar tempo e inventar uma desculpa, foi logo acusando, não deixando espaço para que ela pudesse se defender.  
  
- Esperando o namoradinho é Weasley? Sabia que encontros amorosos na torre de astronomia dão suspensão para os envolvidos?  
  
Gina estava chocada. Como ela nunca repara que Malfoy era alto? Ou que os reflexos da lua deixavam os cabelos dele mais loiros? 'Pare de ser burra Gina' balançado a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos, Gina tentou se concentrar em responder o que ele perguntou.  
  
Achando que ela havia respondido que não a sua pergunta, por causa da mexida de cabeça, Draco sorriu maquiavélico. Hoje ele se sentia mal mesmo. Afinal, tinha uma notícia bomba nas mãos, que não sabia ainda o que fazer com ela, e alguém lhe tirara o sossego da torre de astronomia.  
  
- Então não sabia? Acha mesmo que aquele idiota do Finnigan vale esse sacrifício todo Weasley?  
  
A raiva tomou conta de Gina, afinal quem ele achava que era para tomar conta da vida dela? Ser Monitor–Chefe não dava a ele esse direito!  
  
- Para seu governo eu estou aqui em cima apenas apreciando a vista! E passe bem!  
  
Gina já se dirigia para a porta que dava acesso ao castelo, quando ele finalmente falou.  
  
- Vai desculpar esse humilde monitor-chefe – a voz dele era carregada de sarcasmo - que não acredita em você. Pode parar onde está.  
  
Gina parou. Apenas por que se lembrou que não valeria a pena ganhar uma detenção daquele Malfoy nojento. Virando-se lentamente ela falou com bastante desdém na voz e na expressão do rosto:  
  
- E o que sugere, então? Já que minha palavra não é suficiente para o humilde Monitor - Chefe.  
  
Gina ficou orgulhosa do que falou. As aulas na frente do espelho estavam dando certo!  
  
'Ora! A gatinha tem garras' divertiu-se Draco.  
  
- Faremos o seguinte Weasley. Nós vamos esperar. Se quando eu me der por satisfeito, Finnigan não houver aparecido, vou deixá-la ir com uma detenção bem levinha.  
  
O controle, desdém, e sarcasmo sumiram de Gina numa maré escaldante de fúria! Não iria ficar ali ao bel-prazer daquele sonserino nojento!  
  
- Não precisa Malfoy! Não vou me encontrar com Simas, porque nós terminamos tudo.  
  
Assim que acabou de falar, Gina se arrependeu. Dera arma ao inimigo.  
  
Draco não entendeu a súbita onda de euforia que o dominou. Que motivo teria para ficar satisfeito com o fim do namoro dela? Dominando aquele sentimento, ele resolveu jogar mais um pouquinho.  
  
- Então estava aqui em cima consolando seu cotovelinho? Que aconteceu? Ele desistiu de montar uma creche, foi?  
  
Novamente ele marcara um ponto. Ser chamada de criança acabava com o autocontrole de Gina. Avançando até ficar bem em frente a ele, Gina respondeu por entre dentes:  
  
- Escuta uma coisa, Malfoy, você não tem nada a ver com isso, e juro por Merlin que se alguém ficar sabendo isso, e aqui ela juntou o polegar e o indicador até sobrar um espaçinho bem pequeno, da sua boca, eu vou azará- lo tanto que nem mesmo sua mãe seria capaz de te reconhecer.  
  
Draco ficou impressionado. Não pelo que ela disse, mas ela cheirava muito bem. Os cabelos vermelhos como fogo, tinham um cheirinho de flores inebriante.  
  
E ficaram ali se olhando, como que se vendo pela primeira vez. Olhos cinzentos hipnotizando olhos castanhos e esses fazendo o mesmo efeito nos cinzentos.  
  
O mundo parara para os dois. Não existia mais nada além do mágico momento. Ela não era uma Weasley nem ele um Malfoy... Eram apenas Draco e Gina, um homem e uma mulher descobrindo seus sentimentos.  
  
Mas como tudo que era bom acabou. E o fim veio quando eles escutaram o pio de uma coruja, quebrando o clima. Mas a sensação perdurou, deixando-os atordoados.  
  
E Gina mais que depressa, virou as costas para ele e correu para a segura e confortável torre da Grifinória.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: quero mandar um beijão pra todo mundo que estiver lendo a fic, pr m inha amiga e beta Drica! E dizer pra vcs que importante num é soh colocar camisinha, mas tem que coloca-la direito.... um filho, no final das contas, ainda pe uma coisa boa, mas e uma doença? ANTES DE FAZER AMOR, PENSE NISSO! 


	3. QuartaFeira Negra

HERMIONE GRANGER E O BEBÊ QUE VAI NASCER  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
A QUARTA – FEIRA NEGRA  
  
Se entrasse, no salão principal, um observador atento naquela manhã de quarta-feira, ele com certeza veria coisas estranhas acontecendo.  
  
À começar por Hermione, que não estava sentada do lado de Harry e Rony, e também não havia um livro na sua frente.  
  
Ela apertava as mãos por baixo da mesa, o olhar fixo no prato à sua frente, lutando bravamente para o cheiro de peixe defumado não enjoá-la.  
  
Sentado à esquerda de Hermione, mas bem distante dela, estava Harry, que tinha os cabelos em um de seus piores dias. (absoluto horror!- comentara Parvati com Lilá – esse garoto parece não pentear nunca os cabelos!)  
  
Sentada na frente de Harry e de costas para a mesa da Sonserina (coincidência?) estava Gina. Que ao invés de conversar e rir como toda manhã estava pálida e triste (oh Merlin! Eu queria beijar um Malfoy!)  
  
Saindo do eixo Grifinória, Draco também não se encontrava de bom humor. Além de sentir repugnância por si mesmo (Uma Weasley!?!), Lucio, seu mais que odiado pai, mandar uma carta cobrando uma posição sua. E Draco não queria decidir nada no momento.  
  
E para coroar os fatos estranhos que, separados não é nada, mas juntos dá o que pensar, vem Rony. Que inexplicavelmente não comia nada nessa manhã.  
  
Na cabeça do garota ainda se martelava a conversa que tivera com Harry.  
  
Hermione Grávida!  
  
Aquilo mais parecia um mantro na sua cabeça. Seus melhores amigos seriam pais!  
  
Era o pesadelo deles, Rony sabia, mas como gostava demais dos dois, ele se sentia péssimo também.  
  
Pensando que aquilo tudo era muito triste, afinal um bebê era para ser celebrado e nesse caso isso seria uma coisa difícil de acontecer, Rony deu uma segunda olhada na mesa da Corvinal.  
  
"Como em 7 anos de Hogwarts, não repara naquela garota?"  
  
Ela era linda! Com os cabelos castanho-claros soltos, o sol brilhava intensamente ali. O rosto de pele branquinha, de bochechas rosadas dando uma impressão de inocência e peraltice. O Grifinório ficou babando.  
  
Com os problemas temporariamente esquecidos, Rony perguntou para Gina que estava na sua frente:  
  
- Gina?  
  
Nada.  
  
- Gina?  
  
Nenhuma resposta.  
  
- GINA! Com o berro Rony conseguiu a atenção da irmã, e de metade da mesa da grifinória.  
  
- ahn?... O que foi Rony? Não tem necessidade de gritar! – percebia-se que Gina estava longe dali.  
  
Rony bufou.  
  
- Gritei por que você parece incapaz de escutar - estava irritado. As pessoas pareciam somente querer prestar atenção nos dois.  
  
Soltando o ar para se acalmar, Rony chegou o corpo para frente e disse bem baixinho, para somente Gina ouvir:  
  
- Quem é aquela Corvinal sentada do lado do apanhador do time?  
  
Virando a cabeça para trás discretamente Gina viu quem era.  
  
- Vai querer a ficha completa? – perguntou voltando a cabeça para o irmão.  
  
Vendo que os colegas de casa voltavam sua atenção para outra coisa, Rony acenou afirmativamente.  
  
- Aquela é Carolina Blair. Ela é filha do primeiro –ministro trouxa Tony Blair. Ela herdou a magia da avó materna, eu acho. Ela também está no sexto ano e faz algumas aulas comigo.  
  
Gina deu uma parada dramática neste ponto.  
  
- E...? – pediu Rony.  
  
- Ela não namora garotos bruxos.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Aquele era sem dúvida o pior dia da vida de Hermione.  
  
Começara passando 40 minutos no banheiro, botando o jantar para fora.  
  
Isso sem contar que passara a noite inteira chorando "Como vou falar para meus pais?"  
  
Estava desatenta e altamente nervosa. E para completar, enjoara com o cheiro da poção para emagrecer e vomitara em cima do professor Snape.  
  
Isso resultou em uma detenção e uma ordem para ir a enfermaria. Coisa que Hermione não fez, afinal Madame Pomfrey descobriria tudo na hora.  
  
Por isso, Rony a encontrara perto da hora do almoço, encolhida numa poltrona no fundo do salão comunal.  
  
- Mione, você está bem?  
  
Mesmo enquanto perguntava Rony sabia que não.  
  
- Oh Rony...-fungou Hermione, caindo num pranto compulsivo, abraçada ao amigo.  
  
- Isso ... calma Mione... vai dar tudo certo você vai ver... não fique assim...  
  
Depois de uns bons cinco minutos a garota pareceu se acalmar o suficiente para parar de chorar. O que deixou Rony imensamente aliviado.  
  
- inc... ah Rony... inc... eu não ...inc... queria ... inc...que isso... inc... tivesse...inc... acontecido...inc.  
  
- Ninguém queria Mione, ninguém. Mas olhe, o Harry é um tapado mas vai recobrar o juízo e não vai deixá-la sozinha nessa!  
  
Hermione ficou olhando para o amigo. Claro que Harry contara a ele, eram muito amigos. Mas o que a incomodava nem mais era a reação do ex-namorado, no momento o que a preocupava era como contaria aos pais.  
  
- Eu realmente não sei como você vai fazer isso Mione, mas se precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo. Seu pai é muito severo?  
  
- Sim. E é isso que me preocupa, Rony, tenho certeza que ele não vai reagir bem a essa notícia. Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer comigo.  
  
- Oh Mione!E os amigos deram mais um abraço apertado.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Burro! Burro! Burro!  
  
Era disso que Hary se xingava enquanto saia das masmorras para o salão principal, na hora do almoço!  
  
Harry conseguira perder vinte pontos e ainda arrumara uma detenção. E o pior é que sabia que Mione não gostaria de vê-lo!  
  
Rony está com ela agora, pensou. E isso o confortou um pouco. Vê-la passar mal o fizera se sentir doente de preocupação.  
  
Ainda não entendia por que tinha danada relutância em aceitar o fato de sua gravidez, mas depois do que aconteceu, isso virou um fato incontestável.  
  
Sentando na mesa da Grifinória, Harry ficou mexendo na comida, fazendo-a dar longas viagens pelo prato.  
  
Olhando para o lado Harry viu Gina comer toda comida de seu prato com uma vontade indecente. Isso o fez se sentir com menos fome ainda.  
  
Pelo menos, pensou Gina, se faço alguma coisa não penso naquele estúpido do Malfoy.  
  
O que em si, era uma grande mentira, porque mesmo atarefada do jeito que ficara durante a manhã não tirara o loiro da sua cabeça.  
  
"É ridículo e degradante!!!"  
  
Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? E eu sou ainda mais estúpida do que lê por dar satisfações!!!! - Ei Gina – Chamou Helen Hogthy, da Corvinal- É verdade o que andam dizendo?  
  
Ao ver a confusão no rosto de Gina, Helen se explicou:  
  
- Andam dizendo que você e Simas Finnigan terminaram. É verdade Gina?  
  
A única coisa que Gina pensou foi em ...  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
- Que?  
  
- Ah.. nada Helen... nada mesmo. Mas é verdade sim.  
  
E dando seu almoço por encerrado, Gina virou-se para a mesa da Sonserina. Ao ver o loiro sentado, como um gato refestelado, seus cabelos da nuca se ouriçaram.  
  
Draco nem teve chance, quando o furacão vermelho passou por ele, achou que tinha levado junto sua dignidade. Gina gritara tanto na cabeça do loiro, que ele parecia ainda meio amortecido.  
  
E a escola toda comentou, que se fora Draco que soubera do rompimento de Gina e o espalhara, como foi que ele ficou sabendo primeiro?  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A hora do jantar se aproximava, e Rony se sentia nervoso. Primeiro que depois de conversar com Hermione, ele concordava completamente com ela e achava um absurdo tirar o bebê. E o segundo motivo era Carol Blair. A garota não saira dos seus pensamentos o dia inteiro. E para onde ela andava hoje, nos corredores depois das aulas de feitiço,ou subindo o gramado depois de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ele vira Carol.  
  
E em cada vez ela lhe parecera mais bonita que na anterior.  
  
Agora no salão principal, com as velas iluminado os cabelos dela, Rony se sentia perdido num mundo de sonhos.  
  
- Rony, você está me ouvindo, cara?  
  
- Que??.. Ahh, desculpe-me Harry, mas estava longe. Do que você falava?  
  
- Que você não me contou o que conversou com Hermione. E como ela está. E o que foi aquele enjôo. Você não falou nada a tarde inteira Rony! – Harry estava extremamente frustrado com o silêncio do amigo.  
  
- Bom, cara. Ela meio que me pediu segredo. Mas tem umas coisas que acho que não teria importância te contar. Ela falou que tem passado mal todos os dias de manhã, acho que são os enjôos e tal, e que o cheiro da poção fez o estômago dela embrulhar. Como ela leu em um livro, isso são coisas normais da gravidez – ao dizer essa palavra, Rony que já estava sussurrando, abaixou a voz mais um pouco - ela está muito brava com você também, cara. Isso eu posso garantir!  
  
- É eu sei...Mas o que eu vou fazer, Rony?- Somente porque detectara um desespero muito grande no sussurro de Harry, foi que Rony resolveu falar uma idéia que tivera.  
  
- Por que não se casa com ela? Afinal vocês fizeram esse bebê juntos, e juntos tem que arcar com as responsabilidades. - vendo o choque do amigo ele se explicou melhor- e, nem vai ser muito ruim, vai? Você a ama, cara! Está escrito em sua testa, e esse neném vai nascer de qualquer modo, então é melhor para ele que seja dentro de uma família!  
  
Harry prometeu pensar no assunto. Parecia afinal uma boa solução!  
  
Quem será que está grávida? Pensou Neville. Isso que dava escutar conversas pela metade!!! Mas mesmo assim foi correndo contar para Colin que havia uma menina em Hogwarts grávida!  
  
Isso era uma boa fofoca!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Estou aqui apenas para pedir desculpas nada mais que isso. Mesmo que ele não mereça!" Era isso que Gina dizia a si mesma enquanto aguardava quieta na torre de astronomia.  
  
- Novamente aqui, Weasley? – a voz de Draco, "Não, Malfoy" vinha de uma canto mais escuro e afastado do parapeito, onde Gina estava.  
  
- Novamente me dando susto Malfoy?  
  
Draco olhou a garota, na certeza que ela não conseguia lhe ver. Ela era realmente bonita. Com a luz da lua atrás de si, Gina parecia quase irreal. Os cabelos vermelhos davam a impressão de pegar fogo, enquanto a pele ficava mais branca ainda.  
  
- Será que terei que lhe dar detenção, Weasley, para aprender a não vir aqui em cima? – "Melhor falar do que pensar na beleza dessa Weasley pobretona".  
  
- Não Malfoy – respondeu Gina, saindo do parapeito e indo em direção à ele. "Não! Em direção à porta!" – Na verdade vim aqui lhe pedir desculpas por ter gritado como uma maluca no almoço com você. Não podia ter feito isso.  
  
Draco estava espantado! Se ele tivesse feito o que ela fez, se bem que jamais baixaria o nível e gritaria no salão principal, não pediria desculpas. Isso nunca!  
  
- O.K., garota. Dessa vez passa, afinal seu showzinho rendeu boas risadas na Sonserina. Nada como ver um Weasley se descontrolar e pagar mico. Nada mesmo.  
  
Gina sentiu o sangue ferver. Mas não ia brigar com esse nojento. Depois que descobrira que fora Simas que contara a todos que terminaram, para que as garotas soubessem que estava livre, ela se sentiu tremendamente culpada e envergonhada do que acontecera.  
  
- Não vou mais brigar com você, Malfoy. Simplesmente não vou.  
  
Vendo a ruiva sair, Draco foi tomado por um forte sentimento de solidão, e sem nem mesmo pensar no que fazia, com quem fazia e o que isso podia acarretar, ele segurou Gina pela mão e puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito.  
  
- Mas não pode ir embora assim, Weasley, antes tem um castigo.  
  
Ao ver os olhos castanhos aveludados se arregalarem, Draco deu um lento sorriso. E com um sussurro rouco, roçou os lábios na orelha dela, dizendo:  
  
- Não vai doer nada, você vai ver.  
  
E beijo-a. Não um, gesto carinhoso de namorados, mas sim uma explosão de paixão. E o que Draco pensou ser a punição da pequena ruiva virou o seu próprio tormento.  
  
Gina, parara de lutar. Queria aquilo mesmo, pensou honesta. A boca macia do Malfoy era uma perdição. Aquele era o beijo que esperara durante toda a sua vida. Forte e exigente, sem deixar de ser doce e amoroso. Uma mistura de paixão e carinho.  
  
Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, Gina se sentia drenada de toda a sua energia, quando teve forças para abrir os olhos, viu ele sorrindo de um modo arrogante e zombeteiro. A delicia se fora.  
  
E a energia drenada voltara toda de uma vez, fazendo com que a raiva, magoa e confusão explodissem dentro de Gina.  
  
Sem nem pensar ela estapeou a cara daquele cretino, se virou e foi embora.  
  
- Bom... – sussurrou Draco, enquanto massageava o rosto – Amanhã ela terá mais uma coisa com que se desculpar.  
  
Mas esse pensamento também o deixou confuso. 


	4. A Aposta

A APOSTA  
  
Quando Hermione acordou, o céu do lado de fora da janela mudava de um azul profundo para rosa púrpura.  
  
Ela ficou ali, deitada no quentinho da cama, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. E no que o bebê iria mudar a sua vida.  
  
Pensou que agora seus planos de se tornar uma auror iria por água a baixo. Não poderia participar dos treinamentos pós- Hogwarts com um barrigão de grávida. E sabia que o Centro de Treinamento dos Aurores só pegavam recém- formados. Por isso era agora ou nunca. No caso dela nunca.  
  
"Mas vai haver outra saída!"  
  
Depois tinha também o seu filho, que mudaria completamente o seu modo de encarar a vida. As necessidades dele viriam quase sempre em primeiro lugar. "Mas pelo menos eu terei alguém a quem amar!" Via-se que Hermione passava a mão por seu ventre ainda liso.  
  
"Era seu bebê, e de mais ninguém!"  
  
Foi então que um enjôo lhe subiu pela garganta. Largando esses pensamentos no quentinho da cama, Hermione correu para o banheiro.  
  
"Maldito Potter!"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
O salão principal se enchia de vozes, como em toda manhã, quando Draco viu Gina entrar.  
  
Só que o que ele viu, fez ele e metade da população masculina de Hogwarts prender a respiração.  
  
Gina Weasley estava deslumbrante.  
  
Com uma saia, no mínimo cinco centímetros mais curta, sapatos de salto, uma discreta maquiagem e com os cabelos enrolados nas pontas (graças a um feitiço muito útil achado no livro O Guia De Beleza para as Bruxas Modernas) Gina queria e estava chamando a atenção.  
  
Estupenda. Foi a única palavra que ocorreu ao abobado cérebro de Draco.  
  
- Ei, mas que Grifinória gostosinha, hein Draco? – O autor da frase fatal foi Henri Woodcrofth, seu melhor amigo.  
  
Isso fez surgir no sonserino, um monstro completamente novo, aterrador e paralisante.  
  
CIÚME.  
  
"Ela me beijou ontem. Como pode se exibir assim pelo castelo?"  
  
E esse monstro novo,e incontrolável, tomou conta do corpo de Draco.  
  
Antes que ele visse, ou entendesse o que se passava levantou-se da mesa e foi até onde estava Gina e com um puxão levou-a para longe dali. Ainda bem que Rony não estava ali.  
  
- Me larga seu Malfoy estúpido!  
  
Gina berrava enquanto ele seguia determinado para o primeiro armário de vassouras que viu.  
  
Com um ultimo puxão, levou-a para dentro do minúsculo lugar e bateu a porta.  
  
O ciúme, novo companheiro, ainda o corroia.  
  
- Posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo com essa coisa minúscula, Virginia Weasley?  
  
Gina olhava aterrorizada. O homem parecia um selvagem.  
  
- Não é da sua conta Malfoy.  
  
O ridículo dizia à Draco que ela estava certa, mas não o monstro. Esse exigia uma paga.  
  
- Não é da minha conta? – rosnou ele – você exibe essas suas pernas para todo o colégio e não é da minha conta?  
  
- Não – disse ela docemente. Mas seus olhos castanhos exibiam malicia.  
  
Pensando rápido, Draco achou uma desculpa logo.  
  
- Pois eu sou Monitor-Chefe dessa droga de escola. E não me chamarei Draco malfoy se você não pegar uma detenção.  
  
Ele ia sair do armário, mas o brilho no olhar dela lhe dizia que estava reagindo como esperado. "Pois não ia!"  
  
Num só golpe agarrou a pequena cintura de Gina e puxou-a para si.  
  
No segundo antes de beijá-la viu que ela não esperava aquilo.  
  
"Bom!"  
  
Foi um beijo selvagem. O ciúme se misturando com a exploração das bocas.  
  
"Podia durar para sempre" pensou Draco. Mas isso o despertou. Era um Malfoy!  
  
Descolou a boca e olhou para ela. "Linda!"  
  
O rosto estava rubro, os lábios abertos e os olhos fechados, "era o pecado"  
  
Chegando bem perto da orelha dela, disse o mais frio que pode, embora o efeito tenha sido ligeiramente arruinado pela rouquidão de sua voz:  
  
- Não provoque um Malfoy, Weasley. Aguarde a sua detenção.  
  
A ultima coisa que Gina ouviu foi a pancada da porta. __________________________________________________________  
  
A aula de História da Magia, parecia se prolongar durante séculos para Rony.  
  
Estava louco para sair e almoçar. Queria ver novamente Carol Blair. Não vira a garota no café porque chegara atrasado demais. E em nenhum outro momento da manhã, dera uma mínima esbarrada nela.  
  
Parecia que ela tinha sumido.  
  
Assim que a sineta tocou, ele saiu da sala ao lado de Hermione (já que durante as aulas se sentava ao lado de Harry).  
  
- Como Vai Mione? – estava preocupado com a amiga. Ela não anotara nada durante as aulas.  
  
- Você sabe o que vieram comentar comigo agora de manhã Rony? Havia um inconfundível tom de magoa na voz de Hermione.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Que esta correndo um bolão pela escola...  
  
- E por que isso a deixaria triste?  
  
- Porque é para saber quem é a garota de Hogwarts que está grávida!  
  
Foi um choque! Como as pessoas souberam daquilo?  
  
- Por Merlin Hermione! Como foi que isso começou?  
  
- Parvati não soube me dizer. Mas é obvio que alguém andou escutando as nossas conversas, Rony. Tenho medo.  
  
- Oh, Mione! – Não havia muito o que dizer e por isso a única coisa que ocorreu a Rony foi abraçá-la. Mas quando viu que atraia a atenção de um grupinho de garotas da Lufa- Lufa, apressou-se em dizer:  
  
- Mas é claro que você vai se sair bem com os N.I.E.M.´s Hermione. É a bruxa mais inteligente que conheço.  
  
As garotas começaram a se afastar, mas não sem antes dar mais uma espiadinha.  
  
Afinal o goleiro da grifinória era muito bonito. Excepcionalmente alto, musculoso (graças ao quadribol) e com aqueles olhos azuis sempre sorrindo, Rony era um rapaz cobiçado.  
  
Ao ver as intrometidas irem embora, Rony também começou a se afastar com Hermione (com o braço passado em volta dela).  
  
No meio do caminho para o salão principal, no entanto, Rony viu uma pessoa que o paralisou. Hermione também viu quem era e chamou-a:  
  
- Ei, Carol!  
  
A garota virou para traz, e esperou pelo Grifinórios.  
  
- Outro dia você passou pela sala da Monitoria e eu não pude lhe dar atenção. Se quiser podemos conversar agora.  
  
Os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Carol passaram de Mione para Rony e de volta para a monitora-chefe.  
  
- Não está ocupada agora?  
  
"Ela tem uma voz linda!"  
  
- Não- descartou Hermione- Rony estava somente que eu sairia bem nos N.I.E.M's (nesse momento Rony tirou a mão da cintura de Hermione). Eu tive uma pequena crise histérica. Pelo menos Hermione teve a vergonha de corar.  
  
Carol olhou para ela indecisa. Não queria falar na frente de Rony. E também as amigas já haviam ido para o almoço.  
  
- Bom, vamos almoçar. Mais tarde nós poderemos conversar melhor.  
  
Rony sabia que ela não falava porque ele estava ali. Mas nem se importou. Aquela era a chance de conversar com ela.  
  
- Então – a voz tornou-se subitamente agradável e bem entonada – me disseram que a magia pulou de geração na sua família, Carol. É verdade?  
  
- Sim. Por parte da minha vó materna.- Ela estava chocada. Ele sabia seu nome e alguma coisa sobre ela. Era incrível.  
  
- Ah!- Rony deu uma coçadinha atrás da orelha – mas como isso é possível.  
  
- Bem, tem muito haver com quem se casa. E Carol saiu explicando como aconteciam casos em que a magia pulava de gerações como era freqüente na sua família.  
  
E Rony escutava embevecido a garota. Hermione casquinou uma risadinha e saiu andando na frente.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Beijei um Malfoy duas vezes, e se pudesse beijaria uma terceira". Esse pensamento tortura Gina na hora do almoço.  
  
Mas ela não pode deixar de formar um sorriso. Adorara ver aquele almofadinha metido perder o controle de manhã. Valera a pena. E a garota continuava com a saia curta. Alias, encurtara todas as outras.  
  
Por estar no mundo de Malfoy, Gina não viu Hermione chegar ao salão sozinha e nem quando Rony, ainda conversando com Carol, quase se sentara na mesa da Corvinal.  
  
- Gina, ta tudo bem com você?  
  
Ela ouviu a voz vir de longe.  
  
- Claro... tudo bem Mione.  
  
- Pois pra mim não parece. Você está com uma cara maquiavélica. No que estava pensando?  
  
Como não iria mesmo dizer a verdade à Hermione, Gina disse a primeira besteira que veio na cabeça.  
  
- Estou bolando planos para descobrir quem é a garota grávida.  
  
- Gina, - Hermione estava branca – Não me diga que você entrou naquela aposta idiota?  
  
- Não, claro que não. Mas bem que eu queria saber quem é. E ela olhou para os lados, talvez a procura de uma garota com uma faixa na cabeça, onde se pudesse ler:  
  
ESTOU GRÁVIDA!  
  
Jamais passara pela cabeça de Gina que fosse Hermione.  
  
- Essa aposta é ridícula. E o pior que eu não posso fazer nada...  
  
Gina registrou vagamente o tom irritado de Hermione. Uma coruja amarelo- ouro (que arrancou suspiros das garotas) acabara de pousar na sua frente.  
  
Era uma coruja maravilhosa, mas Gina não se sentiu bem ao vê-la. Devia ser sua detenção.  
  
E era:  
  
Srta. Virginia Weasley,  
  
Esteja hoje, às 20:00 na torre de astronomia. Leve todas as saias que encurtou.  
  
Não se atrase.  
  
Não falte  
Monitor-Chefe  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Oh Merlin!"  
  
- Gina, o que é?  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: Bom, muitos de vcs, que lêem a fic devem estar se perguntando que nome é esse. Na verdade galera, eu resolvi mudar, pk num gostava muito do outro e esse me parece bem mais romântico e tem tudo haver com que o Harry vai passar ela fic.  
  
Espero coments sobre a mudança do nome, de como ficou o capitulo ou de qq outra coisa que passar pela cabeça de vcs!!!  
  
Recomendem a fic para seus amigos tb! Assim mais gente vai poder ler!  
Beijão *TONKS* 


	5. Detenções

CAPITULO V  
  
DETENÇÕES  
  
Harry sentia que a vida caminhava lentamente para um buraco negro. Não sabia mais viver sem Hermione, ela era como uma parte dele, a melhor parte.  
  
Rony lhe contou das apostas que corriam pela escola. E ele vira a lista na hora do jantar. Ninguém apostara em Hermione.  
  
Entrou com cuidado na porta da sala dos troféus. Não queria assustar Hermione. Mas a sala estava vazia.  
  
Ficou ali uns cinco minutos, até que Snape e Hermione chegaram.  
  
- Bem. Eu daria uma detenção em separado, mas parece que vocês juntos vai ser melhor – pelo sorrisinho de mofa na cara do prof. Harry podia jurar que ele sabia que os dois estavam brigados – Quero que limpem tudo sem magia. As varinhas. –ordenou.  
  
Mesmo com medo de que não voltasse a ver a varinha inteira, Harry a entregou. Já na porta Snape instruiu:  
  
- Vou lacrar a porta. Ela só se abrira quando o último troféu for limpo. As varinhas estarão esperando pelos senhores em cima de sua mesa, Granger.  
  
O morcegão deu meia volta e bateu a porta. Harry ainda escutou ele lacrando- a.  
  
Olhando para o lado viu que Hermione pegara um pesado troféu e começou a limpar.  
  
- Ei não pegue peso Mione. Pode prejudicar o bebê. Tentou tirar o troféu dela, mas teve como recompensa somente as costas dela.  
  
- Preocupação inútil Potter. Faça o seu serviço e vamos logo sair daqui.  
  
Depois disso não havia muito mesmo que dizer.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Gina sentia um verdadeiro pavor ao pensar no que Malfoy aprontara para aquela detenção. Vê-lo enfurecido, talvez não valesse a pena mesmo.  
  
Assim que abriu a porta da torre de astronomia deu de cara com um cantinho, perto do parapeito, completamente iluminado.  
  
- Que bom que é pontual Weasley.  
  
"De novo ele me assustou!" Estava parado no canto escuro ao da porta. Gina passara direto por ele.  
  
- Cumpro meus compromissos Malfoy – retrucou altiva.  
  
Draco casquinou uma risadinha. E lentamente, muito lentamente na opinião de Gina, veio andando na direção dela. Carregava uma caixinha preta na mão.  
  
- Aqui está sua detenção Weasley – colocou a caixinha em cima da pilha de sais que Gina trazia – Dentro da caixa há linha, agulha e tesoura.  
  
Vendo que ela não entendera, explicou melhor:  
  
- Está noite Weasley, você vai usar aquele cantinho iluminado ali – apontou a cabeça – e rearrumará as bainhas destas saias. A mão. Sem magia. Uma a uma.  
  
Gina bufou. Era péssima em costura trouxa. Mas não reclamaria, cumpriria a droga de detenção e depois refaria todas as bainhas do tamanho que quisesse. Ele que esperasse para ver.  
  
Resignada, Gina se sentou num banquinho (extremamente desconfortável) que tinha ali, abriu a caixa de costura e o que viu a fez soltar um monte de palavras ofensivas.  
  
"Era uma caixa de costura Madame Primm!!! Mas que desgraçado! "  
  
O kit de costura de Mm. Primm constituía-se do que de mais resistente havia no ramo da costura. Uma vez feita a roupa com aquelas linhas, não havia a mínima possibilidade de desfazer as costuras. E o pior, é que as linhas coloridas, tinham um encantamento que, quando a roupa era usada, fazia aparecer palavras (coisas do tipo, "quem olha para essa saia é trouxa" ou "isso é apenas pano, então o que está olhando?"), claro que quem conjura o feitiço poderia colocar a frase que quiser. E onde se costurava com a linha aparecia as frases coloridas.  
  
Gina lançou um olhar que dizia tudo à Malfoy : "Você me paga!"  
  
"Ela mal perde por esperar!"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Passava das onze, e Harry e Hermione ainda limpavam troféus.  
  
O cheiro do liquido de polimento estava deixando Hermione completamente enjoada. Aliás tudo enjoava ela.  
  
Claro que o silêncio tenso em que se encontravam não contribuía em nada para melhorar o mal-estar.  
  
Vendo que Hermione cabeceava de sono em cima de um grande troféu de prata (Obrigado David Nilson por salvar seus amigos de um ataque de manticoras selvagens – 1596) Harry largou o pano e falou decidido:  
  
- Agora chega Hermione. Ou você se senta por bem ou se senta por mal.  
  
Cansada de mais ela nem pensou em protestar. Esborrachou-se no chão, encostando as costas doloridas na parede.  
  
Em menos de meio segundo ela já estava dormindo.  
  
- Não vou perdê-la, Mione. E Harry atirou-se com mais afinco na tarefa de ficar com Hermione. Talvez Rony tivesse razão.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Os olhos comichavam de cansaço. "Só mais um ponto". E mais uma vez, Gina passou a linha vermelha pela barra da saia e mais uma vez a linha sumiu instantaneamente, como se tragada pela roupa.  
  
Quando faltava apenas uma saia, Draco achou que podiam parar. "Afinal ela precisara de algo para usar e manter a dignidade" (um sonserino complacente? Só na minha fic mesmo!!)  
  
- Pode parar Virginia.  
  
Ela estranhou o tom. Agradável de mais. "O que será que ele aprontava?"  
  
Mas não queria saber. Tudo o que queria era a sua cama. Levantou e espreguiçou para esticar as pernas que ficaram duras pelo banco duro (mas não notou que o movimento fez o seios se comprimiram contra a malha fina da blusa).  
  
- Minha varinha, Malfoy. Esticou a mão para frente.  
  
Draco olho de modo insolente para ela.  
  
- E se eu não quiser? – o olhar se deteve nas pernas da garota.  
  
- Malfoy – rosnou- estou cansada, e você estragou quase todas as minhas saias do colégio. Tudo que quero é ir para cama, por...  
  
- Cama? – a voz saiu rouca – idéia interessante essa Virginia. Nem ele sabia de onde vinha essa vontade de provocar Gina.  
  
Gina deu um passo para traz. Como não repara que ele estava tão perto?  
  
- Pare Malfoy. Pode parar mesmo. Não quero saber de você e suas gracinhas. - Estava muito perto do muro agora.  
  
- Mas não estou fazendo nada Virginia – o corpo de Draco quase relava o dela – ainda. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
- Mas se você fizer...  
  
Um arrepio de excitação correu o corpo de Gina. "Era incrível como ele cheirava bem"  
  
Draco estava agora tão próximo, que conseguia roçar os espetos quer ele chamava de barba pelo rosto estático de Gina.  
  
E com extrema delicadeza e lentidão passou a beijar a boca da garota.  
  
A calma dele descontrolou Gina. Com um gemido (que se perguntar a ela, vai jurar até a morte que não deu), se agarrou a ele e lançou fogo naquele gelo todo.  
  
Quando achou que morreria de prazer e encontraria Merlim, Draco acabou com o beijo.  
  
- Aqui está sua varinha, Virginia. Tenha bons sonhos. Comigo.  
  
Sorrindo, ele foi embora.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione acordou depois de um cochilo de meia -hora, com o animo renovado. Mas, depois de passar quase duas horas na mesma tarefa repetitiva e cansativa ela se sentia esgotada. Embora não deixasse transparecer.  
  
Talvez por isso Harry tenha achado que aquela era a melhor hora pára por seu plano em pratica. Aquilo era, para ele, a luz de todos os problemas.  
  
Quando finalmente a porta se abriu (só depois de todos os troféus limpos) eles foram buscar as varinhas.  
  
A sala da monitoria, que era no sétimo andar, era um cômodo quadrado que tinha a janela de frente para a porta.  
  
Com duas escrivaninhas, uma que seria do Malfoy (perto da janela) e a outra de Hermione (perto da porta) e também havia um pequeno lavabo ali. Quando digo pequeno é pequeno mesmo.  
  
Hermione, querendo mais que tudo sua cama, pegou as varinhas e socou à de Harry nas mãos dele.  
  
- Hem... Hermione eu queria conversar com você.  
  
Como estava de costas, ela não viu a expressão de ansiedade e esperança estampada em seu rosto.  
  
- Olha Harry...  
  
Só pelo tom, Harry sabia que ela não queria conversar, mas tinha de seguir em frente. Antes que perdesse a coragem.  
  
- Quero fazer a coisa certa Hermione. Vamos nos casar.  
  
Não era bem, assim que queria dizer, mas...  
  
- Casar? – repetiu Hermione com a voz estrangulada – nós vamos casar – dessa vez ela virou de frente para ele.  
  
Se sentindo nervoso, Harry desatou a falar:  
  
- É. E olha vai ser uma boa solução para esse problema – e se lembrando de algo que Rony disse – E nem vai ser um sacrifício...  
  
Oh!Oh! Harry sentiu que disse besteira.  
  
- Esse problema? Nem vai ser um sacrifício? – Parecia que o ar em volta de Hermione se enchia de eletricidade.  
  
- É... Bem... Hermione me escute...  
  
- Não quero escutar mais nada Potter. Eu e MEU filho não seremos um sacrifício na vida de ninguém.  
  
- Não... – o desespero tomou conta de Harry – eu não queria dizer essas coisas Mione, o que quis dizer é ...  
  
-... Exatamente o que disse Potter. Você é a pessoa mais mesquinha que conheço.  
  
- Isso não é verdade Hermione. Eu arrisquei minha vida para matar Voldemort...  
  
- Acho que Snape tem razão – desdenhou Hermione – o sucesso lhe subiu nessa sua cabeça inchada.  
  
- Olha Hermione, me escute só por um instante. – ao vê-la ficar quieta resolveu falar logo de uma vez – O que estava querendo dizer é que você e o bebê são agora...  
  
Hermione descobriu que se ficasse olhando mais meio segundo para Harry bateria nele com toda a força de que era capaz.  
  
- Esse problema não é mais seu. Passe bem Potter.  
  
Deu meia volta e saiu da sala rumo a torre da Grifinória.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: bem galera, ai esta mais um cap. Eu particularmente adorei escrever ele. Gosto quando caras babacas se dão mal. Qual será a frase que Malfoy deixou de mensagem nas saias de Gina? Como Hermione vai escolher outra profissão?  
  
LEIAM O PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!  
  
Mandem coments, mails, criticas, sugestões e não deixem de fazer propaganda hein???? 


	6. A Inominável

CAPÍTULO VI  
  
A INOMINÁVEL  
  
- Vamos Draco, estamos atrasados para História da Magia.  
  
- Vá na frente Henri. Daqui a pouco chego lá.  
  
Henri percebeu que não adiantava insistir. Desde que chegara para o café- da-manhã, Draco não parava de olhar para porta. Parecia esperar algo.  
  
- Tudo bem – conformou-se – eu não sou monitor-chefe mesmo.  
  
Draco riu. O seu bom-humo era contagiante. Mal podia esperar para ver a cara da Weasley.  
  
Durante a noite, Draco desenvolvera um estranho raciocínio que explicava essa sua atração pela desmiolada.  
  
Tudo que lhe era proibido ou difícil de conseguir, ele queria.  
  
Foi assim com o quadribol. E com todas as garotas certinhas que ficara. (Lilá, Parvati, Susana, Ana)  
  
E exatamente como nesses casos, depois que conseguia o que queria, perdia o interesse (embora ainda houvesse alguma satisfação em desafiar o Potter Perfeito!)  
  
Então, para coroar seu brilhante raciocínio (que Freud classificaria de demência compulsiva) ele descobrira que era isso que acontecia com a Weasley. Ela era um desafio. E assim que tivesse o que queria, poderia descartá-la.  
  
Foi nessa hora que Gina entrou no salão principal. Ela corria, por que acordara atrasada e queria ao menos colocar alguma coisa no estomago. (saíra tão apressada da torre da Grifinória que a gravata vermelha e amarela estava no bolso da veste e não no pescoço)  
  
Talvez tenha sido por causa dessa pressa toda que Gina não reparou no olhares boquiabertos que os poucos grifinórios à mesa lhe dirigia. Inclusive o irmão.  
  
De longe Draco se divertia.  
  
- Virginia Weasley – gritou Rony – que porcaria é essa na sua saia?  
  
Pelo comportamento dele, parece até que a saia está no meu pescoço e não que tem esse comprimento jeca!  
  
- Ué, nada. Rony – ela franziu as sobrancelhas – olha tá até mais comprida...  
  
- E quem é que está falando de comprimento aqui? – ele tinha os olhos ligeiramente saltados – to falando é dessa... frase nojenta!  
  
Gina olhou para baixo. E na mesma velocidade com que seu queixo caiu a sua raiva subiu.  
  
Escrito numa cor laranja berrante, à sua volta, estava a seguintes palavras:  
  
PROPRIEDADE PARTICULAR DE DRACO MALFOY. NÃO TOQUE.  
  
Era patético!  
  
Olha me escute Rony – começou a garota – o que aconteceu...  
  
- Está saindo com o imbecil do Malfoy, Gina? – só havia desapontamento na voz de Rony – não quero acreditar nisso.  
  
- Deixe de ser idiota Rony. Me escute.  
  
Como o irmão não estava acostumado com aquela agressividade, logo calou a boca e escutou toda a história. (menos os beijos, é claro.)  
  
De longe Draco se divertia em ver que Rony ia ficando mais furioso e vermelho.  
  
"Hora de mais uma provocação".  
  
Levantando-se da mesa Sonserina, Draco foi na outra direção.  
  
Os Weasley preocupados em discutir não viram ele chegar.  
  
- ... e então Rony, aquele nojento...  
  
Chegando bem perto, Draco falou alto o suficiente para só ela e o irmão ouvivem:  
  
- Bela saia Weasley.  
  
Rony levantou já tirando a varinha do bolso.  
  
- Presta atenção... – mas Gina interrompeu.  
  
- Deixa Rony. Não vale a pena perder tempo com ele. É apenas mais um sonserino nojento.  
  
Aquilo magoou.  
  
Tanto as palavras como o desprezo da voz feriram Draco, Mas ele não podia deixar barato.  
  
- Sua Weasley pobreto...  
  
- Venha Rony – chamou Gina sem dar atenção para ele – vamos embora. Temos aula agora.  
  
E virando a cabeça significativamente, Gina saiu arrastando Rony pelo salão principal.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Nunca, para Carol, uma aula de Aritmancia parecera tão longa e ruim.  
  
Isso porque seus pensamentos, mesmo à seu total contragosto, se concentravam em um certo goleiro grifinório.  
  
Ela não sabia o que podia ter acontecido, mas quando vira ele pelos corredores, Rony só faltava espumar de tanta raiva.  
  
Virando a cabeça daquela aula mortalmente chata, Carol viu uma coisa no jardim que deixou seu coração acelerado.  
  
Era Rony. Que marchava em direção ao lago.  
  
Virando-se para a profª Vector pela primeira vez na aula, chamou sua atenção:  
  
- Uh, Profª preciso ir a ala hospitalar. (precisava era ganhar um Oscar de melhor atriz)  
  
Vendo a mulher franzir o cenho, acrescentou rapidamente:  
  
- Cólica!  
  
- Pode ir então, querida.  
  
Na pressa de juntar suas coisas, Carol deixou o pergaminho que estava rabiscando cair. E somente Gina (que nessa aula, se sentava atrás dela) viu os rabiscos.  
  
CAROLINE BLAIR WEASLEY SRA. WEASLEY CAROLINE WEASLEY  
  
Gina deu uma risadinha e olhou para a janela. "Talvez devesse contar pra Rony, que seu novo apelido é cólica!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
- Olá.  
  
Rony se assuntou. Estava tão distraído entre planos para acabar com Malfoy e como chegar perto de Carol Blair, que primeiro achou que a voz fosse alucinação. Ao ver o sorriso hesitante dela viu que não.  
  
- Ah, Olá! Como vai Carol? "Será que isso soa normal? Ou será dá pra saber que pensei nela?" Rony começou a ficar vermelho.  
  
- Estou bem – fora uma estupidez procurá-lo. Nem sabia o que dizer! – mas você parecia que tinha tido um encontro com uma manticora. Nervoso demais.  
  
Rony sentia que o calor do seu rosto poderia cozinhar um ovo. "Que é isso cara? Você já teve conversas assim!"  
  
- É... bem – não podia dizer que estava ali para pensar em um jeito de conquistá-la – é aquele bos... desculpe, aquele idiota do Malfoy.  
  
- O que ele fez a você? – Carol sabia da inimizade deles e tudo mais, mas conhecera Malfoy nas férias passadas e ele não era tão mal assim.  
  
- O babaca destruiu as saias de Gina. Agora para ela consertar o estrago terá que andar com roupas minúsculas pelo colégio.  
  
Carol sentiu vontade rir. Toda a escola comentava a saia que Gina Weasley fora obrigada a reformar em detenção. Inclusive a frase nada possessiva de Malfoy.  
  
- Bom tenho certeza de que isso não será um problema muito grande, não é? Afinal faltam menos de dois meses para acabar as aulas e então Gina poderá comprar saias novas.  
  
Rony não disse nada. Mas achava que os pais não teriam dinheiro para comprar uniformes novos para Gina.  
  
- Talvez você tenha razão. – Mas estava concordando só para acabar com o assunto. Talvez ela não soubesse a situação financeira da família dele.  
  
Ficaram ali, os dois em um silêncio cúmplice, olhando para o lago. Ocasionalmente trocavam um sorriso. Poderiam ter ficado mais tempo se Rony não houvesse pegado na mão dela.  
  
Mas isso fez a garota se lembrar que ele era um garoto bruxo. E que ela não podia namorar bruxos.  
  
Com certa brusquidão, tirou a mão e saiu correndo para o castelo.  
  
"Maluca!" E ele ficou ali, sem entender nada.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
O sol, se punha lentamente no horizonte e os habitantes do castelo mais uma vez seguiam em direção ao salão principal.  
  
Hermione que tentava controlar um bando de malucos do primeiro ano da Corvinal, achava que o dia de hoje estava no livro dos recordes.  
  
Afinal somente enjoara um pouquinho ao acordar e conseguira comer todas as refeições (mesmo que ficasse mais no liquido que no sólido) e principalmente, o idiota do Potter resolvera dar um descanso com suas idéias malucas.  
  
Francamente, não sabia de onde ele tirava tantas idéias idiotas.  
  
Quando os pirados do primeiro ano finalmente entraram no Salão Hermione suspirou de alivio. Queria muito comer e ir se deitar.  
  
- Espere srta. Granger.  
  
À voz da profª Minerva, Hermione parou.  
  
- Boa noite profª. "Só espero que não seja um problema urgente"  
  
- Tenho um recado para você. Amanhã por volta das três horas, vá a sala do diretor, Granger. Temos algo para falar com você.  
  
Hermione ficou com medo. Será que eles descobriram que estava grávida? Mas como não queria demonstrar consciência pesada, se forçou a não perguntar o assunto.  
  
- Pode deixar que estarei lá.  
  
- A senha é sapo de chocolate. Não se atrase srta. Granger.  
  
Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, a profª Minerva se afastou.  
  
"Oh, Merlin. Mais uma coisa para me preocupar."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Gina sentia que a raiva ficara cozinhando o dia inteiro dentro dela.  
  
Enquanto fazia o caminho da torre da Grifinória para a de Astronomia, se sentia capaz de cometer um "Dracocídio".  
  
Agüentara, calada, as gracinhas de toda Hogwarts por causa da sua saia.  
  
E piorando seu estado de humor, tentara através de um feitiço de corte, tirar a mensagem da bainha. Resultado? A mensagem simplesmente mudara de lugar, pulando para cima. Ai pensou que se tentasse cortar com uma tesoura conseguiria tirar a canalhice do Malfoy. Não conseguira. A frase novamente pulou de lugar.  
  
Então, ao invés de ter quatro saias de tamanho normal e decentes, Gina tinha somente três, duas das quais imprestáveis (já que elas ainda tinham mensagem na cor fúcsia e verde limão).  
  
Por isso se sentia no direito de esganar Malfoy com as próprias mãos.  
  
Ele já estava esperando por ela. O sorriso de deboche e mofa se acentuou ao ver Gina furiosa.  
  
- Noite agradável, não? – o riso quase escapava incontrolável do sonserino.  
  
- Juro Malfoy – ameaçou Gina indo na direção dele, perto do parapeito- que se pudesse você teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa.  
  
Draco simplesmente riu. "Ela fica linda com raiva!" Mas o melhor era tentar acalmar um pouco (mas não muito) a fera.  
  
- Fique calma Virginia.  
  
Gina apertou os olhos. Quando ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome, boa coisa não vinha.  
  
- Você não tem liberdade para me chamar pelo nome de Batismo, Malfoy.  
  
"Vamos colocar os pingos nos is!"  
  
- Mas quem disse que preciso de liberdade? – Draco encostou–se no parapeito – pelo menos é esse o costume.  
  
- Que costume? – Gina se arrependeu na hora de ter perguntado.  
  
- Entre namorados. Eles sempre se chamam pelo primeiro nome. Talvez você devesse me chamar de Draco, Virginia. Afinal...  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos ao entender o que ele insinuava. Depois como se aquilo fosse a mais engraçada das piadas, ela começou numa gargalhada, que ganhou força se tornando um riso incontrolável.  
  
"Ele é desequilibrado!"  
  
Aquele riso todo começou a incomodar Draco. Ninguém ria desse jeito dele. Era ridículo.  
  
- Qual a graça Virginia? – havia um leve que de aborrecimento na voz.  
  
- Qual... Hahaha... A... Hahaha... Graça? – Gina lutava para o ar entrar pela garganta – Você é lunático? Tem muito tempo que não vejo algo tão engraçado, desde que Jorge e Fred fugiram para ser mais exata. Ora francamente Malfoy não sabia que existia em você esse lado humorístico.  
  
- Não tem nada de engraçado nisso Weasley – rosnou Draco, perdendo a paciência. "Francamente, compará-lo aos irmãos dela?" – Eu quero ser seu namorado e o serei. Você devia considerar uma honra...  
  
- Uma honra? Eu não me rebaixaria a esse nível nem que você fosse o ultimo bruxo da face da Terra!  
  
Uma fúria que não conhecia limites, tomou o corpo de Gina. "Esse cretino é mais cretino do que imaginei!"  
  
Mas Draco também não estava muito atrás em irritação. "Droga! Ela me dando um fora e eu aqui com vontade de beijá-la!"  
  
Com uma inspiração nascida do desejo, Draco segurou a cintura de Gina e sem dar tempo para ela pensar mudou as posições.  
  
Agora ela estava encostada no parapeito e ele prensava aquele corpo maravilhoso contra o dele.  
  
- Quero você Virginia Weasley.  
  
O beijo que se seguiu foi daqueles que tiram o fôlego. Tanto de quem vê quanto de quem beija.  
  
Deixando de pensar Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiro platinado dele. Desarrumando o cuidadosamente penteado cabelo de Draco.  
  
Largando a boca, Draco passou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo rosto de Gina.  
  
Quando chegou à orelha, passou a lamber lentamente o montinho de carne (mais comumente conhecido, como lóbulo). Se colocassem fogo em dinamite, o efeito seria menor para Gina. Um desejo que ela nem sabia que podia sentir passou por seu corpo.  
  
Querendo estar o mais próximo possível dela, Draco pegou a garota no colo e a colocou sentada no parapeito (malditas calças-jeans!). Gina entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele e agora começava a dar nele, o mesmo tratamento que recebera.  
  
Acho que nós nem precisamos dizer o que teria acontecido se um súbito estalo na consciência não acordasse Gina.  
  
Com toda a força de que era capaz, ela empurrou Malfoy.  
  
Empunhando a varinha, Gina pulou do parapeito e disse com uma voz sibilante:  
  
- Juro por Merlim, Malfoy que se encostar novamente essas patas em cima de mim, nem mesmo seu pai ira lhe reconhecer.  
  
Ameaça feita Gina marchou para porta afora.  
  
- Quem tem amigos sempre é mais vulnerável Virginia! – ela só deu metade da atenção ao berro de Malfoy.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sábado! Finalmente chegara. Não que isso quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Porque toda a turma do sétimo ano já estava começando a estudar para os N.I.E.M´s.  
  
Mas os exames eram a última coisa que Rony pensava no momento. Embora reconhecesse que teria que ser excepcional pra tentar uma vaga no Ministério da Magia. O que absorvia todos os pensamentos de Rony era como ele iria fazer para passar o sábado com Carol Blair.  
  
- Vamos Rony... o café já deve estar sendo servido. Era Harry quem chamava.  
  
Levando-se da poltrona para seguir o amigo, Rony se perguntou se ele não poderia ajudar.  
  
- Hum... Harry. Eu quero chamar uma garota para passar o dia comigo. – vermeeeeeelho – então... hum... talvez você possa me ajudar a planejar como vou pedir a ela.  
  
- Ihh Rony – disse Harry quando passavam pelo buraco da fechadura. Acho que não sou a pessoa mais indica...  
  
A voz dos dois morreu na distancia, causando um aperto no coração de Hermione (que os observara da porta do dormitório). Sentia uma saudade imensa da amizade deles. E por mais que amasse Harry, ele também teria que aprender a amar o filho.  
  
- Mione?  
  
- Fala Gina.  
  
- Acho que preciso da sua ajuda. Será que podemos conversar?  
  
Virando-se para a amiga, Hermione viu que ela estava pálida e com olheiras.  
  
- Claro, vamos para meu quarto.  
  
O quarto da Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória era um cômodo menor que os outros, porque ali dormia só uma pessoa, mas era extremamente confortável.  
  
Tinha embaixo da janela uma escrivaninha cheia de gavetas. Uma boa lareira e o sonho de todas as garotas. Uma porta que dava direto para o banheiro dos monitores no quinto andar. Era um atalho logicamente, mas isso representava não ter que dividir o banheiro com mais ninguém. Só por isso é claro, ainda não descobriram que era Hermione a garota grávida. Ninguém a via passando mal.  
  
- Senta aí Gina – Hermione fez um gesto vago com a mão, indicando o quarto todo. Gina preferiu se sentar nos almofadões coloridos que tinha no chão. Depois de uma hesitação Hermione sentou ali também.  
  
Ficaram as duas em silêncio, porque Hermione sabia que a amiga não gostava de ser pressionada. Gina tinha o tempo dela.  
  
- Promete que quando eu falar não vai, julgar, indignar e principalmente guardara segredo?  
  
- Ok. Gina.  
  
- Hum... bem... – mais um pigarro para tomar coragem e...- eu beijei Malfoy.  
  
Hermione parou. Ficou olhando para Gina e para o quarto escuro em que elas estavam. Mas prometera não julgar.  
  
- Como foi isso Gina? Todo o espanto que sentia, estava na sua voz.  
  
- Bem é uma comprida história, mas... - E Gina contou tudo, ou quase tudo para Hermione. Chegando finalmente na parte em que queria discutir com ela – então ele gritou que quem tem amigos está sempre vulnerável. Eu não entendi Hermione, porque nenhum dos meus amigos tem um grande segredo...  
  
Mas Hermione sabia que Draco falara dela. Podia sentir até nos ossos essa verdade. Não sabia como, mas o cretino descobrira sua gravidez.  
  
- ... então não entendo como ele pode achar que está me ameaçando. Mas o tom dele Hermione, eu realmente fiquei...  
  
- Gina. Ele tem razão. Um de seus amigos está guardando um segredo.  
  
- Mas... quem pode ... - e a compreensão começou a se espalhar pelo rosto de Gina. – O que é que você está guardando com tanto mistério Hermione?  
  
- Estou grávida.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hermione sentia-se feliz pelo amigo. Rony estava conversando com uma garota na beira do lago e mesmo de longe, já que observava de uma janela no caminho para a sala de Dumbledore, ela via que era Carol Blair.  
  
"Pelo menos alguém se sente feliz!"  
  
Resignada, Hermione seguiu seu caminho até parar em frente a gárgula de pedra.  
  
- Sapo de chocolate.  
  
Ao ouvir a senha, a feíssima estatua girou para o lado, ao mesmo tempo que a parede atrás dela se abria em dois. Apreensiva Hermione subiu na escada rolante de caracol. Assim que pisou nela as paredes atrás de si bateram com leve barulho. Subindo em círculos cada vez mais altos, Hermione finalmente parou em frente a grande porta de madeira escura. Batendo com o grifo na porta esperou ate ser chamada.  
  
- Entre srta. Granger.  
  
Sempre que entrava na sala de Dumbledore, Hermione se admirava. Era um local magnífico. Na sala, além do diretor se encontravam a prof.ª Minerva, uma mulher que parecia saída da capa da Vogue de tão bonita que era e o Ministro da Magia Charlie Richmond (que assumira o Ministério, após a morte de Fudge durante a guerra contra Voldemort).  
  
- Que bom que é pontual Hermione. Temos um assunto muito sério para tratar com você. Sente-se.  
  
Hermione sentiu-se intimidada. Era lógico que eles nada sabiam sua gravidez, porque não precisaria do Ministro e uma pessoa de fora estar presente. Então o que será que era?  
  
Sentando na cadeira apontada pelo diretor, ficou esperando, eles que falassem primeiro! Quando achou que poderia gritar para quebrar aquele silencio absurdo, a capa da Vogue falou:  
  
- Meu nome é Vanessa Wolf. Tenho grande prazer em conhecê-la srta. Granger. Hermione levantou-se e apertou a mão que ela estendia.  
  
Após essa curta apresentação, Vanessa Wolf começou a explicar o porque daquela reunião.  
  
- Quero que entenda srta. Granger que nada do que for dito nessa reunião poderá sair daqui.  
  
Hermione assentiu.  
  
- O que você precisa saber primeiro, é que durante os governos de Margarth Tather (Ministra Trouxa) e Calígula Rosenbach (Ministro Bruxo), foi firmado uma aliança entre bruxos e trouxas.  
  
De todas as delirantes suspeitas que passaram pela cabeça de Hermione, jamais imaginara aquilo.  
  
- Essa aliança consistia numa ajuda mutua – a voz de Vanessa enchia de excitação a sala do diretor, ela era vibrante.  
  
- Como é essa ajuda? A pergunta escapou, sem que ela tivesse consciência.  
  
- Bom o lado trouxa-bruxo, a ajuda vem em forma de ocultamento de informações.  
  
Hermione franziu a testa.  
  
- Por exemplo o caso do dragão que atacou a Cornualha. È lógico que por meios mágicos, nós conseguimos conter o pânico. Mas sempre tem um ou outro que escapa. E a imprensa trouxa tem um grande poder de persuasão sobre eles. Por isso o governo ajuda nesse sentido.  
  
Hermione entendeu o que Vanessa quis dizer. Ela lembrava-se desse caso do dragão. E lembrou-se também que durante a guerra quase nada de estranho foi noticiado entre os trouxas.  
  
- Me entende, Hermione?  
  
- Sim. – A voz de Hermione traia-lhe o espanto que aquelas informações lhe causava.  
  
- Mas o que os bruxos dão em troca?  
  
- Um bruxo recém -formado. – imagens de sacrifícios passaram pela mente da garota – Que incorporará a Scothand Yard, ajudando a prender criminosos trouxas.  
  
O queixo de Hermione caiu. Literalmente.  
  
- É aí que você entra Hermione. Nós do conselho – Vanessa apontou para as três pessoas da sala (que se mantiam à parte na conversa)- a escolhemos para ser essa pessoa.  
  
Excitação. Medo. Vontade. Tudo isso e mais umas mil outras emoções passaram pelo corpo de Hermione. Era uma grande honra aquela. Mas que com certeza não poderia aceitar. Afinal havia o bebê. E o treinamento provavelmente seria pesado.  
  
- E como seria se eu aceitasse? – Era irresistível saber disso.  
  
- O essencial do seu trabalho seria o segredo Hermione – Vanessa se sentou na cadeira de frente – Você trabalharia para o Departamento de Mistérios. Seria uma inominável.  
  
Só um arregalar de olhos foi a resposta de Hermione.  
  
- E há também um treinamento. Onde a srta. aprende algumas maneiras trouxas de se defender. Mas nada muito pesado, porque o que queremos mesmo são seus poderes de bruxa. E nesse você já é boa o suficiente.  
  
Vanessa deu uma pausa e tomou um gole de água.  
  
- O que me diz Hermione?  
  
Hermione olhou para aqueles rostos, e soube o que iria responder, como também o que gostaria de responder. Mas para sua surpresa, outra coisa saiu de sua boca:  
  
- Eu... eu posso pensar?  
  
- Tem até o dia do baile de formatura Hermione. Mais nem um dia. ________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: galera, ai esta mais um capitulo. Eu especialmente gosto dele... Acho-o muito engraçado. E tem uma boa importância para a trama. Quero agradecer a todos por comentarem a minha fic, me mandarem mails e calro fazerem propagandas.  
  
Quero tb pedir desculpas quanto a demora do cap. mas é que estava numa preguiça medonha de digitar o que tinha escrito. E tb tem umas provas que estão vindo no colégio (e por mais que me doa dizer, tenho que estudar), alem do que estou enfrentando alguns probleminhas familiares.  
  
Vou dedicar esse cap pra Nina, pk ela estava doida pra ler ele. (brigado pelo livro Nina!) Por essa vez é so galera, mas num deixem de comentar, mandar mails e fazerem propaganda.  
  
N/A: leiam a Tríade do Poder. (EXELENTE!!)  
  
Beijão *TONKS* 


	7. Azkaban

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR

CAPÍTULO VII

AZKABAN

Fortaleza de Azkaban, Mar do Norte. 

- Meu Filho, quero falar com meu filho! – era o grito que se escutava pelos corredores da fortaleza. Gritos que com o passar da noite se transformaram em apenas sussurros. 

Quando acontecia de se escutar sofrimento tamanho naquela pequena ilhota, os dementadores (cidadãos permanentes) se compraziam e rejubilavam-se. 

O sofrimento humano, em seu pior grau, era o que lhes alimentava. 

A madrugada chegava na metade, quando os gritos do homem cessaram de vez. Ele agora se encolhia, como um feto, no fundo da cela e resmungava coisas incoerentes. 

- meu filho me salvará. 

- meu mestre e amo... 

- Lorde me tire daqui. Quero sair daqui. 

Eram tão baixos os resmungos, que a impressão que se tinha, era que a vida saía do corpo do homem. E não deu outra. 

Quando a manhã chegou, Arabenys (o dementador que guardava as celas à noite) encontrou o prisioneiro 744, morto em seu catre.

________________________________________________________

Harry sentia que seu mundo estava desabando. Rony, seu melhor amigo só tinha cabeça para a sua nova conquista: Carol Blair. 

Já Hermione parecia sentir seu cheiro a quilômetros de distancia. Porque onde quer que ele chegasse, ela fugia na mesma hora. 

E para completar, no Domingo, fora encostado na parede por Gina Weasley:

MINI FLASH-BACK, POR FAVOR:

_Harry descia as escadas do dormitório, quando sentiu um puxão na gola da veste. Era Gina. E por um segundo delirante, Harry pensara que fosse Mione. Ela sempre fazia isso. _

_- Como teve a coragem de deixar Hermione, em um momento como esse Potter?_

_Gina realmente não falava baixo. Os meninos descendo as escadas a escutavam perfeitamente. _

_- Mas como você... _

_- Não te interessa Potter. Jamais pesei que fosse tão egoísta! _

_Sem dar tempo para mais nada, ela saiu bufando, e marchando pelo salão comunal._

FIM DO MINI FLASH-BACK

Então de segunda ate quarta-feira, no mínimo umas vinte pessoas já lhe perguntaram o porque dele e Hermione terminarem. 

A semana ia só na metade e tava tão ruim quanto na anterior

Harry soltou um suspiro. Queria mesmo era conversar com Sirius (mesmo que no momento isso não fosse possível. Sirius viajava a negócios). Alguém com experiência com mulheres. 

- Potter! 

Harry virou o corpo. Estava no meio do corredor de feitiços, e viu-se olhando para a cara feia de Draco Malfoy. 

- Que é? – perguntou carrancudo. 

- Modos, Potter. Sou o Monitor-Chefe des... 

- O que quer Malfoy? Estou atrasado para transfiguração. 

- Bom Potter, estou fazendo um grande favor a Hermione – um pequeno sorriso bailava nas feições de Draco – quero saber o endereço dos seus tios. 

Harry fechou ainda mais a cara. 

- O que quer com os Dursley? – rosnou. 

- Mandar os convites para o baile de formatura Potinho. Parecia que Draco explicava uma coisa muito difícil, para uma pessoa retardada. 

"Jamais mandaria um convite para aqueles nojentos. Nem mesmo morava lá!" 

- Mande para Grosvenor Square, 75, apartamento 405. Um para Remo Lupin e outro para Sirius Black. 

- E para seus tios? – Veneno puro de Draco. 

- Você e eles que se danem. 

Rugiu Harry seguindo para transfiguração. 

________________________________________________________

Durante todo o dia, Hermione esteve ocupada em perguntar aos alunos do 7° ano, para quem e qual endereço mandar os convites. 

Mas mesmo com essa tarefa enjoada (vá procurar alunos por toda a Hogwarts!), sobrou tempo para pensar na proposta de Vanessa Wolf. 

Tinha tantas duvidas, que nem sabia por onde começar a perguntar. 

Por isso quando deu o final da aula de transfiguração, Hermione parou na frente da mesa da professora Minerva e tomou coragem:

- Hum... Profª? 

Ela levantou a cabeça para Hermione. 

- Eu... Hum... Eu queria falar com o diretor, sobre... 

A diretora da Grifinória nem deixou Hermione acabar de falar. 

- Encontre o diretor na sala dele, às 8Hs. Ele vai gostar de falar com você. 

Hermione deu um suspiro aliviado e saiu da sala. 

________________________________________________________

Rony se sentia extremamente bobo e nervoso. Estava parado em frente à sala de aritmancia, esperando o 6° ano sair. 

Quando a professora finalmente liberou a turma, Rony tentou tomar de volta seu controle. Era somente uma garota. Já chamara milhares dela para sair! 

- Rony! – gritou Gina. 

- Dê o fora Gina – rosnou de volta.

Mesmo magoada com o tom do irmão Gina foi embora. Sabia que Rony ficava intragável nessas horas. 

Pessoas. Pessoas e mais pessoas saiam da sala e nunca de Carol sair também. Quando a garota finalmente deu o ar da graça, estava acompanhada por Colin Creevey, que não era mais criança, reparou Rony. 

- Hum... Olá Carol! – Rony deu um passo para frente.

- Ola Rony. Ela foi simpática. Mas havia uma reserva na sua voz. 

- Será que poderíamos conversar? – olhou para Creevey – a sós? 

- Te vejo depois Carol.- foi saindo Colin. Havia horas que ser popular era uma coisa muito boa.

Só depois que o garoto havia virado a esquina é que Rony voltou a falar: 

- Hum... Eu queria saber, se você gostaria de sair comigo no domingo? – somente uma ligeira tensão nos ombros revelava a importância daquela pergunta para Rony. 

Carol o analisou por um longo tempo. Quando ele achou que o silêncio estava provocando ecos, ela respondeu: 

- Porque não? 

________________________________________________________

Às oito horas, tanto Gina como Hermione seguiam seus caminhos. Uma se dirigia para a sala do diretor e a outra para a torre de astronomia. Eram caminhos distintos, mas as duas o seguiam como que sincronizadas. 

Estavam com medo. 

Hermione, porque daquela conversa dependia seu futuro. E Gina porque sabia que jogar com Malfoy em seu próprio jogo, e sem armas era uma coisa tremendamente arrepiante. 

Hermione chegou em frente à gárgula de pedra, respirou fundo para tomar coragem e com uma voz mais confiante do que estava, disse a senha (sapos de chocolate).

Subiu na escada, bateu na porta e foi calorosamente recebida por Dumbledore, que se sentava em uma poltrona de Chintz em frente à lareira (apagada).

- Que bom que é pontual Hermione. Isso é raro nos jovens. 

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso, passou pelo diretor e ficou de frente para ele. 

- Sente-se. Fique à vontade. 

Entre os dois havia uma pequena mesa de madeira, com os pés retorcidos, onde ficava o mais maravilhoso jogo de xadrez que Hermione já tinha visto na vida. 

- É lindo senhor!

Dumbledore sorriu com indulgência e pegou um bispo branco. 

- Foi de meu avô. Ele que me ensinou a jogar, quando ainda era criança...

Era difícil imaginar o homem velho a sua frente como uma criança. Parecia que Dumbledore tinha nascido do jeito que estava.

-... Gostaria de jogar uma partida comigo? 

Sabendo que seria indelicado dizer que odiava xadrez, Hermione concordou. 

________________________________________________________

Nunca Gina se sentira tão desesperada ao chegar à torre de astronomia. 

Porque Draco sempre era bruto, insensível, arrogante, sarcástico, lindo, cheiroso e atordoantemente másculo. E naquele dia ele estava apenas apático. 

Sentado no chão completamente apagado. Como se a vida tivesse ido, sem previsão de volta. 

Chegou perto dele, bem devagarzinho, e com um sussurro chamou: 

- Malfoy? 

Ele nem mesmo piscou. 

- Malfoy, você esta bem?

Nenhuma reação. 

- Draco, o que aconteceu? 

Agora ela chamara a atenção dele. Virando a cabeça com vagar, ele olhou bem pra ela. 

- É a primeira vez que me chama de Draco. 

Gina ficou chocada. Ele podia ter falado algo menos idiota que isso. 

- Foi só porque você me pareceu estranho. E para coisas assim nada como um tratamento de choque _Malfoy. _Ela fez questão de enfatizar o sobrenome. 

Ele só riu. Parecia que voltava a ser o mesmo de sempre. Como se aquela criatura pálida e assustada não existisse mais. Gina viu ele colocar, escondido, uma carta no bolso. 

- Pode me chamar do que quiser Virgínia. Porque eu a chamarei de _minha namorada_. 

O jogo começara. 

      ________________________________________________________

A partida já ia à metade, e eles haviam conversado apenas amenidade e fatos corriqueiros. Nada do que Hermione queria realmente falar. Aliás, nem sabia se teria coragem. 

Foi quando Dumbledore parou no ato de mover seu bispo, e perguntou: 

- Qual o seu problema Hermione? 

Pega assim de surpresa, ela falou direto: 

- Estou grávida! 

Se esperara caras e bocas se surpreendeu. Um leve arquear de sobrancelhas foi à resposta do diretor. 

E Hermione viu-se falando mais do que nas duas ultimas semanas. 

Falou do medo que sentia. Do grande idiota que Harry era. Que sabia que o pai reagiria mal àquela noticia. A preocupação com o bolão que se formara na escola. E finalmente o medo de não poder ser aceita para o trabalho com a srta. Wolf.

E em nenhum momento o diretor fez críticas, deu opinião ou expressou reprovação. Alvo Dumbledore entendia que ela precisava de um ouvinte, e queria ser esse ouvinte. 

O jogo ficou esquecido. 

- Sua situação é bem complicada Hermione, mas não impossível de se resolver. Então vamos por parte:

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Era bom poder contar com um adulto. 

- Quanto ao Harry, isso vocês tem que resolver juntos, mas posso lhe dizer que ele vai crescer e enxergar as bobagens que esta fazendo. 

Com o senhor Granger, eu lhe aconselharia muita calma. E a verdade. Ela é sempre preferível do que uma mentira. Sempre. 

Essa especulação ridícula e infantil de seus colegas de Hogwarts, eu lhe diria para esquecer. Se você não que os outros saibam, finja que não é com você. Apenas deixe passar. 

Aqui ele deu um pequeno sorrisinho. Sabia que essas coisas eram difíceis de esquecer e passar por cima. 

- e por ultimo, e muitíssimo importante o seu convite de emprego. Não há nenhum problema em aceitar ele. É só tomarmos algumas medidas. 

Pela primeira vez Hermione falou: 

- Quais?

- Bom, que eu saiba, você só não poderá correr atrás de bandidos – ele riu - quando estiver bem grande. Nessa hora você pode comandar as investigações pelo se escritório. E depois, todo o treinamento que precisa você teve enquanto estudava aqui em Hogwarts. 

Hermione suspirou aliviada. O diretor fazia tudo parecer bem mais fácil do que realmente era. 

A melhor coisa quando se tinha um problema, era conversar com alguém. Ajudava a colocá-los em outro prisma. 

O resto do encontro Hermione e Alvo passaram aperfeiçoando as idéias que o diretor tivera.  

________________________________________________________

O jogo começara. 

- Somente no dia que hipogrifos dançarem balé, serei sua namorada.  

Ela era mesmo petulante. Mas Draco não se importava. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que pensar na carta. Porque se pensasse seria real. E ele não queria realidade.

- Você sabe Virginia, que eu posso muito bem destruir a imagem de boa moça de _pessoas _aqui no colégio. Fazer com que fique impossível arrumar um emprego. Os Malfoy são influentes. 

- Ah! Sim eu sei como – havia veneno e escárnio na voz de Gina ("deixe a emoção e a pena for disso garota!") – os Malfoy são influentes. Diga-me, quantas pessoas sua mãe influência? 

Golpe baixo. Draco recuou um passo. Todos sabiam que Narcisa Malfoy ficara louca com a guerra. Que ela agora vivia presa ao passado. Lembrando dos bons tempos. 

- Ponto Virginia – Draco estreitou os olhos – talvez meus pais não possam fazer nada, mas eu continuarei minha linhagem, e te digo que sua amiga é quem vai sofrer pelos seus atos. Quer ter essa culpa? 

Gina sentiu que agora não era apenas uma ameaça distante. Fora longe demais ao falar da mãe dele. Mesmo que antes não tivesse a intenção, sabia que Draco agora cumpriria sua ameaça. 

Para arrumar tempo pra pensar, Gina puxou a varinha antes dele ver e lançou: 

- _Petrificus__ totalus._

Draco caiu para trás imóvel. Só seus grandes lagos cinzas (cientificamente chamado como olhos) se mexiam.  

Bem lentamente, para aproveitar a pequena vitória, Gina ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Foi ai que viu o pergaminho novamente. A curiosidade venceu e puxou-o. Só o olhar aterrorizado de Draco já teria valido a pena, mas ela viu um símbolo oficial e começou a ler: 

Prezado Senhor Malfoy: 

É nosso dever comunicar, que seu pai Lucio Edward Malfoy, faleceu hoje enquanto cumpria sua sentença de prisão perpétua na fortaleza de Azkaban.

Para que o corpo possa ser removido, é necessário que o senhor o reconheça. 

Os mais sinceros pêsames, 

Elenio Higgson 

Diretor de Azkaban

Charlie Richmond 

Primeiro – Ministro 

Com um soluço estrangulado, Gina desfez o encanto do corpo preso. 

- Satisfeita agora Weasley? – Draco nem falava, rosnava. 

Gina ergueu a cabeça para ele, e deixou as lágrimas correrem. 

- Oh Draco, eu sinto tanto. 

Ele se sentiu desarmado. Ela chorava. Chorava por ele. 

Ninguém nunca havia chorado por ele. 

E a barreira que ele cuidadosamente montara durante toa à vida, caiu ali, diante de Gina. 

E ele simplesmente a abraçou. 

________________________________________________________

 O dia amanhecia, e uma nevoa baixa cobria a orla da Floresta Proibida. 

Draco se sentia mal e bem como nunca em sua vida. Mal por que agora que seu pai morrera, ele era o chefe de sua patética família. E bem por causa de Gina. Ela era um bálsamo para suas dores. 

Seguir o professor Snape pelos corredores às seis da manhã também não o fazia se sentir muito bem. 

Quando finalmente chegaram à sala do diretor, Draco suspirou de alivio. Queria ir logo naquele inferno e acabar tudo de uma vez. 

- Pode entrar – comandou o diretor ao ouvir Snape bater na porta. 

Draco entrou e encontrou o diretor no mesmo lugar que Hermione na noite passada. Mas dessa vez não havia xadrez. 

- Sabe porque esta aqui, Draco? 

O garoto simplesmente assentiu. 

Dumbledore suspirou. – Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? 

- Não será necessário diretor. 

Mas o velho tinha sensibilidade suficiente para saber que ele não queria demonstrar fraqueza perto de ninguém. Além do que Draco já era considerado adulto. 

- O senhor Dollamar – ele apontou para um homem, que Draco não vira, perto da janela. – o levará em segurança e o trará de volta. Tem alguma pergunta que queira fazer Draco? 

"Muitas!" Pensou. Mas em voz alta disse apenas: 

- Está tudo muito claro. 

- Que Merlin o acompanhe – abençoou Dumbledore enquanto ele ia saindo com Dollamar da sala. 

________________________________________________________

Azkaban era um castelo incrustado numa pedra, no meio de uma ilhota, no mar do norte. 

Draco não sabia se o frio era por causa da localização ou por causa dos dementadores. 

Chegaram à ilha de barco, e Dollamar dissera apenas três palavras (bom dia; cuidado). Quando desceram para terra firme, Draco teve que puxar o capuz do casaco. Chovia sem para no lugar. 

Recepcionados por um dementador (Dollamar lhe dera um  broche caramelo que permitia ficar perto das criaturas sem ser afetado) que os levou, através de um pátio externo para dentro das entranhas da fortaleza. 

Seguiram por um longo corredor escuro, que tinha várias portas de aço enferrujado. No final, na última porta, eles entraram. 

E lá estava o corpo de Lucio Malfoy. Gelado e exibindo uma máscara de fome e sofrimento que nem mesmo a morte conseguira apagar. 

Reconhecido o corpo, eles seguiram para uma porta do fundo dessa sala. 

Lá, Dollamar ia dizendo: 

- Assine aqui. 

- Essa é ficha de seu pai. 

- Assine aqui. 

- Esse é o requerimento da transferência do corpo. 

- Pronto acabou. 

Foi a hora que o homem mais falou. 

Voltaram pelo mesmo caminho, no mesmo barco. Só que com uma diferença: havia o cadáver de seu pai ali. Lembranças que queria esquecer voltaram à mente de Draco. E quando ele achou que todo o sofrimento iria ser insuportável, eles atracaram no porto. 

A coisa toda passou num atordoamento para ele. Só tinha consciência da pasta preta e o n° 744 escrito em verde nela. 

Do Porto eles seguiram para a mansão Malfoy. Como tinham de carregar Lucio, a viagem foi feita de carro. 

Ao chegar em casa, Draco nem mesmo reparara no aspecto lúgubre do lugar. O grande jardim estava mal-cuidado. As pedras tinham limo. E a pintura preta estava descacando. 

Mas mesmo assim, continuava grande e imponente. 

Construída no séc XIV por Faber Ignatius Malfoy, era a maior mansão da época. Com lugar para quatorze quartos. Duas salas, uma biblioteca e uma cozinha enorme, a mansão foi construída e reformada (aonde veio os banheiros) ao longo dos anos para impressionar e ostentar o poder da família. 

O Loby e a sala de visitas estavam cheios de pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida. Assim que um elfo passou na sua frente Draco perguntou: 

- O que é isso? 

- Eles vieram para o enterro meu senhor. 

Abutres!

- E minha mãe? 

- Ela disse que ficaria lá em cima, meu senhor. A senhora disse que esse tipo de gente nunca devia entrar na casa dela, meu senhor. A senhora esta bastante nervosa. 

Draco suspirou. Mais esse problema!

________________________________________________________

Muitas horas depois, todos foram finalmente embora. Seu pai estava bem enterrado e sem chance de ressuscitar. E sua mãe bem calma. Pelo menos em suas condições... 

Draco ia se sentar na poltrona azul e preta ao lado da janela, na sala de visita, quando uma voz falou: 

- Temos que voltar para Hogwarts, Draco. 

Ele virou a cabeça bruscamente. 

- Vê como minha mãe esta? – a raiva do dia inteiro estava saindo - acha que posso ficar lá e estudar e fingir que nada dessa droga aconteceu? Que minha mãe não é esquizofrênica? Que o idiota do meu pai não morreu? 

- Eu não disse para fingir que o dia de hoje não tenha acontecido. Mas deixar os estudos agora, não vai lhe ajudar no futuro. Como arranjaria um emprego? 

Draco não queria pensar, não queria voltar e não queria ficar. Queria sumir. 

- Faltam apenas seis semanas para os exames e a formatura. Não despedisse seu tempo. Venha, Vamos?

Com um suspiro resignado Draco pegou sua capa e seguiu o diretor de volta à escola.

________________________________________________________ 

    N/A:  ai galera, o cap pronto. Feito com muito suor e sacrifício. O próximo capitulo, eu não sei quando poderei postar, afinal agora eu arrumei um emprego e tem as malditas provas e um montão de trabalho pra fazer. 

              Agora são 3:56 da manha e to morrendo de cansada!! Agradeçam a Nina (autora da Tríade do Poder) pelo cap VII ta indo pro ar hoje. Ela me encheu tanta a paciência, falando que queria ler que eu resolvi postar o mais rápido possível, só pra me livrar da encheção!!!! (hauhauhauahuahau)

              Queria pedir desculpa a minha beta, por que para postar mais rápido eu num mandei esse cap. para ela!!!! 

              Mando um beijão pra todo mundo que ta lendo, e obrigadão pelo coments!!!! Não deixem de ler a minha outra fic Sempre Há Um Amanhã, postada aki no FF.net tb!!!!

              Não deixem de mandar mails, coments, criticas, sugestões e vamos fazer uma propagandinha hein galera!!!


	8. Últimos Dias

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR 

CAPITULO VIII

Últimos Dias

As semanas passavam como se alguém tivesse mexido no relógio para correr. Num minuto estavam todos pensando que teriam ainda dois meses para os exames, e no minuto seguinte estavam escutando as instruções da professora McGonagal sobre os N.I.E.M.s 

- Quero dizer a vocês – explicou ela numa quinta-feira – que os exames teóricos se darão na parte da manha e os práticos à tarde. É bom que se lembrem que a Comissão Bruxa de Exames, não se deixa enganar por colas e meios ilícitos de obter respostas. Ficarei desapontadíssima se alguém da Grifinória for pego colando no exame.  

E a aula continuou com revisões quilométricas, estavam vendo ate mesmo coisas que aprenderam no primeiro ano. 

- Eu fico imaginando quanto vai ser difícil passar nos N.I.E.M.s – começou Rony no almoço – se os N.O.M.s já foram aquela complicação imagina esses agora. Não serão nada fáceis mesmo. 

Harry somente concordou. Estava pensando em Hermione. Ela andava muito esquisita ultimamente. E toda noite ela saia do salão comunal e só voltava bem tarde (ele ficava vigiando por debaixo da capa da invisibilidade). E isso o estava matando. Aonde Hermione ia? Com quem ela se encontrava? Será que era com outro garoto? Toda vez que essa possibilidade surgia, Harry sentia um grande ciúme espalhar por seu corpo. 

Hermione entrou no salão principal, estava distraída conversando com Julien McPoints monitor da Lufa-Lufa. Harry sentiu suas orelhas se esquentarem. 

Rony sentiu o amigo inquieto e levantou os olhos do pastelão que comia. Quando viu a fonte de problema teve vontade de rir. Harry nunca fora ciumento. 

- Desencana cara. Eles devem estar somente falando de monitoria. E depois Hermione não iria querer ficar com outro cara né? Ainda mais... – ele não completou, mas estava na cabeça dos dois: A gravidez. 

- Mas ela não quis se casar comigo né? – via-se distintamente um tom amuado na voz de Harry.

- Eu também não iria querer se fosse ela. – Harry olhou espantado para o amigo – e antes que me chame de traidor, eu explico. Você não foi nada romântico com ela cara. Nada mesmo. Nessas horas elas querem se sentir amadas e privilegiadas e não um sacrifício...

- E desde quando o sr. Amplitude-emocional-de-uma-colher-de-chá sabe essas coisas? – interrompeu com azedume. 

Rony detestava quando os amigos falavam assim com ele. Só porque fora insensível não queria dizer que não enxergava (de vez em quando) as coisas. 

- Se não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer, tudo bem... Mas é que eu tinha um plano, e já que você é sempre certo, talvez Nevile queira ouvi-lo. Por mim tudo bem. Enquanto dizia isso, Rony ia se afastando a da mesa, como se não fosse mesmo falar. 

- Anda Rony me conta. Sabe que qualquer idéia vai ser bem vinda. 

E assim o ruivo começou a falar o genial plano que tivera. 

______________________________________________

Não é que a vida não fosse boa. Apenas tudo estava uma grande bosta! 

Draco subia os jardins, depois de uma aula de Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas. Crabbe e Goyle iam atrás dele. 

Ninguém falava direito com ele desde que a notícia sobre a morte de Lucio saíra nos jornais. Ninguém não, afinal duas pessoas falavam com ele: Henri e Gina. 

Mas Henri não ajudava muito, o cara era um verdadeiro tapado quanto a sentimentos e estava numa preocupação estafante com os exames. Ele queria muito trabalhar no St. Mungus. 

E Gina, bem ele e Gina não chegavam a um acordo. Somente brigavam. Ele nem mesmo sabia porque ainda se encontrava com ela na torre de astronomia. Não tinha mais beijos entre eles. Ou ficavam em silencio ou então arrumavam brigas homéricas, em que sempre acabava com um indo embora e batendo a porta. 

E ele também não entendia o porque que ela ia todas as noites lá. Só sabia que se estava ruim assim, seria muito pior sem ela.

Descendo as escadas de pedra, que levavam a casa da Sonserina, Draco ia se sentindo cada vez mais a parte do que os outros sentiam, faziam ou pensavam. 

Ele ainda nem sabia se sentia alivio ou tristeza pala morte do pai. Estava com uma sensação esquisita...(sangue-ruim nojento, disse Crabbe atrás dele. Era a senha para a sala comunal). ... E não conseguia dar nome a isso. Era aterrador não saber o que sentia. Deixava-o muito mais confuso, do que suas brigas instigantes com a Weasley. 

- eu vou para meu quarto. Não deixe ninguém me interromper. Em sua voz, o tédio era cada vez mais pronunciado. 

Desceu mais escadarias, ate que chegou ao quarto de monitor-chefe. Era no mesmo estilo do de Hermione, mas em vez de cores vermelho e amarelo, via-se o prata e verde da casa. E também era um quarto inegavelmente masculino. 

Draco deixou-se cair em cima de uma poltrona preta no canto do quarto. Ele estava cansado. Cansado de pensar e cansando de não querer pensar. 

- Então, não é tão difícil assim entrar no covil das cobras. 

Draco levou um susto. Era Gina que estava ali. E acabara de sair da porta de atalho do banheiro.

______________________________________________

Hermione sentia-se leve como uma pluma. Apesar de tudo, coisas boas também aconteciam com ela. 

Queria poder espalhar para todo o colégio o quanto seu bebê estava saudável e crescendo dentro dela (Madame Pomfrey acabara de examiná-la). E ela aceitava esse filho com um amor e carinho incomparável. E fora Alvo Dumbledore, seu mais novo amigo, que a fizera ver que dádiva era aquela. E não um castigo. 

Depois da primeira conversa que tivera com o diretor, Hermione e ele se encontravam todas as noites. Eram horas que passavam conversando, jogando damas (porque ela falara que não gostava de Xadrez), contando casos que tinham acontecido com eles, estudando e se conhecendo, como verdadeiros amigos. 

Era tão bom ficar ali, naquela sala cheia de magia e sabedoria, que muitas vezes perdia a hora e voltava tarde da noite para o quarto. Mal sabia ela que isso despertava o ciúme de Harry. 

Foi nesse estado de pura euforia que Hermione deu uma trombada em Henri Woodcrofth que vinha lendo um livro bem grosso e chato. Ele estava de péssimo humor. 

- Ei – berrou ele - Não olha por onde anda não?

- Me desculpe – instintivamente Hermione colocou a mão na barriga. 

Aquilo chamou a atenção do sonserino, afinal não fora tão forte assim à batida. Henri apertou os olhos. – Você esta bem? Ele apontou para a barriga dela. 

Hermione enrubesceu e tirou a mão rapidamente dali. 

- É... É estou bem. Agora vá para sua casa e não fique zanzando por ai. 

Ela correu rapidinho dali. 

Henri achou aquilo muito estranho. E se lembrou que a monitora-chefe da Grifinória tomara uma detenção por ter vomitado nas vestes do Snape. 

"será que...? não ela era namorada do Santo Potter. Mas será que é ela?" esquecido que ia para o salão comunal estudar Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas, ele voltou para biblioteca. 

______________________________________________

- O que... O que ta fazendo aqui Weasley? 

Gina sorriu. Fora uma boa idéia aquela. Mesmo estando no território dele, ela era um elemento surpresa. E ela queria provocar ate que o verdadeiro Malfoy voltasse. 

- Ué, agora é Weasley? – sua voz era quente e sensual – pensei que me chamaria somente de Virginia. – Ela foi andando lentamente ate ele. 

Draco suou. Não estava afim de brigar no momento. 

- De o fora sua maluca. Não vê que não tenho tempo para criancices? 

Gina deixou o insulto passar. Não perderia o controle. Tinha uma meta e ia atingi-la. Era uma Grifinória e levaria ate o fim isso. 

- Sabe – ela chegou perto e colocou os braços no encosto da poltrona – insultar-me não vai adiantar muito. – ela jogou o corpo para frente – vim aqui com um objetivo e vou cumpri-lo. 

Draco chegou o corpo o máximo que pode para trás. Tentou falar com autoridade, mas a sua voz não o ajudou. Saiu estranhamente esganiçada: 

- Vá já embora daqui Weasley. Ou... 

- Você o que? Vai descontar pontos da Grifinória? – ela agora sussurrou no ouvido dele – vai me colocar em detenção? 

O garoto engoliu em seco. Tinha de se controlar, não podia perder para ela. Tinha sempre que levar a melhor. 

- O que acha que aconteceria com a caçulinha dos Weasley se eles descobrissem onde esta? – a voz dele saiu um pouco menos esganiçada dessa vez. 

Ela enrijeceu os braços. Draco achou que tinha marcado um ponto. 

- Sabe, eu realmente não me importo – Gina colocou um joelho no meio das pernas dele,passando a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço alvo – no momento a ultima coisa que estou pensando é na minha família. E você? 

Apesar de continuar beijando e na mesma posição excitante, Gina mudara o tom de voz: de sensual para um confidente. 

"Não diga! não fale nada. Fique com a boca fechada!"  

- Eu penso o tempo todo. Admitiu por fim. A ruiva jogava pesado, estava passando a língua dentro da sua orelha. 

- Não sobra tempo para mim? Ela fez um beicinho, que deu uma vontade louca de Draco beijar. Quando ele chegou à cabeça para frente, ela espalmou as mãos no seu peito. 

- Eu comando aqui, doçura. - Havia riso na voz dela. – me diga, não sobrou tempo para mim? 

Draco queria furiosamente ganhar o controle daquele jogo. Não podia ficar por baixo. 

- Quem sabe não é mesmo? – o tom aborrecido ficou ligeiramente arruinado pela respiração ofegante dele. 

Gina riu baixinho, dentro da orelha dele. 

- Você esta mentindo tão mal. – os olhos castanhos se estreitaram – já foi muito melhor sabia?

Draco perdeu o autocontrole. Ela estava caçoando dele! Com um safanão ele tirou as mãos de Gina do seu peito e agarrou-a. Foi um beijo totalmente explosivo.

Misturava-se nele a saudade, carência, desejo sexual e também, embora não quisesse reconhecer, um grande carinho. 

Gina deixou ele pensar que havia ganhado o controle, mas quando Draco já colocava as mãos na gravata dela, ela se desprendeu dele.

- Já chega gatinho, não podemos ir tão rápido, esse tratamento tem varias doses. Não pode beber o remédio de uma só vez. 

E antes que Draco se desse conta ela saiu calmamente pela porta do banheiro. 

"Ela não falou meu nome!"

O salão principal fervia na manha de sexta-feira. As pessoas estavam agitadas, cansadas de estudar para os exames e o que mais queriam era um assunto que não fosse estudar, estudar e estudar. 

E foi nesse ambiente altamente propicio, que a noticia se espalhou. Talvez a velocidade devia entrar para o livro dos recordes. Em menos de quinze minutos toda Hogwarts sabia que Hermione estava grávida. 

Quando a garota entrou para tomar café, o silencio foi absoluto. Ela estranhou isso. E foi caminhando altivamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Mais parecia que ia cumprir sua sentença de morte, tal o silêncio que imperava ali. 

Quando finalmente conseguiu se sentar, Hermione não se permitiu um suspiro de alivio. Já desconfiava o motivo de todo esse silêncio e não daria a ninguém a impressão de que estava incomodada. Puxou uma comida qualquer para perto de si, e começou a comer aquilo. Torcendo para o estomago não ficar mais embrulhado do que já estava. 

- Hermione...

- Não tenho interesse em nada que possa me falar Nevile. Quero apenas tomar meu café da manha. Será que poderia? 

Nevile a olhou constrangido. Ele entendia Hermione, ou pelo menos pensava que sim.

- Me desculpe Hermione. 

A garota só continuou a comer. Aos poucos as pessoas voltaram a falar. Os Grifinórios não falavam sobre o assunto, mas ela via que eles estavam doidos para fofocar sobre isso.

Dando de ombros, Hermione pegou o prato mais fedorento da mesa (um peixe muito do estranho) e começou a comer ele. 

Parvati olhou assustada para ela. Afinal grávidas enjoavam a toa, e pra comer aquela fedontice logo de manha, tinha que ser bom de estomago. "Tem alguma coisa errada!"

Gina chegou nessa hora para o café. Deu uma passada com os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina. Draco olhou diretamente para ela, tinha um olhar estranho, como se dissesse que não tinha culpa. 

  Mas Gina sabia que ele não tinha culpa,      afinal. Fora Gina que o procurara, que fora ate a Sonserina. Que se expusera, junto com Hermione a tomar uma suspensão. Porque fora Hermione que lhe dera a senha para abrir a porta da Sonserina. 

Sentou-se do lado da amiga e puxou um prato de mingau para si. 

- Gina? 

Ao ouvir o sussurro nervoso, Gina se preocupou. O que será que acontecera agora?

- Oi. 

- Acha que tem alguma possibilidade do Malfoy ter contado...Você sabe... Ter contado...

Ai gina se tocou do que Hermione estava falando. 

- Quem foi que soube? – Gina estreitou os olhos perigosamente. 

- A escola toda. Hermione apenas sussurrava. 

Gina arregalou os olhos. Maldito do Malfoy. Ele lhe pagaria. 

- Não se preocupe Hermione, eu acabarei com a raça do Malfoy. 

- Por que é que você fez isso Henri? 

- Eu já lhe expliquei milhões de vezes Draco. Eu achei a atitude dela estranha e fui investigar, pra ter certeza. Eu não ia fazer nada com a verdade, juro – acrescentou ao ver a cara de incredulidade do amigo – mas a Pansy me viu pesquisando o livro de gravidez, e começou a perguntar se eu não era o pai do bebê... E a me encher o saco. Ate que eu explodi e disse a verdade (tipicamente sonserino não?). A culpa é daquela vaca, cara. Juro por Merlin. 

Draco parou de andar de um lado para o outro, e se sentou na poltrona preta. Era a hora do almoço e ele arrastara Henri ate seu quarto. 

- Porque em nome de Merlin, você não veio me contar, antes de fazer suas malditas pesquisas!?! As vezes acho que você é mais tapado do que aparenta! – explodiu Draco. 

- Se vai começar a baixaria eu vou sair. Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sermão de você. Eu sinto muito pela garota, ela não merecia isso, mas não a nada que se possa fazer. 

- Nem quero ver o que a Gina vai pensar disso. Murmurou Draco para si mesmo. 

- Vamos Draco ate que foi engraçado. O silêncio quando ela chegou, as pessoas olhando. 

Os dois começaram a rir, como se a desgraçada dos outros fosse uma piada. 

Ainda rindo Henri foi ate a porta:

- Você vem almoçar?

- Não pode ir – respondeu Draco, já sem força de tanto rir – eu to sem fome mesmo. 

Henri foi embora, e Draco deu um suspiro aliviado. O amigo era muito tapado mesmo. 

Pla! Pla! Pla! 

Gina bateu palmas forçadamente da porta. 

- Parabéns Malfoy. Agora vejo que o verdadeiro esta de volta. 

Draco a olhou estupefato. 

- Deu pra escutar atrás da porta foi? 

Gina deu de ombros e respondeu com sarcasmo: 

- Se for do meu interesse... – ela estreitou os olhos – só vim aqui dizer uma coisa Malfoy, embora eu ache que isso pouco te importe. 

Draco levantou a sobrancelha esquerda sugestivamente. 

- Espero do fundo do meu coração Malfoy que você não tenho o destino dos seus pais: a loucura ou a morte. – ela agora chegou perto e apontou o dedo na cara dele – e que você morra bem velhinho, para que tenha tempo de se recordar de cada maldade que praticou e se arrepender dela. 

Que morra sozinho e patético naquela sua casa enorme. É isso que desejo para você Malfoy. 

Draco ia retrucar quando ela ergueu a mão e impediu: 

- Não precisa perder seu tempo Malfoy. Eu já vou embora. E enquanto eu puder, não conversarei com você. 

Gina deu as costas foi embora. 

Embora.

Embora.

Embora.

A palavra ficou ecoando na mente de Draco. 

- Carol! Hei Carol. 

Ela virou para trás. O coração bateu disparado, era ele. Rony vinha correndo em sua direção. 

"Respire fundo garota e lembre-se de que ele é bruxo!"

- Ola. Ele sorriu e Carol esqueceu que Rony era bruxo. Ela sorriu de volta. 

O sorriso deu forças para Rony continuar.

- Posso acompanhar você até o almoço? – ao ver a negativa nos olhos verdes dela, se apressou a dizer – tenho algo importante para dizer. 

- Tudo bem então. Carol estava uma pilha de nervos, alias desde que saíra com Rony que não falara com ele. 

MINI FLASH-BACK, POR FAVOR: 

_O domingo estava tranqüilo, com um lindo céu azul e um vento de verão soprando por cima das árvores da floresta proibida. _

_Rony e Carol se encontram em frente à porta da entrada. Ele levava uma vassoura e uma cesta bem grande (enfeitiçada para não pesar, é claro)._

_- Você se importa de ir à garupa? É que é meio longe para chegar à pé._

_- Oh, tudo bem. _

_Foi um momento meio constrangedor, em que Carol pensou no que o pai diria (andando na garupa de uma vassoura? Eu preferia que subisse na garupa de um motoqueiro. Seria menos escandaloso). _

_Montados na vassoura, Rony deu um impulso e eles ganharam o ar (agora não me perguntem como os dois fizeram para ficar em cima daquilo). Ele ia devagar, mas mesmo assim gostou quando ela passou as mãos pela sua cintura.  _

_Foram ate depois do campo de quadribol, na verdade não era muito longe, mas aquela era uma boa oportunidade para ele ficar agarradinho nela. _

_Quando chegaram na colina, Rony desmontou e ajudou ela a fazer o mesmo. Um perfeito cavalheiro. _

_Estendeu uma tolha na grama e um monte de comida que pegara com Dobby. O elfo fora generoso. _

_Comeram o lanche, conversaram e cada um foi se soltando _[não vou colocar a conversa aqui, gente vamos respeitar a privacidade dos pombinhos].

_Tudo foi rolando de um modo tão natural e em um clima de romance, que Carol se deixou envolver. Esqueceu-se, nem que por dois minutos, o devia fazer e se entregou ao beijo de Rony. _

_Foram dois minutos maravilhosos."_

Fim do Mini Flash- Back

E agora se sentia um pouco constrangida. Ele fora o primeiro bruxo que a tentar quebrar a promessa feita. O primeiro. 

- Carol, esta me ouvindo? 

- Claro Rony. Claro que sim. – "pare de devanear, sua tonta!"

- Hum... Vai sobrar uns convites, da minha formatura... E então eu queria saber, se você gostaria de ir. Rony sentiu as orelhas quentes. 

- Tá me convidando para sua formatura? Ela tinha os olhos arregalados. 

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Estavam chegando no salão principal. 

- eu... Eu adoraria ir. 

Ele sorriu para ela. 

- Obrigado. Deu um beijo no rosto dela e foi para a mesa da Grifinória. 

Carol se sentiu nas nuvens.

- Hermione, eu realmente preciso falar com você. 

Era Harry, parado do lado de fora da sala do Monitores-Chefe. 

- E eu realmente não tenho nada para falar com você Potter. 

Era sábado à noite, e como Draco nunca ia ali no sábado, Hermione achara que era um bom lugar para se esconder e lamber as feridas. 

- Ou eu entro por bem, ou por mal. Você escolhe Hermione. Pelo tom de voz, ela sabia que ele não  estava brincando. 

- Vá embora, por favor. Quero ficar sozinha. 

Foi o sofrimento evidente dela que fez Harry se decidir. Deu um impulso com a perna esquerda e com a direita ele chutou a porta. A pesada folha de madeira caiu para o lado. 

Hermione pulou assustada. Ela estava sentada no parapeito da janela. 

- Que sandice é essa Potter? Quer levar uma detenção?  

- Pelo que? Harry virou-se e com a varinha em punho murmurou: - _reparo. _Instantaneamente a porta voltou ao normal. 

- Muito bem Potter. Já provou que sabe fazer magia, agora pode ir embora. Ela apontou a saída com a mão. 

- Você esteve chorando Hermione. – não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma triste constatação. 

- E? 

- E eu não quero que chore. Não por causa desse bando de idiotas que estudam aqui. São pessoas pequenas e que só pensam nelas mesmas. 

Hermione olhou sarcasticamente para ele, e Harry entendeu: estivera agindo assim desde que soubera da gravidez. 

- Eu queria pedir desculpas Hermione. Por todas as besteiras que disse. É que amo você e tudo isso foi um grande choque. – ele respirou fundo – e acho que me acostumei a não pensar em nada de importante desde que Voldemort foi morto. – ele deu um passo para frente – eu sinto muito mesmo Mione. 

Ela desmontou em cima dele. Eram tantos os problemas e poucas as soluções, que Hermione ficou escondida ali, naqueles braços fortes pedindo um pouco da força dele. 

Quando Harry achou que ela finalmente se acalmara, soltou um suspiro aliviado. 

- Puxa garota, você precisa chorar mais hein? Tinha muita coisa ai dentro. 

Hermione soltou um risinho abafado. Harry agora beijava ternamente o rosto dela. 

- Toda noite eu escuto isso. Mas não sabia que seria tão bom chorar. 

Harry enrijeceu. Ela estava falando do cara que encontrava todas as noites. 

- Com que você se encontra Hermione? 

Ela viu a mudança na postura e no tom de voz. Mas o que havia com ele afinal?

- O que? – havia confusão nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. 

- Quero saber porque você sai toda noite e só volta quando já é muito tarde. E não adianta negar, eu vi. 

A confusão foi dando lugar à raiva.

- E como você viu? 

Harry percebeu a mancada que dera. Tentou desconversar. 

- Esquece Hermione. Não quero brigar, quando a gente finalmente conseguiu se acertar. 

- Acha mesmo que só por que me emprestou seus ombros por cinco minutos a coisa toda ficou voltou ao normal Harry Potter? 

- Achei que tinha me desculpado hermione.

- E quase que desculpei mesmo, que tonta que eu fui. Só para descobrir cinco segundos depois que você anda me espionando de debaixo daquela sua ridícula capa da invisibilidade. Quando acho que finalmente você esta melhorando, eu vejo que crio esperanças à toa. É patético. 

Hermione saiu de perto dele e foi em direção a porta. 

- Só me procure de novo quando achar que cresceu, Potter. 

Saiu batendo a porta com um estrondo. 

________________________________________________

Finalmente os exames chegaram e todos nos castelo passaram a se dedicar exclusivamente a eles, relegando ao segundo plano qualquer problema que tivessem. Terminar o colégio era prioridade. 

Em um horário totalmente apertado, porque os alunos faziam os exames teóricos de manha e os práticos a tarde de uma mesma disciplina, no mesmo dia, ficava realmente difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa. 

Na segunda-feira tiveram exames de Feitiços, na terça Transfiguração. No dia seguinte Poções e por assim foi duas longas semanas de provas, provas, revisões e provas. 

- Ah! Finalmente acabou – exclamou Rony ao fim do último exame (Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas) – só de pensar que na minha vida não vai haver mais revisões e estudo, é... – deu uma pausa para achar a palavra certa -... Glorificante!

- É, mas sentirei saudades deste lugar. Respondeu Harry olhando em volta do jardim. 

- Haverá outros lugares para conhecermos meu amigo. Haverá outros. 

Harry deu de ombros. 

________________________________________________

Era um sentimento estranho e coletivo. Os alunos do sétimo ano se sentiam felizes, ao embarcar no trem, mas já imensamente saudosos. 

Afinal foram sete anos ali, morando, convivendo e aprendendo. E agora cada um tomaria o seu destino e talvez nunca mais se encontrassem. 

Gina tentava fazer uma conversa dar certo dentro da cabine, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Harry (com que não conversava) estava com a cabeça encostada na janela, Rony dormia pesadamente em um canto. E Nevile simplesmente brincava com Trevo. Hermione ficara no vagão dos monitores. 

Cansando-se do silêncio Gina finamente resolveu sair: - Sabe Nevile, eu vou me despedir das outras pessoas, você quer ir comigo? 

- Ah não Gina. Acho que não quero conversar com ninguém não. 

Agradecendo mentalmente Gina saiu da cabine. Chegou ao fim do vagão e passou para o primeiro à direita. Sabia que alguns conhecidos estavam ali. 

Estava na metade do corredor, quando sentiu um par de mãos puxá-la com força pela cintura. Ela foi forçada a entrar no depósito de doces.

- Achou mesmo Virginia que podia me falar o que quiser, e sair ilesa disso? – a voz de Draco estava perigosamente perto da orelha dela. 

- E você acha mesmo que pode me agarrar assim? Com uma cotovelada (nada muito forte) Gina se soltou dele.  – o que quer Malfoy? 

Draco olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. O que queria? Nem mesmo ele sabia mais.  

E como não soubesse responder, fez a única coisa que realmente tinha certeza de querer: beijou-a. 

Um longo e apavorante beijo, concluiu Gina. Apavorante por que era maravilhoso estar nos braços dele. Como se fosse certo, como se tivesse sido feita para aquele lugar. 

"Dê um basta nisso sua tola!" Mas Gina não queria de deixar passar as mãos pelos cabelos macios dele. Não queria deixar de sentir o perfume, que ao mesmo tempo era de um homem era de menino também. Não queria deixar Draco. 

Isso sim conseguiu acabar com o encanto. Ele era apenas um Malfoy. Limpando a boca com as costas das mãos e fazendo uma intensa careta de nojo Gina foi categórica: 

- Faça isso novamente, e os Malfoy irão acabar na sua geração. 

Ela saiu furibunda do deposito. 

Draco apenas riu de leve. "Pode negar Virginia, mas eu sei que gostou".

________________________________________________

O trem finalmente chegou a estação King Cross e de dois ou em trio os estudantes partiam para o mundo dos trouxas. 

Passar na barreira e não ver os Dursley e sim Sirius e Remo foi reconfortante para Harry. Nunca mais teria que voltar para aquela casa detestável.

- Então harry – perguntou Lupin depois de abraçá-lo – pronto para encarar o mundo dos adultos? 

Quando Harry ia responder, Hermione passou com os pais. Ela esta grávida e eu não estou fazendo nada. Será que sou realmente adulto? Com um súbito desespero foi atrás dela. 

Sirius e Lupin apenas trocaram olhares de quem entende muita coisa. 

- Hermione? 

Ela parou, e só muito esforço a fez virar para trás. 

- Vou te ver hoje à noite? 

- Infelizmente fazemos parte da mesma turma Potter. Acho que não poderei te evitar. 

Foi a resposta seca de Hermione. Harry tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas Hermione simplesmente deu as costas e seguiu os pais para fora da estação de trem. 

- Venha vamos Harry – disse Sirius baixinho – no baile vocês vão se encontrar. 

**********************

N/A: Caraça galera foi difícil terminar esse capitulo!!!! Eu não queria fazer ele sabe... se pudesse não teria escrito, mas como era necessário eu tentei uma, duas e so na quinta vez foi que saiu essa coisa estupidamente longa. 

Alguns podem me dizer que as coisas tão bem quentes entre a Gina e o Draco, mas galera, so tratamento de choque pra tirar ele daquela depressão! 

Ah... aguardem o próximo cap. vai ser o baile de formatura... e nossa vai pegar fogo. Tenho ate medo. So pra adiantar: a Mione e o Harry vão ter uma pequena reconciliação. _PEQUENA!!!_

Agradecendo a todo mundo que esta comentando a fic e fazendo propaganda, me desculpando por ter demorado para postar esse cap. e mandando beijos especiais para a Nina e para a Drika, duas grandes amigas e autoras de fic!!! 

Pessoal não deixem de comentar, mandar mails, criticas, sugestões e de fazer uma propaganda né? 

Beijão *TONKS*


	9. O Baile de Formatura

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR

CAPITULO IX

BAILE DE FORMATURA

O baile de formatura era uma tradição nova em Hogwarts. Começou quando a turma formando do ano passado pediu uma festa ao diretor, para que todos pudessem comemorar o fim do Lorde das Trevas. 

Dumbledore, achando que era uma boa idéia, fez do baile um evento anual. Apesar dessa ser sua segunda edição. 

O baile acontecia em uma casa noturna bruxa, no centro de Londres. Não poderia ser na escola, já que alguns alunos têm pais trouxas e trouxas não enxergam Hogwarts.

O dono da casa noturna era um homem muito bonito. Cabelos loiros um pouco maior que o normal (tão liso que sempre caia em seu rosto, coisa que ele não se incomodava: afinal tinha um jeito todo especial pra tirar ele de lá). Os olhos eram de um azul quase violeta. E ele tinha um sorriso que era quase impossível de se resistir. Aliás, Matthew  Scofield era inressistível. 

De uma simpatia contagiante, sempre de bom humor e com esse rosto de anjo e corpo do diabo, o homem era o que poderíamos chamar...De deus Grego. 

E na noite do baile  de Formatura, Matthew sempre ficava nervoso. Afinal ele estudara lá e seus pais também. E lá estava o charmossíssimo dono da mais badalada casa noturna, vendo os últimos detalhes da festa, quando uma mão tocou o seu ombro. 

- Olá Matt. - Era Dumbledore. Mas um diretor bem diferente. Afinal no baile a roupa exigida era smoking trouxa. E não as longas capas bruxas. 

- Olá senhor. - Matt sorriu. Era um sorriso Colgate. 

- Venha filho. Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você, antes dos formandos chegarem. 

E Matt se deixou levar calmamente para seu escritório.  

________________________________________________

Harry se sentia estranhamente apreensivo. Tinha certeza que à noite de hoje mudaria sua vida completamente. Mas ainda não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Ei que cara é essa, meu amigo? Hoje a noite é de festa! – era Sirius que estava em um bom humor irritante, pensou Harry. 

- Ah, Sirius que motivos tenho para estar feliz? Eu queria Hermione e não a droga de um diploma! 

Sirius parou de sorrir e se sentou de frente ao afilhado. Estavam no apartamento que agora era a casa dos três. Dele, de Lupin e de Harry. 

Era um apartamento decorado com bom gosto, e completamente trouxa. Tinha as coisas estranhas, mas era essencialmente trouxa. 

- Olha Harry, eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Hermione. Mas sei com certeza que irão se ajeitar. Vocês se amam e se tem uma coisa que aprendi foi que sempre há uma saída. Ate mesmo para morte. 

Sirius se referia logicamente ao período que passara atrás do véu da morte. As poucas vezes que ele se referia a esse assunto, era sempre assim em tom de brincadeira. E Harry não pode deixar de rir. 

- Dando conselhos amorosos é primo? Não sabia que o galinha da família tinha sentimentos. 

Era Tonks que falava. Ela estava perto da porta e simplesmente deslumbrante, pensou Sirius. 

O vestido, um longo na cor branca, moldava perfeitamente o belo corpo que Tonks tinha. E os cabelos nessa noite estavam pretos, fazendo um contraste maravilhoso com os olhos azuis. 

- Então já chegou é Nymphadora? É educado bater na porta sabia? 

Sirius não se levantou do sofá preto em que estava sentado. Poderia ser embaraçoso.

- Falta de educação é chamar o outro pelo nome que odeia. – Tonks se encaminhou ate o sofá e parou em frente ao Harry – como vai, Harry? Belezinha? 

O garoto chegou pro lado. Dando espaço para ela se sentar, mas Tonks preferiu  se sentar do lado do primo. 

- Só um pouco nervoso Tonks. Essa coisa de baile não me traz boas recordações. 

Ela riu. E Sirius achou a risada muito feminina e delicada. Gostou do som. 

- Vamos embora pessoal? 

Era Remo que vinha do quarto. Ele estava irreconhecível. Em um terno preto, muito bem cortado, parecia até outro. 

Tonks se levantou rápido. 

- Remo, por Merlin! É você mesmo? Está muito bem! 

Remo riu, e afetou descontração. 

- Obrigada. A srta, também não fica atrás. 

Harry e Tonks riram daquilo. Sirius fechou a cara. Não gostava daquilo. Ahh, não gostava mesmo.

________________________________________________

Por ele, não iria mesmo naquela droga de festa. Um monte de trouxas nojentos e sangues-ruins. Se tivesse tido escolha não iria. Afinal nem sua mãe poderia ir mesmo. Não teria ninguém lá que se importasse se iria ou não. 

Era isso que Draco dizia a si mesmo, enquanto seguia para a tal boate. Mas no fundo ele sabia que não era verdade: queria ir porque Gina estaria lá. E ele queria, por mais estranho que fosse, ao menos ver ela nessa noite.  

Porque ela estaria lá. Afinal o irmão dela e toda aquela família enorme e pobre também estariam. 

Por um instante Draco se divertiu ao imaginar com que tipo de roupa os Weasley iriam. Pobres como eram, não poderiam comprar roupa de gala para todos. 

Ele só não se divertiu mais com a idéia, porque simplesmente estava pensando demais nela. E se lembrar disso, tirava qualquer humor que uma piada pudesse ter. 

________________________________________________

Rony se sentia extremamente nervoso. Ele pedira a moto de Sirius para buscar Carol e ainda não conseguira achar o endereço da garota. 

Afinal, pensou ele aborrecido, por que ela não podia morar em um bairro normal? 

Carol Blair, morava em um dos melhores bairros da Londres trouxa. Onde somente existiam casas enormes, com jardins maiores ainda e guardas mal encarados na porta. 

"Acho que achei afinal!" 

Estava na ultima casa da rua, que era larga e bem cuidada, e tinha um portão preto como Carol descrevera. 

Parou a moto e o guarda veio ter com ele no portão, mas olhando de modo esquisito para moto. 

- O que quer aqui rapaz? 

- Eu tenho um encontro com a srta. Blair. Poderia avisar que o sr. Weasley chegou? 

Rony se impressionou por sua voz ter saído segura e confiante. E aparentemente o guarda também. Por que rapidamente ele foi falar no interfone. 

- Ela falou para o sr. entrar, sr. Weasley. 

O homem abriu o portão e Rony entrou no jardim da casa do primeiro-ministro. 

Ele nunca vira um gramado tão bem cuidado e com tantas flores. A alameda por onde seguia era de cascalho e tinha grandes carvalhos a bordejando. 

Dando a volta, na fonte que tinha no meio do pátio, Rony parou em frente à porta da residência. Um mordomo apareceu na porta. 

- Por aqui sr. Weasley.

Rony subiu os degraus e seguiu o mordomo para dentro da mansão. 

O velho homem era empertigado demais, riu-se Rony. Andava com uma pompa pra cima das estrelas. 

Ele levou o garoto até uma sala, um aposento muito bem decorado. Em tons leves e femininos, a sala lembrava um jardim: era agradável ficar ali. 

- Sr. Ronald Weasley. 

Anunciou o mordomo da porta. Rony chegou mais para dentro e ficou cara-a-cara com o pai de Carol. 

- Como vai sr. Weasley?

- Bem, obrigada sr. Blair. Espero que o sr, também? 

Rony estava extremamente nervoso. Sentia que estava sendo avaliado, pesado e medido. E tinha medo de não passar na avaliação. 

- Bem. – respondeu o sr. Blair em tom um tanto quanto seco. – Aonde vocês irão sr. Weasley?

Rony ia falar a verdade, mas mudou de idéia no último minuto. Seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto:

- À uma festa de família senhor.

Tony Blair ergueu uma Sobrancelha:

- Você não bebe não é mesmo rapaz? 

- Não senhor. Apressou-se a responder.

- Não fuma? Não usa drogas? – a cada uma das alternativas Rony dizia que não – E onde estuda rapaz? 

A mudança foi tão brusca, que Rony achou que ficaria zonzo. 

Mas foi salvo de responder essa pergunta. Carol chegou nessa hora. 

Ela estava linda. Com um longo verde claro e os cabelos presos em um coque elaborado.

- Ola Carol. – Rony foi até ela e pegou delicadamente na sua mão – Você está linda. 

Ela corou. Afinal seu pai estava olhando. 

- Não voltaremos tarde papai. Ela foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. 

- Qualquer coisa, ligue e eu irei buscá-la, está bem? – pressentindo que ele só largaria sua mão se concordasse, Carol acenou afirmativamente. 

Eles foram saindo, e quando chegaram lá fora, pararam em frente a moto. 

- Como vamos fazer para você andar de vestido e na moto Carol? – Rony coçou atrás da orelha, num cacoete que ela achava charmoso. 

- Eu tenho uma idéia, mas temos que sair daqui primeiro. 

Com muito cuidado ela subiu na garupa, colocaram os capacetes, e Rony saiu roncando pneu. 

Quando já estavam longe o suficiente da casa dela, Carol deu uma cutucada nas costelas dele. Rony parou a moto na hora. 

- Rony – disse ela saído da moto – você acha que pode dar um jeito nas minhas roupas? 

Ele sorriu e entendeu. Com um simples toque de varinha, o lindo vestido verde, virou uma horrível roupa de motoqueiro. 

- Hum... Desculpe – começou sem graça – eu acho que posso dar um jeito...

- Deixa pra lá Rony. É só pra chegar lá. E não para ficar com isso. 

Ele riu junto com ela. Carol se juntou a ele na moto, e Rony partiu a toda para o baile. 

________________________________________________

O sr. Granger parou o carro a umas duas quadras da boate. A área em volta estava lotada já. 

Descendo do sedan azul, quatro portas, Hermione sentiu um arrepio de excitação. Estava louca para poder dançar até esquecer os problemas. 

A mãe de Hermione, uma mulher ainda muito bonita para a idade, não estava de vestido. A sra. Granger, somente usava calças. 

O sr. Granger estava em um terno formal, com camisa formal. Os pais de Hermione eram formais.

- Você realmente não vai voltar conosco Hermione? 

Ela suspirou de novo. O pai já lhe perguntara isso umas vinte vezes. 

- Não senhor. Irei aparatar em casa. Assim vocês não terão que ficar ate muito tarde.  

Hermione não entendia como seus pais a deixaram estudar magia. Era ainda um grande mistério. 

Quando finalmente eles alcançaram a porta da boate, que como qualquer coisa bruxa, nenhum trouxa dava nada por ela, Hermione bateu três vezes. Em uma seqüência ritmada.  

Um guarda abriu passagem para os Granger. Hermione soltou um suspiro. Finalmente chegara. 

________________________________________________

Gina se sentia entediada. A entrega dos diplomas estava sendo lenta, muito lenta. Primeiro foram os Corvinais que receberam as notas dos exames e os diplomas, depois os Lufa-Lufa e finalmente, agora ia começar os da Sonserina. 

"Pelo menos lá eu conheço alguém". Se arrependeu na hora de ter pensado assim. Não conhecia ninguém da Sonserina. 

Nem mesmo, o loiro estupidamente lindo, sentado a duas mesas dela. Malfoy estava completamente perfeito. 

Os cabelos normalmente jogados para trás, hoje estavam cuidadosamente desarrumados e ao invés dele se vestir como todos os outros (terno, camisa branca e gravata), ele estava todo de preto e com o colarinho aberto. 

Isso dava o que pensar em Gina. Não que ela quisesse pensar, mas na falta de algo melhor para fazer... 

Ele virou a cabeça e pegou Gina olhando abobalhadamente para ele. Ergueu um drinque na direção dela. Gina virou a cara. Hermione chegou nessa hora. 

- Olá Hermione!

- Oi Gina. Tem lugar para mais três, nessa mesa?

- Mas é claro que sim! – replicou o sr. Weasley na mesma hora, ele e o sr. Granger eram bons amigos – Vamos, venha Jack. Sente-se e me conte as novidades. 

Instalados os Granger, Hermione se sentou ao lado de Gina. 

- Onde está Rony? 

- Ele foi buscar Carol. – Gina balançou a cabeça – não vai acreditar no quanto os gêmeos zoaram ele por causa disso. 

Hermione riu. 

- Ah... Eu posso imaginar sim. Onde estão seus irmãos? – ela perguntava por Carlinhos, Percy e Gui. 

- Gui e os gêmeos devem estar perto do barman. Disseram que queriam tomar todas hoje. – Gina balançou a cabeça. – Mas era só para irritar mamãe. E Carlinhos não pode vir. Já Percy, deve estar entediando alguém com sua conversa mortalmente chata.

Hermione teve que rir de novo. Gina ainda guardava ressentimento de Percy. Alias a família inteira.

- Sabe Gina – começou Hermione provocante – até que o Malfoy não é de se jogar fora. Pelo menos está charmoso de preto. – aqui Hermione afastou um pouco o corpo e olhou para Gina – vocês combinaram de se vestir igual?

Gina fechou a cara. 

- Já é suficiente estar em um vestido que não quero, Hermione. Por Merlin não toque nesse assunto.

Hermione se contentou em levantar as mãos.

________________________________________________

- Se continuar olhando assim para ela, os irmãos viram aqui tirar satisfação com você, Draco. 

Draco se assustou. Pensou que estivera sendo discreto (mas se Henri percebera), mas simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Gina. Ela estava maravilhosa no vestido preto, que chegava até nos joelhos. Os cabelos, ela enrolou somente as pontas. Simplesmente fantástica. 

- Vamos Draco, estão chamado a gente para a subir no palco. 

Draco suspirou. Não gostava dessa papagaiada. Mas já que estava ali... 

Subiu no palco e junto com Henri, esperou ser chamado. A cada aluno que era chamado, as pessoas batiam palmas. 

- Draco Malfoy. Anunciou a professora Minerva. 

Draco se adiantou, ganhou um aperto de mãos de McGonagal. Depois Dumbledore entregou o diploma (ao que ele foi educadamente aplaudido) e pegou suas  notas com Snape. Saiu do palco o mais rápido que pode e se sentou ao lado dos pais de Henri. 

Na vez do amigo, Draco viu que as garotas foram generosas com os aplausos. Henri até que era bastante popular. 

Gina sentiu seu coração condoído pelos poucos aplausos de Malfoy. Mas resistira a tentação e não o aplaudira. Ele não merecia consideração de sua parte. 

Na hora que a profª. Sprout começou a reunir os alunos formandos da Grifinória, Harry chegou. 

Sirius estava em um mal-humor terrível. Eles pegaram um congestionamento terrível, tudo pela idéia maluca da Tonks que se aparatasse amassaria seu vestido. E o carro nem mesmo voava. 

Todos se acomodaram na mesa, e Harry nem teve tempo de falar com Hermione. Rony surgido do nada puxou a garota pra perto e correu com ela dali. 

Ninguém na mesa entendeu coisa alguma. 

________________________________________________

- Rony...Que? – tentava Hermione. 

- Venha rápido. É um caso urgente. 

Seguindo para o lado de fora da boate, Hermione viu qual era o caso urgente: Carol estava com uma roupa ridícula, um pijama velho com bolinhas amarelas e pompons roxos. 

- Carol! O que aconteceu as suas roupas? Hermione tentava, mas não conseguia se conter. Caiu na risada. 

A garota fechou ainda mais a cara. 

- Tudo culpa do muito inteligente Rony aqui. Ele transfigurou meu vestido para poder andar naquela moto horrorosa e agora não sabe como fazer voltar ao normal. 

Rony somente se encolheu. 

- Como era seu vestido Carol? 

Fungando e com a maquiagem toda borrada, ela custou a responder:

- Era verde. Tinha alcinhas e era longo. Colado no meu corpo. 

Hermione pensou bem e falou. 

- Pense com muita força nesse vestido Carol. Em todos os detalhes dele. Mesmo. 

Ela só assentiu. 

- Pronta? 

- Sim. 

Hermione ergueu a varinha e num gira e sacode, falou: - _vest__ tranfigo!_

Rapidamente a roupa horrorosa de Carol foi embora e o lindo vestido voltou ao corpo da dona. E com mais um aceno, Hermione concertou a maquiagem de Carol. 

Vendo a situação normalizada, Rony atreveu-se a falar: 

- Me desculpe Carol...Eu...

Hermione não deixou ele acabar. Tinham de voltar já lá para dentro. 

- Anda venha Rony. Já devem ter começado a chamar os alunos da Grifinória. 

Correndo, os três tentaram chegar até onde estavam as mesas deles. Deixaram Carol com Gina ali e rapidamente subiram no palco. Nesse momento a profª.Minerva chamou: 

- Srta. Hermione Granger. 

Hermione se adiantou e escutou um murmúrios por todo o salão. E gostou disso. Ela estava em um provocante vestido vermelho, que deixava quase todas as costas a mostra. E com os cabelos presos em um bonito coque, sem ser formal, ela entrou deslumbrante no palco. 

Ela foi amplamente aplaudida. Afinal com todas aquelas pessoas (os Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks e Carol) a acompanhando, não tinha como não ser muito aplaudida.  

Ela ganhou um abraço da prof.ª Minerva e o boletim. E de seu querido novo amigo, o Diploma e uma caixinha preta e pequena. 

- Meus parabéns querida. Disse Alvo emocionado. 

Harry foi entusiasticamente aplaudido (o que provocou náuseas fingidas em Henri e Draco), afinal ele era a pessoa mais popular de Hogwarts. 

E quando finalmente chegou a vez de Rony, os gêmeos não resistiram e perguntaram : - Ei Rony, não quer transfigurar o meu terno, não hein? – ninguém entendeu, é obvio, mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. 

Imediatamente, depois da entrega dos diplomas. O dono da casa subiu ao palco: 

- Boa noite. – a voz dele era incrivelmente sexy - agora a Which House, tem o prazer de trazer a banda do momento. SHUT UP!!!!

Os jovens foram ao delírio. E a pista de dança realmente lotou. Uma coisa se podia dizer, bruxo ou trouxa as pessoas se divertiam do mesmo jeito. 

________________________________________________

A festa estava uma animação geral. Hermione estava lá no meio do povo, dançando e se divertindo. A bebida tava rolando solta. Carol perdoara Rony (lascando um bom beijo nele) e as olhadas de Draco já tinham chamado a atenção dos gêmeos. 

- Ei Hermione. 

A garota se virou e deu de cara com Matt Scofield. "ele é ainda mais bonito de perto!"

- Hum... Ola? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. 

Matt sorriu. 

- Venha tem umas pessoas que querem falar com você. – ele pegou no braço dela. 

- Ei cara me largue. Você pode ser dono da casa, mas não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Humm... – Matt semicerrou os olhos – nem mesmo se eu disser que Vanessa Woolf está na minha sala e quer falar com a srta Hermione Granger? 

Os dois tinham que gritar, porque o som estava muitíssimo alto. 

- Tudo bem – concordou Hermione – mas solte meu braço. 

Na mesma hora Matt soltou a garota. 

Hermione começou a seguir ele para fora da pista de dança. E como estava de costas, não viu a cara que Harry fez. 

E o garoto da cicatriz, muito enciumado, foi se se sentar à mesa de Sirius. 

________________________________________________

Hermione seguia Matt Scofield, com um misto de excitação e medo. Afinal podia ser que Vanessa Woolf, não quisesse trabalhar com uma mulher grávida. 

O escritório do sr. Scofield foi uma surpresa para Hermione. Ela esperara algo louco e psicodélico como a boate, mas estava num aposento requintado e inegavelmente masculino. 

Com uma bonita escrivaninha de mogno, estofados pretos e tons verdes nas paredes, era um lugar que por mais sóbrio que fosse a pessoa se sentia à vontade. Como se estivesse tudo bem.

- Obrigado sr. Scofield. Sua ajuda e escritório foram inestimáveis. Declarou Vanessa Wolf. 

A dispensa fora gritante. Ela mandava Matt para fora de sua sala, sem o menor embaraço. Ou medo de não ser obedecida. E Matt simplesmente sorriu, indo embora. 

- Então nos encontramos novamente, Hermione. 

A mulher deu a volta na mesa e se sentou na cadeira atrás dela. Apontou onde Hermione devia se sentar. 

- Já tem uma decisão formada, eu espero. 

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e se sentou. 

O silencio se estendeu, até que Hermione se tocou que era para dar a resposta. 

- Eu aceito sua oferta Vanessa. 

A inominável apenas sorriu. 

________________________________________________

Tocava uma musica romântica e tudo o que Draco mais queria, era dançar com Gina. Mas os malditos dos irmãos dela não há perdiam de vista. 

Foi quando ele a viu indo ao banheiro, que sentiu ali sua melhor chance. 

O lado do banheiro feminino era mais reservado, sendo que entre a porta e a parte da boate onde se dançava, tinha um pequeno espaço. "Suficiente" pensou Draco. 

Ele agarrou Gina pela cintura, e antes mesmo que ela se desse conta, começou a dançar no ritmo da musica. 

A principio tensa Gina não queria aproveitar, mas depois relaxou. Era meio mágico, eles dois dançando como se não tivesse mais ninguém no mundo. 

- Já esqueceu de mim Virgínia? 

Ele a encostou na parede. Não tinha mais vontade de dançar. 

A pouca luz do lugar, não deixava Gina ver o que o rosto de Draco refletia. Disso ela não gostava. Nenhum pouco. 

- Nem mesmo sei quem é. 

Assim que acabou de falar, Gina percebeu o erro. Devia ter dito o contrario. 

- Vamos ter que refrescar sua memória então. 

A ultima coisa que Gina viu foi um par de olhos pratas brilharem na escuridão. E depois Draco a beijou. 

Um beijo completamente diferente dos que já haviam trocado. Um beijo que falava de solidão. De quem carrega angustia demais no coração. 

- Gina. - Ela escutou Carol chamá-la baixinho. – venha, seus pais estão querendo ir embora.

Draco descolou os lábios. E Gina viu somente o brilho da prata antes dele sumir. 

Com a mão na boca, ela também foi embora. 

________________________________________________

Rony queria que a noite durasse para sempre. Ficar, ali, agarradinho com Carol estava sendo muito bom. 

Os dois bailavam suavemente ao ritmo de "Save Me Hanson". Parecia até que a boate tinha conspirado para dar aquele clima. Luz azul, musica romântica...

Ele olhou nos olhos da garota, e de novo se sentiu perdido. Como se estivesse se afogando em um mar verde. Mas ele não queria que o salvassem. Não queria mesmo. 

- Ei Rony. Nós estamos indo embora. Você vai ficar? 

Ele descolou os olhos de Carol (com muita relutância) e virou-se para Percy. 

- É acho que nos também vamos embora. 

A perfeição acabara. Hora de enfrentar o mundo real. 

________________________________________________

Hermione saiu superconfiante do escritório de Matt Scofield. A conversa fora pouca, mas Vanessa falara o suficiente para deixar Hermione confiante. 

Quando chegou na mesa, Molly deu o recado que o sr. Granger deixara para a filha. 

- Sinto muito querida. Mas seus pais já foram embora. Você quer ir conosco? 

Hermione ia responder que sim, mas mudou de idéia:

- Obrigada sra. Weasley. Mas acho que vou embora sozinha mesmo. 

Vendo que a mãe de Rony ia começar a protestar, Hermione tratou de convencê-la logo. 

- Pode deixar mesmo. Alias com tanta gente... Um tanto embriagada (ela apontou para Fred, Jorge e Gui), eu não caberia mesmo dentro do carro. 

Molly foi obrigada a concordar. Mas não queria ver Hermione andando sozinha por ai. Ao ver Harry se despedindo de Arthur a solução foi imediata. 

- Então Harry pode levar você para casa querida. 

Ao ouvir isso, houve duas reações adversas. Harry mal conseguia ocultar o contentamento e Hermione o desagrado. 

- Não quero nem ouvir nada – declarou firme a sra.Weasley, aos protestos de Hermione – Você vai com Harry e pronto. E nem adianta me dizer que já sabe aparatar a um ano Hermione. Simplesmente não deixaria Gina fazer isso e com certeza você eu também não deixaria. 

Diante da obvia conclusão de que Molly Weasley a considerava uma filha, Hermione ficou quieta e se resignou a ir embora com Harry. 

Como o ex-namorado nunca havia ido à sua casa (alias os pais de Mione não sabiam que ela tinha tido um namorado) eles foram embora no carro de Sirius. O padrinho, Tonks e Lupin aparataram em casa. Tonks morava no apartamento de frente para eles. 

________________________________________________

O silencio dentro do Maserati verde de Sirius era completo. E tenso também. Harry guiava o carro com perícia pelas ruas de Londres, que há essa hora (umas 4 da manha) estavam desertas. 

Hermione se ajeitou de novo no banco. Estava odiando cada minuto daquele percurso. E odiava a sensação de querer pular em cima de Harry e beijá-lo com sofreguidão. 

Passaram por uma rua estranha. Depois outra e virando uma curva Hermione não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. 

- Aonde pensa que vai Potter? 

Harry nem ao menos olhou para ela. 

- Apenas quero conversar com você Hermione. Só isso. 

Por fim, ela reconheceu o lugar onde estavam. Era o motel mais famoso da cidade. Primeiro o choque tomou conta de Hermione. Depois a raiva, seguida por um acesso incontrolável de riso. 

Vendo o olhar intrigado de Harry, Hermione perguntou: 

- Então você se lembra dessa conversa? 

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. 

"_Eles estavam sentados na beira do lago, era domingo, no final da tarde. Estavam preocupados, porque Voldemort ainda não fora derrotado. E o cerco estava se fechando em cima da Ordem. Foi quando, para desanuviar o clima, que Hermione perguntou": _

_- Qual é o seu desejo mais louco Harry? _

_Ele deu de ombros e respondeu: _

_- Beijar você agora o que acha?_

_Hermione riu e jogou o corpo para trás, fugindo do namorado. _

_- Pois eu queria ir ao House Sex! – ao ver a cara que Harry fez, explicou-se melhor – é o melhor motel de Londres. Eu já ouvi falar dele. Se fosse escolher uma coisa louca seria isso. _

_Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam, e como um imenso leopardo ele avançou e beijou Hermione. Quando finalmente se descolaram, ele prometeu: _

_- Iremos lá meu amor. Nós iremos lá."_

Quando Hermione deu por si finalmente, eles já entravam na garagem do motel. O carro finalmente silenciou-se, e Hermione respirou fundo falando o  mais calma possível:

- Acha mesmo que entrarei ai com você Harry? 

O garoto sorriu. 

- Você até  mesmo me chamou de Harry. Acho que posso ter esperanças. 

Vendo que ela ia retrucar, Harry foi mais rápido.

- Venha vamos Hermione. Eu lhe prometi que íamos ao House Sex e aqui estamos. Podemos conhecer e ir embora. – ao ver a cara desconfiada, achou prudente completar – se você quiser, será só isso. Mesmo. 

Hermione foi. Afinal ela também queria aquilo. 

________________________________________________

A moto seguia suavemente pelas ruas desertas. O vento fustigava o rosto de Carol (que estava sem capacete) deixando mais corado do que normal.

Dessa vez Rony transfigurara uma cadeira na roupa de motoqueiro, assim Carol pode colocá-la por cima do vestido. 

O guarda do portão, pego em flagrante (estava dormindo) os deixou entrarem sem problemas. Afinal, Carol sabia fazer voz pedante quando queria. 

Rony estacionou a moto no mesmíssimo lugar de antes. Ajudou Carol descer da moto e a despir a roupa de couro. 

- Obrigado pela noite de hoje, Rony. Foi especial. 

Ele custou, mas só sorriu um pouquinho. Como se não fosse muito importante. Aquilo deixou Carol triste. "Será que ele não gostou da minha companhia?"

- Eu também gostei Carol. Foi muito bom. 

Ela sorriu. E o sorriso afastou qualquer preocupação que Rony podia ter.

E no meio do jardim da mansão dos Blair ele beijou a garota mais linda que já vira. 

________________________________________________

"Droga de vida, de tudo". Pensou Draco ao despir as roupas que vestia.

Estava na mansão Malfoy, onde tudo o deixava terrivelmente sombrio e mal-humorado. Só continuava a morar ali por sua mãe. Sabia que ela não resistira cortar mais esse elo com o passado. 

Somente de cueca (preta, meu Deus!!!), ele se sentou na cama. E em um gesto frustrado ele passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os de verdade. 

Não queria pensar em Gina, mas a ruiva se intrometia m todos os seus pensamentos. E o ultimo o deixava mais raivoso que tudo. "ela esteve linda hoje a noite!" o vestido preto e clássico. A pouca maquiagem. O porte elegante e altivo. "Perfeita demais!"

Draco suspirou e deitou debaixo da cobertas pretas com borda verde. Aquele quarto era deprimente. 

________________________________________________

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Hermione abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto espelhado. 

Ela tomou um susto. Estava nua e Harry também. Levando a cabeça cuidadosamente do travesseiro (que por um acaso era o tórax de Harry) Hermione correu e se vestiu. 

"Como pudera ser tola a ponto de ir para cama com ele? Não era possível! Hermione Granger essa gravidez ainda não lhe ensinou nada?" 

e ralhando mentalmente consigo mesma, Hermione deu o fora dali. 

Não queria ver quando Harry acordasse. Não queria mesmo. 

________________________________________________

N/A: bom galera, ai esta mais um cap para vcs !!! 

Eu quero agradecer a colaboração da Nina, da Sabrina Potter e da Mione Lupin (foi ela que me falou da musica do Rony e da Carol). 

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu a fic e comentou e quem leu tb e naum comentou. Mas comentem hein? Eu não tenho tempo para responder a todos os mails, mas gosto muito de saber a opinião de vcs!!!

Eu queria falar, que de todos os caps, o que mais eu gosto é esse. Ele saiu rapidinho. Comecei ele no domingo e na segunda-feira já tava pronto!!!! 

Bem é isso... mas não deixem de comentar, mandar mails, criticas, sugestões e façam propaganda da fic hein??? 

Beijão *TONKS*


	10. De Volta ao lar

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR

CAPÍTULO X

DE VOLTA AO LAR 

Quando Harry finalmente acordou, o sol já banhava o quarto através da grande janela do aposento. E mesmo no estado de sonolência em que se encontrava, de uma coisa Harry tinha certeza: Hermione não estava mais ali. 

Abrir os olhos foi somente um passo para constatar o fato. Ela o abandonara. Depois dele achar que tudo finalmente ia se acertar, Hermione abandonara-o. 

Com todo esforço de que era capaz Harry levantou-se e se vestiu. Agora que era dia, e Hermione não estava ali, o quarto lhe parecia estranho e vulgar. Não tinha mais graça. 

Dando uma ultima olhada, ele foi para a garagem e saiu dali (depois é claro de pagar a conta na portaria). Rumou direto para casa. 

________________________________________________

Casa. 

Palavra estranha aquela. Não tinha nenhum significado para Draco. Casa para ele era somente um amontoado de pedras feias e velhas, que seu pai e mãe costumavam gostar de ficar (vai entender os gostos das pessoas?). 

Draco estava nesse exato momento andando por um corredor muito grande. Era o que ligava as escadas que subia para o segundo andar, ao resto da casa.

Depois de atravessar toda essa distancia, ele finalmente chegou à sala de jantar. Sua mãe já tomava o café da manhã. 

- Bom dia meu querido. – para Draco ela não se parecia nem um pouco com uma esquizofrênica. 

- Bom dia mãe. 

Ele reparou que a mesa estava posta para três pessoas, era como se ela esperasse Lucio chegar. Ignorando o lugar que sempre fora seu, Draco se sentou na cabeceira da mesa. 

- Não Draco! – gritou a mãe – esse é o lugar de seu pai. Ele só esta no banho Draco. Já, já vai descer. 

Ele apenas respirou fundo. 

- Mãe, Lucio esta morto. - Draco não o chamava de pai, desde os quinze anos de idade. Quando eles tiveram uma memorável briga. 

- Não – esganiçou-se ainda mais Narcisa – nunca fale uma bobagem dessas! Seu pai não morreu. Você é um mentiroso ursupador e cruel. Saia já deste lugar garoto. 

Como Draco não saiu, Narcisa começou a bater a bengala que usava para caminhar, em cima da mesa. Ela quebrou copos, estragou uma linda bandeja de frutas e um prato com ovos de que tanto Draco gostava. Mas nem todo esse acesso de histeria fez Draco mover um músculo, além dos necessários para comer. 

Ele já tinha resolvido uma coisa: Fosse o que fosse, não cederia aos caprichos doentes de sua mãe. 

Quando a fúria e a energia finalmente acabaram, Narcisa viu que a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer uma enorme bagunça. Desesperada, para tomar o poder ela começou a chorar: descontroladamente, e no meio do choro ouviu Draco ordenar ao mordomo: 

- Só existem duas pessoas nessa casa, Julius. E somente dois lugares serão colocados na mesa. Entendido? 

- Sim senhor. 

Aquilo é traição pensou a mãe de Draco. E com mais fúria que antes ela recomeçou a chorar e a dar bengaladas nas coisas. 

________________________________________________

Estar de volta à Toca era muito bom. Na verdade era excelente pensou Rony. Percy, graças a Merlin não morava mais ali e aquilo fazia da casa um santo lar. 

Descer as escadas que se mexiam, fazer coisas familiares (como se espremer na cozinha para o café, escutar sua mãe ralhar com os gêmeos) era bom demais para ser verdade. Finalmente estava formado. Poderia começar já o seu futuro. 

- Gina, querida me passe o pão, sim? – era sua mãe que pedia. Ao ver a cesta passar na sua frente Rony pegou outro pão. 

- Então Roniquinho – começou Jorge – vai nos contar o que aconteceu para chegar tão tarde da casa de Carol?

Rony sentiu as orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Mas não aceitaria provocações. Nada poderia estragar seu bom humor no dia de hoje. 

- É conte-nos Rony. Como conseguiu ser tão tapado a ponto de não conseguir destranfigurar o vestido dela? 

Os gêmeos riram. Gui abafou uma risada, e Gina olhou para o outro lado. Então seus irmãos estavam caçoando dele, mas que lhe esperasse o troco. 

- Eu não sei – deu de ombros displicentemente – mas também gostaria de saber Fred, como você fez sumir os cachinhos que colocou sem querer no nariz de Angie (Angelina e Fred, para os desavisados, são namorados). 

Fred engasgou e apertou os olhos. Então era guerra. E mais uma vez, quando estavam os irmãos juntos, Gina viu uma outra briga começar na Toca. 

E por isso nem mesmo esquentou a paciência. Preferiu deixar sua mente vagar... E vagar. Ate chegar a um determinado loiro. Gina sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. E pare que ninguém mais visse, ela tratou de sair da mesa. 

Malfoy esteve realmente maravilhoso. Completa-mente estupendo, naquelas roupas pretas. Por um instante delirante, Gina imaginou como ele seria sem roupa. Mas logo voltou a terra. Não podia pensar nele assim. "Não quero pensar desse modo nele". 

Ele ouviu uma série de barulhos dentro de casa, sorte que ela agora estava no jardim assim não precisava assistir a cena perfeita que era seus irmãos duelarem e sua mãe berrar como louca _Petrificus__ totallus. _"Ninguém merece" pensou ela entre divertida e aborrecida. 

________________________________________________

Carol se sentia outra. Embora o espelho acusasse de que continuava a mesma. "Mas é que ele foi tão romântico" disse ela, tentando entender o porque de se sentir diferente.    

Ela deu mais uma olhada e saiu do quarto. Queria ver se conseguia almoçar com o pai. 

Quando ela finalmente chegou na sala de jantar, depois de passar por inúmeras salas, ficou desapontada. O pai não estava ali. 

Ela foi até o console de mogno no canto da sala e tocou um sininho. Em menos tempo do que achava possível o mordomo estava ali. 

- Humm... Pickens. Meu pai, ele... Ele vem almoçar em casa? 

O mordomo sempre a fazia se sentir inadequada e malquista. 

- Ele já deve estar a caminho de casa srta. Blair. 

- Poderia então me servir o almoço? Acho que não vou esperá-lo. – a melhor maneira de se tratar um criado estúpido e arrogante como aquele mordomo, era sendo ainda mais arrogante do que ele. 

- Como quiser srta. Nessa única frase, Pickens deixava claro como considerava errado ela almoçar sem o pai. 

Mas Carol não se importou. Apenas deu meia volta e foi se sentar na sala do jardim. Era a mesma sala da onde seu pai a vira sair na noite anterior. 

Ela se sentou numa confortável poltrona, perto da janela e esperou. Não sabia o que esperava, mas estava ali. Esperando. 

Foi quando a limusine de seu pai entrou na alameda da fonte. Ela teve certeza de que era isso que esperava: a volta do pai para casa. Tinha alguma coisa lhe dizendo que essas férias seriam diferentes.

Quando finalmente, pai e filha se encontraram, foi na sala de jantar, para almoçar. 

Não houve abraços carinhosos, não houve um "bem vinda" ao lar, mas Carol sabia que o amor estava ali. Sempre esteve ali. 

- Vou precisar de sua colaboração em uma festa que Vossa Majestade dará depois de amanhã no castelo de Windsor. 

Carol não disse nada, não mostrou nada, mas estava completamente chateada. As festas Reais eram sempre chatas. Inclusive se os príncipes, tanto o herdeiro quanto o outro estivessem lá. Desde pequenos eles não se gostavam. 

Pode parecer estranho para muitas pessoas, mas Carol via os dois simplesmente como pessoas. Ela praticamente crescera entre eles (desde muito pequena que seu pai ou freqüentava as altas esferas políticas como membro da Câmara dos Comuns, ou era primeiro-ministro) e não via nada de mais neles. Eram dois metidos a donos do mundo. 

- Se você quiser, pai. 

O sr. Blair suspirou. 

- Sabe que não tenho escolha Carol. Afinal desde que sua mãe morreu, você vem fazendo isso. Mais uma vez não será assim demais não é mesmo? 

- Claro que não pai. Claro que não. 

Desde que Tess Blair morrera, há três anos, Carol é que fazia às vezes de anfitriã e acompanhante para o pai. Chegara ate mesmo se ausentar de Hogwarts para tais ocasiões (mas somente em festas mais importantes). 

- Ainda bem que posso contar com você minha filha. 

Carol deu um sorriso apagado. Mas o pai não viu, estava numa importante ligação ministerial. 

________________________________________________

Era final de tarde quando Harry acordou de novo. Ele ainda se sentia usado. A noite maravilhosa que passara com Hermione de nada lhe valera, pois ela fugira. Como se sumisse no mapa. 

Com uma dor de cabeça latente, ele levantou-se da cama e foi direto para o banho. E somente depois de se sentir limpo e refrescado é que teve coragem de dar as caras na cozinha. Sirius e Lupin faziam o jantar. 

-... Então, você não vai acreditar, mas "o china" queria é metade do preço, Aluado...

- Eu com certeza vou acreditar Almofadinhas, meu velho – cortou Lupin – você já me contou esta historia no mínimo umas trintas vezes, desde que fechou o contrato. 

- Que contrato? – perguntou Harry interessado. Ele estava na porta. 

- Nem pergunte Harry – Lupin foi mais rápido que Sirius ao dar a resposta – Se não ele lhe alugará com a historia do chinês que queria a metade do preço pelas motocicletas, para o resto de sua vida.

Harry riu da cara dramática de Lupin, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão e apertou a de Sirius. Ele queria fechar aquele negocio de todo o jeito. 

-... Agora Harry – dizia ele, enquanto ia mordendo um pedaço de pão, estavam no meio do jantar - ... Nós viramos os primeiros exportadores de motocicletas mágicas. Os primeiros! 

Harry teve que rir do contentamento de Sirius. Ele e Lupin tinham montado a Marotos Motocicletas, uma fabrica de motos, com feitiços e feita somente para bruxos. Rony começaria a trabalhar com eles na segunda-feira. 

- Fico realmente feliz Sirius. Remo. Realmente mesmo. 

Mas os dois homens sabiam que havia alguma coisa de errado com Harry. 

- Fale logo o que é que esta te atormentando Harry. Não agüentamos mais esse mistério todo. 

Diante do silencio do garoto, os dois começaram a aventar hipóteses: 

- Vai ver ele esta com medo dos treinamentos para auror, Sirius. 

- Ou vai ver Remo, ele bateu com meu carro e não quer contar. 

- Ou então tem a ver com o fato de você não ter chamado ele para trabalhar conosco na fabrica. 

- Tenho uma melhor, Aluado. Vai ver Hermione deu um fora nele! 

Os dois começaram a rir, e Harry ficou muito irritado. E quando ele esta irritado, sempre acabava explodindo. 

- QUEREM OS DOIS PARAREM DE RIR? – gritou. Mas isso só fez os dois mais velhos aumentarem o volume da risada – HERMINE ESTA GRAVIDA, SEUS IDIOTAS. 

Dessa vez o berro foi suficiente para calar os dois. E murcharem seus sorrisos. 

________________________________________________

- Olhe querida. Mamãe fez seu prato preferido. 

Hermione sentiu o estomago enjoar. Não olhe, não olhe. Mas não adiantou: quando a mãe pôs o bacalhau em seu prato, uma vontade irresistível de vomitar se apoderou dela. 

E num gesto repentino, Hermione correu escada acima com as mãos tampando a boca. 

Os srs. Granger somente se olharam. E um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Jack Granger. 

Foi quase com medo que Hermione desceu as escadas novamente. Não queria ir à cozinha enfrentar os pais. 

Mas também não foi necessário. Eles a esperavam  na sala. Sentados no sofá de frente para escada. 

- Pode nos explicar o que aconteceu, minha filha? – a voz de Doris Granger era bem fraquinha. 

Como que vindo de longe, Hermione lembrou-se, enquanto encarava o pai,  das palavras de Alvo: 

_"Com o senhor Granger, eu lhe aconselharia muita calma. E a verdade. Ela é sempre preferível do que uma mentira. Sempre"._

Ela suspirou e falou bem devagar, quase pausadamente: 

- Estou grávida papai. 

________________________________________________

- Mas como... Como isso é possível? 

- Quer mesmo que lhe explique Aluado? – devolveu Sirius cortante. Ele olhou nos olhos do afilhado. 

- Espero que você tenha feito o certo. 

- E o que você considera certo Sirius? – Harry ainda se sentia zangado. "Droga. Não era assim que queria dar essa noticia!"

- Seu casamento com ela. Isso seria o certo. – Sirius retrucou na mesma hora. 

- Acontece, sr. Certo que já pedi Hermione em casamento e ela não aceitou. 

Remo estreitou os olhos.

- E como foi esse pedido? – perguntou astutamente. 

MINI FLASH-BACK

_- Quero fazer a coisa certa Hermione. Vamos nos casar. _

_Não era bem assim que queria dizer, mas...  _

_- Casar? – repetiu Hermione com a voz estrangulada – nós vamos casar – dessa vez ela virou de frente para ele. _

_Se sentindo nervoso, Harry desatou a falar:_

_- É. E olha vai ser uma boa solução para esse problema –  e se lembrando de algo que Rony disse – E nem vai ser um sacrifício..._

_Oh!Oh! Harry sentiu que disse besteira._

_- Esse problema? Nem vai ser um sacrifício? – Parecia que o ar em volta de Hermione se enchia de eletricidade. _

_- É... Bem... Hermione me escute..._

_- Não quero escutar mais nada Potter. Eu e MEU filho não seremos um sacrifício na vida de ninguém."_

FIM DO MINI FLASH-BACK.

- Você chama isso de pedido de casamento? – rugiu Sirius – nem mesmo um trasgo insensível é capaz de fazer isso tão mal quanto você!

Harry se sentiu insultado. 

- Se você é assim tão bom, porque é que ainda não  se casou? 

Sirius calou a boca na hora. Mas Remo tinha uma expressão entre divertida e aborrecida. 

_________________________________________________

- COMO VOCÊ PODE ME ENVERGONHAR DESSE JEITO HERMIONE? VOCÊ NEM MESMO TEM UM PAI PARA ESSE BASTARDO! 

- NÃO PAI! – gritou Hermione – não chame seu neto assim. – completou num sussurro. 

- NETO? – rugiu o sr. Granger – EU NÃO TENHO FILHA, QUANTO MAIS NETO. 

- JACK NÃO! – gritou a mãe dela. 

- QUERO VOCÊ FORA DESSA CASA GAROTA, AGORA! 

Hermione não esperou duas vezes, mas ao invés de seguir para porta, como o dedo de seu pai lhe ordenava, ela simplesmente desaparatou dali. 

_________________________________________________

- Gina, me passe o pão. – era Artur quem pedia. E Rony ao ver a cesta passar na sua frente pegou mais um para ele. 

- Sabe Artur, eu não entendo... 

Mas o que Molly Weasley não entendia, seu marido jamais chegou a saber. Nesse momento, Hermione aparatou na cozinha dos Weasley. Chorando. 

_________________________________________________

N/A: e ai galera... vcs gostaram? Matou o desejo de saber como vai ser na casa de cada um?? E vcs jah pensaram no ciúme que o Rony vai ter, ao saber da Carol dançando com um príncipe?? 

E como a noticia da gravidez da Mione, vai cair sobre os outros adultos? Molly, Artur, Sirius e Lupin... vcs tem coisas para pensar hein?

Bom, me mandem um coments, um mail, uma critica, outras sugestões (estou tentando utilizar todas as que vcs me mandam) e naum deixem de fazer uma propagandinha básica neh? Nunca é demais!!! 

P.S: queria fazer a propaganda de duas fic: A TRIADE DO PODER E HARRY POTTER E O CAMINHO DAS SOMBRAS. Todas duas da Nina Weasley. É uma continuação da outra... são ótimas!!!!


	11. The Sun

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR

CAPITULO XI

THE SUN

Molly foi a primeira a se levantar da mesa. Ela abraçou Hermione e logo houve um empurra, empurra de cadeiras, como se todos quisessem ficar perto da garota.

Então começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, preocupados e sufocando Hermione de perguntas. Toda aquela confusão nos ouvidos dela, só fez com que ficasse mais assustada e recomeçasse a chorar.

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou por fim a Sra. Weasley

Ouvir a mãe gritar era comum naquela casa, mas não era comum aquele tipo de grito. Era meio desesperado.

- Venha querida, vamos conversar lá em cima. Gina traga um copo de água com açúcar – e ao ver os "homens da casa" se mexerem, ela ordenou: - Podem todos ficar em seus lugares. Até mesmo você Rony.

Quando começaram a subir as escadas a Sra. Weasley ainda deu um ultimo aviso:

- Essa será uma conversa entre mulheres.

* * *

- Não me casei Harry Tiago Potter – Sirius começou numa voz bem formal – porque passei 14 anos em Azkaban. E quando sai já não tinha o rostinho bonito de sempre.

Harry baixou a cabeça. Não queria que o padrinho ficasse magoado com ele. Falara apenas porque ele enchia seu saco, não tivera a intenção de ofender.

Alias, pensou ele contrariado, esse era seu problema. Falava as coisas e só depois é que via o estrago que havia feito.

- Me desculpe Sirius. Me desculpe mesmo.

Lupin respirou fundo. Aqueles dois tinham serias tendências melodramáticas.

- Chega desse Blé, Blé, Blé! Eu quero saber é como vai reconquistar sua namorada.

O garoto continuou de cabeça baixa. Ele não tinha mais plano. O de Rony (que era conversa e sedução) fora por água abaixo. Porque só depois de ter dormido quase o dia inteiro, Harry entendera que sedução não era levar Hermione para cama.

"Estou tão tapado quanto Rony!" Esse pensamento o fez rir.

- Então tem uma idéia? – perguntou Sirius, tentando voltar a falar normalmente.

- Na verdade não. Eu estou completamente zerado dessa coisa chamada idéia.

O padrinho riu da cara frustrada do garoto.

- eu acho que sei qual é o seu problema. – afirmou Lupin. Sirius e Harry na mesma hora se concentraram nele.

- Você ama esse filho Harry?

* * *

- Sente-se aqui querida.- Molly indicou a cama de Gina. E assim que Mione se sentou, ela puxou um estofado (rosa claro, com enormes bolas roxas) para perto da cama. – agora eu quero que você se acalme Hermione.

Mas a garota só ficou ali, chorando e balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis. O choro cortava o coração da Sra. Weasley. Hermione era como uma filha para ela. O mesmo bem que queria a Gina queria para ela.

Foi só depois de tomara o copo de água com açúcar que Gina trouxera, é que Mione parou de chorar.

- Me conte querida, o que aconteceu? - havia preocupação e bondade nos olhos da mulher mais velha. - só estamos nós três aqui Hermione. Você pode falar agora.

- Eu... Eu... Vou ser mãe também Sra. Weasley.

Certas coisas pensou Gina não mudavam mesmo. Ela já sabia o que aquela conversa traria, mas não sabia que sua mãe fosse tão esperta a ponto de esconder sua surpresa tão rapidamente.

Gina sabia que sua mãe por mais carinhosa que fosse ainda estava na lista dos pais a moda antiga.

- E é só Hermione? – perguntou com bondade, enquanto fazia um carinho nas mãos de sua filha. Sua filha de coração!

- Não. –sussurrou a futura mamãe.

E Hermione novamente desfiou o rosário do que acontecera com ela. E a Sra. Weasley e sua filha se provaram boas ouvintes.

* * *

Draco estava no escritório de seu pai, tentando organizar sua papelada. Era incrível a quantidade de lixo e papel inútil que Lucio havia juntado naquele lugar.

Estava cansando. Havia ficado ali o dia inteiro e só constatara um fato que já sabia: estavam indo a falência. E para piorar seu estado de humor sua mãe dera chiliques e gritara a tarde toda por que estava ocupando o "Lugar Sagrado de Lucio Malfoy".

E havia, ainda o fato de não conseguir tirar da cabeça uma irritante ruiva. "Pelo menos - ele pensou aliviado - não terei que agüentá-la mais".

Draco foi tirado bruscamente de seus pensamentos por uma batida tímida na porta.

- O que é? – atendeu carrancudo.

Um elfo, tão feio quanto seus outros parentes, colocou a pequena cabeça pelo vão da porta.

- Tejo quer saber, meu senhor, se o senhor gostaria de jantar.

- Não quero nada. Vá embora.

- Os elfos podem se recolher então meu senhor?

Por um instante, Draco pensou em deixar aquelas criaturas acordadas junto com ele. Mas era besteira. Eles deviam estar com sono afinal.

- Podem ir dormir. Não quero mais nada.

Tejo fez um reverencia, se virou e foi embora. E por estar de costas, o elfo não viu a cara apalermada do seu Senhor.

"Tive consideração por um elfo - doméstico!!"

* * *

Depois de ouvir toda a historia de Hermione, descontando é claro o emprego dela, a Sra. Weasley ficou calada, pensando.

- Bom agora que você parou de chorar – elas deram uma risadinha – vamos falar serio.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e se preparou para o sermão que viria.

- E olha, eu não vou fazer discursso – parecia que a Sra. Weasley tinha lido seus pensamentos – acho que você já os escutou demais.

Gina aplaudiu internamente o bom-senso da mãe.

- O que eu quero saber querida, é se você sabe o que vai acontecer com você.

Hermione franziu o cenho, e numa voz rouca e baixinha perguntou:

- como... Como assim Sra. Weasley?

- Você sabe que mudanças lhe aguardam Hermione? Não só fisicamente, como também emocionalmente?

- Já... Já aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas comigo - explicou a garota – eu tenho enjôos, sinto umas coisas esquisitas na barriga, tem algumas comidas que não suporto sentir o cheiro. E...

- Mas e emocionalmente Hermione? Você sabe querida, criar um filho não é fácil – a experiência da mulher mais velha vinha de 7 filhos – seu filho não vai ser um lindo boneco, com quem você se diverti e depois entrega aos cuidados de uma babá.

Ao ver Hermione querer protestar, a Sra. Weasley a calou com um levantar de mãos.

- Eu sei, que você como a garota responsável que é, não vai pensara em fazer isso. Mas é importante que entenda certas coisas Hermione.

Por isso é que nós vamos falar de mulher para mulher.

* * *

Harry estava sentado nos almofadões de canto da sala. Sirius e Remo haviam saído (coisa que os dois não faziam era ficar em casa a noite) e ele estava ali remoendo seus problemas.

Na hora não havia respondido à pergunta de Lupin, mas ela não saia de sua cabeça: Amava realmente aquela criança?

"Claro! É meu filho!"

Mas um vozinha, lá no fundo da sua mente, perversamente rebateu:

"É preciso mais que um DNA igual para se amar!"

E sentado ali no escuro da sala, Harry foi obrigado a falar a verdade para si mesmo: não amava aquele bebe. Não como um pai deveria amar.

Ele se encolheu, passando os braços pelos joelhos, e ficou ali se balançando para frente e para traz, pensando no porque de não amar seu próprio filho.

Foi quando a vozinha perversa voltou com a resposta:

"Porque durante a vida toda, teve responsabilidades, teve que viver em função da maldita guerra e agora, quando finalmente é livre, aquele bebê aparece e ameaça sua liberdade! É por isso que não o ama!"

Era um pensamento amargo, mas era a verdade. E aquilo lhe doía. Ele era um egoísta estúpido.

Mas não conseguia deixar de ser.

* * *

A conversa com a Sra. Weasley ainda ressoava nos ouvidos de Hermione. Havia umas duas horas que a casa estava toda silenciosa, mas ela ainda não conseguia dormir.

_"As necessidades desse bebe, Hermione, vão vir sempre em primeiro lugar" _ou _"não estou dizendo que vá viver somente em função dele, mas você tem que estar 24h atenta nele" _ou _"tenho certeza de que você é capaz" _eram frases que ficavam martelando em seu cérebro cansando.

Hermione nem mesmo viu quando dormiu, mas num momento estava pensando na conversa e o outro estava sonhando.

"_O choro do bebe enchia o aposento de som. Era estridente, alto e Hermione logo reconheceu que era fome. Ela sentiu os seios doloridos, como se o leite pedisse para sair e alimentar seu filho". _

_Mas ela não achava o bebe. De um instante ao outro, o quarto se enchera de portas e a cada uma que ela abria, saia em outro lugar com mais portas ainda. E o choro do neném continuava estridente. _

_Hermione se desesperou. Era seu filho e ela não achava ele. Queria seu pequeno bebê de volta. Os seios ficavam ainda mais duros, e o choro aumentava. Ela virou-se no mesmo lugar e começou a chamar o neném. _

_Mas de repente ela viu que não sabia a quem chamar. Desesperada Hermione rodou em volta de si mesma. Agora o choro estava por toda parte e ela escutava gargalhadas cruéis também.. _

_Foi quando um homem, que ela não identificou, apareceu na porta; ele carregava seu filho. _

_- Não meu filho não! Me devolva ! – gritou Hermione desesperada. Mas nenhum som saia da sua boca. E quanto mais ela tentava gritar mais ficava muda. _

_Em desespero Hermione não conseguia mais pensar, nem mesmo agir. Tentou correr até os dois, mas suas pernas não à obedeciam. Nada funcionava. _

_O leite agora saia de seus seios como se alguém os espremessem. E de uma hora para outra não era mais leite e sim sangue. _

_Tonta, Hermione ainda escutou sua ultima tentativa de chamar ajuda:_

_- HARRY!"_

Um suor molhado cobria todo o corpo de Hermione. Gina que acordara assustada com o grito da amiga, estava branca como cera na cabeceira da cama.

- Mione? Você esta bem?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu com uma voz fraquinha. – não sei mesmo.

E caiu no choro.

- Você quer dormir comigo?

Mione franziu o cenho.

- Eu sempre fazia isso, quando tinha pesadelos. – ao ver que a outra continuava sem entender, Gina puxou as cobertas e se deitou na cama.

Elas deram as mãos.

- Esta tudo bem Hermione. Foi só um pesadelo.

E ali, as duas, naquela cama apertada de solteiro, conseguiram dormir. Sem mais pesadelos.

* * *

A festa daquele sábado, estava tão mortalmente chata, como em todos os anos. O problema pensou consigo mesma, era que a realeza jamais mudava. Sempre os esnobes de sempre.

- Então foi nesse canto escondido que a princesinha se escondeu...

Carol respirou fundo. Enquanto vivesse teria que aturar aquele chato a incomodando pelo apelido de infância.

Ela ganhara esse apelido, porque quando crianças, ela, Willian e Harry (os príncipes) costumavam brincar junto. E numa dessas vezes, ela cansada de ver os dois autoproclamarem sua descendência nobre, falara que também era princesa. Como resultado, o futuro rei da Inglaterra, somente lhe chamava assim: desde os sete anos de idade.

- Não estou com paciência para bajular seu ego real _Sua Alteza – _quando não estavam nas vistas de outras pessoas, eles apenas se comportavam como adolescentes. Por isso Carol se sentiu à vontade com o uso do sarcasmo (embora jamais sonhasse em fazer isso diante do pai!)

- Não vim procurar uma bajuladora, princesinha. Se as quisesse não teria me dado o trabalho de sumir da festa.

- Porque não some Willian? Não quero mesmo conversar...

- Porque não some William – imitou ele numa voz fina e debochada – tudo que aprendeu no seu colégio misterioso foi a tratar mal velhos amigos???

- Nunca fomos amigos. – ela retrucou aborrecida. E dando o assunto por encerrado Carol se virou para sair do caramanchão.

- Mas eu quero ser – o príncipe William declarou ao mesmo tempo que a impedia de ir; segurando-a pela mão.

Se ele houvesse dito aquela frase há um ano atrás, Carol com certeza se derreteria. Afinal quem não queria ter uma chance com o famoso príncipe William? Ele era bonito, charmoso, inteligente e futuro rei de uma das maiores economias do planeta. Mas agora ela somente conseguia pensar em um par de olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos.

- Dance ao menos uma valsa comigo, Carol. Pela infância. – ele tinha uma carinha de dar dó. Somente por isso Carol concordou.

- Obrigado Srta. – agradeceu ele formalmente, se despedido com um antiquado beijo na mão. Carol sorriu. O príncipe era impossível!

* * *

- O que é que esta me dizendo Rony?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu cara. Hermione foi expulsa de casa pelo pai. Ela passou a noite lá em casa.

O crepúsculo invadia lentamente o quarto de Harry. Era um quarto bem simples. Pintado de branco e cheio de pôsteres de times de quadribol, e com a bagunça natural de um adolescente.

- Como assim ele a expulsou de casa? – Harry andava para lá e para cá, tinha que dar muitas voltas, porque o quarto era pequeno.

- Disse para ela ir embora. E foi o que a Mione fez. Você tinha que ter visto ela ontem – Rony falou em tom de pena – estava desesperada. De cortar o coração.

Harry andou com mais vigor. Quando ele finalmente toma a decisão de não se envolver com aquela criança, acontece isso! Não podia deixar Hermione passar por essa sozinha. Ela nem mesmo tinha um emprego!

- Ela esta na Toca agora, Rony?

- Eu acho que sim cara, mas você...

Rony nem teve chance de acabar de falar. Harry passou a mão na varinha e desaparatou dali.

* * *

Draco se sentia impotente. Mais um dia ia ao fim e ele não conseguira dar uma ordem na papelada do pai. E se a biblioteca estava assim, nem queria imaginar o escritório.

- Como vou poder ganhar dinheiro se nem mesmo consigo entender essas coisas! – gritou frustrado para o nada.

- O primeiro sinal de loucura é falar consigo mesmo.

Draco virou o corpo assustado. Mas deu de cara com Henri na porta da biblioteca.

- Entre... Entre. O que está fazendo aqui amigo?

- É noite de sábado, companheiro! Vamos que as bruxinhas nos aguardam!

Draco riu. Foi mais um som desesperado do que uma risada. Alem de ter montanhas de papel para ler, não conseguira tirar o sabor de certos lábios da cabeça. "Era um inferno!"

- Obrigada Henri, mas olhe para mim – o amigo olhou – agora olhe para essa montanha atrás da qual eu me escondo. – Henri olhou – entende porque não posso sair?

- Com sinceridade? – ao ver a anuência do outro...- não vejo motivo. As apostilas que recebi lá do St. Mungus diz que estresse é a causa de doenças em muitos bruxos da atualidade. E se você não quiser se internar mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Draco pensou por um momento. É poderia ser uma boa, sair e azarar umas bruxinhas.

- Você venceu. Vamos subir, porque quero tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Henri riu e provocou:

- Sempre a mesma menininha vaidosa hein Draco??

- Vai que é por isso que sempre levo as melhores bruxas para cama hein Henri?!?

E rindo da velha provocação, os dois saíram da biblioteca.

* * *

Gina finalmente convenceu Hermione a sair. Havia muito tempo que ela queria saber como era o _pub_ mais famoso do mundo bruxo. E como ela falara que aquilo poderia animar Hermione, Molly e Artur deixaram as duas ir. Mas fora um custo muito maior tirar Hermione da apatia que se instalara nela depois da homérica briga com Harry.

MINI FLASHBACK, POR FAVOR:

_Harry aparatou na sala dos Weasley. Não tinha ninguém há vista. O Sr. Weasley devia estar no barracão de ferramentas e os gêmeos namorando. _

_Com cuidado para não chamar atenção da Sra. Weasley ele foi subindo a escada sorrateiramente. Estava bom nisso, porque no verão passado ele e Rony fugiam de casa todas as noites para dançar (logicamente isso foi antes de começar a namorar Hermione). _

_Ele conseguiu chegar ao primeiro andar. Com um breve suspiro, entrou no quarto de Gina. (Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém pelado)._

_Hermione estava deitada em posição fetal, com as costas viradas para a porta. Ela soluçava baixinho. _

_Com muito cuidado, nascido do amor que sentia por ela, Harry foi ate a cama. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos (agora suavemente ondulados e não mais lanzudos)._

_- Hermione – chamou baixinho – você esta acordada? _

_- O que é que você quer Harry? Não tenho mais animo para falar com você. _

_- Eu... Eu...- Harry se sentia estranho. Afinal estava falando com as costas da garota – eu quero saber como esta. _

_Hermione ia responder grosseiramente, mas depois se lembrou que o que faltava ali era comunicação. Por isso fez um tremendo esforço e falou ao mesmo tempo em que se virava; ficando de frente para ele: _

_- Eu vou ficar bem. _

_Harry não conseguia acreditar naquela afirmação. Ele via o sofrimento estampado no rosto da namorada. Teve vontade de tirar toda aquela infelicidade dela. _

_- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer Hermione? Quer que eu fale com seu pai? _

_Ela arregalou os olhos: - lógico que não! Isso é uma coisa entre pai e filha. Não quero que se intrometa. – ela se sentou na cama. E Harry instintivamente soube que a pequena brecha dentro dela estava se fechando. _

_- Mas eu quero ajudar Mione. Quero mesmo. _

_Hermione perdeu a cabeça. Estava triste pelo pai, assustada pelo pesadelo e com medo do futuro emprego. _

_- Então ame nosso filho assim como diz que me ama! _

_Harry se levantou de um pulo. _

_- Eu não sei o que pretende Hermione (disse friamente o nome dela), mas fazer jogos e fingir não vai fazer minha opinião mudar sobre essa criança. _

_- Fingir? – gritou ela esganiçada._

_- É... É... Eu estou realmente duvidando que seu pai tenha colocado você para fora de casa... _

_Hermione nem deixou ele terminar. De um salto ela se levantou e pulou no pescoço do garoto. Parecia que ia enforcar Harry. _

_- Nunca, nunca mais – sibilou ela com ódio – se dirija a mim. Não quero ver você na minha frente nem mesmo pintado de ouro. _

_Os olhos de Harry estavam ligeiramente saltados (parecia ate mesmo a Luna). Ele nunca havia visto Hermione dirigir aquele olhar de ódio, pelo menos não para ele. _

_Com relutância, Hermione soltou o pescoço dele. _

_- Suma daqui Potter!_

_E Harry foi. Agora é que acabara de vez com as suas chances. _

FIM DO MINI FLASHBACK.

Quando as duas finalmente ficaram prontas, já se passava das dez. E o Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam sentados na sala, cada um com uma xícara de chá. Era ate mesmo uma cena engraçada, os dois placidamente sentados, a casa vazia, assim como todo mundo acha que um casal mais velho deveria estar.

- Pai, mãe eu já estou indo.

- Cuidado as duas ok? – recomendou a Sra. Weasley – pelo amor de Merlin não bebam nada de estranhos, não conversem com estranhos e não se desgrudem.

As duas riram. Mães e pais eram sempre iguais: trouxas ou bruxos.

Hermione passou um cinto em volta de Gina, depois passou outra ponta na sua cintura. Quando tudo ficou pronto não havia um milímetro as separando.

- O que é isso? – o Sr. Weasley olhava confuso para o cinto.

- É uma invenção minha – Hermione corou um pouco – é que Gina ainda não pode aparatar, então assim eu posso levá-la junto comigo, sem provocar a raiva do Ministério.

Artur se levantou na mesma hora. Ele sempre ficava encantado com invenções. Olhou de um lado e de outro, espantado com a simplicidade e a genialidade de Hermione:

- De onde veio essa idéia Hermione? – via-se nitidamente que ele estava excitado.

- Copiei dos cintos de segurança trouxas, Sr. Weasley. É bem simples...

- Amanha você mostra para o pai Hermione – Gina reclamou – eu quero dançar!

O Sr. Weasley e Hermione riram da cara que Gina fez. Com um aceno de cabeça as duas despediram. E Hermione desaparatou elas dali.

- Incrível como os jovens são geniais não Molly?

A Sra. Weasley riu e acompanhou o marido escada a cima. Mas ela tinha certeza que ele não se referia ao cinto que Hermione inventara.

* * *

O _pub_ que Gina escolheu era bastante barulhento. Tanto que mesmo de fora elas escutavam a musica alta.

- _Evanesco _- falou Hermione. E o cinto sumiu.

Ajeitando os vestidos das duas (que os transfiguram para que não houvesse reclamação dos pais de Gina)para decotadas roupas, ela foram para o _pub_.

O _Holiday´__s__ Pub_ não era como o Caldeirão Furado (que por ser do ministério) tinha aquela aparência decrépita e mal-cuidada

A porta giratória deu uma rodada e de dentro do bar saiu um homem torto de bêbado. Gina e Hermione se esgueiram dele. O sujeito fedia!

Quando finalmente conseguiram passar pela giratória (por causa da fila, que não era pequena) as duas se viram dentro de um ambiente razoavelmente grande e bastante enfumaçado.

- Venha Hermione, vamos tomar uma cerveja. – elas seguiram para o bar, que tinha uma estranha luz azul no espelho atrás do balcão.

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas – gritou Gina para o barman. A música alta e as risadas do lugar eram contagiantes.

Como não tinha mais mesas vazias, as duas ficaram em pé mesmo, dançado sem conversar (já que era quase impossível). Tudo estava muito bem ate Gina levar uma esbarrada no ombro.

- Me des... – começou a pessoa, mas parou na hora.

A Gina somente restou perguntar:

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

* * *

O protocolo real era rigoroso em questões solenes como aquela. A festa no palácio de Bukinhan, era para os membros da Câmara dos Lordes. Uma maneira amigável de dizer que Vossa Alteza, a rainha Elizabeth II estava viva.

E seguindo esse rigoroso protocolo, quem abria o baile ou era a rainha (ou uma pessoa que ela escolhe-se para representá-la).

Nessa festa, foi à rainha e seu marido, o príncipe com sorte Edward que abriram o baile. Depois de algum tempo bailando sozinhos, entrou na pista de dança o primeiro-ministro e a esposa do presidente da Câmara dos Lordes. E logo depois, foi a vez de Carol (que assumia o lugar de sua mãe) e o "gag" Lorde Perry-Branch (o presidente da câmara).

Quando a rainha e o príncipe finalmente saíram da pista de dança, os outros convidados puderam seguir em pares (previamente organizados pelo protocolo real) para dançarem.

Na verdade, essas festas somente ficavam boas, depois que a rainha ia embora. As pessoas ficavam por demais travadas na presença intimidante da monarca.

Já começava uma outra valsa, não tão tradicional quanto a dançada pela rainha, quando William pediu a troca de pares à Lorde Perry-Branch.

- Ate que enfim, tenho a mais bela mulher da festa em meus braços!

- Alteza, esse seu aperto esta indecoroso. – ele realmente chegava os corpos dos dois mais perto do que seria recomendável.

- Hora e não é adorável? Esta preocupada com um possível escândalo? – mesmo zombando, ele desapertara o abraço.

- Eu não faço parte da sua família Alteza. –e aqui Carol chegou bem perto, para falar no ouvido dele – quem devia estar preocupado com um escândalo é você William.

Foi nesse momento que o jornalista do _The__ Sun_ tirou a foto.

"Carol Blair e Príncipe William agarradinhos. Que ótima manchete essa!"

* * *

- O que, pelo amor de Merlin, esta fazendo aqui Malfoy? – Gina teve de gritar para que o loiro a escutasse.

- Eu... Ora! Eu não tenho que dar satisfações à uma Weasley! – bufou ele indignado. E foi se juntar a Henri e mais duas "siriguelas".

- Vamos, venha Gina. Eu custei a animar!

A ruiva somente sorriu. "Que azar encontrar ele aqui".

Gina passou a beber, depois disso, Whisky de fogo Ogden. Claro que Hermione não a acompanhou. Estava grávida afinal!

E depois de uns três tragos, tudo já estava meio que rodando na cabeça dela. As duas juntas, viraram atração, porque sempre tinha um gatinho que ia conversar com elas.

E quando um bruxo, de cabelos azuis, pirciengs e lindos olhos castanhos (tão diferente de outros olhos) pediu para dançar com ela, os dois simplesmente não dançaram:

Fizeram um grande show no meio do _pub_.

- Ei olhe aquilo Draco! – riu Henri.

Draco se virou na cadeira e seu queixo caiu. Gina Weasley estava como uma serpente em volta daquela coisa ridícula de cabelos azuis!

"Ela tem um corpo sensacional!"

Mas foi tirando abruptamente desse devaneio ao ver a ruiva, que o atormentava ate altas horas, passar a língua pelo rosto do "porco-espinho-azul".

E novamente, ele sentiu um monstro horroroso surgir dentro de si. Tentou lutar contra isso, resistir de todas as formas, mas não conseguiu: Gina se preparava para beijar _aquela coisa!_

Sem esperar nem mais um minuto, ele foi ate o meio da pista de dança e deu um forte puxão no braço dela.

- Hei... Que? – olhou Gina confusa. Ela não entedia. Draco estava na sua frente, como agora estava puxando ela?

- Solte-a – ameaçou o porco-espinho-azul.

Sem nem mesmo soltar Gina, Draco deu força no braço e desferiu um soco em cima do sujeito. A paquera de Gina caiu para traz, em cima das caixas de som.

Sem reparar no estrago que estava fazendo, Draco saiu do _pub_ arrastando Gina com ele. Mas ela não ia calada, gritava, esperneava. Mas ninguém seria capaz de enfrentar o loiro naquele estado de fúria que ele estava.

- Você ficou maluca de vez foi? – gritou com Gina, quando já estavam na calçada.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o Whisky agora é que estava mostrando seus resultados. Virando para o canto, Gina começou a botar o jantar para fora.

- Oh! Merlin – Gemeu Draco. – era mesmo o que me faltava. Ver uma Weasley vomitar.

Mas mesmo reclamando, ele puxou delicadamente os cabelos ruivos para traz e os prendeu. E também segurou a cabeça de Gina para que ela pudesse fazer isso da melhor forma possível.

Quando ele estava realmente ficando preocupado com ela, o vomito parou. Com um suspiro resignado, tirou um lenço branco do bolso e depois de molhar com água conjurada da varinha, ela começou a limpar delicadamente o rosto dela.

- Pode me dizer onde estava com a cabeça Gina Weasley? – mesmo pretendo ralhar com ela, a voz saiu como um misto de aborrecimento e diversão. E talvez, por estar fraca ou ainda sentir a cabeça cheia de bebida alcoólica, Gina disse a verdade:

- Em você. – Draco parou de limpar o rosto dela e a olhou. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nessa hora apareceu Hermione, Henri e as duas garotas, achando tudo muito engraçado.

- Como ela esta? – Hermione estava preocupada. Fora apenas no banheiro e olha só o que havia acontecido!

- Bem mal! E amanha vai estar pior ainda. – Draco não podia acreditar que estava trocando palavras civilizadas com uma Sangue-Ruim.

- Vamos então? – chamou Henri – acho que a noite já acabou mesmo. Vocês é claro – apontou para Hermione e Gina – voltarão conosco.

- Não, obrigada. Mas eu posso perfeitamente aparatar e...

- Mas sua amiga naum Granger. Pelo menos uma vez aceite ajuda! – explodiu Draco. Os olhos de Mione se encheram de água, mas foi somente com o pedido gentil de Henri e das duas garotas é que ela aceitou acompanhá-los. Gina estava simplesmente bodada nos braços do Sonserino.

- Tudo bem então.

E assim foram os seis. Draco tirara a sua capa, para enrolar Gina nela ("Esta frio e ela bêbada!" Tentou se convencer).

* * *

Ao que parecia ficar bêbada, naum era exclusividade de Gina naquela madrugada.

O dia amanhecia e Harry e Rony andavam como loucos enfurecidos na moto do ruivo. Não se sabia ali quem estava mais bêbado.

- hauahauhauhauahau – gargalhava Harry. Eles haviam acabado de dar um cavalinho-de-pau com a moto. A adrenalina e a vodka trouxa faziam o efeito.

- Foi mesmo engraçado cara – dizia Rony escandalosamente ao se largar em uma calçada. Encostando as costas em nem-se-sabe-o-que – e na hora que a policia trouxa tentou pegar a gente. Nossa eu naum sabia que eles eram tão idiotas.

Os dois ficaram ali largados por um bom tempo. Em um estado de sonolência que o álcool provocava. Foi somente quando o sol começava a atingir o horizonte que eles se levantaram. Estavam encostados em uma banca de jornal e o dono ao ver os dois vagabundos ali, os acordara aos gritos.

Eles estavam quase montando na moto para ir embora para casa de Harry, quando uma noticia chamou a atenção de Rony em um jornal trouxa.

- Ei moço eu quero o The Sun. - e apontou o que queria.

Rony não podia acreditar no que estava lendo.

É NAMORO OU AMIZADE? CAROL BLAIR E PRINCIPE WILLIAM. Pag. 6

Ao passar o jornal rapidamente ate a pagina seis, Rony nem reparou que metade dele caiu no chão. Mas Harry reparou e interessado começou a ler.

- Eu naum acredito – murmurou Rony.

_NAMORO OU AMAIZADE?_

_Parece que algo mais ocorre nos corredores do palácio de Buckiham que nós simples súditos nem mesmo temos conhecimentos. _

_Na festa dada pela Rainha Elisabeth II na noite de ontem, Carol Blair e o príncipe William foram flagrados dançando mais juntos do que manda o protocolo. Ate ai tudo bem, afinal às vezes, as emoções nos dominam mesmo. Mas daí à filha do Primeiro–ministro se esfregar de modo provocativo no herdeiro do trono, nem mesmo eu posso colocar a culpa nos hormônios. _

_O que será que esta acontecendo entre esses dois? Por que de uma coisa é certa; eles se tratam com muito mais que simples cordialidade. _

E em baixo tinha uma foto de Carol, justamente na hora que falava no ouvido do príncipe.

- Eu naum acredito! – rugiu Rony furioso.

- É e nem eu! Leia isso Rony!

Mesmo naum querendo que nada atrapalhasse sua raiva, Rony viu que o amigo estava nervoso demais. Em um arranco mal –humorado, tirou a parte de Harry da mão dele e passou a ler. E a sentir um pânico derretido no estomago.

_MORTES ESTRANHAS OCORRERAM NA MADRUGADA DE ONTEM._

Embaixo da manchete havia uma foto de uma casa pegando fogo (lógico que nada na foto se movia)

_Ocorreu nessa madrugada em Little Hangleton, um incêndio que destruiu a maior casa da região._

_O fogo começou do nada, gritou uma desesperada moradora da cidade com o capitão dos bombeiros, num momento estava lá e no outro estava pegando fogo. _

_E o mais estranho, é ter sido encontrado dois corpos dentro da casa, que há muito tempo não era habitada. _

_"A casa dos Riddle" como é conhecida no vilarejo sempre foi motivo de controvérsias. Há uns cinqüenta anos, seus moradores, os Riddle foram assassinados de forma muito misteriosa, sendo que o laudo da perícia afirmava que "tirando o fato de estarem mortos, os Riddle gozavam de perfeita saúde". _

_Ao que parece, uma suspeita corroborada pelos moradores: é que a mesma coisa que matara os Riddle voltara e agora destruía sua casa. _

_Que força maligna será essa? _

_De qualquer modo, os bombeiros de Little Hangleton acham que a causa do incêndio foi um curto circuito na fiação que já era bem velha. _

_ Fazemos votos (finalizou em tom de gozação o repórter) que a maldição de Little Hangleton não se espalhe por toda Inglaterra. _

Harry e Rony se olharam estupefatos. O que afinal aquilo significava?

* * *

N/A: bom galera, eu tenho que agradecer a vcs todos que acompanham minha fic. Se naum fosse o carinho e a atenção de vcs isso aki naum teria saído do 1° cap. Um beijo especial para Nina Weasley, que foi quem escutou primeiro as mudanças da fic. Outro beijo especialíssimo para Drika, pk sem ela eu naum teria saído o cap taum cedo!

Vamos fazer uma propagandinha básica né? Harry Potter e o Caminho das Sombras (fenomenal fic, cont. da Tríade do Poder) e Memories (quem sabe assim autora naum fica com vergonha e continua ela!).

E gente, me mandem um mail, sugestões, criticas e façam propaganda da minha fic para os outros...

P.S: **IMPORTANTE:** a fic **A TRIADE DO PODER** foi plagiada. Eu queria dizer pra todo mundo que isso é uma coisa realmente feia. Vamos evitar situações como essa, se vc ver uma coisa que lhe pareça palgio notifique o autor. Fale com o administrador do site. PLÁGIO é crime!!!!!!!


	12. O Começo

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR  
  
CAPITULO XII  
  
O COMEÇO  
  


O domingo, um dia depois do ataque, passou como se alguém houvesse mexido no ponteiro do relógio.

Num momento estavam todos se dando bom dia e no momento seguinte, boa noite.

É claro que no tempo decorrido entre essas saudações, o assunto ataque fora proibido tanto na casa dos Weasley quanto na de Sirius e Remo.

E por causa desse silencio todo, foi que a segunda-feira encontrou um Harry frustrado e preocupado.

Por isso, ao invés de tomar café e partir para o Ministério (lugar onde teria que se apresentar para o trabalho) Harry simplesmente fingiu que morava sozinho: saiu sem dar satisfação a ninguém.

Ele novamente usou a entrada de visitantes do Ministério, porque a caminhada ate lá foi o suficiente para lhe esfriar o pensamento. "Somente tolos que se deixam dominar por emoções é que são pegos pelo Lorde". Embora não gostasse de Snape, esse conselho não saia de sua mente.

Estava com um medo mortal de que Voldemort pudesse ter voltado. Afinal ele não matara o inimigo, como a profecia dizia. Ele e Dumbledore apenas aprisionaram Voldemort dentro do Crystal da Fênix. Um cristal capaz de aprisionar tanto a pessoa como todo seu poder mágico.

Uma solução muito melhor que o assassinato.

Harry entrou na cabine telefônica estragada e discou os números da senha.

- Visitante ao Ministério da Magia – disse uma voz feminina e suava – por favor identifique-se.

- Harry Potter, chamada dos aurores.

Pela ranhura onde sairiam fichas devolvidas em um telefone comum, saiu um crachá prateado com o nome de Harry e o que faria no Ministério. Harry prendeu o crachá no suéter azul que usava.

- Visitante ao Ministério, o senhor deverá se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa de segurança, localizada no fundo do Átrio.

No mesmo instante que a voz suave da mulher acabou de falar, a cabine telefônica começou a descer por dentro da terra. Depois de um minuto inteiro dentro daquela escuridão claustrofóbica Harry finalmente pode sair para o Átrio.

Ele continuava o mesmo de antes da visita de Voldemort ao Ministério. Somente uma diferença era significativa: a fonte dos irmãos mágicos não estava mais ali. No lugar dela, havia uma outra fonte que a cada vez que a água era esguichada refletia o rosto de um bruxo ou bruxa famoso. Enquanto Harry seguia para a área de segurança, a fonte mudou duas vezes de rosto. De Dumbledore para Merlin.

Dessa vez era uma mulher que estava no turno de segurança. Ela prestava atenção aos movimentos de cada bruxo que chegava (olha que isso não é pouco, porque no momento era a hora de chegada dos funcionários).

A bruxa-segurança pegou a varinha de Harry sem nem mesmo dar bom dia. Tinha uma cara estranhamente azeda. Depois de medir e conferir a varinha com Harry a mulher deu a entender que ele estava dispensado. Harry se virou para ir aos elevadores, quando viu uma coisa que o deixou de queixo caído.

Saindo da entrada dos visitantes, vinha Hermione e uma outra mulher muito bonita que ele nunca vira na vida. As duas passaram diretamente pela ala da segurança, como se nem fosse importante parar ali. Harry ainda ouviu a mulher dizer:

- Ela não poderá deixar a varinha ai Cecília. Tudo bem para você?

A bruxa-segurança apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Aparentemente, pensou Harry, a mulher era influente ali.

Foi nessa hora que Hermione viu Harry. Ele estava parado em frente aos muitos elevadores que tinha no Átrio. A garota simplesmente fingiu que ele não existia. Quando o elevador finalmente chegou, harry escutou a mulher dizer:

- Não Hermione. Nós vamos pegar aquele outro ali.

A porta de grifo se fechou, cortando qualquer comunicação que Harry pudesse ter com Hermione.

* * *

Se havia uma coisa que Draco podia dizer com certeza, era que não entendia nada do que se passava na cabeça de Lucio. Porque se a biblioteca de casa estava no caos total, o escritório das empresas estava na mais perfeita ordem.

E mais: havia aparelhos que os trouxas usavam, espalhados pelo lugar. Um computador de ultima geração, um celular, calculadoras, canetas e papel comum.

Era a coisa mais bizarra do mundo, você entrar no reduto de Lucio Malfoy, um antitrouxa sem coração, e encontrar a presença dos trouxas por todos os lugares.

- Sr. Malfoy, acha que precisará de alguma ajuda?

Era Sally Mansfields a secretaria do presidente.

- De quem são essas coisas Sally? – ele apontou para as coisas obviamente trouxas do local.

- Eram de seu pai, Sr. Malfoy. O presidente que assumiu ate o Sr. Alcançar a sua maioridade ocupa uma sala no final do corredor.

- Meu pai gostava dessas coisas de trouxas? – a perplexidade de Draco era suprema. No fundo ele tinha a esperança de que aquelas coisas fossem do presidente interino. Assim Lucio voltaria a ser o velho conhecido de sempre.

- Eu acredito que sim senhor. – o tom de voz profissional de Sally não revelava nada do que ela pensava. – ele um dia chegou aqui com essas inovações e pareceu aprová-las. Estava ficando bom mesmo no uso desse aparelho ai. – ela apontou o computador com um gesto de cabeça.

Draco apenas assentiu. O que mais ele desconhecia de Lucio?

- E como eu uso isso? – estava aborrecido. Não conseguira analisar os papeis de Lucio em casa devido à bagunça e ali, ele não conseguiria devido à organização!

- Eu não sei Sr. Malfoy. Ele não me deixava chegar perto dessas coisas.

Draco teve vontade de explodir em cima da mulher. Mas não seria sensato conseguir sua inimizade logo de cara. Respirando fundo para controlar a impaciência ele pediu o mais educado que pode.

- Pode arrumar alguém que saiba mexer com essas maquinas?

- Verei o que posso fazer Sr. Malfoy.

Assim dizendo Sally saiu da sala.

* * *

Rony estava acabando de se arrumar para ir trabalhar quando uma gritaria chegou ate o seu quarto. Com curiosidade ele desceu para a cozinha querendo saber porque sua mãe estava brigando com os gêmeos.

Mas qual não foi à surpresa ao ver que era Gina quem estava brigando com a mãe?

- Eu quero trabalhar mãe! Pelo amor de Merlin! Não vou passar as férias sozinha dentro de casa sendo que posso ate ganhar algum dinheiro no verão!

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você Virginia Molly Weasley (quando a mãe usava o nome completo, é porque chegara ao seu nível Maximo de paciência e estava a ponto de azarar um). Nenhum Weasley precisou trabalhar durante as férias escolares e não vai ser a minha caçula que irá.

Por um momento, todos que assistiram a briga acharam que a Sra. Weasley ganhara aquela parada. Mas Gina ainda não se dera por vencida, ela lutaria ate o fim pelo que queria.

- Você não entende mãe? – ela abaixou o tom de voz para ter uma conversa normal – eu não quero apenas trabalhar por dinheiro. Eu quero ver qual aérea me encaixaria melhor. Seria como um simulado para escolher minha profissão.

Rony intimamente deu os parabéns a Gina. Aquele era um argumento difícil da mãe refutar. E parecia que a Sra. Weasley chegara a mesma conclusão, porque inesperadamente seu rosto se desanuviou.

- Tudo bem Gina. Mas seu pai e eu teremos que aprovar antes esse emprego.

Só faltou Gina pular no pescoço da mãe de tanta alegria.

Vendo que tudo se resolvera bem, e depois de comer bastante, Rony deu tchau para todos e desaparatou na oficina do Sirius.

Se ele pensara que não veria mais brigas estava muito enganado: Sirius e Lupin estavam numa discussão brava quando chegou na sala do primeiro.

- Estou te dizendo Sirius. Vai ser bem melhor. Um computador trouxa vai fazer essa empresa dar um salto no futuro. Aquelas máquinas são boas para guardar dados e organizar planilhas de custos. Acabaria com essa quantidade de pergaminhos na sua mesa.

- Não vai adiantar Aluado. Não ponho essas porcarias trouxas aqui. Eu nem mesmo saberia mexer com isso – ao ver Rony parado na porta, Sirius o convidou a entrar - venha por um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse velho lobo aqui Rony. Ele quer colocar 'compeledores' aqui.

Rony riu.

- É computadores Sirius – e riu ainda mais do espanto de Sirius – meu pai tem um lá na oficina dele. Gina é viciada nisso. Ela sabe tudo de computadores.

Remo achou aquela informação brilhante.

- Esta vendo Sirius! Agora já temos a quem pedir ajuda para instalar as máquinas e nos ensinar a mexer nelas. Gina Weasley!

Sirius fechou a cara. Detestava perder uma discussão.

- E olha Sirius se você realmente quiser vai ser legal chamar Gina. Ela estava discutindo ainda hoje com mamãe para arrumar um emprego e tenho certeza que aqui minha mãe não importaria dela trabalhar.

Sirius se sentiu vencido. Afinal estaria ajudando Gina e como dizia Lupin modernizando a empresa.

- Ok – disse com relutância – mas vai ficar por um tempo. Se eu não gostar voltamos aos velhos e bons pergaminhos.

Rony e Lupin abriram imensos sorrisos.

* * *

Quando Hermione viu Harry, foi difícil para ela controlar a vontade de desejar a ele boa sorte. Mas não queria mais ser magoada, portanto o melhor era mesmo evitar ele.

Vanessa levou Hermione para a sala do Departamento de Mistérios, explicando algumas coisas no caminho.

Quando finalmente entraram no departamento, Hermione sentiu um arrepio estranho. A ultima vez que vira aquele lugar, estive lutando contra vários comensais da morte e Sirius se perdera atrás daquele véu.

A sala estava pintada numa cor completamente diferente. Era de um roxo berrante e forte. Mas ela ainda continuava circular e cheia de portas. Hermione não gostou disso: a fazia lembrar do pesadelo que tivera.

- Sala da segurança. – disse Vanessa em voz alta e clara.

Uma porta na direção totalmente contraria aquela que as duas entraram se abriu. Hermione seguiu a chefe ate lá.

A sala era pouco maior que um armário de vassouras de Hogwarts, mas cada espaço dela estava ocupado por tv's de circuito interno. E cada aparelho mostrava um lugar do Ministério da Magia. Ao ver a cara espantada de Hermione, Vanessa explicou:

- Depois de vários comensais da morte entrarem no Ministério foi implantado um novo esquema de segurança. É uma mistura de idéias trouxas e mágicas. E vem dando resultado...

Vanessa parou de falar, porque nessa hora entrou por uma outra porta da sala um homem com uma cara seriíssima.

- Hermione lhe apresento Nick. Ele é o robô mais perfeito que existe.

Tirando pelo modo de falar do robô, que era mecânico e pausado demais para ser humano, as outras diferenças passavam despercebidas.

- Vê-nha co-mi-go se-nho-ri-ta. – disse Nick em sua voz metálica. Ele também não falava muito.

Ela seguiu Nick ate a porta por onde ele saíra. Lá dentro era ainda menor que a sala das tv's. tinha somente uma balança alta de latão, na cor bronze.

- Por fa-vor su-ba na ba-lan-ça. – ao que parecia Nick era programado somente para falar poucas frases.

Hermione subiu na balança, e ficou olhando para frente. Nick fazia seu trabalho calmamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Depois que a balança forneceu todo o tipo de informação sobre Hermione (ate mesmo que a sobremesa preferida dela era torta de maçã), ela foi convidada a voltar para perto de Vanessa.

- A se-nho-ri-ta es-ta dis-pen-ça-da.

O rosto de Hermione tinha uma grande interrogação. Aquela visita ao robô-segurança fora muito estranha.

- Não precisa ficar confusa Hermione. Nick faz parte do novo sistema que o Ministério adotou de Segurança. Se alguém que não for registrado entrar no Departamento de Mistérios, ele rapidamente avisa a seção dos aurores. E a todos os outros bruxos, que lhe interessar.

Hermione entendeu o que Vanessa falava. Se acontecesse alguma coisa ali, as duas seriam avisadas.

- Scotland – Vanessa gritou para a sala roxa. Hermione pensou que mais uma porta se abriria, mas se enganou.

Ao lado de uma das portas à esquerda, apareceu uma pequena caixinha branca.

- Venha, vou-lhe ensinar.

Com a mão esquerda em cima da caixa, Vanessa digitou uma senha de 12 números (em uma velocidade maior que Hermione pensou ser possível). A porta se abriu com um leve clique da fechadura.

- Bem vindo detetive Hermione.

Hermione seguiu Vanessa.

* * *

Um tédio mortal se abatera sobre Carol. Depois de escutar mais de meia hora de sermões do pai, por causa da foto que saíra no jornal de domingo, o dia parecia se arrastar.

Ela fora obrigada a comparecer a um almoço formal que seu pai dera, para um outro velho gagá qualquer, que se estendera por duas intermináveis horas.

Carol suspirou. Tirou o casaquinho rosa que usara durante o almoço e se jogou na cama.

Se aquela segunda-feira era como seria suas férias, queria logo que as aulas voltassem. Não suportaria outro dia assim.

Ela estava na cama, prostrada já tinha vinte minutos, quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- Srta Blair, o príncipe William na linha um. Gostaria se atendê-lo?

Carol sabia que o mordomo falava por cortesia. Por que ele sabia que ela iria atender.

- Pode passar a ligação.

Deu um silencio na linha, sinal que estava sendo transferida e um segundo depois:

- Alô? Carol é você?

Era incrível como ele tinha uma voz sexy.

- Sou eu sim. Como tem passado Alteza?

William riu baixinho.

- Temos mesmo que nos tratar com tanta formalidade? Sabe depois da foto de ontem...

- Aquela foto, Alteza, me rendeu a maior bronca que levei em toda minha vida. E como se não fosse suficiente eu ainda terei que acompanhar meu pai nos eventos dele.

O príncipe não agüentou e caiu na risada.

- Então esse é seu castigo? – havia um deboche incrédulo no tom dele – imagina se você fosse realmente uma princesa. Isso seria sua rotina.

Carol acabou rindo também. Era impossível ter raiva dele.

- Agora que não esta mais com raiva, o que acha de ir ao cinema comigo?

O príncipe ouviu um suspiro prolongado.

- Você sabe que não poderei fazer isso William. Você conhece meu pai.

- Mas que mal vai haver se você sair comigo? – ele de uma pequena pausa, e antes dela retrucar... - E meu irmão? E minha prima? E meus amigos?

- Você não tem mesmo jeito hein?

- Você vai?

- Aonde é o cinema?

* * *

As coisas aconteceram depressa demais. E agora ele se via em frente ao Centro de Treinamento dos Aurores.

Era uma construção enorme, mas diferentemente de Hogwarts não era um castelo. Parecia mais a construção militar dos trouxas. Ali fora construídos pavilhões, que formavam um L em volta do pátio. Ao ver uma porta com a placa SECRETARIA ele seguiu para lá.

Era incrível como que em lugares apertados, sempre cabe mais gente. A secretaria tinha quatro mesas (uma para cada funcionário) e um monte de arquivos. Havia também um balcão que dividia o espaço, impedindo a entrada de qualquer pessoa.

- Boa tarde! – "melhor se dirigir a todo mundo".

- Boa tarde – respondeu a bruxa que estava mais perto do balcão. Ela era alta e tinha os cabelos numa cor que lembrava pêlos de rato. Os olhos estavam empapuçados, como se não dormisse há muito tempo.

- Eu... Bem, eu fui selecionado para auror e... – Harry não soube continuar. A mulher tinha penetrantes olhos pretos.

- Você é novato é? – havia um pouco de despeito no tom dela agora – preencha esses formulários aqui – ela entregou uma quantidade enorme de papel para o garoto – depois eu explico os procedimentos.

Depois de preencher uns trintas papeis daquele, todos com o símbolo oficial do ministério, Harry sentiu que a burocracia naquele lugar devia ser lenta... Quase parando.

- Aqui esta o último – disse Harry, acabando de fazer mais uma assinatura.

- Otimo. Aqui esta seu crachá temporário – o crachá temporário era igual ao que se recebia na cabine telefônica do Ministério. – agora pegue essa sua mala e vá reto ate o portão de ferro lá na frente. Lá vão te explicar melhor os procedimentos.

Ele fez do jeito que a mulher falou. Pegou a mala, que tinha todos seus objetos pessoais, e seguiu para o portão de ferro preto. Lá, tinha uma sentinela com a varinha em posição de atacar, que foi logo pedindo a identificação de Harry.

Com a entrada finalmente liberada Harry pode achar o seu chefe. Marcus Woodcrofth era o responsável pelos novatos naquele mundo dos aurores.

- Muito bem recrutas. – a voz dele era forte e grossa. Dando a impressão de que ele estava sempre gritando. Mesmo quando falava normalmente – O dia de hoje será utilizado para vocês aprenderem as novas regras.

Ele foi distribuindo uns papeis para cada pessoa do grupo. Harry achou que devia ter umas quarenta pessoas na sala.

- Quero que vocês leiam essa lista e se houver qualquer duvida podem perguntar. Mas pelo tom de voz dele, Harry sabia que teria pena de quem perguntasse qualquer coisa. Por isso ele voltou à atenção para sua lista:

5:00 – toque de despertar

5:30 – prontos para entrar em fila

6:00 – revista no pátio

6:30 – café - da -manh

7:00 – aulas da manh

12:00 - almoço

14:00 – aulas da tarde

18:00 – horário livre

19:15 – jantar

21:00 – toque de recolher.

P.S: os alunos serão orientados quanto as atividade que farão nos horários vagos.

Harry estava chocado. Era uma rotina militar!!!!

* * *

Hermione nunca se sentiu tão satisfeita e cansada ao mesmo tempo, como no fim daquela segunda feira. Ela lera bastante, como seria sua nova função e ate mesmo fizera alguns contatos que Vanessa pedira.

Mas é que justamente naquela hora do dia, às cinco horas, começava a dar um sono inressistível nela. Nessas horas tinha vontade de deitar a cabeça e dormir só um pouquinho... Mas ela não faria isso, porque tinha a estranha sensação de que se dormisse não acordaria em vinte minutos.

- Você quer ser mudar para cá agora Hermione? – era Vanessa que perguntava, com a cabeça metida em um vão da porta.

- Assim eu não teria que enfrentar a rotina de chegar aqui todos os dia né?

Vanessa apenas riu.

Hermione desligou o computador, olhou em volta e se certificando que estava tudo em ordem ela acompanhou Vanessa.

Enquanto as duas iam saindo do prédio da Scotland Yard, Vanessa foi perguntando o que Hermione achara do primeiro dia.

- Foi bem interessante, mas eu achei que iria caçar tro...- ao ver o olhar que Vanessa lhe endereçou, Hermione mudou – bandidos e não ler os estatutos e regras.

- Achei que gostasse de saber as regras, Hermione.

A garota suspirou:

- Eu gosto. Mas acho que fazia uma outra idéia desse emprego.

Vanessa riu do ar desolado da garota, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam saindo do elevado na portaria do prédio.

- Vai ter emoção. Pode ficar tranqüila, sempre há crimes para se resolver.

Hermione achou melhor confiar no que a outra lhe dizia.

- Oh! Puxa. – ela exclamou assim que saíram para a calçada. – não sabia que o sol estava ainda tão forte.

- Ele esta normal. É só que você passou muitas horas dentro do seu escritório rosa-salmão.

Quando chegaram em um beco escuro e apertadinho, que ficava a duas quadras do prédio, Hermione e Vanessa desaparataram.

* * *

Draco estava em tempo de ficar maluco. Isto porque Lucio Malfoy estava lhe dando mais trabalho morto que vivo. Em casa uma bagunça que lhe impedia entender o que se passava, e ali no escritório uma organização que também lhe impedia de entender o que se passava.

"Tudo culpa do maldito 'completador'" pensou furioso.

Sally informara a Draco que qualquer documento importante, estava dentro daquela maldita maquina trouxa. E que em pergaminho mesmo estava pouquíssima coisa importante. Coisa é claro que Draco pode confirmar, pois olhara todas as pastas de Lucio e ali estavam somente coisas ridículas, como umas contas.

E para o completar a frustração de Draco, Sally lhe avisou que somente duas pessoas entendiam de computadores, pelo menos no mundo bruxo e que ela conhecia: Arthur e Gina Weasley.

Lógico que estava fora de cogitação chamar um dos dois para lhe ajudar. Seria ridículo pedir qualquer coisa a eles. Alem do que, justamente agora que não teria mais que encontrar aqueles malditos cabelos ruivos todos os dias, ele é que não caçaria confusão.

Draco estava lá prostrado na cadeira de espaldar alto de couro, quando a solução veio de forma espantosamente clara na sua cabeça.

- Como não pensei nisso antes?

Ele se levantou e correu na sala de Sally, que era como uma ante-sala para a sua.

- Sally eu já sei como vou resolver esse problema do 'compitendor'

- É computador Sr. Malfoy.

- Isso. Que seja. Quero que entre em contato com Carol Blair. Ela nasceu trouxa, e deve saber alguma coisa sobre isso.

Sally arregalou os olhos verdes.

- Mas ela é filha do primeiro Ministro-trouxa. Não posso simplesmente pedir para falar com ela. Deve ter milhares de protocolos e uma burocracia enorme à seguir...

- Não me interessa. – Draco a cortou de forma brusca e definitiva – arrume logo isso. E para amanha.

E com essa ultima ordem arrogante ele foi embora para casa. Muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

* * *

Hermione e Vanessa desaparataram na mesma sala que usaram para aparatar no beco de manha cedo. Como Vanessa explicara a Hermione, a sala era um caminho de ida e volta.

Ela era o único lugar em todo o Ministério da Magia, tirando o Átrio, em que um bruxo podia usar da aparatação. E ela somente deixava a pessoa ir ate o beco e somente do beco é que se saía naquela sala (isso claro se você fosse registrado, porque caso contrário daria tudo errado).

As duas saíram de lá e se encontraram na mesma sala roxa do Departamento de Mistérios.

- A saída.

Uma porta nas costas delas se abriu. Novamente elas fizeram o caminho inverso do de manha. Pegaram o elevador e ele as levou para o Átrio.

O bruxo-segurança, já parecia saber quem Hermione era. Porque não olhara intrigado para ela.

- Nick já informou a segurança aqui de cima de seu registro Hermione. Pode ficar tranqüila.

Hermione apenas abalançou a cabeça. Esse novo Ministério lhe assustava um pouco: era organizado demais.

- Então ate amanha Hermione.

- Até Vanessa.

Hermione viu a mulher desaparatar para casa. E ela logo fez o mesmo. Voltou para toca.

Quando Hermione chegou na toca, todos os Weasley já estava se preparando para jantar.

- Que bom que chegou querida. Eu não sabia seu horário, por isso não quis esperar. A comida podia esfriar.

Hermione apenas sorriu para a Sra. Weasley, despreocupando-a quanto à isso.

- Então Hermione conte para gente como foi seu dia. – pediu Jorge com uma cara suplicante – Rony já nos alugou demais falando de motos e motores e feitiços voadores que esta aprendendo.

Hermione riu, assim como todos (Rony é claro não riu).

- Não posso falar o que fiz Jorge – o tom era subitamente serio – eu sou uma Inominável. É segredo o que fazemos.

Fred balançou a cabeça e pegou a travessa de purê de batata que Gina lhe passou.

- É você nos contou ontem. Mas tínhamos esperança de que se esquecesse e falasse algo.

- Bom tem uma coisa que posso dizer – ao ver o interesse de todos, ela ficou em silencio mais um pouquinho. Pra ver a tensão crescer – meu escritório é todo pintado de rosa-salmão. E tem um computador.

Houve um ahhhhhh generalizado. Era irritante aquilo.

- Achei que você falaria algo que preste Hermione. – indignou-se Fred – afinal deu ate uma parada estratégica...

- Mas isso me lembra uma coisa. – disse Rony subitamente eufórico.

Jorge bateu com a mão na testa e rolou os olhos.

- De novo as motos não, Roniquinho.

O teatro arrancou risadas de todos na mesa. Ate mesmo da Sra. Weasley.

- Não são as motos, Jorge. Pelo menos não diretamente.

- Sei – resmungou Fred.

- Bem, como a noticia é do interesse da Gina...

- Vamos fale logo Rony! – se impacientou a maior interessada.

- É que Sirius e Lupin estão interessados em colocar computadores lá na oficina, Gina. E como você entende disso e quer um emprego...

Gina deu um salto e nem mesmo deixou o irmão acabar de falar. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Mas isso é bom demais Rony! Quando posso começar?

- Que tal ir comigo amanha?

A resposta foi o sorriso que Gina abriu.

* * *

Com sinceridade, que Harry já estava sentindo falta do padrinho e de Lupin. Tudo bem que só tinha uma dia que estava no CTA, mas a disciplina rígida do lugar o deixava melancólico.

E como o toque de recolher já havia sido dado, ele estava sendo forçado a dormir. E como estava sem sono, sua cabeça se enchia de imagens de Hermione.

Quando estava furiosa, quando ria, quando fizeram _amor_... Essa imagem de uma Hermione lânguida e satisfeita parecia ter grudado na frente de seus olhos.

Harry virou-se na cama e a imagem mudou: agora era dor que via. Dor que ele provocara ao dizer que não amava o filho deles. Que não podia amá-lo. Estava vendo uma dor que ele havia jurado não provocar.

Consumido pela culpa, remorso e a saudade ele custou a pegar no sono e quando finalmente dormiu sonhou a noite toda com nenéns de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

* * *

MISTERIOSO ASSASSINATO EM BRISTOL

_Morta, na noite de terça-feira, toda uma família de pescadores que moravam em uma pequena casa na orla marítima. _

_Mãe, pai e dois filhos foram encontrados por sua vizinha a Sra. Graham no final da manha do dia seguinte. Ela diz que estranhou o fato do Sr. Jonas não ter saído para pescar, porque ele geralmente é o primeiro a sair na madrugada. _

_Mas a Sra. Graham só se preocupou de verdade, quando depois de passada toda a manhã, não ter visto nenhuma movimentação na casa dos vizinhos. _

_A primeira testemunha dessa cena, ainda esta internada em estado de choque pelo que viu._

_Todos na família Jonas foram mortos por estrangulamento, e deixados pendurados por cordas ao teto. _

_A Scotland Yard já foi acionada, e todos em Bristol espera a solução desse crime bárbaro._

Hermione lia o jornal local e lia o relatório que a policia de Bristol fizera e ainda não podia acreditar no que via: quatro pessoas assassinadas!

E o pior é que ela estava esperando por ação, mas a ação nesse serviço queria dizer a morte de outras pessoas. Ela desejou que estivesse lendo os manuais novamente.

Greg Wiston, seu parceiro (que não sabia que ela era bruxa) dirigia o carro com perícia pela estrada. Ele era um homem muito bonito. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, músculos atléticos (cultivados em academias) e um sorriso como o de Gilderoy Lockarth: mostrava todos os dentes.

Mas Hermione ate que se sentia bem ao lado dele. Não ficava preocupada em saber se estava bonita ou não, se falava o que era certo ou não: Greg era apenas um colega e não um namorado em potencial.

Durante todo o caminho Londres – Bristol eles não falaram muito, e quando falavam era somente sobre o caso. Hermione via e revia as fotos dos cadáveres e ficava mais impressionada em como o assassino fora frio e cruel. Ele estrangulara e depois de ver a família morta ainda pendurara um por um no teto.

Era tétrico, macabro e muito bem planejado.

Por que não havia uma única testemunha, não houve gritos e não houve reação. E era isso que encucava Hermione. "Porque os Jonas não esboçaram nenhuma reação?"

Eles finalmente chegaram a Bristol. O sedan prateado que usavam seguia calmamente pelas ruas. O transito, pelo menos no centro da cidade era bem tumultuado.

A região das casas de pescadores seria ate bem calma, não fosse o fato de uma família inteira ser assassinada no local.

Greg parou o carro antes da faixa amarela que impedia a passagem de curiosos.

- Então vamos lá? – eles mostraram a identificação para o guarda e conseguiram entrar na pequena casa.

A cena do crime, ou casa, era de apenas dois quartos e térrea. Primeiramente vinha a sala (que era de visitas e tv) e no corredor ficavam os dois quartos mais o banheiro. Nos fundos da casa ficava a cozinha, que ao que parecia era o maior cômodo dali.

Os cadáveres, segundo o relatório foi encontrado no quarto do casal. Eles já tinham sido retirados para o IML quando os detetives chegaram lá, mas mais nada fora mexido na cena do crime.

Depois de analisarem tudo, usando luvas para não "mancharem a cena", Greg se virou para Hermione:

- O que tem a dizer?

- Sabe o que estou imaginando Greg?

O loiro colocou uma mascara de interesse no rosto. Afinal Hermione chegara com as melhores referencias que alguém podia ter, mas devido a sua pouca idade ele não achava que ela seria brilhante ou chegaria perto. Provavelmente ele teria que fazer tudo sozinho!

- Bom. Imagine só. Um homem entra nessa casa e encontra quatro pessoas jantando na cozinha. Nós sabemos que a casa só tem a entrada da frente, então no mínimo os Jonas teriam visto o sujeito chegar.

Greg perdeu a pose artificial. Bem que Vanessa lhe avisara que ela era pegada em detalhes.

- E então eu te pergunto: como um desconhecido entra nessa casa, passa por esse corredor – enquanto dizia Hermione ia fazendo o caminho do assassino – chega nessa cozinha e tem tempo de estrangular cada vitima, que são quatro, e não há um indicio de luta, não houve gritos, os vizinhos não notam nada de diferente?

Se fosse permitido a um homem com experiência de 10 anos na Scotland Yard corar, Greg teria corado. Ele fora preparado para enfrentar um simples homicídio e não estava levando nada muito a serio. Inclusive sua parceira.

- E então – continuou Hermione, sem notar o quão estranho Greg estava – O assassino estrangula o Sr. Jonas. Mas ainda tem a mulher e os dois filhos do pescador. E um desses filhos era um garoto de quatorze anos.

- E a que conclusão isso nos leva?

- Que essa cena do crime foi forjada. Declarou Hermione triunfante.

* * *

Draco estava desesperado já. Ele conseguira falar com Carol Blair por um daqueles malditos aparelhos de "feçetones". Mas não adiantara, ela não podia ajudá-lo. Estava ocupada demais com os compromissos sociais que o pai agendara para ela.

"O que mais eu podia esperar dessa Sangue-Ruim!" pensou ele indignado. Ela era apenas uma socialite esnobe, e pior nascida trouxa.

- É Draco Malfoy, xingar ela não vai resolver seu problema. – ele olhou para tela do aparelho maldito (lê-se por isso um computador) sem ver outra solução a não ser rastejar e engolir seu orgulho.

Iria pedir ajuda a uma Weasley.

* * *

Uma coisa Carol podia dizer: ela se divertira demais na tarde passada com William e seus dois amigos Anne e Tom. Eles saíram de casa perto da hora do almoço, para assistir a sessão de cinema das cinco.

E tanto à tarde, como o filme (Alguém tem que Ceder) foram relaxantes. Mas qualquer coisa seria relaxante, desde que fora dos compromissos idiotas que o pai assumira para ela.

E Carol pensou, ela gostaria de poder ajudar Draco Malfoy em seu problema, mas ela não queria passar as férias trabalhando.

- E então Carol gostou do filme? – perguntou Anne. Eles saiam do cinema agora.

- Foi muito bom. Àquela hora em que ela escrevia sem parar de chorar foi engraçada.

Anne riu. – É foi mesmo. E quando ele foi ao teatro e...

As duas pararam de conversar e andar. Isto porque William e Tom haviam parado em frente a uma oficina de motos que tinha na rua do cinema.

- Talvez eles deixem a gente dar uma olhadinha cara. Vamos vai, e qualquer coisa você pode falar que é o futuro, futuro rei da Inglaterra. Pode usar seus privilégios... – Tom deixou a coisa no ar.

William apenas riu da provocação.

- Vamos entrar, mas não vou falar nada sobre isso.

As garotas vendo que eles iam mesmo entrar na oficina, se resignaram e foram também.

Rony viu quando um grupo entrou na fabrica. Porque aquela não era simplesmente uma oficina de motos como os trouxas pensavam. Ali, eles fabricam as melhores motos voadoras que o mundo bruxo seria capaz de ver. Logicamente que o galpão da frente era destinado às motos dos trouxas.

- Vocês se perderam? – ele perguntou ao ver como estavam bem vestidos.

- Nós só queremos dar uma olhada nessas motos – William se apressou a responder – esta tudo bem pra você?

Rony meneou a cabeça automaticamente. Entrando, de conversa com uma amiga, vinha Carol. E ela estava linda em seu vestido rosa claro.

Não fazia muito tempo que ele vira ela, mas a saudade que sentia era como de uma década inteira sem vê-la.

Carol estacou ao ver Rony. "Oh, Santo Merlin!"

- Ola Rony. – cumprimentou-o timidamente.

- Ola – ele tinha a voz estranha, meio estrangulada.

- Vocês se conhecem de onde? – era Anne que perguntava. Afinal para ela Rony era apenas um mecânico.

- Somos do mesmo colégio. – parecia que tinha fogo percorrendo o rosto de carol – ele é um ano mais adiantado que eu.

A compreensão começou a se espalhar pelo rosto de Anne. Estava na cara que os dois tinham algo.

- Eu vou ver o que os meninos andam fazendo então. – foi mesmo desnecessário falar isso. Os dois mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro.

- O que faz aqui Rony?

- É obvio não? Eu trabalho aqui.

Carol se sentiu agredida.

- Pensei que depois do seu baile de formatura nós éramos...

Rony não deixou ela acabar de falar. O ciúme que remoera durante toda a semana estorvou-lhe os miolos.

- Acha mesmo que pode sair nas colunas sociais, passear com esse cachorrinho de estimação e depois vir falar em nós?

- Como... Como você soube? – Carol estava completamente confusa.

Quando Rony ia dar uma boa resposta mal-educada, Gina chegou.

- Carol! Você aqui? – Carol que ainda não se refizera totalmente olhou de um modo muito vago para Gina – eu vi quando vocês chegaram lá de cima – ela apontou para uma parede de vidro.

- Ahh é... – Carol tinha o olhar vago de Luna – é... Mas nós já vamos embora.

Gina olhou para os amigos de Carol. Eles estavam entretidos em ver uma Harley Davison antiga, provavelmente iriam demorar.

- Antes de ir, vamos tomar um suco de abóbora lá em cima – ela foi falando e puxando a garota pelos ombros – vou lhe mostrar o que eu faço aqui.

Rony bufou ao ver a manobra da irmã. Mas não teria jeito, Carol já estava seguindo Gina. Ele estava meio revoltado: não falara ainda nem mesmo a metade do que quisera, o ar desconsolado dela o impedira de pegar pesado demais.

Com outro bufo ele se voltou para os almofadinhas trouxas que ainda estavam ali.

- Não chore não querida. – Gina tentou consolar, enquanto a garota se afundava em um enorme copo de suco de abóbora – ele é muito ciumento, e não merece isso.

- É...Inc... Eu sei...Inc... Mas... Eu ac... Achei... Inc... Que depois... Inc... Do baile... E o resto da frase se perdeu em outra crise de choro.

Gina vendo que falar no assunto só deixava Carol pior, mudou rapidamente de atitude. Começou a falar do seu emprego, e de como ela ajudava o Sirius a entender o computador, e como iam instalar outros computadores agora que o dono da fabrica gostara da idéia.

Ate que o plano de Gina funcionou bem. Carol realmente parara de chorar, mas ela tinha um estranho brilho no olhar. Estranho demais para Gina.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia Gina.

Gina sentiu ate o fundo dos ossos que aquilo não seria uma boa coisa.

* * *

Harry andava despreocupadamente pela alameda verde do CTA. As aulas da tarde já haviam acabado (hoje era a vez das línguas estrangeiras) e ele sentia uma raiva absurda dentro de si.

Treinar para auror não era nada daquilo que pensara. O horário dele era dividido de um modo estranho. Quando ele tinha poções, era somente poção. Não havia um tempo. Era aquilo durante todo o período da manha e depois línguas durante a tarde toda.

Era irritantemente irritante.

E ele tinha uma pilha de trabalhos para fazer. Pesquisas, redações, relatórios. Isso apenas na primeira semana.

- Nem quero ver o resto – resmungou enquanto chutava uma pedrinha do caminho.

Ele andou mais uns duzentos metros, quando escutou algo que o fez parar. Tinha alguém ali perto, e ele sabia que a próxima alameda (a alameda azul) era proibida depois das cinco horas. E já eram seis e dez.

Com muito cuidado e paciência, Harry foi chegando perto do barulho de vozes. Ele andava grudado na parede do pavilhão verde.

- Estou dizendo que ninguém vai nos descobrir aqui. – a voz era de mulher, e Harry já a ouvira antes. Só não sabia onde.

- Nada aqui é seguro – essa voz ele reconheceu. Era Marcus Woodcrofth. – eu não quero que saibam que nos conhecemos Hannah. Você sabe que nosso plano poderia não dar certo...

Hannah? Harry tinha certeza que não conhecia esse nome. E que plano era aquele?

- Mas você pode ao menos fazer...

A voz dela foi sumindo como se os dois tivessem se afastado dali. Harry preferiu não segui-los. A alameda Azul não tinha uma boa segurança e eles poderiam vê-lo.

Mas era decididamente estranho: afinal que plano poderia ser esse? E quem era de verdade Marcus Woodcrofth?

* * *

N/A: Ahhh finalmente acabado o cap 12!!!! Eeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Eu queria pedir profundas desculpas para todo mundo que esperou esse cap por 3 longas semanas, mas é que inexplicavelmente eu tive o primeiro bloqueio da minha vida!!! Mas isso é bom pra eu pagar língua, pk eu ficava disdenhando dos autores que viviam reclamando de bloqueio, axando que isso naum acontecia... gente acontece sim!!!!

Pedida as desculpas, eu quero agradecer: a NINAWEASLEY que agüentou minhas constantes crises de "sou um fracasso". A Drica tb eu tenho que agradecer pk ela evitou que um monte de lixo fosse parar na frente dos olhos de vcs... e tb a Ligia pk ela andou lendo o cap e me deu umas dicas legais, alem é claro de ser a companheira constante nas madrugadas de MSN (Ligia filha, axo que somos as únicas doidas que ficam ateh as 4 da madruga, durante a semana).

Agradeço especialmente a cada um que leu e deixou um recado de alguma forma (eu naum vou colocar o nome, pk to com uma preguiça de olhar...) hehehehehe (Tonks sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha).

Mas em todo caso, soh pra gente não perder o custume façam uma propaganda gente... e deixem coment, afinal eu to meio insegura com esse cap e queria saber o que vcs axaram...

E prometo que tentarei atualizar mais rápido o próximo cap!!!

Um beijão!!!!!

N/A²: naum deixem de visitar meu site de dolls: www.nym.blig.ig.com.br

E tb as fic Memories da Drica, Luz e Sombra (cujo cap 17 jah esta no ar) e as maginificas fic da Trilogia da Tríade. (tem nas minhas historias favoritas). E tb Cruel Intentios (muito boa, da Pichi e da Ju)

N/A³: tb assistam o filme Alguém tem Que Ceder... é simplesmente hilário... e gente falta menos de uma semana para o nosso querido Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban!!!!!!!!!

N/A 4: agora eu fui mesmo.


	13. Quem É Você?

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **Bom galera, eu nunca disse isso antes, e agora eu vou dizer: Esses personagens, à exceção de Vanessa, Henri e mais meia dúzia de figurantes, não me pertencem!

Eles são todos da Tia Rowling, então qq queixa ou doação de dinheiro mande para ela... Ok?

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR **

**CAPITULO XIII**

**QUEM É VOCÊ?**

Draco suspirou de alivio ao ver a carta que chegara para ele. Nem podia crer que alguma coisa dera certo para ele naquela semana. Sentindo uma vontade enorme de rir incontrolavelmente, ele releu a missiva de Carol Blair:

_Prezado Draco Malfoy. _

_Sei que pode parecer estranho você receber esta carta, depois de enfaticamente, eu ter recusado sua proposta de emprego. E seu pedido de ajuda. _

_Como expliquei anteriormente, havia compromissos sociais que eu deveria cumprir em nome de meu pai. Mas, depois de pedir a ele, com um pouco de insistência, ele concordou que eu trabalhasse na sua firma. _

_Assim sem mais por ora, _

_Subescrevo - me _

_Anne Caroline Blair. _

Era uma carta bastante formal, e ate um pouco antiquada. Mas ele nem mesmo se importava. Tudo que lhe vinha na cabeça é que em dois dias estaria livre dos problemas, e ainda não teria que ver a Weasley, nem pedir nada a ela.

Ao olhar para a manha de sábado, onde o sol invadia lentamente o nevoeiro espesso, Draco não tinha idéia dos problemas que aquela carta ainda lhe traria.

* * *

A manha de sábado chegava na metade, quando Harry foi dispensado do CTA. Só deveria estar de volta na segunda-feira, as oito da manha.

Ele tinha o final de semana inteiro livre daquela rotina massacrante que era o treinamento.

Ele passou pela secretaria para deixar o crachá lá. A ultima moça que o atendera não estava por perto, por isso ele falou com um homem mesmo.

- Não se atrase na segunda-feira, garoto. Não iria gostar.- O homem tinha um sorrisinho debochado no rosto.

Harry simplesmente ignorou o idiota. A maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam na parte administrativa do CTA eram pessoas que não conseguiam virar aurores. "Um bando de amargurados!"

Ele estava saindo do "_campus"_, de onde é impossível aparatar e desaparatar, quando encontrou uma pessoa que o deixou completamente abismado.

Era Nevile Longbotton!

- Ei Nevile! – ele gritou no pátio.

O ex-grifinório virou-se e sorriu quando reconheceu por quem estava sendo chamado.

- Ola Harry. O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que te pergunto. Eu estou em treinamento para auror e você?

Nevile o olhou com uma cara engraçada. Como se não acreditasse nisso.

- Eu também estou em treinamento para auror Harry. Não sabia que estava aqui também.

Harry riu. Gostava de saber que Nevile estava lá. Era um rosto amigo.

- Eu cheguei aqui terça-feira – disse Nevile puxando conversa, enquanto seguiam portão afora – e você?

- Vai ver que é por isso que não nos encontramos Nevile – o garoto bateu com a mão na testa. – eu cheguei na turma de segunda. – ele olhou para os outros alunos que também saiam – será que têm outros de Hogwarts aqui?

- Na minha turma não tem. – disse Nevile enfático – bem Harry eu tenho que ir. Minha avó esta esperando para tomar café, ela vai querer saber de tudo o que aconteceu essa semana.

Harry riu.

- É Sirius e Remo também devem estar me esperando para o café. Até segunda Nevile.

O amigo apenas acenou com a mão e desaparatou. Harry logo também fez isso.

* * *

Hermione sabia que era sábado. Mas simplesmente não podia deixar de falar com Vanessa. Ela andara pesquisando, desde que o laudo da morte dos Jonas chegara e agora já tinha tudo o que queria para a chefa acreditar nela.

- Eu não irei tomar café Sra. Weasley. Tenho uma reunião muito importante agora.

- Mas no sábado Hermione? Não estou gostando desse seu emprego. Tem dois dias que você não come direito e nas horas certas. Você esta grávida! Isso pode fazer mal ao bebê.

Hermione sentiu um remorso incomodo. Estivera tão empolgada que às vezes esquecia do bebê.

- Prometo que tomarei o café Sra. Weasley. Prometo mesmo.

Molly olhou desconfiada para ela. Mas não falou mais nada.

Hermione, então, desaparatou.

Antes de ir para casa de Vanessa, ela passou no escritório. Lá pegou os documentos de que precisava (por ser uma inominável, Hermione, não podia levar trabalho para a Toca). Depois foi para a casa da chefa.

O apartamento de Vanessa ficava no coração de Londres. E como a área era completamente trouxa, Hermione chegou lá andando.

O prédio 745 da rua Richard, de apenas quatro andares, era comparado a um mosquito pelos arranha-céus de que era vizinho.

Mesmo sendo pequeno, Hermione achava ele simpático. A fachada era amarelo-envelhecido e nas sacadas dos quatro apartamentos tinha grandes vasos de flores vermelhas.

Ela apertou o botão do interfone. Um instante depois:

- Oi.

- Vanessa sou eu. Hermione – ela mantinha o botão apertado, para poder falar.

- Vou abrir.

Hermione soltou o dedo, e logo depois veio o barulho do portão sendo aberto.

- Abriu?

- Abriu. – respondeu enquanto fechava o portão.

Com paciência, ela subiu os quatro lances de escada. O prédio tinha um apartamento por andar e Vanessa morava na cobertura. "Melhor é sempre ver as coisas de cima". Ela vivia falando isso.

E agora Hermione tinha como provar que estava vendo as coisas de cima. Viera aqui para isso.

- Sábado de manha não é hora para visitas Hermione – Vanessa estava na porta, ainda com o pijama azul de seda.

Hermione apenas riu, e entrou na casa da chefa. O apartamento de Vanessa era, não havia palavra melhor para descrever, bacana. As paredes sempre pintadas em tons claros e os moveis em cores mais escuras, tudo combinando perfeitamente.

- Me desculpe incomodá-la Vanessa – disse Hermione quando se acomodou no sofá vermelho – mas o que eu tenho para falar não pode esperar ate segunda feira.

Vanessa meio que emburrou a cara. Sabia o que seria falado e não estava querendo ouvir. Não queria que Hermione passasse o mesmo que ela, logo que se formou em Hogwarts.

- Se for mais uma vez, a teoria de que os Jonas foram mortos por um bruxo...

- Não é uma teoria Vanessa – Hermione a cortou secamente – é um fato; chegou o laudo da autopsia dos Jonas.

Hermione entregou o papel oficial à Vanessa; o que ali estava escrito começou realmente a interessá-la.

LAUDO DA AUTOPSIA N° 151.172.003

GEORGE IAN JONAS; MARY EMILY JONAS; MATTEW IAN JONAS E STEFANY CAROLINE JONAS.

RESIDENTES À RUA ROAD, ORLA MARITIMA, BRISTOL, INGLATERRA.

PERITO RESPONSAVEL: HANIBAL FRANCIS QUINSLEY.

Diante a autopsia realizada nos cadáveres, eu Hanibal Francis Quinsley, declaro que não foi possível determinar a _causa mortis._

Nenhum dos quatro integrantes da família Jonas foi baleado, envenenado, esfaqueado, estrangulado, sufocado ou sofreram qualquer violência, que lhes causasse a morte.

O estrangulamento observado na família Jonas deu-se depois de todos mortos. Sendo o pai o primeiro a ser estrangulado, depois a Sra. Mary Emily, Mattew e por último a criança Stefany.

Os corpos não têm nenhuma outra característica de violação.

A hora mais provável da primeira morte é as 19:00 e da última 19:05.

Dessa verdade dou f

Hanibal Francis Quinsley

MÉDICO-LEGISTA

- Santo Merlin! – exclamou Vanessa.

- E tem mais...- Hermione tinha o peito estranhamente estufado.

- O que mais?

- Eu fui pesquisar ontem, lá no Ministério, arquivos que falassem de morte trouxas cometidos por bruxos...

- Sei – Vanessa fez um gesto impaciente de mão. Queria chegar ao mesmo posto que Hermione parara.

- Então descobri um arquivo de uma família que morava em Little Hangleton há mais de cinqüenta anos.

- Little Hangleton... – Vanessa franziu a testa e se lembrou – essa é a cidade onde Voldemort tinha seu quartel-general.

- Exatamente Vanessa – Hermione tinha um amplo sorriso. – e o laudo dizia a mesmíssima coisa que esse. Em nenhum dos Riddle, a família assassinada, foi encontrado sinais de morte. Pelo menos para os trouxas.

- Oh!Oh! Espere um pouco Hermione – Vanessa puxou o robe azul mais para perto do corpo – essa não é nem mesmo uma possibilidade. Voldemort esta preso. E bem preso.

- Mas eu não disse que era Voldemort – ela abanou a cabeça – eu acho que de alguma maneira, ainda não sei como, essas mortes estão ligadas ao incêndio em Little Hangleton no sábado passado.

Um silêncio pensativo caiu sobre as duas.

- Você acha então que pode haver um novo bruxo das trevas querendo o poder? – o lindo rosto de Vanessa estava preocupado - é essa a sua teoria?

Hermione pensou um pouco antes de falar. Era audacioso de sua parte o que ia dizer:

- Eu acredito que sim Vanessa. Porque olha só, destruir a casa de Voldemort, com dois dos servos dele lá dentro, não é querer dizer para a comunidade bruxa que esta apoiando aquele verme, não é mesmo?

- É, Dumbledore já tinha falado isso. Ele também não acha que aquele incêndio é uma manifestação de apoio.

As duas ficaram novamente em silencio. Hermione começou a andar pela sala. Pensava melhor assim. Aquela falta de pistas estava levando ela a loucura!

O telefone tocou assustando as duas:

- Alô – Vanessa respondeu como um autômato.

- Vanessa? – era Greg – novidades sobre o caso Jonas. Greg fez um silencio misterioso.

- Vamos fale logo! – gritou Vanessa.

- Calma chefinha – ele era terrivelmente debochado – localizaram filho mais velho do casal.

- E quem é ele? Estou perdendo a paciência Greg – agora ela não gritava mais. Falava num tom normal, mas perigosamente suave. Era nessas horas que, se você tivesse amor à vida, não provocaria Vanessa Wolf.

- Alexandre Jonas.

- Chame-o para interrogatório. Quero ele na segunda-feira.

* * *

- E então mãe, você deixa a minha amiga vir passar as férias aqui comigo? – Gina tinha uma voz suplicante. E estranhamente melosa.

- Mas e o pai dela, Gina? Ele não ficara aborrecido de passar somente uma semana com a filha? - Molly estava na ponta da mesa do almoço. Todos o Weasley, mais Hermione também estavam ali. – afinal eles ficaram um ano inteiro sem se ver.

- Ela me falou que não teria problemas. Se estiver tudo bem por lá, você deixa? – Gina arregalou os olhos castanhos, fazendo ficar com uma cara de desamparo, que sabia amoleceria a mãe.

E não deu outra:

- Se o pai dela disser que sim Gina...

Rony bufou e saiu da mesa. Não queria mais saber de Carol Blair nunca mais. Ela era um inconveniente.

* * *

- Não, não e mais um não. Você irá passar as férias na sua casa Anne Caroline. – o pai de Carol estava bem enfático – não quero mais saber disso.

- Mas pai – Carol teve que respirar fundo para não brigar – eu queria tanto passar as férias com a Gina. Ela esta desenvolvendo um novo programa de computador e acha que eu posso ajudá-la. – ela chegou mais perto da polida escrivaninha de mogno – por favor, pai, aqui eu não tenho nenhuma amiga da minha idade...

Tony Blair parou para pensar. Se elas iam mexer com computadores, é porque a garota não era bruxa também. Para ele já chegava que a filha tinha que estudar numa escola tão esquisita, não queria também amigos esquisitos.

- Qual o telefone dos pais dela? Gostaria de falar com eles – aquele seria o teste final.

Mas Carol e Gina estavam muito mais adiantadas que os pais. Como Carol sabia que o seu iria querer falar com os pais de Gina, elas bolaram um plano.

- Aqui pai. – ela deu um papelzinho pequeno para o pai.

Tony Blair pegou o papel e discou o numero. No terceiro toque uma voz feminina atendeu a chamada.

- Alo.

- Alo, eu gostaria de falar com a Sr. ou a Sra. Weasley por favor?

- É a Sra Weasley quem fala – respondeu Gina, numa imitação perfeita da voz da mãe. Ela estava no telefone do barracão do pai – com quem eu falo?

- Meu nome é Antony Blair e sou pai de uma amiga de sua filha...

- Ah sim. O senhor então que é o pai de Carol. Um amor de menina sua filha.

- Obrigado – Tony sorriu um pouquinho; adorava que elogiassem Carol – eu liguei Sra. Weasley, porque Carol me falou que a Sra. e seu marido à convidou para passar as férias em sua casa...

- Isso mesmo Sr. Blair. Ao que parece Gina e Carol tem amigos em comum, e muito planos também. Gina não para de falar nesse assunto.

Os dois riram um pouquinho.

- Não será incomodo para vocês, ficarem com minha filha?

- De maneira nenhuma. – Gina ainda não podia acreditar que estava dando certo – nós a levaremos de volta na ultima semana de férias, para ela poder voltar para a escola.

A frase foi decisiva. Se a mulher fosse bruxa, se ofereceria para levar Carol ate o embarque.

- Se não vai ter mesmo problema...

- Claro que não – ela riu mais um pouquinho – meu filho do meio tem que ir à cidade, e se o Sr. Permitir ele pode pegar Carol.

- Então está combinado. Uma boa tarde Sra. Weasley.

- Boa tarde Sr. Blair – despediu-se Gina.

Colocou o telefone no ganhou, e olhou para a filha.

- Você esta liberada Carol. O filho dela vem te buscar mais tarde.

Carol nem se demorou. Não iria dar tempo para o pai mudar de idéia.

- Espero que se comporte enquanto estiver lá em Anne Caroline.

Ela parou na porta, e sem se virar, para que o pai não visse seu sorriso, respondeu:

- Eu vou me comportar pai. Pode deixar.

* * *

- Ai...Ai... Nada como uma boa comida em casa – disse Harry de barriga cheia, na hora do jantar - essa semana não foi brincadeira mesmo.

Sirius e Remo riram. Harry não parara de falar do CTA um minuto. A não ser que se conte as horas em que falou de Hermione.

- A comida lá é boa Harry?

Dessa vez Sirius ficou sem resposta. Porque Rony aparou bufando feito louco na cozinha.

- Eita! Que aconteceu Rony?

- As mulheres daquela casa vão me levar à loucura! Isso que aconteceu – ele se deixou cair em uma cadeira – agora inventaram que eu tenho que dar uma de táxi pela Inglaterra!

Harry riu. Não estava entendendo nada.

- Porque não começa do começo Rony? É mais fácil para entendermos.

Rony deu um muxoxo.

- A Gina convidou a Carol Blair para passar as férias lá em casa. E como se isso não fosse tudo, ela e Hermione queriam que eu fosse buscar a inútil na casa dela! – ele fez mais uma careta de desagrado – porque ela não pega um ônibus? E desaparece?

Agora Harry começava a entender o problema. E ainda estava com vontade de rir, mas sabia que o amigo não gostaria.

- Você não quer que ela fique na mesma casa que você? – Remo e Sirius se mantinham totalmente ausentes da conversas dos dois; mas isso não os impedia de ver a ironia da situação. Harry todo enrolado, dando conselhos amorosos. – pense nas possibilidades Rony...

Ao que parece Rony também se tocou da ironia, e não gostara nada da insinuação:

- Que possibilidades? De engravidá-la e depois deixar ela como um covarde? – perguntou agressivamente.

- EU NÃO SOU COVARDE! – gritou Harry se levantando e empunhando a varinha. – REPITA ISSO SE FOR HOMEM.

Rony também estava de pé e com a varinha em punho.

- NÃO É COVARDE? ENTÃO PORQUE É QUE NÃO ASSUME SUAS RESPONSABILIDADES? POR QUE ESTA DEIXANDO HERMIONE SOZINHA? - as orelhas de Rony estavam tão vermelhas, que só faltava sair fumaçinha.

- O QUE EU FAÇO OU NÃO FAÇO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ! WEASLEY. – os olhos de Harry soltavam faíscas e a varinha também.

- E NÃO É DA MINHA CONTA? MAS ESCUTAR HERMIONE CHORAR TODAS AS NOITES, PORQUE O POTTER-PERFEITO ESTA SENDO IDIOTA É DA MINHA CONTA!?! ELA É COMO MINHA IRMA, E SE DEIXASSE EU LHE ARRBENTARIA A CARA!

Mas subitamente Harry perdeu a vontade de brigar. Ele se sentou do lado de Sirius (que não movera uma palha com a briga. Aquilo era realmente necessário).

- Ela chora mesmo Rony? – havia um tom derrotado na voz de Harry.

- Chora – Rony também se sentou. Se o outro não brigaria, ele não tinha motivos para ficar em guarda – mas como ela não fala nada, eu também fico na minha. Você sabe que esta sendo idiota não sabe?

Harry foi salvo de responder. Nesse exato momento Hermione e Gina aparataram na cozinha.

- Hey! Hermione! – exclamou Sirius feliz. - Há quanto tempo que a não a vejo. Você esta bem?

- Sim obrigado Sirius. E você? – enquanto dizia Hermione tentava soltar o cinto se segurança que a prendia a Gina.

- Estamos bem. Como pode ver. – ele apontou para a cara branca de Rony, o rosto murcho de Harry e o sorriso feliz de lupin – mas sabe Hermione... E... Bem... E o bebê?

Ela sorriu do embaraço dele. Nem ligando para Harry.

- Estamos os dois com muita saúde. Eu vou a medica-trouxa na semana que vem fazer o primeiro pré-natal. – ela finalmente conseguiu se soltar de Gina – a Sra. Weasley e Gina irão comigo.

- Que bom Hermione. – disse Lupin - tenho certeza que se Lílian e Tiago tivessem aqui iriam querer acompanhá-la também.

Aquele foi um golpe baixo para o lado de Harry. Ele sentiu isso e saiu da cozinha; Hermione o acompanhou com o olhar, mas nem se importou: ele era insensível mesmo.

- Bom, se vocês quiserem eu peço a medica para gravar toda a consulta... Eu sei que se pode fazer isso. – ela parou um momento – vocês têm aparelho de vídeo não tem?

Remo e sirius trocaram um olhar confuso. "Do que diabos ela estaria falando?"

- Bem – intrometeu-se Gina, ela tinha uma voz aguda, como se segurasse o riso – meu pai tem um vídeo lá no barracão dele. Quando Hermione trouxer a fita, traz o vídeo também.

- Vai fazer como o telefonema Gina – acusou Rony meio selvagem – pegar escondido dos nossos pais?

- Pare de ser idiota Rony. Você não é nenhum santinho. – Hermione se virou para Sirius, ignorando completamente os bufos do amigo – Você me emprestaria seu carro Sirius?

- Onde vocês vão com ele? – Sirius tinha um ciúme tão grande do carro dele...

- Buscar Carol Blair na casa dela – desta vez foi demais para Rony. Ele simplesmente saiu da cozinha. – podemos?

- Ok. A chave esta naquele quadro ali. – ele apontou para um quadrado de madeira do lado da geladeira. – não preciso recomendar cuidado né Hermione?

- Pode deixar Sirius. Diga ao Rony onde fomos, porque tenho certeza que ele vai querer ir lá. Pode estragar nossos planos.

- Obrigado Sirius. Tchau Remo. – despediram as duas e foram para a garagem.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa, Almofadinhas?

- O mesmo que você Aluado.

- Foi o que pensei.

* * *

E os dois trocaram olhares de quem estava achando tudo muito engraçado... "Ahhh, esses jovens de hoje!"

- Que bom que veio hoje Henri. – disse Draco cansado – eu não agüentava mais trabalhar.

- Que não trabalhasse então – retrucou Henri. Os dois estavam sentados na sala, tomando vinho e se achando adultos – você é seu próprio patrão. Pode parar a hora que quiser.

Draco suspirou:

- Fácil falar. Mas Lucio mesmo estando morto, tem o dom de atrapalhar minha vida. – Draco tomou um gole de vinho – vamos mudar de assunto. Como esta indo lá no St. Mungus?

- Muito legal. Por enquanto eu não trabalho no hospital não. Estou estudando mais, e só daqui a um ano é que me tornarei Curandeiro-estagiario. Ahh nem vejo a hora de trabalhar e poder ajudar as pessoas.

Draco riu.

- Henri, se existe um traidor da própria casa é você! Onde já se viu um Sonserino sonhar em ajudar as pessoas?

- É eu gosto de trair minha própria casa - ele deu uma risadinha debochada – meu pai fica falando que sou uma vergonha, mas ele também ajuda as pessoas não é? – ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o vinho pensativo – ele acha que meu emprego é coisa de bicha.

Draco que estava bebendo, engasgou; cuspindo vinho dentro da taça.

- Eu não acredito que o Sr. Woodcrofth pensa isso – ele ria agora – se ele soubesse o quanto o filho dele é garanhão.

Henri riu também.

- Para meu pai profissão de macho é ser auror, como ele. – encheu as duas taças novamente – vamos beber Draco. Hoje eu quero ficar bêbado.

E foi o que os dois fizeram.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso. – resmungou Hermione. Ela, Gina e Carol estavam em um beco escuro, em uma rua antes do Caldeirão Furado.

- Anda Hermione pare de reclamar – sussurrou Gina – mude a nossa roupa e pronto.

Quando os feitiços ficaram prontos, Gina, Carol e Hermione mais pareciam três meninos.

- Vamos antes que eu me arrependa. – Carol nem abriu a boca. Não tinha tanta intimidade assim com a outra bruxa.

Elas entraram no Caldeirão Furado, e sem olhar para o lado foram para a passagem que levava ate ao Beco Diagonal.

Àquela hora da noite, todas as lojas já estavam fechadas, e um silêncio estranho cobria a rua. As três dobraram logo depois do arco, e somente depois de passar por inúmeras vielas e becos estreitos é que chegaram à Travessa do Tranco.

Ao contrario do Beco Diagonal, aquela rua bruxa parecia estar cheia de movimento. Com muitos bares, e lojas estranhas... Provavelmente quem fazia compras ali queria manter o anonimato; como elas.

- Mantenham-se junto de mim – Hermione falou num sussurro estrangulado (ela mantinha a varinha em guarda debaixo da capa) – ainda não acredito no que estou fazendo.

Gina e Carol trocaram um olhar, elas também estavam apavoradas com aquele lugar. Tudo parecera um plano simples; iriam ate lá, comprariam o livro e depois iriam para casa. Mas nada estava assim tão simples.

Finalmente chegaram à livraria. A haunted book era uma loja de aparência mal-cuidada (o que ali não tinha essa aparência?). Não havia vitrine na loja, apenas uma porta verde que parecia estreita demais.

Quando entraram na loja, um sininho pendurado na porta avisou a dona que havia fregueses. A loja era estreita e tinha uma prateleira de livros que a dividia no meio; do lado direito tinha mais livros e do esquerdo também.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – a bruxa, dona da loja era uma mulher saída dos contos infantis trouxas. Era meio encurvada. Com um nariz grande demais e olhos pretos argurtos e penetrantes.

- Estou procurando um livro – era incrível como Gina tinha habilidade em imitar vozes. Parecia mesmo que era Rony falando – ele se chama A Bíblia dos Feiticeiros.

A bruxa de contos de fada enrugou a testa ("como ela se parece com a madrasta má da Branca de Neve" pensou Carol, com uma enorme vontade de rir.).

- Claro me acompanhem. – elas foram seguindo a mulher pela loja. Que era absurdamente longa. – É esse livro aqui. – ela pegou um livro da prateleira.

A Bíblia dos Feiticeiros era um livro excelente, mas também grande como uma lajota. Mas uma coisa de podia dizer do livro: ele era grosso, mas não passava do tamanho de um livro normal. Seria ate mesmo fácil de carregá-lo.

- Um excelente livro esse – começou a bruxa, com o papo de vendedor – vão poder encontrar feitiços bastante úteis nele. E esta realmente uma pechincha...

- Quanto? Perguntou Gina.

- Cem galeões.

- Uma pechincha? – escarneceu – isso é roubo isso sim!

- Se não quiserem tudo bem – a bruxa má deu de ombros – ainda essa semana esteve um bruxo querendo saber o preço, mas quando eu falei ele desistiu. Sujeito estranho aquele – a bruxa pareceu voltar a si – vão querer o livro ou não?

As três se olharam e viram que não teria jeito.

- Não pode nem ao menos dar um desconto? – pediu Gina numa ultima tentativa desesperada.

- Hum... – a mulher coçou os cabelos, e uma coisa branca saiu na unha dela – posso abater dez galeões. E só.

Elas se coçaram e cada uma deu trinta galeões. Depois que o livro foi embrulhado, elas rapidamente saíram dali. A travessa do Tranco não era um lugar em que se quisesse passear.

* * *

A manha já ia à metade quando Rony acordou. Ele olhou para cima e viu que Harry ainda estava dormindo. "Melhor assim!". Com cuidado ele se levantou e foi para a sala de visitas; se encostou ao batente da porta bandeira e olhou para fora.

A rua em que Harry morava era um lugar tranqüilo. Àquela hora tinha crianças brincando na pracinha em frente, os gritos e risadas delas chegando ate ele.

Novamente Carol veio-lhe a mente. A raiva já fora embora, mas ainda se sentia magoado. E com ela passando as férias na sua casa sua vida iria se tornaria um inferno. Como ele poderia vê-la todos os dias e não beijar a boca macia? Ou ficar olhando como besta os cabelos lindos que ela tinha? Ou viajar nos olhos verdes dela?

- Deixe de ser imbecil Rony! Você esta virando um tolo romântico! – resmungou ele com selvageria.

- Ei! Ficar falando sozinho não adiantar muita coisa Rony! Venha tomar café. Depois vamos sair.

Rony ainda olhou mais uma vez pela janela. Depois com um dar de ombros seguiu Harry: estava realmente com fome!

As três, Hermione Gina e Carol, estavam juntas, numa clareira um pouco distante da casa dos Weasley. Elas saíram de fininho depois do café, evitando que a Sra. Weasley lhes perguntassem onde iam.

- Hermione, tem mesmo certeza que poderá fazer isso? – ao ver a cara ofendida, Carol tartamudeou – é que... Bem... Você só leu o feitiço e nunca praticou ele... – a voz dela sumiu ante o "olhar McGonagal" de Hermione.

- Aqui diz que só funcionará se estiverem nuas. – ela passava o dedo indicador por onde lia - é e tem que ficar de frente uma para outra.

Carol e Gina fizeram o que foram mandadas; seria uma cena engraçada se um dos garotos chegasse ali e vissem elas como no dia que vieram ao mundo, se olhando com a cara meio assustada.

- Bem, certo então. Agora é a minha parte.

Com a varinha em punho, Hermione executou um movimento que passava da cabeça de Carol para de Gina e assim sucessivamente ela girava o braço; ora apontava a varinha para Gina, ora para Carol.

- _ QUE ENQUANTO DURAR_

_ CAROL SEJA GINA_

_ E GINA SEJA CAROL. _

Hermione mudou o movimento e começou a girar o braço em sentido anti-horário.

- _QUE NÃO VOLTEM AO NORMAL_

_ ENQUANTO NÃO PERMITIR. _

Ela tocou a cabeças das duas com a ponta da varinha, e uma luz intensamente roxa as cobriu deixando Hermione de fora.

- _QUE QUANDO EU DISSER 'TRANSFORMIUS' _

_ ELAS MUDEM NOVAMENTE;_

_ E QUANDO EU DISSER 'DELETRIUS'_

_ QUE VOLTEM AO NORMAL. _

Quando Hermione acabou de fazer o feitiço, a luz roxa brilhou por um instante a mais e se apagou. Assim como Gina e Carol desmaiaram na grama.

- Santo Merlin! – gritou Hermione. Ela chegou perto das duas e depois de ver que estavam desmaiadas usou do _enervate _para fazê-las acordarem.

- Vocês estão bem? – Mione estava preocupada. "Não devia ter caído na conversa dessas loucas!" – Gina? Carol?

- Estou bem Mione – respondeu Carol – não sinto nada de diferente.

- É – ajuntou Gina – acho que o feitiço deu errado Hermione, porque não sinto nada de diferente.

Como as duas estavam de costas uma para outra (vestindo suas roupas) não viram a cara de Hermione, que não sabia se ria, chorava ou deixava a coisa rolar – preferiu deixar a coisa rolar...

- Você acha que tem que fazer mais vezes Mione? – novamente Carol, que tinha a voz abafada pela blusa que vestia – porque dessa vez não deu certo. Consulte ai no livro.

- E se não der certo? – era Gina – como é que vou conquistar aquele cabeça dura?

- Isso eu não sei Gina – replicou Hermione, estava começando a se divertir – você vai ter que pensar bem nesse assunto. Muito bem mesmo.

Ao verem que Hermione continha uma louca vontade de rir as duas se viraram para ela, e para si mesmas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Gina via seu corpo, mas estava fora dele. Estava em outro corpo: no de Carol!

- Santo Merlin – Carol, no corpo de Gina foi chegando mais perto de seu próprio corpo. - Eu não posso acreditar – o assombro na voz dela era incrível. Com medo ela tocou o próprio rosto. Mas aquele não era mais seu rosto. Era agora Gina Weasley.

- Eu também não acredito...– a incredulidade estava estampada no rosto de Carol, que era Gina – que não vi essa espinha enorme aqui no cantinho. Com uma apertada Gina tirou a nojeira.

- Ai! Isso dói! – reclamou Carol, que estava dentro do corpo de Gina.

As três riram do ridículo da situação.

- _Deletrius! – _Bradou Hermione inesperadamente. E ao mesmo tempo Gina se sentiu indo para seu próprio corpo e Carol para o seu.

- Porque fez isso? – Carol perguntou aborrecida.

- Para ver se estava funcionando direito. E agora chega. Só amanhã de manhã é que as transformarei de novo.

- Hermione Granger, você não sabe aproveitar a vida. – resmungou Gina baixinho enquanto iam para casa.

- Eu ouvi isso Weasley!

* * *

Quando amanheceu na segunda-feira Hermione levantou-se como uma bala da cama. Queria ir ao banheiro (uma tarefa um pouco complicada, já que Gina e Carol dormiam no chão).

- Esses enjôos são mesmo um inferno! – reclamou ela quando voltou ao quarto - queria que passasse logo.

- Vai passar Hermione, e como diz mamãe: "tudo só tende a piorar!" - Hermione e Carol riram de Gina: ela estava perfeita em imitar as vozes de outras pessoas.

- Vamos, nós tenho que tomar café. Quero fazer a coisa agora!

-_Transformius! _– bradou Hermione e uma luz roxa saiu da varinha, trocando Gina e Hermione de corpos.

- Certo vamos fazer um teste. – Hermione se virou para Carol (Gina) e perguntou: qual o nome completo de Tom?

Carol (Gina) arregalou os olhos.

- Tom Servoleo Riddle. Isso não é uma coisa que se goste de lembrar Hermione.

- Me desculpe Gina, ops... Carol. Mas tinha que ser uma coisa que somente você soubesse.

Com um dar de ombros Carol (Gina) começou a se vestir.

Gina (Carol) não entendera nada do que acontecera. Mas o clima subitamente pesado e incômodo sim. Quem era aquele tal de Tom?

Harry acordou sobressaltado na manha de segunda-feira. Ele estava atrasado já. Rapidamente ele se arrumou e sem nem se despedir direito de Sirius e Remo, ele desaparatou para o CTA.

Logo que ele chegou, viu que não estava muito atrasado. "ufa! Não pegarei detenções!"

Se a rotina já era dura e difícil, Harry não queria nem saber as detenções.

- Estou dizendo para você que dessa vez é assim que se faz. Não é possível que seja tão tapado Julius.

Uma voz, que Harry reconheceu pertencer a Hannah (a mulher com que Woodcrofth falara na semana passada) estava aos berros dentro da secretaria.

Harry foi ver, afinal queria saber quem era a mulher. Quando estava mais ou menos perto da porta, Nevile que vinha atrás o chamou.

- Ola Harry! Como foi o fim de semana?

- Bem e o seu Nevile? – com a aproximação do colega, Harry se afastou da porta. Mas pelo menos sabia onde a tal Hannah trabalhava.

- Minha avó não parou de falar... – a voz de Nevile foi se perdendo na multidão enquanto entravam pelo portão principal.

**N/A: bom galera, pra vc naum se perderem durante essa parte da historia, eu vou fazer o seguinte: mesmo enquanto durar o feitiço de transformação da Gina e da Carol eu continuarei chamando-as pelo próprio nome (mesmo que o corpo esteja trocado)... Continuem lendo ;)**

* * *

Que estava nervosa Gina (lembre-se que a partir de agora ela esta no corpo de Carol) sabia. Só não sabia que sentiria aquela excitação percorrê-la. Afinal iria rever Malfoy, seu arquiinimigo, que tentara chantagea-la com a gravidez de Mione! E que beijava deliciosamente bem. E tinha um cheiro intoxicante.

- Deixe de ser besta Weasley – resmungou baixinho, para logo em seguida mudar – Blair! Eu sou Anne Caroline Blair! Não se esqueça disso, Weasley!

Gina estava numa rua, do mesmo tipo do Beco Diagonal. Mas ao contrario do Beco, essa rua era cheia de prédios de escritórios bruxos (uma Wall Street bruxa). Com um gemido, que não sabia como classificar, ela entrou no prédio que ficava os escritórios de Malfoy.

Gina passou pelo átrio, e entrou no elevador vermelho que tinha no fundo, sem que ninguém pedisse sua identificação. Apertou o botão do décimo andar e rezando a Merlin que tudo desse certo, ela se viu cada vez mais perto de Malfoy.

A companhia de Malfoy ocupava todo o décimo e décimo - primeiro andar do prédio. Um carpete creme revestia todo o chão e os moveis eram do mais puro bom-gosto.

Logo de frente para o elevador, em uma bancada circular ficava a secretaria. Gina se aproximou dela.

- Eu tenho hora com o Sr. Malfoy – "ainda bem que o feitiço muda a voz também! Do jeito que estou nervosa não conseguiria imitar nada!"

- E a quem devo anunciar? – a mulher olhou desagradavelmente para a calça jeans e a blusa pólo branca que Gina usava...

- É... Gi... – ela percebeu que falaria o nome e rapidamente mudou – Anne Caroline Blair.

- Espere um momento. Verei para você.

A mulher desaparecera em uma porta do lado esquerdo e Gina ficou passeando os olhos pelo saguão.

- É uma beleza de lugar – ela disse para si mesma.

- Pode me acompanhar Srta? – dessa vez era outra mulher quem falava. De francos olhos azuis Gina simpatizou imediatamente com ela. – o Sr. Malfoy esta lhe aguardando.

Gina seguiu a mulher e entrou em outra sala, que era de secretária também.

- Essa é milha sala. Eu sou Sally Mansfields e aquela que te atendeu é Dora Hawkis. Tudo que puder precisar pode nos pedir Srta. Blair.

Enquanto se apresentava Sally, foi abrindo a porta para ela.

- Sr. Malfoy, a Srta Blair – ela disse com formalidade e desapareceu pela porta.

Vê-lo foi um tremendo golpe nas pernas de Gina. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que podia se lembrar (talvez o fato de estar completamente embriagada da ultima vez que se encontraram tivesse alguma relação com isso). Mas Draco estava com os cabelos loiros revirados, como se tivesse passado as mãos por ali muitas vezes. O colarinho estava aberto e as mangas da blusa arregaçadas ate o cotovelo.

- Me desculpe o modo como a recebo Caroline – ele sorriu meio sedutor – posso te chamar assim? (diante daquela visão o que vocês acham que Gina responderia?). "timo. Desculpe-me o mau jeito, mas é que essa maquina esta me levando à loucura!

Gina riu e se forçou a sair do transe. Era para Malfoy ser seduzido e não ela.

- Muitos bruxos não entendem um computador mesmo, Sr. Mal...

Ele não deixou ela terminar.

- Se posso lhe chamar de Caroline, então me chame de Draco.

Gina suspirou. Ele era tão irresistível e encantador quando ela não era Gina Weasley.

- Tudo bem Draco – ela se esforçou para sair natural – qual é exatamente seu problema?

- Eu nem mesmo sei ligar essa maquina! – ele falou frustrado – na verdade eu nem tentei.

Draco não sabia porque, mas não queria que ela o considerasse um burro ignorante. "Essa não é a Blair de que me lembro!"

- Vamos fazer o seguinte então. Sente-se ai – ela apontou a cadeira dele – e eu vou te falando os passos que tem que fazer.

Draco obedeceu. Estava gostando que aqueles olhos verdes brilhassem com malicia. Quando isso acontecia, ele se lembrava irremediavelmente de outros olhos... Olhos castanhos.

- Muito bem. Esta vendo esse botão vermelho aqui na base do aparelho?

- Sim – ele se esforçou para voltar os pensamentos para aula.

- Aperte-o. Ele liga o computador.

- Você não quer fazer enquanto eu vejo? Sinto-me meio ridículo...

- Você não conseguira aprender se apenas olhar. É preciso pratica para saber fazer direito.

Gina na mesma hora viu como suas palavras tinham duplo sentido. Tentando ignorar o quanto Draco se divertia ela ficou atrás da cadeira dele.

Draco tomou um tremendo susto quando escutou a musica de inicialização do computador.

- Santo Merlin! E eu tenho que conviver com essas malditas invenções trouxas!

Na mesma hora sentiu que falara bobagem. Afinal Carol era metade trouxa e ele dependia dela.

- Eu... Me desculpe. Não tive a intenção de ofendê-la. – ele parecia sinceramente arrependido.

Gina que só se tocara quando ele pedira desculpas, fingiu-se de aborrecida. Mas ela mudou completamente ao ver uma longa cicatriz branca no braço dele. Com gentileza ela passou a ponta do dedo ali. Olhando nos olhos dele, perguntou:

-Onde conseguiu essa cicatriz Draco?

- Quando a besta do hipogrifo fujão me atacou no terceiro ano. – ele parecia hipnotizado pelos olhos dela. Só uma vez havia visto aquela expressão no rosto de alguém, e se lembrar dela não o ajudava em nada – nem mesmo dói, ou me lembro dela. Podemos voltar à aula?

Gina tirou o dedo dali, já dera bandeira demais.

- Voltemos à aula!

* * *

- GINA! AINDA NÃO ESTA PRONTA? - era Rony quem gritava ao pé da escada.

- Você acha certo isso Arthur? Gina deixar a convidada sair antes que ela? – reclamava a Sra Weasley, enquanto o marido tomava uma ultima xícara de café.

- Molly esses jovens de hoje não tem mais a mesma educação, mas se a garota também quis assim, o que nós podemos fazer?

- Não gosto disso Arthur. Parece-me realmente errado.

- Ate que enfim! Nunca vi tanta moleza para se arrumar Gina! – Rony bufou e pegou o cinto que Hermione inventara – estamos atrasados já mocinha.

- Gina querida, você acha mesmo certo deixar sua convidada largada, como se não quisesse a companhia dela?

- Não se preocupe mamãe – era estranho para Carol, chamar alguém de mamãe. Havia muito tempo que não fazia isso – Carol esta bem. Ela mesma pediu para não ser um fardo!

- Não sei querida...

- Mãe de noite vocês se falam – resmungou Rony acabando de atar o cinto a cintura da irmã – estamos atrasados agora.

Uma fração de segundo antes de aparatar, Rony sentiu uma coisa estranha. Como se um arrepio passasse por seu corpo. Estava diferente ter o corpo da irmã colado ao dele.

Eles desaparataram.

Se para Rony estava confuso, aquela pequena distancia, Carol estava mesmo é se deliciando. Rápido demais, ela sentiu que chegavam ao destino e que Rony se soltava dela.

- Eu... Eu vou trabalhar – disse ele, obviamente embaraçado.

Carol sorriu. A química entre eles era forte, nem mesmo o disfarce a mudava alguma coisa.

"Lembre-se de se controlar e não beijar ele esta bem?" Ela ouviu a voz de Gina dentro da cabeça. Mas ela não iria beijá-lo. Iria ensiná-lo a conquistá-la. Bem lentamente.

Com um sorriso ela seguiu para sua sala.

* * *

- Vamos Hermione. Acabe logo essa salada. Quero interrogar esse "Jonas sobrevivente" agora mesmo.

Vanessa estava numa impaciência enervante. Ela comera seu almoço em tempo mais rápido do que Hermione julgou ser possível. Hermione acabou de almoçar e as duas saíram do restaurante.

- O que você já sabe sobre o sobrevivente Hermione?

Ela revirou os olhos: - Quer que eu fale tudo novamente?

- Quero.

- Ok... Ok... Ele tem 35 anos e não mora mais com a família desde a época da faculdade. É um bem conceituado corretor de imóveis da cidade. Ajudava o pai sempre que havia necessidade. O filho perfeito.

- Mas essa diferença de idade... Não acha estranho?

- Não Vanessa porque já lhe falei sobre isso também. Ele é filho adotivo do Sr. Jonas com a primeira Sra. Jonas. Essa que morreu era madrasta dele. Eles tinham a mesma idade.

- É interessante isso. Um filho adotivo que não mora mais lá, que sempre ajuda o pai e tem a mesma idade da madrasta. Muito interessante.

Hermione trabalhava a pouco tempo com Vanessa, mas simplesmente desistira de entender ela. Vanessa seguia o mesmo caminho muitas vezes, ate ter certeza.

A sala de interrogatório da Yard era como uma sala para esse fim devia ser. No centro tinha uma mesa e cadeiras simples, absolutamente desconfortáveis; as paredes era pintadas de cinza-chumbo e tinha um grande espelho lá. Esse espelho é claro era de duas faces.

Quem estava dentro da sala via o espelho e quem estava na salinha escura, via um vidro mostrando o que acontecia durante o interrogatório.

- Ele é todo seu Hermione disse Vanessa, antes de entrar na sala escura. Greg é claro não assistiria o interrogatório.

- Bom dia Sr. Jonas.

- Bom dia. – Alexander Jonas era um homem bonito. Tinha cabelos loiros e um rosto afinado, muito branco. Os olhos eram cinza-escuro e pareciam tragar a pessoa para dentro dele.

Via-se claramente que ele não era filho natural dos Jonas, que eram todos morenos e de olhos castanhos.

- Sentimos muito pela morte de sua família Sr. Jonas. – declarou Hermione enquanto abria uma pasta em cima da mesa.

- Obrigado. – o homem falava com uma frieza impressionante - espero que encontrem o assassino.

- Nós o encontraremos Sr. Jonas, nós o encontraremos.

Alexander apenas apertou os olhos.

- Eu queria começar com algumas perguntas, que talvez nos ajudasse a montar um perfil de sua família...

- E como isso pode ajudar? – ele interrompeu brusco.

- Poderemos a partir desse perfil – explicou Hermione calmamente – montar o perfil do assassino. Psicopatas e sociopatas sempre entram em algum perfil.

Alexander fez uma cara de compreensão.

- Com quantos anos foi adotado Sr. Jonas?

- Eu ainda era um bebe.

- E quando foi que lhe contaram sobre a adoção? – Hermione mantinha a voz neutra e calma.

- Quando um amiguinho da escola me chamou de bastardo e à minha mãe de prostituta. – Hermione levantou a cabeça – por eu ser diferente dos meus pais.

- Sei. Qual o nome desse menino?

- acho que era... – ele franziu a testa em concentração – John Cart... Cart... Bem era John Cart - alguma - coisa. Não me lembro, faz muitos anos.

- Tudo bem Sr. Jonas. E como se pai reagiu a isso?

- Ele ficou furioso. E disse que me amava mais que tudo no mundo. E não era por eu não ser nascido dele e de minha mae que me amava menos.

Hermione anotou a resposta. Ela e Vanessa preferiram não gravar aquela conversa.

- Sempre tiveram uma boa relação familiar?

- Sim Srta. Tivemos algumas brigas, mas era coisa normal dentro de uma família.

- Que tipo de brigas?

- Apenas brigas normais – os olhos cinza estava ficando cada vez mais gelados.

- Um assassinato ocorreu na sua casa Sr. Jonas – Hermione se levantou e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele – isso não é normal! Agora, quando eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, responda-a!

Vanessa sentiu orgulho da garota. Ela era esperta.

- Brigamos algumas vezes por que peguei o carro sem autorização e também porque era muito malandro na escola – disse de ma vontade – esta satisfeita agora?

- Sim. – Hermione se sentou novamente. - Quando sua mãe morreu?

- Um ano antes de entrar para a faculdade. – somente quando falara da mãe é que algum calor passou pela voz dele.

- Quem pagou sua faculdade Sr. Jonas?

- Que? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- OSr. fez uma faculdade cara, gostaria de saber quem pagou por ela.

- Fiz um empréstimo para pagar meus estudos. Depois da faculdade trabalhei muito tempo para pagá-los.

- E desde então vem trabalhando como corretor de imóveis?

- Sim. E sempre que me pai pedia – os olhos frios tornaram-se ainda mais gelados – eu o ajudava.

- Que tipo de sentimento nutria pelos seus meios-irmãos?

- Achava-os crianças. Não tínhamos muito contato. Tem mais de quatro meses que não visito minha família...

- Correto. – Hermione fez mais algumas anotações e dispensou o Sr. Jonas com o seguinte recado:

- Não suma Sr. Jonas. A Yard provavelmente entrara em contato com o Sr. novamente.

- Boa tarde Srta Granger.

- O que você acha Hermione? - perguntou Vanessa quando entrou na sala de interrogatório.

Hermione acabou de anotar mais algumas coisas, e levantou a cabeça para responder:

- Que ele só não mentiu o próprio nome porque seria impossível – declarou ela meio sarcástica – e agora vamos comer, estou morta de fome!

- Fome? – repetiu Vanessa escandalizada - do jeito que anda comendo vai acabar virando uma baleia antes do quinto mês!

Hermione riu.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos comer. Não to me agüentando mais...

Vanessa olhou indignada para ela. Mas a seguiu mesmo assim: não é que também estava com uma certa fome?

* * *

**N/A²: bom galera o que acharam do novo cap? espero que tenham gostado dele! **

**Quem será o verdadeiro Alexander Jonas? E Hannah? Que planos ela e o pai de Henri têm juntos? E essa confusão da Gina e da Carol, o que isso vai dar? Não perca os próximos cap! hehehehehehe!!!**

**N/A³: agradecimentos especiais a todo mundo que leu e deixou um recado, e aqueles que soh leram... eu tb agradeço. **

**N/A 4 : queria explicar que, o treinamento do harry pode parecer um pouco duro e meio estranho, mas é que quis fazer uma coisa diferente de Hogwarts e ele tb tem 3 anos de treinamento... com certeza não vai concluir isso na fic... **

**N/A 5 : agora eu fui mesmo... mas antes um beijão pra Nina, que é minha migona é pra Ligia que sempre é companheira.... bjs!!!!!! **


	14. Contra a Parede

> > > > **NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

** C****APITULO XIV**

**CONTRA A PAREDE**

- Hermione não se esqueça que vamos ao tal medico trouxa hoje. Às seis horas hein?

- Não irei esquecer Sra. Weasley. Respondeu Hermione com a boca cheia de torradas, para depois desaparatar.

Como se fosse mesmo conseguir esquecer! A Sra. Weasley a lembrara disso constantemente nos últimos dias. Não que ela também não estivesse ansiosa pela consulta. Estava e muito, afinal desde que madame Pomfrey a examinara, dois meses atrás, ela não tinha mais noticias sobre a saúde do neném.

E constantemente ela tinha pesadelos, em que havia gargalhadas cruéis e o choros desesperados de bebê, reclamando de fome. Isso a assustava muito (principalmente depois que começara a comer demais).

Hermione aparatou no Ministério, fazendo a mesma rotina que a levaria ate a Yard; passou pelo átrio, desceu nos elevadores e entrou no Departamento de Mistérios (hoje de uma cor amarela ofuscante); entrou na sala vai-e-vem e desaparatou no beco.

Não tinha nem cinco minutos que chegara na sala que ocupava, e Vanessa chegou com uma bomba nas mãos.

- Dumbledore descobriu quem era os dois comensais da morte, que estava na casa ocupada por Voldemort.

- Quem? - Hermione chegou um pouquinho para frente.

- Pedro Pettigrew e Minor Nott. Isso te lembra algo? – Vanessa tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas sarcasticamente.

- Mas... ele esta morto Vanessa. Isso seria impossível!

- Seria. Mas foi com o testemunho de Pettigrew e Nott que colocamos aquele desgraçado em Azkaban. Esta lembrada?

- Claro que estou. O Julgamento foi amplamente divulgado pelo _Profeta. _Mas como isso foi possível?

- Será seu trabalho descobrir a possibilidade disso Hermione. – declarou Vanessa sombriamente.

* * *

- Entendeu então essa parte Draco? – Gina (que estava no corpo de Carol) às vezes ria do loiro. Ele era bem obtuso para esse tipo de conhecimento.

- Pode ser – respondeu ele rabugento – essa maquina é retardada demais. Ainda não entendo o que deu em Lucio para usar isso!

Gina riu baixinho, e como estava em pé atrás da cadeira de Draco, abaixou-se e falou dentro do ouvido dele:

- Vai ver, ele sabia que teria dificuldades de se entender com esse tipo de aparelhagem.

Draco sentiu um arrepio descer seu corpo, desde os cabelos ate a ponta do pé. Havia sido assim, desde que Blair começara a trabalhar para ele: estava sentindo uma atração inressistível pela garota, e ela sabia; usava de todos os truques que conhecia para atiçá-lo e quando ele tentava avançar, ela corria. Brincava deliberadamente com ele. E ele estava gostando disso! E muito.

- Talvez tenha razão Carol. Aquela cabeça maluca, pode muito bem ter planejado isso mesmo.

Draco se levantou e foi ate a janela. Olhou para a rua abaixo e viu bruxos–empresários passando lá em baixo. Estava se sentindo estranho, e meio vago. E tinha uma ligeira desconfiança de que a lembrança de uma certa ruiva, é que provocava essa sensação nele. E isso não era nada bom mesmo...

- É lógico que tenho razão! Os Wes...- Gina congelou na hora. O que ela estava dizendo? – Os Blair sempre têm razão.

Draco levantou os olhos da janela e observou mais atentamente a garota à sua frente. Não era a primeira vez que ela parava no meio de uma frase e se corrigia. Agora por exemplo, ela quase dissera Weasley. E por que diria isso? E muita coisa nela, lhe parecia estranhamente familiar; sendo que ele só a encontrara uma vez antes e de passagem pelo colégio.

- Você é decididamente estranha Blair. Decididamente.

- É eu sei. – concordou Gina nervosamente; já dera bandeira demais. – podemos voltar ao trabalho Malfoy?

**- **Claro. – concordou ele muito suavemente. Mas alguma coisa no modo como ela disse seu sobrenome, o fez se lembrar estranhamente de Gina (de novo não! Pensou incomodado).

* * *

Harry estava encurralado. Pela direita se aproximava um dementador, deslizando por cima do pântano. E do lado esquerdo, ele via voando veloz em um dragão Dente de Víbora Peruano, que mesmo sendo a menor raça que existia, era rápida no vôo e tinha uma "sede" incrível de presas humanas. Suas escamas acobreadas pareciam roubar toda a luz do sol e se refletir ali, cegando temporariamente quem olhasse para cima.

O Dente-de-Víbora Peruano soltou um jorro particularmente longo de fogo na direção de Harry, deixando-lhe como única saída pular na vala aberta a sua frente.

Mas pular na vala, não foi uma atitude muito inteligente: escondidos ali dentro, havia dois Barretes Vermelhos, que com seus bastões, miravam, Harry ameaçadoramente.

Então um frio pegajoso e úmido começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Harry, olhando por cima da borda da vala, viu um jorro de fogo do dragão de crista negra, congelar no ar; logo o bicho estava indo embora, voando para longe.

Os Barretes Vermelhos também não se demoraram. Ao que parecia, aonde chegava um dementador, todas as criaturas iam embora.

Com a vala agora vazia, e sem ameaças de bastonadas, Harry se deitou ali e esperou. E se sua idéia desse certo, ele conseguiria surpreender o "horripilante demônio das trevas".

O frio foi aumentando, os barulhos cessaram e no silencio que ficou Harry pode ouvir, distintamente o som de uma matraca, que sugava o ar e sua alegria: anunciando a morte.

Quando ele achou que o dementador se aproximara o máximo possível do seu esconderijo, se levantou num pulo e mirando bem no peito da coisa (vendo o nitidamente o rosto de Hermione) ele berrou:

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

E um veado prata, refulgente, saiu de sua varinha, galopando ate à coisa e acertando-o com a galhada onde normalmente fica o coração.

Mas ao invés de sumir, o dementador tropeçou e caiu no chão. Então Harry entendeu: aquele não era um dementador de verdade.

Com mais um aceno de varinha e um outro feitiço ("_riddiculus"_) Harry viu o bicho-papão-dementador se transformar em uma bailaria de cabaré do século passado.

Com uma risada estrondosa, a coisa finalmente sumiu.

- ISSO FOI BOM POTTER! – disse o professor Murkh Jerrys, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que era um homem corpulento e bruto: como nenhum outro que Harry já vira (parecia mais um trasgo que aprendera a falar). Era também muito rigoroso nos exercícios que passava.

Harry sabia que aquele era um dos maiores elogios que o professor fazia, por isso se sentiu realmente satisfeito. Com um suspiro cansando ele deixou a sala onde fazia os exercícios e foi se juntar ao resto da turma.

- Agora, quero como trabalho extra, uma pesquisa sobre dementadores. Trabalho cientifico – completou ele de um modo ignorante e decadente. Com um ultimo aceno a turma foi dispensada.

Sozinho, já que ainda não fizera muitas amizades, Harry foi se arrastando ao longo da alameda Amarela. Quando virou na direção dos dormitórios e banheiros, ele escutou claramente uma mulher gritar dentro de uma sala de aula. Ele não teria parado, se não tivesse reconhecido a voz que gritava.

- Estou dizendo que você é a pessoa mais idiota do mundo! – foi o ultimo berro que Harry escutou, antes da porta se abrir com violência. Finalmente ele via agora quem era a mulher que conversa com seu instrutor na semana passada!

Hannah, era a estranha figura que atendera ele quando chegara ao CTA. O garoto não a via desde o dia que ela lhe fizera assinar muitos papeis. Mas os cabelos cor de rato e os olhos empapuçados ainda estavam lá. Era uma mulher feia, e sempre de mal-humor.

Logo atrás dela, saiu o Sr. Woodcrofth, com uma cara também de poucos amigos.

- O que esta fazendo por aqui Potter? – pelo tom de voz, Harry viu que ele estava profundamente aborrecido.

- Estou indo tomar banho antes das aulas da tarde, senhor – Harry tentou falar com a voz mais neutra possível, mas a curiosidade o consumia: "O que é que aqueles dois tinham, que brigavam tanto?"

- Pois então continue seu caminho moleque.

Harry continuou e logo chegava à alameda Azul. Queria muito discutir o assunto com alguém, mas Rony não iria se interessar e Hermione, bem Hermione era um caso a parte. E ele tinha certeza que ela nem falaria com ele.

- Ola Harry – chamou uma voz animada do outro lado da rua.

- Como vai Neville? – Harry tinha uma voz baixa e fraca. Tanto que Neville teve que atravessar a rua para falara com ele.

- O que disse Harry? – a animação do outro, feria os ouvidos de Harry. Ele queria tomar um banho e se deitar. Somente isso.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Neville preocupado, ao ver que Harry não respondia sua pergunta – você não me parece bem.

- Acabei de ter uma aula pratica de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estou moído.

Neville o olhou assustado.

- É tão ruim quanto andam dizendo?

- É desgastante. Tem uma tensão que te deixa muito mal. – de repente Harry teve uma idéia: Se não podia contar com Rony e Hermione, Neville certamente seria uma boa companhia. O colega ficara muito melhor, menos trapalhão e mais esperto.

- Hum... escute Neville. Eu agora estou muito cansado, mas será que podemos nos encontrar amanhã no café? Tem uma coisa que eu realmente queria discutir cm você.

- Tudo bem. Se eu fosse você mataria as aulas da tarde e iria para cama. Não esta se agüentando em pé.

- É provavelmente farei isso. E se vierem me chamar, eu vou comer um daqueles doces dos gêmeos e fingir que estou doente de verdade.

Neville riu e seguiu para os refeitórios. E Harry pensou que comer uma Vomitilha não seria mesmo má idéia.

* * *

- É como estou dizendo para você Rony – explicou Carol (no corpo de Gina) meio aborrecida – mesmo que ela, teoricamente, não namore bruxos não quer dizer que você não deva tentar!

Rony bufou. Gina estava insistentemente irritante.

- Já disse para parar de me aborrecer Gina. Essa garota, com ou sem suas esquisitices, não é mais do meu interesse.

- Então ótimo! – Carol estava realmente aborrecida – se você quer bancar o palhaço e sofrer pelos cantos, eu não vou fazer mais nada!

Rony meio que cuspiu o suco de abóbora gelado que estava tomando.

- Eu... Eu... – sua voz tremeu e suas orelhas ficaram da cor de carne crua – não sofro pelos cantos!

- Não sofre – zombou Carol – é claro que não. Só fica com olhos de cachorro pidão para cima de mim!

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você?

- É... Não... – agora era a vez de Carol gaguejar – para cima da Carol, Rony. Você me deixa tão nervosa que acabo me confundindo!

Ele ainda a olhou um tanto desconfiado, mas em seguida largou essa besteira de lado "devo estar biruta!"

- Rony! – chamou Lupin, com uma voz animada, da oficina – venha ate aqui ver isso.

O garoto foi, não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para irmã e imagina que ela se não era ela que estava ficando doida.

Carol suspirou aliviada; e tomou um bom gole de suco para se acalmar.

- Ufa! Se ele fosse menos tapado, teria percebido alguma coisa estranha! – disse baixinho para a cozinha vazia.

* * *

- O que esta fazendo Hermione? – perguntou Vanessa da porta. Ela nunca batia antes de entrar.

- Lendo o interrogatório de Alexander Jonas- ela ergueu os olhos do papel – novamente.

- E quanto àquela outra pesquisa? O já descobriu alguma coisa? Hermione olhou indignada para a chefa.

- Claro que sim! Mas não quero falar disso agora! – Vanessa foi se sentando na linda poltroninha branca em frente à mesa de Hermione – Eu estava lendo essa baboseira aqui e descobri algo realmente interessante.

- O que? – Vanessa se acomodou melhor. Meio que relaxou na cadeira.

- O Sr. Jonas disse que pediu um empréstimo para terminar a faculdade...

- Isso.

- Bom, eu falei com o reitor de Oxford e depois das ameaças, que você me ensinou a fazer, o homem me disse que foi um doador anônimo que pagou as mensalidades.

- Anônimo é?

- Pois é. E não me disseram mesmo quem era ele. Acho que terá de conseguir um mandado Vanessa. Somente assim eles vão falar alguma coisa que preste.

- Hum... – Via-se que estava aborrecida. Os olhos, normalmente azuis, estava mudando para violeta lentamente. – irei providenciar isso. Amanhã estaremos lá!Mais alguma coisa? E a pesquisa?

- Eu tive uma idéia, e sei que será bem difícil de fazermos isso, mas acho que será o único modo.

Um leve arquear de sobrancelhas foi à resposta que Hermione obteve. Ela sabia que Vanessa detestava enigmas. Fora por isso que virara detetive: para descobrir os enigmas.

- Acho que uma exumação do cadáver e um exame trouxa de DNA resolveriam esse problema. Então teríamos uma pista sobre essas mortes.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. – disse Vanessa abruptamente. Se levantou e estava já na porta, quando Hermione com uma voz vacilante perguntou:

- E Greg? Você já o afastou?

- Não se preocupe com ele Hermione.

Mas pelo tom de voz de Vanessa e pela batida na porta, Hermione achou que era para se preocupar.

* * *

Às seis horas se aproximavam e Molly já se achava no Átrio do Ministério esperando por Hermione e Gina. Ela olhava de modo desfocado para a fonte (que no momento tinha o rosto de Dillys Derwent). Detestava esperar e Gina sabia disso.

Quando a fonte mudou de rosto novamente, Gina e Carol chegaram.

- Ora ate que enfim! Vocês duas hein? Francamente! – ralhou ela em voz baixa – e Hermione não é muito melhor afinal, já que também não sabe chegar na hora.

- Oh por favor – começou Gina (que ainda estava no corpo de Carol) e parou de repente – eu quero muito ir ao banheiro. Inventou apressadamente, por que a Sra. Weasley olhava para ela de um modo estranho.

- Sinto muito querida. Mas só quando chegarmos ao consultório do médico, e se chegarmos!

Como a Sra. Weasley estava extremamente irritada, nenhuma das duas falou mais nada. Embora Carol ainda sentia uma louca vontade de rir do furo da amiga.

Hermione finalmente chegou, meio ofegante e pediu desculpas. Que lógico foram prontamente aceita, mas a Sra. Weasley deu um longo sermão pelo caminho ate o médico.

O consultório era exatamente como essas coisas trouxas tinham que ser: tinham paredes pintadas de creme e quadros lindíssimos, mas as cadeiras da sala de espera eram realmente desconfortáveis.

Hermione que entrava no quarto mês de gravidez, estava começando a se sentir incomodada com cadeiras daquele tipo; Eram de plástico branco e parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento.

- Hermione Granger – chamou a secretaria da Drª. Cabbot. Quando as quatro se levantaram, muito firmemente a mulher falou: - somente uma acompanhante por favor.

Gina e Carol, é claro foram escolhidas... para ficarem na sala de espera. Elas não fizeram caras agradáveis ao ver a Sra. Weasley passar com Hermione para o consultório.

A Drª Cabbot era uma pessoa mediana: nem alta nem baixa, nem gorda nem magra, nem feia nem bonita. Parecia simplesmente uma pessoa comum demais, e não tinha nenhum traço realmente marcante.

Foi uma consulta agradável, com a medica deixando Hermione o mais a vontade possível (embora isso tenha sido ligeiramente arruinado pela Sra. Weasley que escondia sua irritação com a trouxa de modo não muito eficaz). Hermione tirou todas as duvidas e recebeu bons conselhos (se tiver com sono, não resista: durma!).

- Venham por aqui. É onde fica nossa aparelhagem de ultra-som. – a voz a drª também não tinha diferenciação: tudo normal demais.

Uma adolescente ajudou Hermione colocar uma longa camisola de exames (que não serviu de muita coisa, já que teria que estar nua), e a levou para a maca.

A drª fez vários exames de toques (particularmente embaraçosos) antes de espalhar um gel transparente sobre a barriga ligeiramente protuberante de Hermione.

E então Hermione viu: o coração de seu filho ou filha batendo forte, a mãozinhas (que a drª apontou no monitor), viu o formato dele pequenininho e lagrimas de alegria vieram aos seus olhos. Quando se virou viu a Sra. Weasley enxugando lagrimas também.

- É lindo Hermione. Muito lindo mesmo! – disse Molly emocionada.

- Você quer que eu grave para o futuro papai ver Hermione – perguntou a medica, depois que as duas se recuperam do acesso de choro.

- Eu quero sim – Hermione fez uma pausa, pensando se devia ou não falar, por fim decidiu pela verdade – mas não é para o pai: ele não aceita o bebê. Quero mostrar a outras pessoas.

Ao ouvir a confissão de Hermione, a medica não alterou em nada seu comportamento. Mas, no final da consulta, depois de entregar a fita, e Hermione e a Sra. Weasley já estarem na porta, a medica sugeriu amavelmente:

- Se você quiser Hermione, pode mandar seu ex-namorado vir falar comigo. Pode ser bastante proveitoso.

- Vou pensar drª Cabbot, mas obrigado assim mesmo. E ate o mês que vem.

- Ate Hermione – ela se despediu normalmente, como tudo o que fazia.

* * *

Sirius e Lupin ficaram como dois babões na frente da tv, assistindo aos dez minutos de fama do bebê. Parecia que eles é que eram os mais interessados nisso tudo.

- Ei olhe Aluado – disse Sirius apontando com o dedo, o coração minúsculo do bebê – olhe como bate forte! (ele disse a mesma coisa nas outras três vezes que vemos esse vídeo – resmungou Gina) vai ser um campeão da grifinória!

- É, e faremos um Mapa do Maroto muito melhor! Revisado e reeditado – sonhou Lupin.

- Agora chega! – disse Gina, já em seu corpo mesmo – vocês já virão o suficiente para encher o Tamisa de baba. Nós estamos indo e vamos levar tudo embora....

- Não vão não! – esbravejou Sirius, ainda olhando a tela como besta – isso pode ficar aqui mais alguns dias não pode Hermione? Queremos ver mais ele... é tão lindo.

- Ahhh... Sirius, os outros Weasley também querem babar em cima da fita – disse Hermione desapontada – acho que seria cruel com eles, não acha?

- Não. De verdade. Mas então podemos fazer uma copia da fita, e você pode deixar aqui com a gente... – sugeriu ele com uma cara esperançosa: era quase impossível resistir quando ele fazia assim, ficava parecendo tanto um cachorro sem dono...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte Sirius – sugeriu Gina, que tivera uma ótima idéia – nós levamos tudo embora, e o pessoal lá de casa vê o vídeo. Então sábado eu trago uma copia da fita e você compra seu próprio aparelho trouxa. O que acha?

Sirius concordou. Sabia que Gina entendera suas intenções.

- Que bom então que estamos acordados – alegrou-se Hermione que nada percebeu, (estava em um dos seus horários de sono). – Vamos embora Gina. Quero dormir e amanhã tenho muito que trabalhar.

Em cinco minutos elas juntaram tudo e aparataram para a toca (usando o cinto de segurança de Hermione).

- Será que essa idéia vai dar certo Almofadinhas? – Lupin expressou sua preocupação.

- Não sei Aluado, mas não posso permitir que Harry aja como um idiota para sempre. Tem limites.

Lupin achou melhor não dizer nada.

* * *

- Vamos Rony, deixe de ser medroso. Eu só quero ir lá fora um pouquinho – suplicou Carol, que não pudera ir com as meninas na casa de Sirius e Lupin.

- Se você não esta com medo, vá sozinha então – retrucou Rony de maus modos. Estava tentando estudar um complicado diagrama de motor de motos.

- Voc pode estudar lá fora Rony – por Merlin que ela tentava não perder a paciência com ele: mas o cara era cabeça dura! – e eu poderei ver a lua. Vamos, por favor.

- Rony isso é modo de tratar uma visita? – ralhou a Sra. Weasley na porta da cozinha – acompanhe Carol até lá, afinal não foi essa educação que sua mãe lhe deu!

Como sempre acontecia, Rony obedeceu a mãe (não que tivesse isso calado, escutava-se nitidamente seus resmungos enquanto saia da cozinha com os diagramas flutuando no ar à sua frente).

- Obrigado Rony – Carol respirou profundamente – precisava mesmo de ar fresco.

- Não sei porque – replicou azedamente – você passa o dia todo na rua, então para que mais ar fresco?

Carol ia responder, mas como poderia denunciar seu disfarce ficou quieta.

"Pelo menos ela calou a boca!" Pensou Rony aliviado.

- Então o que é isso que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos e resolvido contrariá-los. – e o que há de tão complicado em lançar feitiços voadores em motos? – Carol espiou o grande diagrama que Rony estudava.

Ele quase gemeu de frustração! "o que há de tão complicado?..."

- Garota – começou ele, falando entre os dentes – eu não quero conversa com você! Só estou aqui porque minha mae, delicadamente pediu. E não olharia na sua cara, se não estivesse passando as férias na minha casa. Não depois das suas fotos e saídas com aquele ridículo trouxa...

- Oohh! Então você vai finalmente falar o que esta sentindo – Carol estava bem magoada com as palavras ferinas dele – isso é realmente bom, porque é bem chato ver as pessoas fazerem cara feia e ranger os dentes sem entender o que se fez.

- E ainda precisa de explicação? – Rony parou de fingir que o diagrama era interessante – você aparece no jornal com um almofadinha trouxa, depois faz uma visita com ele na mesma fabrica em que trabalho! Mas é muita cara de pau a sua mesmo.

- Acha que só porque me roubou um ou dois beijos pode começar a sentir ciúmes de mim Ronald Weasley – Carol se levantara de um pulo. – pois esta muito enganado. Saiba que é o primeiro bruxo que eu...

- Sei... que você beija é? – ironizou ele, com bastante sarcasmo – eu me esqueci! (Rony deu uma palmada na testa) você não namora bruxos não é mesmo? Ou somente os bruxos pobres? Porque eu fiquei sabendo que você anda visitando Malfoy, e que passa muito tempo no escritório dele.

Os dois estavam em pé, se olhando com as expressões mais ferozes que suas raivas permitiam. "ele é um rematado imbecil!" e no mesmo momento que pensou isso, Carol lascou um bom tapa na cara de Rony.

- Isso é para você nunca mais ousar falar que sou interesseira. Seu... seu nojento!

Como estava preste a chorar, Carol correu para dentro de casa. Rony ficou lá, debaixo da arvore, no jardim escuro, pensando se ela era mesmo interesseira.

- Imagine, nem se deu ao trabalho de negar as acusações! – resmungou ele baixinho, juntando as suas coisas.

* * *

Arthur estava simplesmente boquiaberto! Os trouxas eram fantásticos...

- Como eles se dão bem sem magia não é mesmo? – ele perguntou a todos e a ninguém em especial.

Estavam os Weasleys, Hermione e Carol no barracão do Sr. Weasley vendo ao filme de dez minutos do bebê. E o que mais parecia encantado era o dono do barracão. Mas não com o bebê em si, estava muito mais impressionado com as invenções trouxas!

- É lógico que é lindo ver seu filho, minha querida – assegurou ele a Hermione (Fred e Jorge tinham insistentemente falado que o pai não ligava para o bebê, só para as coisas trouxas) – mas é que essas maravilhas eu ainda não tinha visto. É muito interessante.

Hermione apenas riu e deixou para lá. Sabia que o Sr. Weasley estava mesmo emocionado com seu filho, assim como todos naquela fabulosa família.

- Eu sinto muito gente – despediu-se Hermione, abrindo a boca – mas estou com sono demais. Vou-me deitar, ate amanha.

Todos entraram em casa juntos, menos o Sr. Weasley que ficou para investigar mais aquelas maravilhas. Dentro de casa, eles se espalharam: a Sra. Weasley se sentou na sala para terminar um tricô; Fred e Jorge se sentaram na cozinha para conversar sobre a loja; Rony subiu para o quarto (sem nem ao menos dizer boa-noite); e Carol chamou Gina para um passeio. Hermione também, mas como estava cansada demais não aceitou.

Portanto era calmamente que as duas davam uma volta pela Toca.

- Eu acho que não quero mais me disfarçar Gina – falou Carol emburrada. Ela fizera boas representações ao ver o vídeo, mas agora podia deixar o mal-humor aflorar.

- Mas... mas... porque? – Gina estava meio congelada. "não!" gritava seu corpo. "graças à Merlin!" dizia a razão.

- Simplesmente não sei o que sinto pelo Rony, Gina. Acho seu irmão lindo e gostoso ... – Carol deu uma pausa (e nesse momento elas escutaram uma janela bater forte dentro da casa.) Olharam assustadas, mas não tinha nada fora do comum – mas simplesmente não sei o que sentir por ele. Em um momento penso que não posso namorá-lo e em outro só quero sentir os lábios dele nos meus. E no prazer que isso me dá.

Temos o mesmo problema, pensou Gina, mas não disse nada. Só suspirou audivelmente.

- É eu sei que é confuso – Carol parecia tão perdida que não viu o olhar distraído de Gina – e eu me sinto mal. Porque mesmo que eu o faça me perdoar, o que será bem difícil, não sei se poderei ficar com Rony.

Ao ouvir o nome do irmão, Gina saiu do "dracotranse" em que estava. "o que era mesmo que estavam falando? Ahh sim! De seu irmão"

- Mas... você não pode para de se disfarçar Carol. Isso não lhe daria chance nenhuma com ele.

- Você escutou o que disse? – Carol parou de caminhar e ficou na frente de Gina – eu não sei se quero ter essa chance!

- Mas mesmo assim... você... você não pode... – Como Gina a convenceria a não mudar de idéia? Se Carol parasse de se transformar, ela, Gina teria que parar de ver Draco!

- Porque não posso? – Carol ergueu as sobrancelhas. Gina sabia que teria que contar a verdade.

- Eu... eu... – por pouco Gina não disse que se sentia levemente interessada em Malfoy – eu quero fazer Malfoy pagar uma divida comigo. E para isso preciso que você continue a se disfarçar.

Carol pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Tudo bem Gina. Você fica me devendo essa. E eu tenho uma idéia que vai poder lhe ajudar muito nessa sua vingança.

Gina sorriu, as idéias de Carol eram sempre boas.

* * *

O que as duas não sabiam, era que a dois metros dali, encolhido perto da janela Rony escutara uma parte da conversa (mas a Sra. Weasley o descobriu e o mandou dormir). Mas escutara o suficiente para ficar feliz:

"Simplesmente não sei o que sinto pelo Rony, Gina. Acho seu irmão lindo e gostoso" - ela me acha lindo e gostoso. Lindo e gostoso. As palavras ficaram se repetindo ate Rony pegar no sono.

Harry acordou se sentindo mais cansado do que quando fora dormir. Isso porque ele descobrira que não tinha mais nenhum dos doces dos gêmeos, portanto não pode fingir que estava doente. Tivera, então que agüentar as estafantes aulas da tarde do dia anterior (transfiguração).

Ele se arrastou pesadamente para a fila que ia para o refeitório. Estava cansado demais e tinha a sensação que as coisas somente piorariam.

- Ola Harry – saudou Neville que parecia bem disposto – eu terei minha primeira aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas (Harry gemeu ao ouvir isso) hoje à tarde.

Sem receber nenhuma reposta, Neville continou: - O que é que você queria falar comigo Harry?

Como que despertado de um transe, Harry contou tudo o que sabia de esquisito sobre o instrutor Woodcrofth e Hannah, a mulher da secretaria. Que achara a conversa deles estranha demais e logo depois do ataque comensal e também o grito de ontem. E que ao que tudo indicava eles não se conheciam.

- Isso é realmente estranho Harry – disse Neville pensativo – você acha que eles podem estar de alguma forma ligados ao ataque naquela casa?

- Eu não sei Neville, é que... só me pareceu suspeito.

- Então porque você não fala para Hermione? – Harry fez uma cara de quem achava Neville louco – é que, caso não saiba, saiu uma matéria no _Profeta _sobre ela hoje.

- Deixa-me ver, anda!

De posse do jornal, Harry leu a pequena reportagem falando de Hermione.

_Anunciado ontem à noite pelo Ministro da Magia, em sua coletiva à impressa, o nome das responsáveis pela investigação dos estranhos assassinatos ocorridos na casa onde Você-Sabe-Quem matinha seu quartel General. _

_Hermione Granger e Vanessa Wolf, as duas inomináveis (denominação para quem trabalha no Departamento de Mistério) serão as encarregadas do caso. A Srta Wolf é uma funcionaria antiga, com mais de quinze anos de trabalhos; agora o que a comunidade bruxa deve se perguntar é se uma recém-formada de Hogwarts deveria assumir tão grande responsabilidade... Isso parece mais uma imprudência do ministro..._

A reportagem (logicamente assinada por Rita Skeeter) vinha cheia de criticas a atitudes do Ministro. Mas Harry ficou feliz por Hermione, já que ela parecia ter se dado bem no emprego.

- Então vai falar com ela? – perguntou Neville que estivera observando-o enquanto lia o jornal.

_- _Vou pensar nisso Neville. Seriamente.

* * *

Draco apertava insossamente uma letra ou outra no teclado. Tinha uma mão apoiada no rosto e parecia babar em cima do computador. Estava com muito sono, tanto quanto era possível uma pessoa estar.

- Malfoy – gritou uma voz na sala de Sally – quer falar para essa mulher me deixar entrar?!

O rebuliço despertou Draco do estado de sonolência em que se encontrava. Quando ele chegou na porta, viu uma cena que para sempre ficaria em sua memória.

Virginia Weasley tentava de todo o modo passara pela eficaz segurança de Sally. Faltava somente as duas se engalfinharem ali (embora Gina não fosse boba de puxar briga; a outra bruxa podia usar magia e ela não).

- Bom dia Weasley – desejou ele numa voz fria e cheia de sarcasmo. As duas mulheres pararam na hora de tentar se atropelarem.

- Sr. Malfoy! – arquejou Sally dando as costas soberbamente a Gina – eu tentei dizer a Srta., que era um homem de negócios muito ocupados. Mas ela simplesmente não me houve.

- Tudo bem Srta. Mansfields – retrucou Draco tentando parecer controlado – pode deixar que eu mesmo cuido dela.

Gina apertou os olhos em triunfo para a secretaria e seguiu Draco para dentro da sala dele. Mas sabia, que a batalha ainda não estava ganha. Simplesmente mudara o oponente e campo de batalha...

- O que pensa que esta fazendo aqui Weasley? – ele tinha dado a volta na mesa e quis manter uma pose seria e distante (embora fosse extremamente complicado, já que Gina usava uma saia jeans particularmente curta) – não disse que nunca mais iria me ver?

- Não pense que estou aqui por que quero Malfoy – respondeu Gina em um tom de desdém comparável ao dele. – Apenas perdi uma estúpida aposta com Carol Blair e estou pagando ela.

Draco perdeu a fala por alguns segundos. "como elas ousavam apostar sobre ele?"

- Vocês... vocês apostaram sobre mim? – ele aumentou a voz estranhamente. Estava muito indignado.

- Mas é claro que não! – Gina descartou a idéia como se fosse absurda – apostamos outras coisas, que não lhe interessam, e como ela ganhou, terei que lhe dar essas aulas de computador.

Draco deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- Achou mesmo que iria querer aulas com você? – ele jogou a cabaça para trás, a olhando como se fosse um verme – nem mesmo que eu fique com trasgos dançantes!

Gina se indignou! "como ele poderia falar isso?" então uma idéia malévola brilhou dentro dela. Gina respirou fundo e partiu para o ataque:

- Então você prefere os trasgos é Malfoy? – Gina foi chegando perto da mesa – não foi isso que me pareceu quando eu fui agarrada no Baile de Formatura. – ela o acuou na cadeira – ou quando você me seguiu no Expresso de Hogwarts – Draco sentou (lê-se por isso tombar) na cadeira e Gina foi chegando mais perto.

- Ou quando você me chantageou com a gravidez de Hermione, para que namorássemos. – ela deu uma risada de escárnio e repetiu a cena de pouco tempo atrás (novamente por cima dele, o prendendo em uma cadeira) – ou quando me fez usar aquela ridícula saia machista por todo o colégio.

Gina parou para respirar e ver os olhos meio arregalados de Draco.

- Não esqueci nada do que aconteceu conosco Malfoy. E nem perdoei nada do que aconteceu. Mas sei que você é esperto e compreende que me desafiar no momento não será uma boa escolha. Você precisa de mim – ela foi chegando a cabeça mais perto dele - e eu pagarei minha divida.

- No dia que eu for um hipogrifo sem asa... – começou Malfoy.

- Nesse dia, felizmente não nos veremos mais – cortou Gina sarcástica – agora podemos passar às aulas?

Draco ainda olhou para a mulher a sua frente (não que estivesse em uma boa posição para avaliar) e teve que se render ao inevitável: precisava dela, e insulta-la não seria a melhor maneira de obter ajuda.

"Maldita Carol Blair! Maldita Weasley!" Pensou com selvageria. Mas em voz alta disse apenas:

- Essa você ganhou Weasley. Vamos às malditas aulas.

Gina saiu de cima da cadeira e com um sorriso vitorioso começou o dia.

* * *

Oxford era uma cidade que vivia em função da universidade. Mas como estavam no verão, período das férias escolares, havia ordas de turistas de todos os lugares do mundo.

Vanessa e Hermione seguiram de carro ate a cidade (temos sempre que agir do modo mais trouxa possível Hermione – respondeu ela à sugestão de aparatarem). Na entrada quase que Vanessa atropelou um jovem de bicicleta, mas depois de resolvido esse transtorno elas conseguiram chegar na universidade.

A universidade de Oxford era tão antiga quanto à cidade e Hermione ficou encantada com os muros de pedra que datavam a Idade Média.

- Imagine a biblioteca desse lugar Vanessa! – exclamou ela ao entrarem no saguão da diretoria.

- É maravilhosa mesmo. Quem sabe um dia você não ganha um curso aqui? – Hermione olhou tão encantada para Vanessa, que esta teve que rir de sua cara. – Mas vamos ao que interessa não é mesmo?

Depois que saíram do saguão, elas entraram em uma sala no fim do corredor. Era lá a sala do reitor da universidade, mas primeiro teriam que passar pelo "leão de chácara" da secretaria.

- O reitor não poderá atende-las.- disse a senhora muito empertigada. – ele esta bastante ocupado no momento.

- Nós sabemos disso Sra. Mollaw – disse Vanessa suavemente – mas temos um mandado de busca e apreensão. Por isso acho que ele terá um tempo para nos receber.

Os óculos tremeram horrivelmente na ponta do nariz anormalmente grande da mulher. Com um murmúrio inaudível ela sumiu para dentro da sala do reitor.

- Você é má Vanessa. – riu-se Hermione – deixou a coitada tremendo.

- Detesto secretarias intrometidas! – disse Vanessa fazendo pose.

O reitor saiu da sala, seguido de perto pela Sra. Mollaw. Era um homem alto, mas com a constituição daqueles que passam anos enfiados em bibliotecas.

- Em que posso ajuda-las? – ele tinha uma voz bem educada e fria.

- Somos os detetives Granger e Wolf - Hermione tomou a dianteira - da Yard, reitor Hendricks (eles apertaram as mãos). Estamos fazendo algumas investigações preliminares e queremos o histórico escolar e qualquer outro documento de um aluno da universidade.

Como o reitor continuou olhando-as, sem convidar para sentar ou entrar em seu escritório, Hermione continou o discursso:

- Portanto agradeceríamos se pudessem cooperar em tudo que puderem.

- Posso ver o mandado de vocês? – ele tinha uma expressão ainda mais gelada.

Vanessa passou o papel para ele, orgulhosa de Hermione. Ela fizera do jeito certo.

- Alexander Jonas, aluno de administração. É parece que está tudo em ordem com o papel. Sra. Mollaw pegue a ficha desse aluno, vocês poderão usar aquela sala ali. – ela apontou para outra porta.

- Obrigado reitor Hendricks. – disse Vanessa. As duas seguiram para a sala. Esperaram no mínimo vinte minutos antes da Sra. Mollaw chegar com duas pastas cheias de documentos.

- Aqui esta. – disse da má vontade, quase jogando as pastas em cima da mesa. – bom trabalho!

- Se não tivéssemos esfregado o mandado na cara deles, você veria como iríamos ser tratadas. – resmungou Vanessa ao se sentar para começar a trabalhar.

- Seriamos escorraçadas, eu imagino. Hermione lia concentrada, o primeiro papel que puxara da pasta.

Vanessa fez um ultimo som grosseiro e o silencio imperou na sala. Estavam absortas em descobrir as mentiras de Alexander Jonas.

* * *

- Vai me dizer onde é que ela esta?

Carol pulou na cadeira de susto. Rony a olhava aborrecido da porta.

- Quer me matar do coração! E do que, Merlin, que você esta falando?

- Não se faça de desentendida Blair. Quero saber onde é que Gina foi!?! E não me venha com evasivas! – detestava que os outros tivesse segredos para ele.

- Se ela não quis lhe dizer, não serei eu que falarei. – Carol olhou com estremo nojo para ele (resolvera mudar de tática) – e agora pode ir saindo que tenho muito que fazer.

- Não de as costas para mim – Rony virou a cadeira giratória em que Carol se sentava – quero saber onde Gina esta e quero saber agora.

O sangue de Carol ferveu. "Quem ele pensa que é?!" E com uma força tirada da indignação ela se levantou da cadeira e empurrou Rony na parede (o que não é uma coisa muito fácil, já que ele é mais alto e forte que ela), mas como foi pego de surpresa se deixou encostar na parede.

Carol então o beijou. Não uma coisa doce e singela como fora ate ali. Foi animal e cheio de paixão. Agressivo, descontando toda a frustração que sentia naquele toque de lábios. Quando se soltaram Rony a olhava com olhos do tamanho de pires.

- E isso é a única coisa que vai sair da minha boca Weasley. – declarou ela arfante e triunfante, saindo da sala e indo de encontro ao Sirius, que esperava para apreender as "técnicas trouxas".

* * *

- Se eu pegar mais uma folha dizendo o quanto esse cara é perfeito, quebrarei metade desse escritório – ameaçou Vanessa.

Hermione riu. Vanessa ficava muito engraçada frustrada.

- Não se preocupe Vanessa. Vamos achar alguma coisa, afinal passamos a manha toda analisando esse bando de coisas inúteis. Talvez agora depois do almoço, eles comecem a trazer coisa que preste.

A Sra. Mollaw entrou trazendo mais pastas. Ainda conservava a mesma cara de mau-humor.

- Você acha que posso fazer um feitiço de cola-permanente e deixar essa cara dela para sempre? – perguntou Vanessa, quando a mulher saiu da sala.

- Se quiser enfrentar o Ministério depois – respondeu Hermione distraída – mas eu acho que você não devia fazer isso, porque... – ela parou no meio da frase e ficou olhando para o papel que estava lendo, com olhos assombrados.

- Porque? – perguntou Vanessa. Que ao não receber resposta olhou para Hermione – o que? O que achou ai?

- A resposta que viemos buscar. – um frêmito de excitação passou pelo corpo dela - descobrimos agora quem pagou a faculdade para Jonas. E você não vai acreditar Vanessa.

Vanessa adiantou e pegou o papel. Ao ler o nome que estava ali, deixou um palavrão sair:

- Mas é absurdo! Que motivos ele teria para fazer isso?

- Jonas é filho dele Vanessa. Olhe a aparência do cara. É idêntico ao irmão! Estava na nossa cara e não quisemos ver isso! – concluiu ela indignada.

- Vamos Hermione, você esta delirando. Só sabemos que ele pagou a faculdade de Jonas. Não podemos afirmar nada com relação à paternidade.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Se quiser uma prova vamos voltar para Londres e te darei mais provas.

As duas se levantaram e arrumaram toda a bagunça que haviam feito. Agradeceram a Sra. Mollaw e foram embora.

A cabeça de Hermione fervia com as novas possibilidades que essa descoberta provocava.

- É tão impossível, que realmente é possível! – disse ela para si mesma dentro do carro.

* * *

Sábado chegou trazendo novas esperanças para Harry. Fazia um lindo dia de verão e em menos de dez minutos ele estaria sendo dispensado para mais um final de semana em casa.

Ele entrou na fila que levava à secretaria para entregar seu crachá e pode perceber que Woodcrofth disse a Hannah que ouvira a discussão entre os dois. Ela tinha um olhar assassino, cravado nele.

- Acho bom você tomar cuidado Harry – alertou Neville quando já estavam fora do CTA – me disseram que essa mulher é uma das piores desse Centro. E pelo olhar que ela te deu... Eu ficaria alerta.

Harry não levou o aviso a serio. O que ela poderia lhe fazer? E alem do mais a conversa que ouvira não fora nem um pouco elucidativa, pelo contrario: deixara-o com mais duvidas.

- Em todo caso, ate segunda Neville. Bom final de semana. – Harry desejou e logo desaparatou para casa.

A chegada em casa não foi, definitivamente, como ele imaginara. O apartamento estava vazio e pelo estado da mesa da cozinha, Sirius e Lupin já tinham tomado café.

Harry pegou umas bolachas de cima da mesa, e foi para sala. Esperara encontrar Sirius e Lupin e comentar o que acontecera na semana com eles.

Frustrado ele se sentou na sala e reparou uma coisa: os dois haviam comprado um vídeo cassete! Harry saiu do sofá e se sentou no tapete. Estava analisando a nova aquisição dos dois malucos quando a campainha tocou.

- Ola Gina – disse ele ao ver quem era. – como vai?

- Bem. Estou procurando Sirius ou o Lupin. Onde eles estão? – ela disse da porta. Sem entrar no apartamento.

"Devia ganhar um premio por mentir tão bem!" Pensou Gina satisfeita.

- Eles não estão em casa Gina – "é eu sei! Combinei isso com eles!" – mas entre e...

- Obrigado Harry. Mas não tenho tempo. Só queria mesmo é entregar essa fita, como combinei na quarta. – ela colocou uma fita da capa preta nas mãos do garoto – entregue para mim, sim?

- Mas não quer entrar? – perguntou ele desapontado.

- Não posso. Eu tenho um encontro agora e não quero me atrasar. Só digam a eles para não babarem feitos bobos – ela riu, como se Harry tivesse entendido a piada – ate depois Harry.

Ele fechou a porta e ficou olhando para fita. "O que será que os faria babar feito bobo?" Harry não conseguia pensar em Sirius fazendo papel de idiota.

Curioso ele pôs a fita no vídeo. Pensando vagamente que aquela fita deveria ser o motivo da compra do aparelho.

De tudo o que Harry pudesse pensar que estaria dentro da fita, com certeza não foi o que apareceu na tv. Ele parou petrificado, com uma bolacha no caminho da boca.

- Santo Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar – disse ele com a voz fraquinha.

Estava olhando para o pulsar do coração de seu filho. E vendo o formato que ele tinha. Depois a imagem passou para uma Hermione sorridente e a medica falando algo que ele não entendeu.

Estava vendo a barriga dela, já meio crescida e linda. O sorriso feliz e a Sra. Weasley chorando.

Novamente o bebê apareceu, mostrou o contorno das mãos e pés. E também o coração batendo depressa.

Durante 10 minutos o mundo parou para ele. E pela primeira vez se deu conta que não estaria perdendo nada com aquela gravidez; e sim ganhando!

Quando o vídeo acabou, uma lagrima solitária caiu no rosto dele.

Harry nem reparou.

* * *

Esgueirando pelas ruas tortas de Londres, um homem de capuz continuava seu caminho, tentando a todo custo escapar do sol. Era necessário que ninguém o visse ali.

Ele entrou em um casebre tosco e mal iluminado, que cheirava fortemente a esgoto. Deu quatro pancadinhas em outra porta e uma pessoa abriu-a para ele.

Assim que se viram seguros dentro de uma sala escura como o breu, o homem de capuz, o Informante, falou rapidamente as novidades.

- Então ela esta grávida? – repetiu uma voz rouca, como se não fosse usada há muito tempo.

- Sim. Deve ter poucos meses, mas a barriga esta bem pronunciada. - repetiu o Informante.

- Interessante. Muito bom isso ter acontecido nesse momento. Mais um Potter no mundo, e o melhor... Um recém nascido!

- Não, acho que você se engana - contradisse o Informante - o nome dela, tenho certeza, é Hermione Granger.

- E o filho foi feito sozinho!?! - estorvou-se a voz rouca e pouco usada - ela é namorada de Potter! Todo o mundo bruxo sabe disso!

Houve um segundo de retumbante silencio. Em que a tensão pareceu vibrar dentro da sala escura.

- Mas eu me esqueço - continou a voz sarcástica - voc não faz parte desse mundo! É um aborto não é mesmo?!

O Informante apertou os olhos, até que sobrou somente uma linha fina de cor da íris.

- Feche essa sua boca seu grande estúpido! Somos da mesma família. Por isso não fale nesse tom superior comigo.

- Falo como quiser - continuou o outro petulante - sou um bruxo...

Mas ele nem teve tempo de continuar; Em uma confusão apertada e escurecida, o Informante apertou o arrogante Bruxo na parede.

- Continue nessa linha de raciocínio, e não verá o próximo dia nascer. Porque existem muitas maneiras de matar sem ter que usar essa sua "farpinha de madeira". - o Informante soltou o Bruxo. E este, com um gesto brusco, se ajeitou dentro das vestes pretas.

- Você está certo. Não podemos brigar. São nossas diferenças que nos une, não podemos permitir que nos separe! Depois desse discurso melado, os dois homens se abraçaram.

- Acho que isso é tudo. É melhor ir agora. Eles podem notar minha ausência.

O Informante se despediu e virou-se para ir embora. "Um dia irá me pagar por todos os insultos que proferiu, desgraçado!"

"Se o idiota imbecil, acreditou naquele discurso ridiculamente meloso, ele é mais burro que eu imaginava!" Pensou o Bruxo antes de fechar a porta e desaparatar dali.

* * *

**N/A¹: **Agradecimentos especiais para: Ângela Oliveira (imagine se vc visse o nome antigo entaum, fia, nunca que ia que ler!); Leon Crawfort (descobrir eu não sei, mas axo que eles ficaram desconfiados hein?); Tonks Black (Tonks Power, Girl!); Pelúcia (ainda bem que vc gostou, pk eu amo sua fic!); Stella (ei fia, num fique histérica naum... me mande um mail dizendo que quer, e eu te coloco na minha lista de contatos... assim sempre vai receber aviso de atualizações).

Agradecimentos mais que especiais para Nina (que deu a idéia da fonte com a cara de personalidade bruxas, e um ou outro palpite certeiro) e a SarahBlack (que conversa direto comigo no msn, leiam a fic dela: _Uma História Diferente _– no potterish)

Pro pessoal do Potterish um beijão tb... (como o site num funciona, naum poderei colocar o nome aki)

**N/A²: **Desculpe, desculpinha, desculpão!!! Naum queria demorar na atualização, mas motivos importantíssimos (leiam a prox. N/A) me tiraram essa escolha. Não prometerei mais agilidade, quase nunca consigo cumprir essa promessa. Mas vou tentar ser mais rápida!

**N/A³:** Quem lê minha outra fic (Sempre Há Um Amanhã) sabe que no inicio da semana eu fui **injustamente** acusada de plagio. Eu fiquei realmente stressada com isso. E fui em todos os fóruns que sou associada (animagos; BD; potterish e Sobresites) colocar a boca no mundo contra essa pessoa! E para explicar tb, aos leitores, o que tava acontecendo.

**N/A4:** É eu sei que esse cap complicou mais ainda a marafunda! quem é que Rabicho e Nott botaram na cadeia? O que Woodcrofth tem com a Hannah? Quem pagava a faculdade para Jonas? Quem são os dois homens conversando no final? O que a Gina vai fazer com o Draco? e a Carol e o Rony vaum chegar em que lugar? E o Harry? o que ele vai fazer agora que viu seu filho? a Hermione poderá perdoa-lo? NAUM DEIXEM DE LER OS PROXIMOS CAP!!!! (que chamada de novela mexicana hein?). bom, axo que isso era tudo o que tinha para falar, então: Xauuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!


	15. O Fio da Meada

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPITULO XV **

**O FIO DA MEADA**

O crepúsculo de sábado invadia lentamente o quarto de Gina. Dormindo encolhida na cama se achava Hermione. Ela emitia suspiros e gemidos, como se estivesse sofrendo muito. E realmente estava.

_"Ela sentia uma dor excrucitante no ventre. O pequeno ser que estava dentro dela, se virava e mexia, lhe dizendo que sua hora de sair chegara._

_Mas ela não queria que ele saísse! _

_Não compreendia, mas tinha toda certeza que não seria uma boa idéia seu filho nascer naquele lugar imundo e fétido. Mais uma dor, e Hermione se curvou para frente, gritando. _

_Quando a dor passou, ela pode ouvir dois homens gargalhando; eles a viam sofrer e nada faziam para minorar a dor. Mais uma contração, e elas vinham cada vez mais fortes e em espaço de tempo menor. _

_- Faça respiração de cachorrinho... como a medica ensinou – Hermione repetia isso, a cada vez que as contrações davam um tempo. _

_Os homens, que assitiam tudo e nada faziam, riam dela por respirar assim.Quando veio mais uma contração, forte e latejante, Hermione viu uma porta se abrir atrás dela. _

_Mas não conseguiu ver quem chegava: uma luz muito forte, depois de todo o tempo que passara no escuro, não lhe deixava ver. _

_A ultima coisa que ela viu, foi um raio verde passar acima de sua cabeça."_

De um pulo, Hermione acordou. Ela tinha a face banhada de suor e lágrimas de desespero molhavam seu rosto.

- Oh merlin – ela sentiu um arrepio gelado descer por sua espinha – estou começando a me apavorar.

Balançou a cabeça, e tentando não se lembrar do sonho, Hermione foi para o chuveiro. Precisava muito disso.

* * *

- Boa noite Sra. Weasley.

- Boa noite Harry – apesar de ser cordial, Harry notava uma estrema frieza na voz da mãe de Rony.

- Hum... eu... o Rony está Sra. Weasley? – ele queria falar com Hermione, mas pelo jeito não conseguiria mesmo.

- Está lá fora – Molly parou de mexer o caldeirão de ensopado e ainda de costas perguntou – vai ficar para jantar conosco?

Harry ate queria dizer sim, mas sabia que ela o convidava apenas por educação.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley. Mas Sirius e Lupin estão me esperando.

Com isso ele saiu em busca de Rony. "ela nem ao menos insistira!"

Abriu a porta do galpão com força, assustando Rony e fazendo ele furar o dedo com a ferramenta que estava na mão.

- Quer me matar do coração cara! – ele colocou o indicador na boca – achei que era um Comensal pelo jeito como entrou aqui.

- Sua família também tem raiva de mim Rony? Porque nunca fui tratado com tanta frieza por sua mãe.

- Ah! Bom... – Rony deu a coçadinha atrás da orelha, sinal que estava nervoso – eu não sei dos outros, mas mamãe esta danada com você Harry. Diz, humm... bem, ela diz que isso não é atitude decente. E que Hermione não merecia isso.

Harry fez um ruído grosseiro pela boca.

- Ei! Nem me olhe assim cara – Rony passou a ponta da varinha pelo dedo chupado. Fazendo o pequeno corte sumir – as mulheres sempre se unem com qualquer coisa. E... bem... você concorda que sua atitude é mesmo infantil não é?

- Infantil? Eu... – Harry se sentia mal. Estava com raiva, viera para tentar concertar as coisas e era chamado de infantil! – eu lutei contra Voldemort! Perdi o meus pais, e um monte de pessoas legais nessa guerra. Lutei, e perdi nessa luta a liberdade de ser eu mesmo! De fazer o que quisesse. De ser quem quisesse.

Ele passou a mão em cima de uma mesa e jogou tudo no chão. Rony deu um pulo e arregalou os olhos.

- E, justamente quando posso fazer o que quero, Hermione me faz o favor de ficar grávida! E então eu tenho que sempre assumir as mer das responsabilidades! – deu um soco na mesa – droga eu só quero ser comum! – ele terminou gritando.

- Com certeza esta fazendo tudo que um adolescente comum e irresponsável faria Potter – ele se virou bruscamente. Hermione se achava parada na porta do galpão. Pela roupa justa que ela usava, dava para ver a barriga crescida. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. – e caso não saiba Potter, eu não fiz nenhum favor ao engravidar! Apenas assumo minhas responsabilidades.

Ela nem deixou ele acabar de falar. Olhou-o como um verme e desaparatou do galpão.

- Você está bem Harry? – Rony falava baixinho.

- Não, eu não estou nada bem. – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso – _Reparo!_ – ele disse para as coisas que jogara no chão. Elas voltaram como antes para cima da mesa. – vou embora Rony. Afinal não consigo mesmo falar com Hermione.

Rony viu o amigo desaparatar, mas assim mesmo gostou do que vira nos olhos dele: angustia e medo.

- Quem sabe...? – disse sozinho para o galpão.

* * *

Eram oito horas e Draco continuava enfurnado na biblioteca. Usava todo o tempo livre para arrumar o lugar. E finalmente ele conseguia ver algum resultado.

Estava analisando uma basta que se intitulava "documentos fiscais", mas ate o momento ele não vira uma fatura sair do meio das folhas.

- Ola Draco! – disse Henri da porta.

- Entre e fique a vontade Henri. – Draco ainda lia os documentos da pasta – Quero só analisar mais essa aqui. Depois nós saímos.

- Sempre o trabalho. E na escola eram sempre as maldades. – Henri fez uma cara desolada – quando arruma tempo para se divertir Draco?

- Maldades são uma forma de diversão – ele riu do choque do amigo – você devia praticar. – puxou mais uma folha da pasta.

- Não obrigado. Me contento em fazer o bem, gosto de ser anti-Sonserina, nesse sentido.

Até que Draco ia rir, mas o documento a sua frente realmente lhe chamou a atenção.

Em uma letra meio apagada e num pergaminho envelhecido constava:

_Termo de adoção número 7.589.532_

_Declaro, para os devidos fins, que Richard Edward Malfoy, compareceu a esse cartório e de posse de todos os documentos concedeu a guarda definitiva, e seus pátrios poderes, de seu filho Alexander Boris Malfoy para George Ian Jonas... __ Da data..._

_Dessa verdade dou fé, _

_Terencius Peter Weasley_

_Escrivão _

Draco ficou olhando para o papel por tanto tempo e de olhos tão arregalados, que Henri foi forçado a tomar uma atitude. Pegou o documento e leu: também ficou estático.

- Como isso é possível? Esse... quem é esse Malfoy, Draco?

- Meu... meu avô – responde pálido. – ele teve um filho e o deu em adoção. – ele olhou para Henri – mas porque fez isso com esse e não com meu pai?

- 'Num' sei cara – Henri devolveu o papel à pasta – e a data tá tão apagadinha aqui... poderíamos ter alguma idéia por ela né?

Draco o olhou confuso.

- Saberíamos se seu pai era mais velho ou mais novo. Isso podia clarear as idéias...

- Esse deve ser bastardo! – disse Draco tão de repente que Henri quase caiu da cadeira. Havia uns cinco minutos que os dois estavam em silêncio – lembro-me perfeitamente de Lucio xingando minha mãe: "- só um filho Narcisa? É tão imprestável como a que meu pai arrumou!", minha vó só teve um filho. Disso tenho todas convicções do mundo.

- Faz sentido cara. Faz mesmo. Então, seu avô teve um bastardo, mas sua avó não aceitou o moleque. Daí o velho teve que se desfazer dele...

- Sabe? – disse Draco pensativo – ate que para uma besta quadrada que nem você, essa sua teoria pode estar certa.

Ele se abaixou bem na hora que um feitiço zuniu por cima de sua cabeça, e espatifou um vidro atrás de si. De debaixo da escrivaninha Draco riu.

- Nossa que nervosinho...

Mas foi quando eles já subiam para Draco trocar de roupa (a janela já concertada) é que Henri deu o troco:

- Nossa como a doninha esta sorridente...

Draco fechou a cara e mandou, rispidamente, um quadro de um ancestral calar a boca (o velho ria muito da "doninha").

* * *

- Ande Harry! – insistiu Rony pela milésima vez – é sábado. E vamos nos divertir. Ficar nessa marafunda não vai fazer Hermione se esquecer de nada.

- Vá contar piada a dementadores Rony! – retrucou Harry com sarcasmo – não estou a fim de por nenhuma!

- "timo! Por mim tudo bem, seu ignorante – Rony perdera a pouca paciência que tinha – se quer ficar choramingando pelos cantos o problema é seu! Não meu. Nós vamos nos divertir.

Ele saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho. Encolhido em um canto o garoto pode escutar:

- Vamos embora – ele ouviu a voz de Rony – se ele quer ficar que nem velha, não faremos mais nada.

- É uma pena – a voz de Sirius – porque essa boate tem umas dançarinas realmente gostosinhas...

- Pois é bom mesmo que ele não vá – disse Lupin maliciosamente – não queremos nenhum empata fora nessa noite.

Harry ouviu a porta bater, mas não se importou. Estava destroçado por dentro. Depois de ver aquele vídeo, ele finalmente se tocara que estavam falando de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa feita por ele.

- Mas agora tudo esta perdido! – disse ele com selvageria.

Hermione nunca mais ia querer ele. A magoara, ofendera, tripudiara e escarnecera demais em cima dela. Com um aceno de varinha trouxe para perto de si um pergaminho, tinta e pena. Faria uma lista de todas as besteiras que já falara com ela:

1 – _dera a idéia de aborto_.

2 – _ofendera-a de todas as maneiras possíveis, _

_3- acusara de engravidar de propósito_

_4- fora egoísta_

_5- a pedira em casamento de forma estúpida_

_6 – acusá-la de fingir ser expulsa de casa... _

_7 – usara do fato dela ama-lo, para leva-la para cama. _

Quando Harry leu o que tinha acabado de escrever no item seis, um sorriso luminoso encheu seu rosto. Ele agora tinha uma boa idéia para reconquistar Hermione.

* * *

A musica alta continuava sem parar na boate. Hermione, Gina, Carol (as duas com utilíssimos feitiços para ficar mais velhas) e Vanessa estavam sentadas em uma mesa do canto.

Mesmo o lugar estando enfumaçado, estava divertido ficar ali. Por uma ou duas horas podia esquecer quem era e o que era.

_- _Hei Vanessa – gritou Gina curvada para frente – acho que o dono da boate esta dando em cima de você. É a quarta vez que ele vem aqui, sem motivo especial.

Vanessa fez um gesto vago com a mão esquerda, sinalizando que era bobagem, mas Hermione tinha que concordar com a Gina: Mattew Scofield estava de olho em sua chefa.

- Venha Gina – gritou Carol se levantando – tem dois gatinhos ali que seria bom dar uma investida.

Gina riu e foi. Vanessa mudou de posição e se sentou do lado de Hermione. Estavam começando o assunto que as obcecava (Alexander Jonas) quando Hermione olhou para porta e soltou um suspiro debochado, rolando os olhos para cima.

- Que? – gritou Vanessa.

- Esta vendo lá na porta? – ela apontou o dedo – Rony, o irmão da Gina, mal acabou de chegar e já esta brigando.

O que era completamente verdade. Por um azar do destino, Rony e Draco chegaram ao mesmo tempo. E se rosnavam como dois grandes cachorros.

- Eles se conhecem?

- Se odeiam! Weasleys e Malfoys são como... – mas Hermione parara de falar. Uma idéia realmente boa acabara de surgir na sua mente.

- _Accio!_ – disse ela, apontando a varinha para Gina. Em meio segundo Gina estava sentada na cadeira.

- Já disse o quanto odeio que faça isso Mione? – ela tinha uma cara aborrecida. – o que é?

- Quero que faça um favor para mim Gina – Hermione chegou no ouvido da outra e murmurou a grande idéia que tivera. O olhar malicioso de Gina foi a sua resposta.

- Ora vai se danar Malfoy. – disse Rony saindo de perto – espero nunca mais encontrar essa sua cara na minha frente.

A discussão ate poderia ter continuado, não fosse o fato de Sirius e Lupin empurrarem Rony para poder entrar e de Carol, num justíssimo vestido verde chegar e levar Rony para a pista de dança.

Depois de ver o caminho limpo, ou seja: Sirius e Lupin na mesa de Hermione e Rony esquecido do próprio nome, Gina chegou perto de Draco. Ele estava no bar e conversava algo realmente importante com o seu acompanhante.

- Pode nos dar licença? – ela pediu melosa a Henri. Embora não tenha adiantado muito, tivera que gritar mesmo.

- Será que não me esquece? – perguntou Draco ao ver o "traidor" ir ao banheiro.

- Seria impossível não é mesmo? – disse Gina – afinal trabalho com você agora – ela chegou mais perto dele, puxando o colarinho da camisa.

- Não faça isso comigo Gina – pediu Draco desesperado – será que não vê como estou ocupado?

- Podemos discutir isso mais tarde... – ela tinha um brilho muito malicioso no olhar – em um lugar mais reservado.

Draco quase gemeu ao vê-la molhar os lábios provocativamente com a língua. Aquilo era muito golpe baixo para seu corpo torturado.

- Quer isso mesmo Virginia? – ele devia estar louco.

- Não insinuaria se não quisesse, não é? – Gina morria de rir por dentro. "como é um imbecil!".

- Onde? – "agora sei que perdi o juízo de vez"

_- _Na sua casa? – ela sugeriu casualmente – na minha você sabe que não dá...

_- _Te encontro lá fora em dez minutos. – ele disse em um arranco. E lasco um beijo de tirar o fôlego nela.

_- _Uma boa amostra... excelente na verdade – ela se afastou piscando um olho.

- Vamos Rony, me perdoe vai – Carol disse no ouvindo dele, enquanto dançavam _Can't Take My Eyes of You. _

- Eu... eu... espere... – ele ainda tentou resistir, mas ficava humanamente impossível. Carol grudou os lábios nos dele. E isso era o paraíso.

- Te perdôo. – disse por fim. Mas afinal ele queria aquilo mesmo.

- Ola Sirius. Remo – os dois deram ol's de volta – está tudo certo Hermione. E não se preocupe comigo. – ela disse quando a amiga ia protestar – sei o que estou fazendo. Onde esta Vanessa?

- Ela foi buscar uma coisa que tinha esquecido – Hermione falava vagamente, e aquilo despertou a curiosidade dos outros ocupantes da mesa.

- Só tenho dez minutos – avisou Gina antes de virar um copo de cerveja amanteigada. Depois do ultimo porre, Hermione não lhe deixou beber nada mais forte.

Passou um tempinho, e Gina viu Draco seguindo para fora da Boate. Rony e Carol de mãos dadas voltaram da pista de dança. Sirius "descolou" uma gata e foi dançar. E Lupin dando uma desculpa qualquer saiu também. Logo eles viram ele conversando com uma mulher no balcão.

Vanessa chegou quando Gina já se desesperava. Draco devia estar furioso de esperar.

- Me desculpe Gina – disse ela meio arfante – mas tinha esquecido de onde estava. - E passou um potinho para a mão da garota - um deve bastar. E lembre-se: a vida não é feita só de missões.

Gina riu e foi andando para porta. Rony nada reclamou porque nada viu: estava beijando Carol nesse momento.

- Estou pronta – disse ela do lado de fora – vamos?

Sem dizer palavra Draco pegou na mão dela e desaparatou dali.

* * *

A mansão Malfoy era ainda mais sombria do que Gina podia imaginar. Eles aparataram na sala de visitas, que era escura demais para seu gosto.

Draco fez um sinal para ela fazer silencio, ao que Gina prontamente obedeceu. Eles seguiram para outra sala, que Gina imaginou ser a sala da família. O ambiente tinha a pretensão de ser aconchegante, mas parecia mais decorado para o dia das bruxas.

Mas decoração à parte Gina viu o que queria. O aposento que procurava era bem de frente para a sala da família.

Eles saíram em um corredor e no final dele subiram uma escada. Tudo o mais silenciosamente possível; no segundo andar, eles avançaram por outro corredor e Draco entrou em uma porta à esquerda.

Era o quarto dele.

Gina viu que era decorado com as cores da Sonserina, e tinha uma colcha de cobra em cima da cama. "Não pense na cama!" ordenou a si mesma.

- Aqui estamos – disse Draco antes de agarrar ela pela cintura e começar a beijá-la furiosamente. Gina ainda tentou resistir, mas quando ele passou a acarinhá-la perdeu por completo a resistência.

A boca dele explorava a dela, a língua quente irrompia lugares secretos, as mão deslizavam pelos cabelos vermelhos. Só quando ela ouviu ele baixar o zíper do minúsculo vestido vermelho que usava é que voltou a realidade.

- Vamos devagar – pediu ela descolando a boca. – eu... se você não se importa, gostaria de alguma coisa para beber.

Draco não disse nada, mas em um aceno de varinha um balde com champagne apareceu no quarto.

"- _Assim que jogar o comprimido ele vai sumir Gina. Ele não deixa gosto também" _– dissera Hermione.

- Aqui – disse ele rouco, entregando a taça. Gina viu ele tomar um golinho da dele. Quando Draco se virou para jogar a camisa numa poltrona do outro lado do quarto, ela jogou dois enormes compridos verdes na bebida.

"oh ele vai ver!" gemeu ela em pensamento.

Draco se virou, o lindo peito desnudo e pegou a taça novamente. Sem olhar para ela. Gina sentia borboletas voarem em seu estomago de nervosismo. Os comprimidos ainda não haviam sumido.

- Um brinde a nós Virginia. – eles ergueram a taça e elas se tocaram. Foi nesse momento que Draco olhou. Mas os compridos haviam mesmo sumido.

Os dois beberam outro golinho e largaram as taças. Draco andou como um leopardo, devagar, mansamente para assustar a vitima.

Gina se deixou levar pelo abraço dele. Os dois se beijavam com ânsia e logo estavam deitados na cama. Draco por cima.

Ele começou a espalhar beijos por todo o colo dela, tentando desesperadamente tirar o vestido, e Gina há muito esquecida de remédios e favores, beijava o tórax dele.

A coisa estava realmente esquentando, quando de repente Draco desabou em cima dela.

- Draco – chamou baixinho. O peso morto dele a esmagando – Draco? – cutucou ele.

Quando viu que ele não acordaria, Gina empurrou-o de cima de si e se levantou. Fechou o zíper traseiro do vestido se controlando para não rir.

- Que pena hein? Você sempre deixa as mulheres na mão? – ela zombou para o rosto dormindo. – você não perde por esperar Malfoy!

Ela saiu do quarto e pé ante pé foi em direção a sala da família no primeiro andar. Ela deu sorte de não encontrar ninguém lá.

_"Procure qualquer papel com o nome de Jonas nas coisas dele Gina"_ – Hermione lhe pedira.

Ela tinha o coração na boca ao invadir a biblioteca. Parecia para si que os saltos faziam barulhos terríveis que acordariam toda a casa.

Pela réstia de luz da lua ela pode ver uma mesinha atulhada de papeis. Com medo de acender uma vela e atrair a atenção de alguém começou a procurar no escuro.

Estava ali há dez minutos quando duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: achou o papel e ouviu um barulho na sala ao lado. Gelada de medo, ela se abaixou atrás da escrivaninha na hora que a porta abriu.

Pode ver uma mulher entrando; a barra da camisola aparecia rastejando no chão.

- Lucio? – ela chamou baixinho – você está ai querido?

O silencio respondeu a ela. Gina evitava ate de respirar.

A barra da camisola foi chegando mais perto da escrivaninha, cada vez mais, e Gina sabia que se ela desse a volta no móvel a descobriria ali. Então estaria perdida.

Quando a camisola já começava a desaparecer de um lado, sinal de que sua dona dava a volta na escrivaninha, a porta se abriu novamente.

- Vamos Sra. Malfoy – era a voz de um elfo-doméstico – agora é hora de dormir.

- Eu ouvi barulho aqui Huny – a mulher se voltou em direção à porta, se olhasse para baixo veria Gina agachada ali – achei que poderia ser Lucio.

- Não Sra. – disse a elfo em voz cansada – não pode ser. O Sr. Malfoy esta esperando pela Sra. no lugar de sempre. Vamos, eu a levo ate lá.

Narcisa Malfoy foi embora. Quando Gina já respirava aliviada, a mulher parou na porta.

- Espere Huny – disse ela – qual é mesmo o lugar de sempre?

- O quarto secreto não se lembra Sra? – a elfo tinha uma voz suave e bondosa. Mas Gina imaginava que ela devia estar de saco cheio daquela louca.

As duas foram embora. Gina esperou o barulho sumir de vez ate se levantar e sair da biblioteca.

De novo pé-antepé ela foi ate a porta e saiu, carregando o papel precioso, para o ar fresco da noite. Correndo (depois que tirou os sapatos) ela foi ate o muro da propriedade. Hermione e Vanessa a esperavam do lado de fora.

- Pegou? – murmurou Hermione.

- Sim, mas me tire daqui.

- _Vingardium leviosa _– disse ela e Gina começou a flutuar. Seguindo os comandos da varinha conseguiu passar por cima do portão.

Mas o que nenhuma das três viram, por causa da euforia do dever cumprido (e passar a perna em Malfoy) foi que havia uma sombra escura, na janela mais alta da casa, olhando tudo o que elas faziam.

* * *

O domingo ia à metade quando Draco finalmente acordou. Uma dor lancinante apertava-lhe a cabeça. Ele tentou levantar, mas não foi uma boa idéia: o mundo girou e rodopiou, fazendo-o ter vontade de vomitar.

Ele voltou a deitar e esperou a tonteira parar. Respirava em fortes arquejos, tentando por tudo não ficar enjoado. Mas estava sendo difícil.

E tudo piorou quando ele sentiu a claridade do sol bater em cheio no seu rosto.

- Vamos Draco – disse Henri que tinha livre acesso à mansão – é hora de voltar à vida.

- Henri faça-me um favor? – pediu Draco com a voz rouca e a boca pastosa – cale a boca!

Henri riu, mas uma risada escandalosa, somente para provocar. Recebeu como troco uma travesseirada na cabeça.

- A notada com a Weasley deve ter sido boa hein? – debochou Henri – desde que assumiu sua empresa, você nunca mais dormiu ate essa hora...

- Espera... Espera... Espera – interrompeu Draco – esta me dizendo que a Gi... – se corrigiu – a Weasley passou a noite comigo?

Henri se virou da janela. – Esta me dizendo que não lembra nada do que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Draco confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito! – riu de novo – é a primeira vez em trezentos milhões de anos que um Malfoy pega uma Weasley e você se esquece?

- Vá te catar Henri! – Draco se levantou penosamente e foi para o chuveiro. Precisava muito disso.

- Achei que ia se afogar lá no chuveiro Draco – disse Henri apontando para as coisas espalhadas no quarto – eu chamei a Huny para limpara a bagunça, mas seus elfos estão cada vez mais relapsos. Parece que ela sumiu.

- Deve estar se acabando de chorar nas coisas de Lucio.- ele disse com desdém - Ela amava ele mais que tudo nessa vida.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa – chamou Draco acabando de se pentear – estou faminto.

Eles já estavam na porta quando o dono do quarto virou para trás e olhou novamente para a bagunça; colcha no chão, champagne, suas roupas espalhadas.

- É a noite deve ter sido boa hein? – zombou Henri.

- Muito boa...Melhor ainda se eu lembrasse alguma coisa - disse Draco baixinho.

* * *

Harry olhou o endereço mais uma vez. Custara a arrancar a informação de Rony. O amigo parecia somente querer falar de Carol Blair!

- Rua Gonewish, 785 – ele olhou para o numero de bronze da casa – é aqui mesmo.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a pequena cerca de madeira branca. Aquilo lhe fez se lembrar horrivelmente dos Dursleys. A casa era teoricamente igual: alias, todas as casas de subúrbios do país são iguais.

Harry entrou na varanda e bateu a campainha. Um silencio enorme atendeu a ele. Quando ele ia toca de novo, escutou passos do lado de dentro. Pelo vidro fosco da porta ele viu uma figura se aproximar estranhamente.

- Pois não? – atendeu a mulher formalmente. Ela usava roupas pretas.

- É a Sra. Granger? – Harry perguntou usando de toda a sua educação.

- Sou eu sim. – ela franziu o rosto – eu o conheço?

A mãe de Hermione não arredou o pé da porta. Parecia ter medo de deixar Harry entrar.

- Na verdade não Sra. Granger. Meu nome é Harry Potter e gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com a Sra. Está ocupada?

Ela fez um gesto que não estava ocupada e deu passagem para Harry. A casa de Hermione era bastante simples e arrumada. À esquerda da porta ficava a sala de visitas e tv. Uma escada na frente pro segundo andar e no fim do corredor a cozinha.

A Sra. Granger recebeu Harry na sala de visitas. Ele se sentia estranhamente desconfortável: ficar de frente para a mãe de sua ex-namorada não era um teste fácil para as pessoas.

- Hum... bem – ele pigarreou de novo e chegou para frente na desconfortável poltrona de madeira – eu gostaria de falar de Hermione, Sra...

Harry nem acabou de falar: ao ouvir o nome da filha a mulher desatou a chorar.

* * *

- Bem... eu estive pensando sabe – disse Rony querendo chamar a atenção de todos. Eles estavam na sala, depois do jantar, e a escuridão da noite lentamente invadia o lugar. – e gostaria que vocês me dessem atenção!

- E o que é Rony? – disse Gina que fazia um complicado dever de transfiguração.

- Bom, vocês sabem que já estamos no meio de julho...

- Ora 'num' é excelente que o Rony tenha aprendido os dias do mês? – debochou Jorge que jogava Snap Explosivo com Fred.

- Muito engraçado você Jorge – zombou Rony.- mas o que quero dizer é que no fim do mês, mais precisamente no dia trinta e um, temos um amigo que faz dezoito anos...

- Sabe Carol – declarou Hermione – perdi a vontade de aprender a jogar xadrez. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite pessoal!

- Ei espere Mione... – começou Rony.

- Não se preocupe. Estou seguindo ordens medicas: dormir sempre que tiver sono. Ate amanha.

- Meus parabéns Rony! – debochou Gina – você consegue ser mais idiota que uma porta cega!

- Não vai me defender Carol? – ele pediu numa suplica.

- Não. – ela riu da cara feia dele- sinto muito Rony, mas sua irmã esta coberta de razão: você é mais tapado que uma porta cega.

Ela saiu da sala dando um ultimo beijo nele. Gina logo fechou o livro e bufando para Rony foi também para o quarto.

- Hei! Não riam vocês dois. – exclamou Rony – eu só queria promover uma reconciliação... – disse amuado.

- Pra burro só falta as penas Rony! – disse Fred. Ele e Jorge caíram na gargalhada ao ver Rony sair indignado da sala.

* * *

Harry aparatou em seu quarto. Não queria mesmo falar com ninguém. A conversa que tivera com a mãe de Hermione não surtira nenhum efeito. E a coisa piorara depois que o pai dela chegara.

Nem mesmo ele dizendo que se casaria com a filha deles, o homem quisera lhe ouvir. Só faltara ser escorraçado como cachorro, porta afora.

E o pior é que agora que passara, ele sentia que fizera besteira. Talvez se não tivesse se metido, Hermione poderia ter tido uma chance. Mas agora ele achava muito difícil a reconciliação entre pais e filha.

Ele começou a dar voltas no pequeno quarto, cada vez mais infeliz com a "Grande Idéia da Salvação" que tivera.

- Burro! Burro! E burro! – ele disse em voz alta. "porque é que me meto onde não sou chamado?"

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou e encontrou uma Hermione em completa expectativa. Ela tinha certeza que o dia seria bom.

- Vamos Gina! – ela gritou no pé da escada – estou atrasada já!

- Vocês vão aonde Hermione? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley servindo mais torradas na mesa.

- Gina pediu que eu lhe desse uma carona. – ela desconversou – mas do jeito que esta demorando não sei se espero.

- Pare de reclamar como uma velha Mione – disse Gina ao descer dez minutos mais tarde – estou pronta está vendo? E vamos aparatar de qualquer modo!

- Está pronta é? – duvidou Rony sentado na mesa – achei que tinha colocado só o cinto e esquecido a saia.

- Ra! Ra! Ra! – riu Gina forçadamente – vamos embora Hermione, antes que tenha que escutar mais coisas...

Hermione passou o cinto em volta de Gina. Quando estavam prontas desaparataram dali.

- Certo – disse Vanessa eficiente enquanto elas subiam os elevadores do prédio em que a empresa de Malfoy ficava – não quero que você entre com a gente Gina. É uma investigação federal, e não adianta fazer essa cara.

Gina fechou ainda mais a expressão.

- Quando entrarmos deixe que eu fale com ele, Hermione – ela deu uma risadinha – quero ver ele dizer que não tem nada a declarar.

Hermione sorriu intimamente. Vanessa estava assim porque Malfoy se recusara a recebe-las na sexta-feira. Agora elas tinham um mandado expedido pela Suprema Corte Bruxa.

Parecia cena de filme a saída das três do elevador. Quando chegaram à mesa de Dora Hawkis, o trio tinha um aspecto intimidante.

- Queremos falar com o Sr. Malfoy - anunciou Vanessa secamente.

A mulher nem discutiu. Apressadamente foi falar com Malfoy, cinco minutos depois veio outra secretaria falar com elas. Sally olhou nojentamente para Gina.

- Em que posso ajuda-las? – ela tinha o tom de voz firme e polido. Vanessa sacou que intimidar não daria certo.

- Sou Vanessa Wolf e essa é Hermione Granger – ela disse no mesmo tom da mulher – viemos falar com Malfoy.

- Infelizmente o Sr. Malfoy está... – Vanessa não deixou ela acabar de falar.

- Nós podemos entrar por bem ou por mal. – ela empinou o queixo arrogantemente – você é que escolhe.

- Lamento – retrucou Sally com polidez fingida – mas terei que chamar a segurança caso insistam.

- Temos um mandado da Suprema Corte, Srta. Mansfields. Agora podemos entrar? – o tom de voz suave, escondia uma profunda irritação.

A secretaria de Malfoy teve que engolir o que disse. Levou-as ate a sala de espera da Presidência.

- Podem entrar – disse Sally depois que as anunciou.

- Gina nem tente. – advertiu Vanessa.

A sala de Malfoy pareceu a Hermione o lugar mais contraditório que já vira. Tudo cheio de equipamentos trouxas ultramodernos. Isso vindo de alguém que odeio tudo aquilo que não é puramente bruxo.

- O que vocês querem? – ele perguntou ainda sentado na cadeira. Deu a entender que não queria uma longa conversa.

- Vamos direto ao ponto – Vanessa disse de pé. Hermione se sentou. – conhece um homem chamado Alexander Boris Jonas?

- Nunca o vi – o que era uma verdade, pensou ele.

- Já viu ou ouviu falar nesse nome?

- Também não – outra verdade técnica.

- Quer jogar duro Malfoy? – falou Vanessa andando para perto da mesa (Hermione ficou quieta no seu canto) – Nós sabemos que seu avô deu em adoção o filho mais novo dele. Sabemos que foi para George Jonas. Agora, conte-nos a sua versão dos fatos.

Malfoy pulara como se houvesse um espinho em sua cadeira.

- Vocês não podem saber disso! –ele mesmo viu que dera bandeira. Tornou a se sentar, e perguntou o mais frio que pode: - como foi que souberam disso?

Vanessa soltou um ruído grosseiro pela boca. Ela dizia que aquilo era uma risada sarcástica, mas Hermione ainda não conseguira se convencer do fato.

- Vamos Malfoy. Fale e iremos logo embora.

Draco se viu falando. Aliás, nem tinha alternativa já que ele próprio se entregara com palavras impensadas.

E de todas as coisas que ele contou, a única que acrescentou alguma coisa foi o fato da criança adotada ser bastarda.

- E você chegou como a essa conclusão? – perguntou Hermione.

- Por conversas antigas que eu via Lucio e minha mãe trocando. Ele sempre falava que minha mãe era tão ruim quanto a minha vó paterna: somente produziram um filho.

Vanessa nem fez muita força para não parecer chocada, já se acostumara com esse tipo de atitude. Já Hermione não foi bem sucedida na tarefa. Sua expressão era um misto de pena e solidariedade.

- Mas vocês sabem qual foi a data de adoção? – perguntou Draco.

- Dois meses depois do nascimento de Alexander. – explicou Vanessa - Como o escrivão que lavrou o documento era um Weasley, nós fomos lá e descobrimos o que faltava.

- Você sabe se Lucio Malfoy e Alexander Jonas mantinham contato Malfoy? – foi à vez de Hermione falar.

Ele pensou um tempo antes de falar; como se quisesse puxar todas as memórias ate ter certeza.

- Eu não sei. Mas imagino que não. Afinal esse Alexander foi criado por trouxas não é mesmo? E Lucio não gostava nem um pouco de trouxas.

As mulheres concordaram, e depois disso só uma ou duas perguntas foram feitas. Elas foram embora, dizendo a Draco.

- Não suma malfoy – avisou Vanessa na porta – podemos precisar falar com você.

Elas acharam que ele não tinha escutado. Malfoy olhava de um modo estranhamente vago e rapidamente voltou para dentro da sala.

- Nada muito esclarecedor não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione quando já estavam dentro do elevador.

- Ahhh.... mas eu achei muitíssimo esclarecedor.

- É mesmo? – Hermione fez cara de espanto – e o que você pegou que eu não levei em consideração.

- Que seja qual for o plano, Draco Malfoy não esta metido – ela declarou quando o elevador chegou no térreo, saindo da maquina.

- Fala sério Vanessa! – ainda gritou Hermione – se ele não esta metido, eu quero me chamar...

Mas Hermione nem teve tempo para inventar um nome suficientemente dramático. Vanessa desaparatou no hall, sem deixar marcas de onde ia.

* * *

Tudo agora parecia uma grande festa para Rony e Carol. Sempre que podia ele fugia da linha de montagem das motos e ia trocar dois ou três beijos com ela.

Estava simplesmente tão feliz, que nem se importava de onde Gina pudesse ou não estar.

Enquanto ele e Lupin estudavam um diagrama, para melhor colocar um feitiço de invisibilidade na moto, Rony assobiava alegremente uma canção d' As Esquisitonas.

- Hey! Assobiando é Rony? – gracejou Lupin – sexta-feira você não estava de tão bom humor assim.

- É num é que eu melhorei? – ele tentou desconversar – acho que se a gente lançar o feitiço nessa direção aqui "" – ele apontou no diagrama – vamos ter todo o efeito que...

- Vamos Rony não enrole. – riu Lupin – você está apaixonado por Carol não é mesmo?

- De onde tirou essa maluquice Remo? – mas a orelhas vermelhas dele, contrastavam diretamente com a cara indignada.

- Talvez do fato, de só agora de manha, você ter visitado a administração quatro vezes. Ou o modo como fica olhando para as janelas de vidro...

- Rá! Rá! Rá! – Rony fingiu achar graça no tom debochado do outro – depois de velho ainda me vira alcoviteiro. É mole?

E com isso saiu de perto de Lupin. Mas o mais velho não se enganava: sabia que ele ia de novo na sala de Carol.

* * *

- Vamos Draco. É hora de você para de agir dessa maneira. Me ignorar não vai adiantar nada.

- E desde quando você me chama pelo nome, Weasley? – Draco estava sentado na mesa do computador. Mas a cada vez que Gina ousava se aproximar ele fugia, indo para o outro lado da sala.

- Bom... – e aqui Gina nem precisou fazer força para corar – depois do que aconteceu sábado, achei que tinha ganhado esse direito...

Draco a olhou desconcertado. Não se lembrava do que acontecera sábado, e isso o deixava apavorado. E o pior é que, pelo rubor de Gina, a noite fora realmente quente.

- Eu já havia lhe dado esse direito antes Virginia – ele a lembrou, só para irritar – mas você disse que não queria...

- Ah sim! – Gina bateu a mão na testa dramaticamente – eu tinha mesmo que usar esse nome, quando você estava me chantageando... É claro. Mas como sou tapada!

- Vai me lembrar pelo resto da vida isso não é mesmo? – ele perguntou aborrecido.

- Não Draco – contradisse ela. – não vamos estar juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- Nossa... Você está aprendendo a ser cínica rapidamente Virginia. – ele disse em admiração – gosto disso.

Ela riu.

- Tenho um bom professor nessa área – Draco a encarou – e em outras áreas também... – disse Gina sugestivamente; coisa que fez os olhos cinza faiscarem.

- Tenho que ir agora – disse ela já na porta – um bom almoço para você Malfoy.

* * *

Poções era definitivamente melhor de se estudar, agora que estava fora de Hogwarts e longe de Snape. A professora do Centro, era a mulher mais simpática e estranha que Harry já conhecera.

Helen Brooks era tão baixa quanto à prof. Umbriged, mas as semelhanças paravam por ai. Brooks tinha um sorriso simpático e um rosto, que guardadas as proporções, era muito bonito.

- Esse antídoto, que prepararemos na aula de hoje, é muito usado para combater picadas de aranhas e alguns tipos de escorpiões - começou ela na sua voz doce e no jeito calmo que usava para falar. (se ela tivesse algum defeito a primeira vista era esse: falava tão mole, que o aluno corria o risco de sentir sono). – então eu quero que olhem com atenção a receita que lhes dei, e façam tudo certo. Testaremos o que fizerem em camundongos.

Rapidamente a turma se pôs a trabalhar febrilmente. Sempre que algum aluno deixava um animal morrer eram colocados em detenção. Afinal, como os instrutores sempre diziam, a função de um auror é deixar pessoas e animais vivos e não mortos.

Harry estava numa parte bastante complexa da preparação (mistura-se 1g de Pedra da lua e deixe cozinhar por 30 segundos, depois mais 30g de Hemoróbius e deixe cozinhar por 1 minuto) quando alguma coisa o distraiu da poção.

Era Neville, que agitava os braços freneticamente, tentando chamar a sua atenção.

Harry olhou para o colega desesperado e para a poção que queria fazer bem feito. Em menos de um minuto tomou a decisão: se abaixando, fingido que pegaria a folha de instruções, ele comeu a parte roxa do Nugá Sangra-Nariz dos Gêmeos.

Num piscar de olhos, o sangue começou a escorrer livremente por seu nariz. A professora Brooks, horrorizada, o mandou imediatamente para a enfermaria.

Já do lado de fora da sala, Harry comeu a outra parte do doce, e quando encontrou Neville tentava limpar as manchas de sangue no rosto.

- Que foi Neville? – perguntou aborrecido.

- Harry, vem comigo cara. Tenho uma coisa seria para te falar – Neville parecia ate meio branco.

Rapidamente os dois saíram da alameda onde estavam e partiram para um pequeno beco entre dois pavilhões. Não era seguro, mas pelo menos tinham menos chances de serem vistos.

- Agora conte. – disse Harry – o que aconteceu?

- Bom eu tava saindo da minha aula de vigilância e rastreamento e tipo, passei em frente a uma sala aparentemente vazia...

Harry fez um gesto para que ele falasse mais rápido. Dispunham de pouco tempo.

- Calma... Então, eu passei em frente à sala vazia e escutei o Woodcrofth berrando e xingando uma mulher, e quando ela saiu da sala, falou assim: "vai me pagar por isso imbecil. E será na sua família que irei descontar".

- Ela falou exatamente assim Neville? – Harry estava muito pensativo – você sabe quem é a família dele?

- Não. Cara, eu só conheci o homem quando entrei para cá. E não sei nada sobre ele.

- Talvez –disse Harry devagar – talvez esteja na hora de mandar uma carta para Hermione.

- É concordo com você.

Os dois se despediram e no fim da alameda, cada um tomou seu rumo. Harry ainda pensava como escreveria essa carta.

* * *

Quando Edwiges chegou n' A Toca, Rony obviamente pensou que a carta era para ele. Por isso causou-se um grande reboliço, quando a coruja foi em direção de Hermione.

Todos a olhavam esperando uma atitude, então ela simplesmente largou o garfo e pegou a carta. Não sabia o que fazer, por isso a solução mais lógica, e também a que o coração mandava, era abrir a carta.

Foi o que Mione fez, mas no quarto que ocupava com Gina e sozinha.

Ela lia a carta, sem ter a mínima consciência que Harry gastara todos os seus pergaminhos tentando escreve-la.

_Querida Mione, _

_Infelizmente, eu sei que por minha culpa, talvez você não queira ir ate o fim dessa carta. _

_Mas eu peço que vá. É muito importante que você saiba o que se passa comigo. _

_No sábado, por um acaso do destino, eu vi a copia da fita que mandou para Sirius e Lupin. Jamais havia dado ao bebe mais que dois minutos de meus pensamentos, e desde então aquela fita ocupa todos os meus momentos livres. _

_Ver você sorrindo, foi de uma emoção tão grande para mim, que sempre que posso me recordo dos seus mais doces sorrisos. Sempre são um balsamo para qualquer problema que eu esteja passando. _

_Hoje, eu tenho vergonha das monstruosidades que falei para você, das idéias horríveis e as calunias que te disse. Hoje, eu entendo que estava, como sempre, com toda a razão. _

_Um filho é responsabilidade demais, e vejo agora, que também pode ser muitas as alegrias. _

_Essa carta não é um pedido de perdão, e muito menos um gesto para nos reconciliarmos (vejo que ainda tenho que amadurecer, para que possamos ter novas chances). Só queria que soubesse, que agora vejo a mesma questão com outros olhos Mione, com olhos de quem vê o futuro, e não se agarra ao passado. _

_Escrevo-lhe também, para pedir uma ajuda da profissional que sei que é! _

_Têm ocorrido estranhas conversas, e também há atitudes muito suspeitas em torno de um instrutor meu. Seu nome é Marcus Woodcrofth e receio que sua família tenha sido ameaçada de morte. _

_Seria possível verificar esses dados e, será que poderemos nos encontrar para analisar esse assunto?_

_Espero resposta sua,_

_Com todo meu amor,_

_ Harry_

Quando acabou de ler, Hermione estava chorando. Sentia-se mais confusa do que quando descobrira estar grávida. Afinal, Harry gostava ou não do filho deles?

Essa era uma pergunta que ele não lhe solucionara.

* * *

A meia noite chegara e trouxera com ela um vento gelado, que dava a impressão de não estarem no verão e sim no inverno.

Dois homens encapuzados e de roupas pretas avançavam furtivamente pela rua. O mais alto deles tirou um isqueiro de prata do bolso, e com ele apagara todas as luzes dos postes. Seria impossível ver um milímetro à frente do nariz na escuridão que se formou.

Apressando o passo, eles chegaram na casa de numero 100. Ali morava três pessoas que poderiam por em risco o plano deles.

Em apenas um gesto, o mais alto entrou na casa e foi pronto para tirar a vida de mais três seres-humanos.

O mais baixo ficou do lado de fora, vigiando, embora achasse isso desnecessário: estava tão escuro que os vizinhos não poderiam ver nada mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois de entrar, o mais alto voltou.

- Pode ir é a sua vez – havia um riso debochado na voz dele. Como se achasse tudo muito engraçado.

O mais baixo entrou na casa e viu três corpos deitados no chão da sala. Estavam sem nenhuma ferida, mas inconfundivelmente mortos.

Com o bastão de beisebol que trazia junto de si, ele rapidamente quebrou tudo que viu pela frente. Tanto na sala, como nos outros cômodos.

- São patéticos não é mesmo? – perguntou o outro quando o mais baixo saiu da casa.

- Até perde um pouco a graça... Nunca oferecem a menor resistência não é?

Os dois homens encapuzados riram e novamente se esgueiraram pela rua escura. Quando chegaram ao final dela, o mais alto pegou o isqueiro e devolveu a luz à rua. Os dois homens baixaram seus capuzes, e calmamente, como se não houvessem acabado de assassinar três pessoas, eles discutiam animados às jogadoras gostosas do Arpias Sagradas.

* * *

N/A: Bom, galera como prometido o cap esta no ar sábado!!!! Finalmente consegui o que prometi!!!! Hehehehe... eu espero que vcs gostem desse cap, pk eu suei pacas pra ele sai!!!Agradecimentos especiais para Tia nina, que sem ela a Dg não teria saído desse jeito (entaum se vcs gostaram mande b-jos pra ela... se não tb mandem reclamações pra ela) hehehehehe..E tb para a Livinha, que me cobrava todos os dias da semana pela atualização... hihihihihi... e hj ela nem tah on! (que azar!).

N/A2: queri agradecer de montão à Maira Granger (minina, as famílias deles se odeiam a séculos... eles naum podem simplesmente se amara né); Anaisa (e ai matou a curiosidade ou se encheu mais dela?); a Stella (infelizmente eu estou escrevendo a trama ainda... soh tenho o final pronto... entaum, guenta soh mais um poço tah?); kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel (ainda bem que vc persistiu na historia e gostou.... mas o que do inico que vc naum gostava?); Lady Bunce (sabe que a idéia de apartamento não é má? Vou pensar nisso com carinho!); Mi (ateh que nem demorou o próximo cap! E o Harry é bem assim, na OdF... então... num to taum distante da "realidade" né?); Fernanda Mac-Ginity (e ai, gostou da carta? A Mione vai dar um gelo nele... ele ainda tem muito que aprender, pra ficar com ela de novo...); Bruna Black (tentei não demorar na atualização, uma semana só...e o cap esclareceu ou complicou?); Rafa ( eu num tenho a intenção de demorar naum... mais uns dez cap só [e isso num é demorar], mas espero que isso naum te desanime...)

N/A3: bem, eu tenho uma importante má noticia! Eu devo viajar nessa semana ou na próxima, entaum o dezesseis vai demorar mais um pouquinho pra sair (pra onde eu vou num tem pc)... mas se eu soh viajar na outra semana, depois do dia 11, entaum é o dezessete que vai demorar mais pra sair... mas tb é importante relaxar né? Preciso de férias tb!!!

N/A4: Um beijo pra todo mundo que leu e ainda naum comentou... e gente façam propaganda da fic!!! Isso é muito importante!!! ;)


	16. Procurando o Culpado

> > > > > > > **NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPITULO XVI **

**A PROCURA DO CULPADO**

Hermione nem mesmo teve tempo de chegar no escritório que ocupava na Yard. Assim que desceu do elevador, na manha de terça-feira, Vanessa agarrou seu pulso e a levou para mais trabalho.

Enquanto a chefe guiava o sedan preto da agencia pelas ruas de Londres, Hermione lia concentrada a pasta com os dados do assassinato.

- Esses Smith eram influentes em Londres Vanessa? – perguntou Hermione enquanto lia um dos papeis da pasta verde – porque pelo que a policia já descobriu nas preliminares... esta me parecendo queima de arquivo...

Hermione disse isso muito vagamente, como se fosse uma suspeita. Mas ela já tinha toda certeza que queria ter no assunto.

- Bem é o que também acho – Vanessa deu um golpe de direção e virou num cruzamento fechado. A manobra fez os pneus guincharem e soltar fumaça – me desculpe esta bem? ... eu já mandei Greg investigar as ligações da família, ver amigos, parentes e relações comerciais. Quando voltarmos a Yard, teremos a lista pronta.

Hermione se ajeitou no banco e arrumou os papeis.

- Isso se voltarmos vivas, é claro. – resmungou Hermione de má vontade.

Vanessa apenas riu e entrou em uma rua arborizada e calma. Quando viraram mais uma vez, se viram no meio de uma confusão dos infernos.

Tinha curioso por toda à parte. A policia tentava fazer com que eles retrocedessem, mas o tumulto parecia meio generalizado. Vanessa desceu do carro (já que não conseguia avançar pela confusão) com uma postura arrogante e altiva.

Em menos de cinco minutos ela deu jeito nas coisas e evacuou a aérea. Sobraram somente os moradores da rua e os policiais que agora que viam comando, sabiam o que fazer.

Era incrível, pensava Hermione, que aquela equipe não soubesse nem por onde começar a trabalhar.

Entrar na casa dos Smith foi, minimamente dizendo, um choque. Uma bagunça sem tamanho tomava conta do lugar; a sala e todos os outros cômodos estavam destruídos. Não tinha nem mesmo um móvel em pé (com a possível exceção da estante da sala).

- Merlin! – exclamou Hermione baixinho. A casa ainda tinha um cheiro podre de morte.

Ela não agüentou mais que cinco minutos. Com um embrulho no estômago Hermione correu para fora de casa e acabou vomitando no poste da casa em frente.

- Sente-se melhor Hermione? – perguntou Vanessa solidária.

Um jorro quente de vomito foi à resposta que recebeu.

- Se quiser, pode ficar no carro me esperando Hermione. Eu vou entender, quero dizer, no seu estado não seria nada bom que...

Mas Vanessa se calou ante o olhar que recebeu. Rapidamente ela voltou para a cena do crime, vendo que Hermione queria ficar sozinha.

Dez minutos depois, uma água gelada e de rosto lavado, Hermione entrou na casa dos Smith decidida.

_"eu ainda pegarei os malditos que estão fazendo isso!" _

Com as fotos que a primeira perícia tirou dos cadáveres, Vanessa e Hermione tentavam entender o que acontecera.

- Quem avisou vocês foi à vizinha de frente – Hermione confirmou com um policial gordo e suarento do distrito – o que ela disse no telefone?

O homem passou um lenço engordurado pela careca.

- Ela disse que tinha escutado barulho à noite, mas que parecia com coisa de gatos. Por isso não chamou a policia antes.

- Sei – resmungou Hermione de cabeça baixa. Olhar para a careca do homem a fazia enjoar.

- Então ela disse que a família tinha um horário muito rígido, e que quando não saíram de manha ficou preocupada. Duas horas depois, ela disse que começou o fedor e nos chamou.

Hermione ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas escutou Vanessa lhe chamar.

- Hermione venha ver isso! – ela foi, grata por não ter mais que olhar a careca gorda e suada do policial.

Quando ela chegou na porta do quarto, viu Vanessa segurar uns papeis. Ela usava luvas que protegeriam as provas de qualquer dano.

- O que tem ai? – Hermione perguntou numa voz anasalada. Tampava o nariz com a mão; numa tentativa desesperada de fazer o odor diminuir.

- Parece que a queimada não levou a floresta inteira Hermione. – declarou Vanessa estranhamente triunfante.

* * *

Draco estava suando. O terno que usava, estava fazendo a temperatura subir que nem tiro de canhão...

_"Mas que mentira! – _disse a si mesmo_ – quero enganar a quem? Isso tudo é culpa da Weasley!" _

Ele olhou para o outro canto da sala. Gina agora inventara novas maneiras de torturá-lo.

Lançava os olhares mais sexy's e sugestivos que uma mulher era capaz de fazer. Cruzava e descruzava as pernas de cinco em cinco minutos, expondo assim boas porções de pele.

Draco afrouxou o nó da gravata ao vê-la descruzar as pernas novamente. E o pior é que ela o enlouquecia sem mudar a expressão inocente do rosto.

Passou mais um cinco minutos, com Draco não querendo, mas tentando evitar; o que não conseguia.

_"Se pelo menos me lembrasse de algo!" _– não se lembrar realmente o torturava.

Quando o computador "deu pau" pela terceira vez, ele perdeu a paciência e jogou o monitor longe.

- Malfoy! – Gina pulou na cadeira onde tava sentada – quer me matar do coração!

Ele fez uma cara de intenso desagrado e olhou a fumaçinha saindo pelo buraco no vidro do monitor.

- Agora é Malfoy é? – perguntou rabugento. – ainda ontem tava me chamando pelo nome. E passou a manhã jogando olhares lânguidos para cima de mim...

Gina riu. Uma risada rouca (que ela demorara a aprender) e que excitou Draco ainda mais.

- Jogando olhares lânguidos? – Gina repetiu enquanto ria. – você esta completamente ruim dos olhos. Ou pior, maluco!

Draco sentiu sua temperatura subir mais dois graus. Sempre detestara o verão: ficava irritado e com a sensação que tinha água demais em seu corpo.

- Não me irrite Gina – disse ele agressivamente. Sentia que chegava no limite – você pode acabar se queimando. E a dor será forte.

Gina alteou uma sobrancelha.

- Me queimando? Você? – ela escarneceu – blocos de gelo não produzem queimaduras...

Ela nem acabou de falar. Em duas passadas Draco cobriu a distancia entre eles e a agarrou com força nos braços.

Um segundo antes das bocas se encontrarem, eles se olharam nos olhos: Como na primeira vez. Castanhos que paralisavam prateados; e esses que tragavam os castanhos para dentro de si.

As bocas se encontraram em frenesi selvagem. Um beijo que era tão prazeroso quanto sofrido; o mais perto que o gelo podia chegar do fogo sem se derreter.

Draco soltou os braços de Gina e encostou-a na parede. As mãos, agora livres de prendê-la, passeavam livremente pelos cabelos, rosto e pescoço.

Quando a voracidade e a vontade chegou no limite do suportável, quase extrapolando essa barreira, Gina se desvencilhou dele.

Sentiam-se aturdidos, em choque. Como se o beijo houvesse mudado alguma coisa infinitamente pequena e importante naquele relacionamento maluco que tinham.

Tremendo, Gina encostou as mãos no lábio inferior. Sentia-o inchado e quente. Assim como ela própria.

Draco ainda a olhou e sem dizer palavra saiu batendo a porta com um estrondo.

Lentamente Gina se deixou sentar no sofá de couro preto que tinha ali. E com as mãos ainda segurando os lábios, ela murmurou atônita:

- Oh Santo Merlin! Virginia Molly Weasley... Você está apaixonada por um Malfoy!

Ela ainda pode sentir uma lagrima solitária descer por seu rosto.

* * *

- Oh!! Mesmo sendo das trevas, quero-te tanto... – desafinava, a Sra. Weasley, uma musica dos anos 60 que fizera sucesso alem da conta.

A casa estava em silencio, e sua figura era estranhamente solitária na beira do fogão. Ela olhou novamente o relógio (esse normal) que mantinha em cima da geladeira (essa é claro, tinha um feitiço congelante ao invés de eletricidade).

Era quase hora do almoço.

Estava tudo quase pronto, quando a Sra. Weasley escutou um barulhinho estrangulado vindo de longe. Demorou um minuto inteiro para reconhecer: O telefone de Arthur.

Apressada, ainda de avental, ela saiu terreiro a fora em direção ao barracão do marido. Chegar lá era fácil, o difícil era achar qualquer coisa naquele ninho de rato que Arthur insistia em ficar.

Assim que localizou o aparelho (embaixo de dois pneus velhos) Molly ficou olhando sem saber o que fazer. Decidida apertou um botão qualquer.

- Alo? – disse uma voz masculina do outro lado.

- A- Alo? – a sra. Weasley respondeu insegura. Não gostava daquelas geringonças trouxas.

- Sra. Weasley? – reconheceu a voz masculina – é a sra. mesma?

- Sim sou eu. Que... Quem esta falando?

- Aqui é Anthony Blair – havia um alivio estranho na voz do homem – falamos a alguns dias, antes de minha filha se hospedar em sua casa.

A sra. Weasley franziu a testa em preocupação. Tinha certeza que jamais falara com o pai de Carol antes em sua vida.

- Acho que o Sr. esta enganado... – disse ela meio preocupada – não me lembro de ter falado antes com o pai de Carol.

- Como não se lembra? – perguntou confusa a voz – ficamos quase meia hora no telefone, ate a sra me garantir que não haveria problema deixar Carol passar as férias em sua casa...

Ele deu uma risada meio envergonhada. Como se não gostasse que soubessem que era um pai coruja.

- O sr. não pode ter falado com meu marido? – tentou Molly – ele é mais acostumado com essa parafernália trouxa...

Ao ouvir a palavra trouxa, o sr. Blair interrompeu as explicações.

- Parafernália trouxa, a sra. disse? – ele repetiu com voz de quem entende tudo.

- É o sr sabe... essas coisas que os não-bruxos inventam para poder viver sem o auxilio da magia – como Molly nada sabia do horror que o Sr. Blair tinha dos bruxos, e como sua filha era amiga de Gina, era natural que falasse sem meias palavras sobre o mundo bruxo.

O sr. Blair respirou fundo pra se acalmar.

- Acho que a sra. tem razão sra Weasley. Foi mesmo com seu marido que falei da outra vez – ele deu uma risadinha seca – me desculpe o engano...

- O que é isso! Acho que esses aparelhos, fazem esse tipo de confusão – em sua inocência a Sra. Weasley nem mesmo via a grande confusão se armando.

- Poderia então me chamar Carol , sra. Weasley? – quem ouvisse, nem repararia que o primeiro-ministro estava a ponto de explodir.

- Ahh! Sinto muito Sr. Blair – desculpou-se Molly com pesar – ela e meus filhos, vão almoçar fora hoje. E só voltarão no fim da tarde.

- Entendo. – a irritação estava borbulhando – não tem onde eu possa encontrá-la?

Feliz em poder ajudar, a Sra. Weasley disse onde Carol estaria a tarde. E deu o endereço da oficina de Sirius também.

- Um bom dia Sr. Blair.

- Para a Sra. também. – desejou ele.

Foi só nessa hora que a sra. Weasley notou um pequeno traço de irritação na voz do homem. Mas como já havia desligado não podia mais fazer nada.

Parada no meio do galpão, Molly começou a sentir um cheiro estranho. Um odor forte de queimado.

- Oh Merlin! O almoço!

E todas as preocupações que pudesse ter com os Blairs saiu de sua cabeça.

* * *

- Falou com ela Harry? – perguntou Neville ao se sentar em frente ao colega na mesa do refeitório.

- Mandei Edwiges ontem à noite – disse Harry deprimido, enquanto fazia viagens com a couve-flor em seu prato – mas ela ainda deve estar pensando se me responde ou não.

Neville evitou o olhar do amigo cuidadosamente.

- Mas ela vai te responder, quero dizer, o assunto é realmente importante para ela simplesmente te ignorar.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Humm... posso perguntar uma coisa Harry? – pediu Neville quando já comiam a sobremesa (pudim caramelisado).

- Pode falar. – Harry se sentia ainda mais deprimido. Pudim caramelisado era a sobremesa favorita de Hermione.

- Porque você não aceita ser pai? – via-se que Neville tivera que tomar bastante coragem para fazer essa pergunta.

E somente por isso, Harry se deu ao trabalho de considerar responder. Mas quando levantou a cabeça, Neville pode ver através das lentes do eterno óculos preto, um olhar confuso e estranho.

- Já não sei mais Neville. Já não sei mais.

* * *

Rony e Carol voltavam do almoço que tiveram com Gina aos beijos e abraços no meio da rua.

Ele se sentia tão bem, que ainda se perguntava porque demorara tanto tempo para perdoar Carol. Perdera muita coisa. E tudo por ciúmes!

Estavam entrando na oficina quando um carro preto, com aspecto oficial parou na porta. Dele saltou ninguém menos que o primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra.

- Muito bem mocinha. – disse Tony Blair no pior estilo pai-durão – já sei quem são as pessoas com quem está hospedada.

Carol o olhava atônita. Não podia acreditar que o pai, sempre tão avesso a escândalos, estava fazendo uma cena e tanto no meio da rua.

- Pai...

- Não me venha com pai Anne Caroline Blair. – disse ele rispidamente – Vamos embora para casa, e vamos agora.

Num gesto instintivo Carol apertou mais o braço de Rony. Ele, não sabia o que fazer.

Ao ver que a filha não cederia, o Sr. Blair apenas fez um gesto e os três seguranças pegaram a garota a força.

- PARE DE BESTEIRA PAI! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! – ela gritava e esperneava enquanto os três capangas a empurravam para dentro do carro – ISSO É RIDICULO E VOCÊ SABE QUE SOU MESMO UMA...

O resto das palavras dela ficou abafado, Carol fora empurrada sem cerimônia.

Anthony Blair chegou perto de Rony, que lutava para se soltar do gorila que apertava seu braço.

- Chegue perto da minha filha mais uma vez, - ele falava baixinho e sibilante – seu bruxo de meia tigela, e será um garoto morto.

O gorila soltou Rony e entrou no carro. No mesmo momento, o conversível colocou-se em movimento.

- Vocês podiam ter feito algo! – esbravejou Rony para Sirius e Lupin que olhavam a cena da porta da oficina.

- Pode me largar Aluado – rosnou Sirius. Lupin o largou. – Eu teria feito algo Rony, mas o Aluado aqui me impediu.

Lupin balançou a cabeça.

- Mesmo que tenha feito uma cena desagradável, o homem estava no seu direito Almofadinhas. É o pai dela.

- DANE-SE O DIREITO! – disseram Rony e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. Juntos os dois entraram na oficina.

* * *

O dia chegava ao fim, e uma dor de cabeça se insinuava nos recessos mais escuros da mente de Hermione.

Tudo fora tão tumultuado, que não tivera nem mesmo 20 minutos de cochilo. Sentia-se sonolenta, irritada e mal-humorada.

E ainda tinha que falar sobre Potter com Vanessa.

Em um suspiro resignado, Hermione se levantou e seguiu para o escritório de Vanessa. Pela hora tardia, ela sabia que Vanessa esperava que todos já houvessem ido embora.

Foi caminhando lentamente, que Hermione venceu a distancia que separava as duas salas.

- Vanessa? Posso falara com você? – a cabeça estava dentro da sala, mas o corpo mantinha-se do lado de fora.

A chefa fez sinal afirmativo com a mão. Estava ocupada em uma ligação.

- ... Descubra porque essa certidão estava na casa desse homem, Charles... Faça mesmo, quero resultados ainda amanha. Verifique o que tiver que verificar... certo... ok, e até amanhã.

Hermione sentiu uma agulhada particularmente intensa na cabeça, quando Vanessa colocou o fone com violência na base.

- Excelentes noticias Hermione!

- Fale baixo por favor! – gemeu com a mão na cabeça.

- Ei! Porque ainda está aqui, se está passando mal? – Vanessa deu a volta na mesa e ficou de frente para Hermione.

Fosse o que fosse responder, ficou perdido no meio da garganta. Ao levantar o rosto, e ver a preocupação toldar os lindos olhos violetas de Vanessa, Hermione caiu em um choro convulsivamente descontrolado.

- Ei calma Hermione – disse Vanessa, querendo consolar. Embora nunca tivesse sido boa nisso. Não gostava de choro e não sabia lidar com quem estava chorando.

Somente depois de dez minutos chorando, e dois copos de água, foi que Hermione conseguiu se controlar.

- Eu... inc... quero que... inc... você olhe... inc... isso aqui... inc ...

Vanessa pegou na mão, uma copia da carta de Harry (uma copia resumida e estritamente de assunto de trabalho).

- Você acha que pode ter alguma ligação? – perguntou Vanessa, ao terminar de ler.

- Eu não sei – Hermione secava as lagrimas com as costas das mãos – mas, quando estávamos no colégio, ele sempre escutava muito e algumas vezes tinha razão.

Vanessa olhou novamente a carta.

- Você vai falar com ele, ou quer que eu fale? – ela tinha um tom estranhamente seco.

- Você acha que seria covarde de minha parte, deixar você ir? – Hermione estava nervosa. O sinal disso é que toda hora passava a mão nos cabelos.

Vanessa pensou um pouco, e disse bem lentamente.

- Bom isso é um caso de trabalho, embora envolva o pai de seu filho – Hermione fez uma careta – acho que se fossemos juntas não pareceria covardia, afinal sempre fazemos as coisas juntas nesse caso.

Hermione pensou mais um momento. Deu mais umas duas fungadelas e levantou a cabeça.

- Marcarei um encontro com ele no sábado então. Tudo bem para você?

Vanessa apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

A partir do momento que Hermione pronunciou em voz alta o "encontro" com Harry no sábado, a semana começou a andar velozmente.

Mas ela não era a única que estava tendo problemas. Rony, depois que o pai de Carol fizera todo aquele escândalo na porta da oficina, não tivera mais um minuto de paz.

Fosse pela Sra. Weasley que estava zangadíssima com a mentira contada, fosse com os repórteres de todos os canais de tv, jornais e _paparazzos _que pareciam bater ponto na porta do galpão todas as manhas. Queriam arrancar dele qualquer informação que fosse sobre o escândalo da família Blair.

Gina até riria do irmão, que sempre quisera a fama e gloria, mas agora que a tinha não queria mais, não fosse o fato de estar apaixonada por Malfoy ter roubado toda e qualquer concentração que tinha.

Podia-se se ver Gina suspirando ruidosamente pelo cantos d'A Toca. Ficando irritadiça por nada e muito mais aluda que o normal.

Hermione tentara conversar com ela duas vezes, mas Gina simplesmente fugia do assunto e passava a falar do tempo.

Draco, também não estava em seus melhores dias. Finalmente a organização da biblioteca ficara pronta (isso porque ele trabalhava ate altas horas da madrugada para esquecer uma certa ruiva), mas ele reparou que a certidão de adoção do tal Alexander Malfoy havia sumido. Como se nem houvesse existido.

Para piorar a situação já caótica, a elfo que cuidava de sua mãe também desaparecera sem deixar rastros. E Narcisa agora acordava no meio da noite berrando sem parar o nome de Lucio.

Mas se para ninguém a semana estava sendo fácil, isso nem se compara o castigo que Carol recebera do pai.

Depois de uma longa e chatíssima conversa com o pai, na qual ele a fez recordar todos ensinamentos e a promessa que havia feito, Carol fora trancada no quarto.

Sem televisão;

Sem telefone;

Janelas gradeadas (impedem corujas);

E um segurança na porta.

Ela se sentia uma prisioneira em sua própria casa. E o mordomo pestilento não ajudava em nada.

Mas o pior para ela foi sem duvida, na manha de sábado. As coisas já começavam a melhorar: o pai tirara o segurança da porta (embora a mantivesse trancada) e deixara a televisão voltar – mas quando Carol acordou e foi escovar os dentes, simplesmente caiu no chão de tanto choque.

Quando levantou, tinha a esperança que o bumbum parasse de doer e que a imagem no espelho voltasse ao normal.

Vã esperança.

Olhando para ela, estava uma copia perfeita de Gina Weasley. Carol pode contar até mesmo as sardas.

- Oh santo merlin! – murmurou atônita.

Enquanto pensava em como aquilo era possível, bateram na porta do quarto.

- Srta. Blair? Seu pai pede que vá tomar seu desjejum com ele na sala de jantar.

_"justamente agora!" _- pensou Carol revoltada.

- Diga a ele que não poderei ir… - desesperada por uma desculpa, usou a primeira que lhe veio – diga que estou com cólica, e que vou ficar mais na cama.

Quando ouviu os passos da empregada indo embora, Carol voltou-se para a sua imagem no espelho. A imagem de Gina.

- Oh! Oh! – disse assustada para si mesma – como vou fazer agora?

* * *

Harry aparatou na cozinha e encontrou Sirius, Lupin e Tonks tomando café –da -manhã.

- Bom dia Harry! – desejaram eles.

- Bom dia também. – disse Harry com um sorriso. Sentou-se do lado de Tonks e pegou uma fatia de pão para si.

- Eita Aluado, parece que alguém aqui viu a Fênix verde essa manha! – Sirius comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Não vejo esse sorriso no seu rosto... – Tonks fez uma cara pensativa – desde que seu padrinho saiu daquele véu Harry...

Harry nem teve tempo de falar. Sirius foi à frente.

- Nem mesmo que me de _veritasserum_ para tomar, Ninfadora, eu lhe contaria o que aconteceu naquele arco!

Tonks ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nessa manha elas pareciam um arco rosa bem desenhado em cima dos olhos.

- Pedi para me falar alguma coisa Black? – ela tinha um tom soberbamente desdenhoso – quando quiser saber das experiências trágico-sordidas de sua vida, pedirei.

Sirius imitou um rosnado perfeito de cachorro.

Harry e Lupin muito espertos, não se meteram. E o garoto pegou mais uma torrada para si.

- E pode latir também Black. – Tonks estava bastante zangada – não vai me intimidar. Mas que você poderia parar de ser egoísta e falar para todos como foi a experiência...

- Virou aprendiz de Skeeter foi Ninfadora – Sirius, sempre que dizia o nome dela, era de forma lenta e debochada. Para irritar – porque eu não vou falar nada e com ninguém. Muito menos para você colocar isso na sua tese de promoção!

Tonks amarrou a cara. Chamar-lhe de Skeeter fora um duro golpe.

- Vamos Sirius, você tem que contar para alguém o que passou. Não pode ficar ai dentro de você, como um veneno! Vai te matar lentamente!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para Lupin, mas este apenas rolou os olhos. Estava acostumado com aquela discussão já.

Sirius se levantou espumando.

- Vou lhe dizer quando vou contar, sobre o véu e o que eu mais tenha passado Ninfadora. – o rosto em formato de coração da moça se encheu de expectativa – depois do sexo, quando estiver estirado no tapete da minha sala. Com uma mulher maravilhosa nos braços.

Sirius nem ficou para ver o efeito de sua resposta. Desaparatou do apartamento.

O que é uma pena, porque se tivesse ficado, teria visto Tonks corar fortemente. Parecia que tinha o poente no rosto.

- Bem... não pode dizer que Black não tenha estilo não é mesmo? – ela murmurou desdenhosa. Coisa que nem Harry nem Lupin deixaram se enganar.

* * *

Eram seis da tarde e Harry estava tremendamente nervoso. Sentado à mesa do canto, no bar combinado por Hermione, ele sentia o coração bater forte e apressado.

_"Quem sabe, dessa vez... se eu fizer tudo certo..."_

Queria dizer tantas coisas a Hermione. Se pudesse, queria voltar no tempo e dizer a ela que também queria o bebê.

Mas não podia voltar no tempo, e dizer uma meia verdade.

Ele não sabia se queria o bebê ou não. Mas que queria Hermione, isso ele queria.

Quando a viu entrar no bar, o resto do mundo se desligou. Só existia ela e como estava bonita (uma saia indiana e uma bata larguinha). Em como sorria e tinha os cabelos bonitos (poção alisante?)

- Ola Hermione – ele podia sentir a voz tremer de emoção.

- Potter – disse ela secamente – quero apresentar Vanessa Wolf. Ela é minha chefa e parceira nesse caso.

O sorriso idiota de Harry deixou sua cara no mesmo instante. Então Hermione não queria um encontro particular. Era apenas para discutir os últimos acontecimentos do CTA.

Maquinalmente ele cumprimentou a mulher. Eles se sentaram e um garçom veio anotar os pedidos.

- Casa cheia não? – disse Vanessa cordialmente para o homem. Ele acenou com a cabeça, e foi providenciar o pedido.

- Então Sr. Potter – começou Vanessa. Hermione se concentra m um buraquinho que tinha na tolha da mesa – o que, exatamente, vem acontecendo no Centro de Treinamento dos Aurores?

Harry suspirou fundo, e contou tudo que sabia. Parava apenas para tomar goles de água. Olhava Hermione de um modo insistente e ate mesmo perturbador.

A Wolf, pensou sarcástico, devia ter feito treinamento com Rita Skeeter... extorquia informações ate de onde ele nem sabia existir.

- Então recapitulando – disse Vanessa consultando uns esquemas malucos que fizera em uma folha de pergaminho – você assistiu a três brigas dessa tal de Hannah Hargreaves com Marcus Woodcrofth, sendo que nessa ultima ela ameaçou a família dele?

Colocado do jeito que a mulher falara, parecia que Harry era um idiota que estava vendo coisas demais... Mas ele assistira as brigas, vira como estavam, os dois, alterados e descontrolados.

- É – respondeu sucintamente. Tinha a impressão que a mulher não gostava dele.

- Otimo! – ela se levantou num arranque – quando tiver mais informações que meias conversas, venha falar comigo novamente Sr. Potter.

Vanessa se virou para Hermione, que continuava mexendo no buraquinho da toalha. Ela não abrira a boca, nem para falar "H".

- Eu vou indo embora aproveitar o final de sábado que me resta Hermione. Você vem?

Ela estava respondendo que sim, aliviada por aquele martírio acabar, quando Harry tocou sua mão (que agora tinha parado de tentar furar o buraquinho da toalha) e a olhou serio.

- Gostaria de conversar com você Hermione... pode ficar um pouco mais?

A garota engoliu em seco, olhou pedindo ajuda para Vanessa (que muito "distraidamente", olhava o bar) e por fim disse baixinho.

- Pode ir na frente Vanessa. Obrigado.

Vanessa bufou, jogou a massa de cabelos para trás e foi-se embora. _"pra que me pediu ajuda se ia conversar com ele?" _

- Obrigado por ficar Mione – disse Harry suavemente enquanto apertava sua mão.

Hermione retirou a mão de debaixo da dele, e se endireitou na cadeira.

- Isso não quer dizer que tudo esta bem entre nós. – se aprumou mais – o que quer falar comigo?

Harry sentia que se não falasse agora, enquanto tinha coragem e havia uma mínima esperança de Hermione escutá-lo, iria perdê-la de um jeito irreversível.

- Bom, hum... Eu estava no Beco Diagonal hoje – estranhas borboletas se remexeram desconfortavelmente em seu estomago – e comprei, bem comprei isso aqui.

De debaixo da mesa, ele tirou uma saca de tamanho médio e deu para Hermione. Ela o olhou interrogativamente, mas ele apenas murmurou com a garganta apertada de medo:

- Abra... só... somente abra.

Hermione abriu a saca e dentro tinha uma caixa, que logicamente era o que embrulhava o presente.

Dentro da caixa, enrolado em um delicado papel de seda amarelo, havia o menor par de sapatos feito para humanos. Ela levantou a cabeça, e Harry pode ver os olhos marejados da garota.

Na mão dela, dois sapatinhos de tricô para bebê, na cor branca. Havia uma bruxinha minúscula na frente de cada pé.

- Oh Harry é lindo! – disse Hermione emocionada.

- Assim que vi, lembrei de... de... – ele inspirou fundo – de nosso filho. – Hermione o olhou tão depressa, que poderia ter deslocado o pescoço – quis ser o primeiro a lhe dar alguma coisa...

Novamente, Hermione caiu em outra crise de choro (coisa constante ao longo da semana). Harry, achando que havia dado outra mancada, começou a se desculpar:

- Ah Não Mione – disse com uma voz fraquinha e falha – era para ficar feliz, e não chorar.

Se a intenção era acalmar, Harry fracassou redondamente. Hermione chorou ainda mais; os sapatinhos apertados na mão.

Sendo sensato, pela primeira vez desde que a historia começou, Harry se manteve calado. Só consolava com gestos, tentando assim, deixar Hermione mais calma.

- Esta... inc... tudo... inc... bem Harry – Hermione guardou os sapatinhos com extremo cuidado – eu só... inc... me emocionei... inc... demais.

Harry continou olhando-a como se Hermione fosse um E. T. Mas depois se lembrou, que escutara há muito tempo, que mulheres grávidas choravam a toa.

- Esta tudo bem Hermione! – disse ele. À vontade de tocá-la nos cabelos estava ficando irresistível – mas gostou do presente?

- É lindo obrigado. – Hermione, de repente, pareceu se lembrar quem era que estava na sua frente – agora tenho que ir Harry. Mande lembranças a Sirius e ao Lupin.

Ela saiu disparada do restaurante. A saca agarrada ao corpo.

Harry deixou-a ir embora, mas agora tinha a sensação que fizera a coisa certa.

* * *

N/A: Agradecimentos especiais para: Maira Granger (eita girl espere para ver o que o Grande malfoy vai fazer com a Gina... e tb, ele foi dopado, como poderia se lembrar?); Rafa (espero que esse cap você tb tenha gostado... embora eu não queira que a fic acabe, deve ter soh mais uns 8 cap...); Anaisa (bem se num tiver um segredo, ow mistério vcs num voltam pra ler neh?); Mila (que bom que gosta de todas duas fic... eu fico muito feliz mesmo!); Gabriele Delacour (que bom que mesmo gostando de R/H você lê a minha fic!!! Hehehehe); Kagome- LilyPaum-de-Mel (eita nome complicado de escrever... q bom que mesmo num gostando tanto de DG você ainda acompanha a fic...); Jéssy (finalmente ele deu uma dentro neh?); Fernanda Mac-Ginity (vou providenciar um salto agulha numero 75 pra Mione pisar nele ok?); Nayara (vixi... eu junto ou piso no Harry? Vocês mês cafundiram agora!)...

N/A 2: Agradecimentos mais que especiais para Livinha e Stella ( que coitada, tah ateh agora no MSN esperando eu kabar o cap...)... Eu ateh mandaria um beijo pra Nina, mas como ela tah muito saidinha ey so mando um aperto de mão mesmo! Hauahuahauahuahuahau

N/A3: kabou q eu nem viajei moçada, e tb não consegui tirar minhas queridas férias... Tah vendo? Nada do que eu falo cumpro... hehehehe... um absoluto horror!

N/A4: eu to pensando em fazer uma continuação galera... o que vcs axam? Mais informções no prox cap... quem tiver sugestões me avise ok? N/A5: num tem... eh soh beijo mesmo!!!! hauahuahauha


	17. Você tem que viver!

**N/A antecipada:** Gente... nesse cap temos uma pequena parte mais quente... eh uma nc17 entre o Draco e a Gina... como sei que tem pessoas que não gostam disso, eu fiz a coisa de modo que poderão pular essa parte numa boa.... mas se quiser ler tb não tem problema!  
  
E agora vamos ao cap!  
  
NOVE MESES PARA AMAR  
  
CAPITULO XVII  
  
VOCÊ TEM QUE VIVER!  
  
_Londres, dois meses depois_.  
  
- Estou falando para você Vanessa, - Hermione voltou ao assunto pela milésima vez – nossa melhor pista ainda é a família Malfoy. Eles estão até o pescoço nessa historia.  
  
- Ahhh! – Vanessa fez um gesto de pouco caso – nós temos apenas algumas provas circunstanciais, que não valem nada – ela explicou vendo a confusão de Hermione – vemos algumas discrepâncias nessa família, mas não tem nada que realmente a ligue à todos esses assassinatos não é mesmo?  
  
Hermione abriu a boca para replicar, mas fechou-a antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Tudo estava tão confuso naquele caso, quando parecia que a coisa se resolveria tudo se complicava novamente.  
  
- Bem você tem razão Vanessa – uma expressão presunçosa apareceu no rosto da chefe – mas eu preparei uma lista com todas as provas que temos contra os Malfoy... e mesmo que sejam circunstanciais acho que daria para chamar Alexander Jonas novamente para interrogatório.  
  
- Deixe me ver. – Vanessa tinha um tom seco. Ela odiava mistérios, e quando tinha um nas mãos queria resolve-lo logo de uma vez.  
  
Um pedaço de pergaminho, meio amassado e muito sujo, passou da mão de Hermione para de Vanessa.  
  
_A descoberta da adoção de Alexander Malfoy por Ian Jonas.  
  
A faculdade de Alexander Jonas que foi paga pelo pai verdadeiro "Richard" Malfoy.  
  
Mal-relacionamento com o pai adotivo.  
  
O fato de Lucio Malfoy ter sido condenado pelos testemunhos de Pettigrew e Nott  
  
Mortes de trouxas causadas por feitiços.  
  
Mentiras e discrepâncias no depoimento de Alexander Jonas  
  
Possível ligação com Marcus WoodCrofth e Hannah Dofdusten do CTA_.  
  
- Bom, por essa lista a gente vê – aqui Vanessa deu um sorrisinho debochado – que você anda comendo hambúrguer trouxa demais!  
  
Hermione corou. O pergaminho estava muito sujo de ketchup.  
  
- Mas não tem importância... você fez bem em fazer esta lista. – o bom de Vanessa é que quando ela elogiava, a pessoa podia ter certeza que fora verdadeiro – pode deixar que eu vou chamar o crápula para interrogatório.  
  
Hermione suspirou de alivio. Aquilo era muito bom. Agora que já tinha mais experiência e provas pegaria o filho da mãe.  
  
- Bom então eu vou... – o que quer que Hermione fosse fazer ficou perdido no momento. Esquecido... não importando mais – Vanessa mexeu! Mexeu!  
  
A chefe dos investigadores da Scotland Yard pulou como gata da cadeira.  
  
- mexeu? – ela parecia realmente assustada – mas já vai nascer?  
  
Hermione caiu na gargalhada. Com a mão sobre o ventre intumescido, ela sentiu uma coisa realmente poderosa. Seu filho ou filha estava vivo e dava suas mostras!  
  
- Claro que não Vanessa. – ela ainda riu mais um pouquinho – estou de cinco meses, faltam quatro para o nascimento.  
  
- Ainda bem... mas ele, ele mexeu? – os olhos violetas ficaram brilhantes, sinal de que Vanessa estava muito feliz.  
  
- Sim. Acho que chutou. – Hermione passava a mão de levinho no ventre – foi uma sensação gostosa, mas dolorida.  
  
Vanessa voltou a se sentar (na verdade arriou na cadeira).  
  
- Oh puxa! Eu não sei mesmo lidar com grávidas. Nada por você querida... mas gravidez me deixa nervosa. –ela estremeceu.  
  
- tudo bem Vanessa. – Hermione foi para porta - eu entendo. Essa sua vida solitária não lhe permite ficar por dentro das coisas.  
  
Sabiamente Hermione foi embora nessa hora, já que Vanessa mandara o peso de papel na direção em que estava. "ela consegue ser irritante!"

* * *

- Anne Caroline Blair você vai parar agora nesse corredor e irá me ouvir – Gina usou de tom imperativo, como só as monitoras que viviam com Hermione, conseguiriam fazer.  
  
Deu certo, porque Carol parou no meio do corredor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, a próxima aula do sétimo ano da Corvinal.  
  
- Vamos ali Carol, nós precisamos falar. – as duas seguiram para uma salinha mal iluminada no fim do corredor. Quase ninguém passava por ali, o que servia aos propósitos de Gina, ter privacidade.  
  
- O que você quer Monitora Weasley? – Carol estava extremamente fria. – tenho aula de Defesa e não quero perde-la.  
  
Gina suspirou. Desde que as aulas começaram, Carol vinha fugindo como o diabo foge da cruz.  
  
- O que aconteceu Carol? Você brigou muito serio com seu pai? Por que está me evitando como vampiros fogem de alhos?  
  
Foi à vez de Carol suspirar. Estava carregando problemas demais, tinha coisas demais em sua cabeça. Para ganhara tempo foi até a pequena janelinha da sala. De sua posição dava para ver uma pontinha do lago.  
  
- Tenho graves problemas para resolver Gina – "pelo menos esta me tratando pelo nome!" pensou Gina – e estou muito atolada de deveres e preocupada. Não tem nada pessoal, eu também me afastei de minhas outras amigas.  
  
Gina franziu a testa preocupada, não sabia o que dizer para Carol, mas em seu intimo tinha certeza que o pai dela estava por trás da decisão de se afastar de todos.  
  
- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu Carol? – Gina chegou de mansinho do lado da garota.  
  
Foi como se houvesse aberto uma porta. Carol estava tão sozinha e precisando de amigas que tudo foi saindo de sua boca, incontrolavelmente.  
  
As brigas que tivera com o pai durante as férias, as saudades que sentira de Rony, as amigas que agora viravam a cara para ela e esteve a um passo de contar também o motivo disso tudo. Mas bem na hora recuou, não queria contar algo que era tão intimo.  
  
- E para piorar Gina – nos olhos dela tinha um indicio de pânico – eu tenho que passar no mínimo quarenta minutos, de todas as manhas, no banheiro: esperando seu rosto voltar a ser ele. Porque enquanto durmo, eu me transformo em você!  
  
Gina abriu a boca assutada. Ainda ontem Colin perguntara porque seus olhos estavam verdes, mas Gina dissera que era um novo feitiço que estava testando. E tinha horas que via as pontas de seus cabelos se anelarem e ficarem loiras. Ou então as mãos que pareciam mais finas e menores.  
  
- Oh Merlin! O que é isso que esta acontecendo com a gente Carol? – Gina se sentia assutada demais.  
  
- Eu tive bastante tempo para pensar, meu rosto se transforma no seu desde que voltei para casa, e acho que só tem uma pessoa no mundo que pode nos dar essa resposta.  
  
- Quem? – o choque paralisava Gina, a impedindo de pensar.  
  
- Hermione.

* * *

Positivamente Draco Malfoy estava urrando. Não no sentido literal da palavra (Malfoys não davam espetáculos sentimentalistas), mas por dentro ele sentia que estava a ponto de explodir! De perder o controle completamente e apertar um certo pescoço, de uma certa ruiva.  
  
Ele ficou tentado a jogar o vidrinho de remédio na parede, pois vê-lo se despedaçar, talvez, trouxesse algum alivio. Mas não o fez. Precisaria de provas e isso era uma boa prova.  
  
- Você me pagará caro Virginia Weasley. Muito caro!  
  
Se sentando na cadeira da biblioteca de casa, Draco se lembrou dos avisos de Henri, dizendo com toda certeza do mundo, que havia sido drogado.  
  
Não acreditara naquilo, afinal estivera com uma Weasley entre os braços e por mais que ela fosse pobre e sem classe, Weasleys não drogavam pessoas. Eram éticos demais para isso.  
  
E ainda havia o comportamento de Gina, que dava em cima dele descaradamente, mas sempre fugindo quando a coisa começava a esquentar.  
  
E simplesmente, não entrava em sua cabeça presunçosa, que pudesse ser traído dessa forma. Não! O grande Draco Malfoy não era drogado por ruivas de família com moral elevada. Não! Era o grande Draco Malfoy que fazia isso com as pessoas!  
  
- Bosta Frita de Dragão! – ele gritou novamente jogando todas as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa no chão. Tinha tanta raiva que se sentia ferver. Simplesmente não podia aceitar que havia sido passado para trás! E ainda mais por uma pessoa, no qual ele, inadvertidamente, confiava. E... era duro dizer... mas também admirava.  
  
Ele apertou o vidrinho ainda mais na mão esquerda. Sentia-o quente, como seu sangue. Sentia-se em ebulição. E a ruiva lhe pagaria por essa!  
  
Uma batida tímida na porta, indicando a presença de um elfo-domestico, tirou Draco de seus pensamentos assassinos.  
  
- O que é Huny? – era a elfa que cuidava de sua mãe. A mesma que achara o vidrinho.  
  
- Chegou correspondência Mestre Malfoy – ela tinha uma voz fina e meio debochada. Draco detestava aquele ser – Huny está entregando o papel senhor.  
  
- Vá embora já! – por mais que a elfa fosse prestativa e a única que conseguia controlar os acessos de fúria de sua mãe, Draco a detestava. Huny era asquerosa.  
  
Ela largou a correspondência em cima da mesa e partiu. O mais rápido que suas pernas (cobertas de feridas) lhe permitiram.  
  
Ele olhou para o envelope. Tinha um carimbo do ministério da magia. Era melhor ler logo aquela porcaria, e se livrar disso.  
  
_Intimação número 584.255.52/04  
  
Ao Senhor Draco Lucio Malfoy,  
  
Intimo o Sr. Draco Lucio Malfoy a comparecer a um interrogatório preliminar, no dia 30 de outubro, na sede do Ministério da Magia à rua Harp Fells em Londres para devidos esclarecimentos aos investigadores.  
  
Por ordem do Ministro da Magia  
  
Charlie Richmond  
_  
- Mas que droga! – Draco bufou novamente – isso é amanha!

* * *

Mais uma quinta-feira chegava ao fim e Harry se sentia moído de cansaço. Os treinos da tarde foram tão exaustivos que tudo o que ele queria era tomar banho e dormir. E quem sabe, ele sonhasse com Hermione. Com ela sorrindo e lhe perdoando.  
  
Ele suspirou resignado. Somente sem sonhos mesmo ela lhe perdoaria. Ele sabia que marcara postos com ela naquele dia distante, em que lhe dera os sapatinhos, mas dois meses se passaram e Hermione só conversava com ele via coruja. Ainda sim, somente sobre assunto dos assassinatos.  
  
Ele abriu a porta do alojamento e Edwiges veio voando em sua direção. A coruja estivera em cima de sua cama, esperando para entregar uma carta de Hermione.  
  
_Ola Potter_  
  
- sempre mantendo o distanciamento hein Hermione? – ele disse alto. Rindo-se de sua miséria.  
  
_Acho que gostará de saber que seu instrutor foi convocado para prestar esclarecimentos no Ministério da Magia. Ele deverá comparecer ao interrogatório na segunda-feira.  
  
Por enquanto essas são as únicas novidades que sabemos. E ainda estamos tentando estabelecer uma ligação das mortes trouxas com a dessa família bruxa (os Stellman) com qualquer suspeito.  
  
Continue de ouvidos bem atentos. E olhos abertos.  
  
E NÃO SE META EM ENCRENCAS!!!  
  
Cordialmente,  
  
Hermione Jane Granger  
  
Inominável  
  
P.S: Mande um beijo para Neville e diga que estou com saudades. Rony também manda lembranças.  
_  
Até mesmo o mais pessoal que tinha na carta não era endereçado a ele.  
  
- Vou ficar de olho Hermione, mas só porque isso me aproxima de você.  
  
Em resignação ele pegou uma folha de pergaminho e começou a escrever:  
  
_Querida Mione..._

* * *

O dia amanhecia e Hermione acordou de um modo brusco e definitivo. estivera sonhando de novo com as risadas cruéis que não lhe deixavam ter seu bebe em paz.  
  
Ela se virou na cama, ficando de frente para a janela. Podia ver o sol nascendo de modo lento, espalhando a neblina da manha.  
  
Era a hora de começar a pensar em seu futuro, porque não podia ficar na casa dos Weasleys para sempre. Ainda mais que eles não lhe permitiam ajudar nas despesas.  
  
- tenho que arrumar uma casa minha. – disse decidida para o sol nascendo. Tinha o dinheiro para isso, afinal ganhava muito bem como Inominável e também como detetive da Scotlad Yard. Mas o que não gostava, era a idéia de largar aquela casa. A Toca era um lar, com todos os problemas e felicidades inerentes. Gostava dali, e das pessoas que moravam ali.  
  
- Mas não posso abusar!  
  
Quando ouviu os passos da Sra. Weasley descer as escadas é que Hermione se levantou. Uma coisa ela aprendera ali: quando alguém levantava mais cedo que a dona da casa, esta achava que havia cometido uma terrível falha, então ficava meio perdida nos seus afazeres.  
  
- Bom ddd-iii-aaa Sra. Weasley – desejou da porta da cozinha.  
  
- bom dia querida. – Molly já começava a preparar a massa para as panquecas - acordou cedo hoje Hermione. Dormiu bem?  
  
- sim – mentiu Hermione – mas o sol bateu em meu rosto e não consegui mais dormir.  
  
A Sra. Weasley acenou distraidamente a cabeça, estava contando os ovos da massa.  
  
À medida que o dia foi amanhecendo, as pessoas foram descendo para tomar o café da manha. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, mais uma vez Rony e Fred estavam brigando pela posse do banheiro. E claro, como toda manha, Jorge aproveitou a briga e entrou primeiro.  
  
- Eu ainda arranco Jorge lá de dentro com um feitiço – disse Fred mal-humorado – ele sempre se aproveita das nossas brigas para usar o banheiro...  
  
e então tudo começou, porque a Sra. Weasley se meteu na briga (como em todas as outras vezes) e Rony e Fred se uniram os dois contra a mãe. Quando Rony viu um sorrisinho no rosto de Hermione, perguntou rabugento:  
  
- Que é que está rindo?  
  
Hermione acabou de passar geléia nas torradas (graças a Merlin os enjôos matinais haviam parado) e com paciência explicou o motivo da graça.  
  
- Toda manha você e Fred disputam a posse do banheiro, mas quem leva é Jorge. – os dois, que tinham parado de discutir, assentiram com a cabeça – então não é obvio?  
  
Rony rolou os olhos. Detestava quando Hermione ia calmamente a um determinado ponto. Sempre fazia as pessoas se sentirem idiotas.  
  
- O que é obvio Hermione?  
  
- Que vocês tem que parar de brigar entre si e brigar com Jorge. Afinal quem acaba tomando banho primeiro é ele mesmo.  
  
Os dois começaram a fazer cara de quem entende tudo.  
  
- Hermione! – disse uma voz zangada atrás dela. A garota pulou de susto e se virou para trás – você não pode sair contando o segredo de meu sucesso no banho! Senão terei que entrar nessa discussão matinal também!  
  
Era Jorge que a repreendia, de cabelos molhados na porta da cozinha. Fred e Rony, ao verem que o irmão havia acabado de tomar banho, correram os dois para cima. Mas Rony, dando mostra de um raro momento de esperteza (já que toda manha era o ultimo a tomar banho) pegou a varinha e aparatou no banheiro. Todos na cozinha riram de Fred dizer que aquilo era golpe baixo.  
  
- Como se não fosse fazer mesmo isso hein Fred? – caçoou Jorge – se tivesse pensado nisso...  
  
nesse momento um som estranho abafou as palavras finais de Jorge. Eles olharam para o lado e viram três corujas diferentes invadirem a janela da cozinha ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Um silencio estranho cobriu a cozinha antes alegre e convidativa. Entre as corujas (Edwiges e uma de Hogwarts) estava Hermes, a coruja de Percy.  
  
- Estas são para você Hermione – disse Jorge, que fora apanhar as cartas. Ele entregou a carta de Edwiges e da coruja de Hogwarts – e esta é para você mamãe.  
  
Hermione sabia que, desde a época da Ordem da Fênix, o relacionamento de Percy com a família andava estremecido. A falta de confiança que o terceiro Weasley mostrara no julgamento dos pais, e todas as ofensas que dissera durante as brigas fazia com que, mesmo depois de dois anos, ele se mantivesse relativamente afastado da família. Somente comparecendo a eventos em que todos se reuniam.  
  
Com as mãos tremulas, a Sra. Weasley abriu a carta. Ela começou a ler em voz alta.  
  
_Cara Família,  
  
Endereço a carta a você mãe, mas o que tenho a dizer poderia ser comunicado a toda a família.  
  
Infelizmente, depois de recentes acontecimentos particulares, eu e Penélope Clearwater desmanchamos nosso compromisso_.  
  
- E pra que devemos saber disso? – perguntou Fred indignado.  
  
- cale a boca Fred! – disse a mãe.  
  
_Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque de eu lhes comunicar isso, mas escrevi esta carta para evitar situação embaraçosa, advinda da ignorância do termino desse namoro.  
  
Um cordial abraço,  
  
Percy Weasley._  
  
- Ele é um bosta metidinho – acusou Jorge inflamado - advinda da ignorância! – repetiu ele debochadamente – se eu encontrar com Penélope na rua vou é lhe dar os parabéns!  
  
Hermione evitou rir, em respeito a Sra. Weasley que estava branca, mas intimamente dava razão ao Jorge.  
  
Ficou um silencio estranho nessa hora, e do nada o Sr. Weasley se levantou gritando:  
  
- Hei Hermione olhe a hora! Temos que nos apressar!  
  
Ela olhou no relógio e viu que era verdade. Ainda mais porque iria interrogar Malfoy ainda naquela manha.  
  
- Vamos então, porque hoje tenho muito que fazer. – apressada Hermione passou as mãos na carta que recebeu, tentou comer mais uma torrada e então foi para a lareira e usando a rede do Flú (pois não era aconselhável grávidas aparatarem) e seguiu para o Ministério  
  
- Ué? Onde foi todo mundo? – perguntou Rony que acabara de sair do banho. Fred nem respondeu, foi correndo pro banheiro e sobrou a Jorge a tarefa de contar tudo para o irmão.

* * *

- se aparatar não é aconselhável, o Flú então, devia ser proibido – resmungou Hermione acidamente para si mesma.  
  
Meio tonta da viagem, e com a mão lotada de coisa ela foi tentando seguir para a área dos elevadores. Como Malfoy era bruxo, seria interrogado no ministério da magia. Hermione estava tão distraída lendo as duas cartas (ao mesmo tempo) que não viu quando esbarrou em alguém e caíram os dois no chão.  
  
- Ora, Ora... se não é a sangue ruim em pessoa – debochou Draco Malfoy – como essa vida é estranha, mais um sangue-ruim virando Inominável...  
  
Hermione se levantou com dificuldade. Embora a barriga não estivesse grande, tinha muito medo de quedas e acidentes.  
  
- Eu não acho nada estranho. Os Malfoy finalmente estão tomando seu lugar de direito – ela disse com escárnio – em Azkaban!  
  
Draco apenas sorriu irônico, não deixando transparecer que a fecha atingira seu ponto fraco. Para ganhar tempo recolheu os papeis que havia caído no chão. Logicamente, deixou os da nojenta da sague-ruim lá. Ela que tivesse trabalho.  
  
- Malfoy está lhe incomodando minha querida? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Não senhor. Estava só mostrando para ele qual o seu lugar. – ela tentou se abaixar para pegar os papeis que caíra no chão mas foi impedida pelo Sr. Weasley – e parece que ele aprende depressa. Não é mesmo Malfoy?  
  
Draco não se dignou a responder. Virou-se e seguiu para os elevadores.  
  
- É um pernóstico nojento minha querida – disse Arthur do chão – está ficando como os pais.  
  
Hermione ainda olhou mais uma vez para Malfoy, e teve que concordar. Embora, soubesse que Gina não considerava Draco desse modo.  
  
- Nem tudo é perfeito não é mesmo?  
  
O Sr. Weasley concordou, embora não soubesse muito bem o que Hermione queria dizer com isso.

* * *

- RONY!!!!!!!!! – chamou Lupin meio desesperado – preste atenção no que está fazendo! Você já errou a montagem desse motor umas três vezes!  
  
Rony pareceu acordar de um transe. E ficou envergonhado, afinal estivera pensando em Carol novamente.  
  
- Me desculpe Remo. – pediu encabulado – estou distraído mas irei melhorar.  
  
- é aquela menina Blair não é Rony? – Lupin nem precisou de resposta, pois o rosto de Rony ficou incrivelmente rubro. – se está com saudades dela por que não vai visitá-la?  
  
Ele pensou um pouco, mas achou melhor não responder. Estava muito machucado dessa historia com Carol.  
  
- Não sei... escute Remo, vou tomar um copo de água e refrescar a cabeça. Tudo bem para você?  
  
Remo acenou afirmativamente e Rony seguiu para a cozinha da área administrativa. Lá sempre tinha suco de abóbora gelado. Coisa que na fabrica não tinha.  
  
- ESTOU FALANDO PARA VOCÊ SIRIUS! ISSO PODE SER UMA CHANCE ÚNICA EM SUA VIDA! ALEM DE AJUDAR OUTROS MUITOS ESTUDOS SOBRE O QUE LHE ACONTECEU!  
  
- NÃO! NEM QUE VOCÊ GRITE MUITO EU VOU FAZER ISSO! NÃO QUERO NINGUEM BISBILHOTANDO MINHA VIDA, TONKS!  
  
Os gritos de Sirius e Tonks podiam ser ouvidos do inicio do corredor. Rony sabia por que eles brigavam, alias a única coisa que os dois faziam nos últimos tempos era brigar.  
  
- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, IMBECIL E IGNORANTE! – gritou Tonks ainda mais alto - E O PIOR EMPACA A VIDA DE TODA UMA COMUNIDADE COM ESSA SUA ESTUPIDEZ! - ela saiu da sala da presidência e um estrondo, sinal de que batera a porta, acompanhou sua saída.  
  
Rony nem se atreveu a falar nada, do jeito que Tonks estava mordida de raiva era capaz de azara-lo sem pensar duas vezes.  
  
- E NÃO PRECISA MAIS VOLTAR AQUI, NINFADORA!  
  
A ultima coisa que Rony viu antes de se refugiar na cozinha, foi um raio vermelho passar na direção de Sirius.

* * *

- Diga seu nome completo.  
  
- Draco Lucio Malfoy. Mas vocês com certeza já sabem disso não? – perguntou sarcástico.  
  
- Mera formalidade – Hermione deu de ombros – Quantos anos tem Sr. Malfoy?  
  
Draco rolou os olhos para cima. Achava esse interrogatório uma perde de tempo muito da grande. Ele dissera tudo que sabia quando aquelas duas loucas, quando foram procura-lo no escritório.  
  
- 18 anos.  
  
Hermione se levantou e encostou-se numa parede da sala. A única branca, no meio de três azuis miosótis. A sala de interrogatório tinha essa magnífica decoração, porque a parede branca era enfeitiçada. Do outro lado dela, Vanessa assistia a tudo o que era falado dentro da sala quadrada.  
  
- Qual a sua ligação com Alexander Jonas?  
  
- Não conheço nenhuma pessoa com esse nome. Alias eu disse isso.  
  
Hermione fez-se de surda ante a reclamação. Impassível continuou a perguntar.  
  
- E que ligação tem com Alexander Malfoy? Ou sua família?  
  
- Jamais conheci alguém com esse nome também – ele estreitou os olhos – mas ao que tudo indica essa pessoa é filho bastardo de meu avô.  
  
- Que tipo de relação seu pai teve com esse meio-irmão?  
  
- Que eu saiba nenhuma. Nunca ouvi falar dele.  
  
- E seu avô?  
  
- Já disse que não sei, pombas! – Draco bateu com a mão na mesa e se levantou – Nunca vi esse cara na minha frente, e nem sei quem é!  
  
Hermione continou impassível. Mas se desgrudou da parede.  
  
- Isto aqui – ela mostrou um documento a Draco – é um comprovante de pagamento. Seu avô pagava a universidade trouxa desse homem. – Draco segurava o papel atônito. O avô era conhecido por ser muquirana. Jamais pagaria aquela fortuna para um trouxa. – Agora quero saber tudo a respeito de seu avô Malfoy, então vai cooperar?  
  
- Ok! – disse de má vontade. Draco voltou a se sentar e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Mais um escândalo para manchar o nome Malfoy.  
  
- Que motivos você acha que seu avô teria para dar seu filho em adoção.  
  
- Eu não sei... – Draco levantou a cabeça – suponho que tenha sido por causa de minha avó... Não, Não... ele era rígido demais para obedecer a quem quer que fosse.  
  
- Porque não me conta a historia de sua família Malfoy. Entender o que se passou com vocês, pode nos ajudar muito.  
  
Draco estreitou os olhos, como se avaliasse a sugestão, depois de um longo tempo, decidiu que cooperaria. Afinal seria do interesse dele também, descobrir a verdade.  
  
- Bom, eu me lembro de pouca coisa. Lucio e minha mãe não falavam desses assuntos na minha frente. Mas algumas coisas a gente sempre sabe...  
  
- Isso, conte-nos o que sabe e ouviu. – Hermione incentivou.  
  
- Eu me lembro de Lucio sempre falando que minha mãe era podre, como a mãe dele fora. Isso porque as duas só tiveram um filho. Ele e meu avô se ressentiam muito desse fato. – Hermione acenou, indicando que estava acompanhando – me lembro também, de uns retratos falando que minha avó foi internada na Episcop Clinic em 1957 e que somente saiu de lá morta. Isso era um fato que eles gostavam muito de contar, como se meu avô tivesse feito uma grande coisa por colocar a velha lá.  
  
Ele parou de contar e fixou o olhar em um ponto da parede branca.  
  
- Antes de minha mãe enlouquecer, ela sempre dizia que meu pai e avô eram farinha do mesmo saco, maus até o ultimo fio de cabelo. E que o maior medo dela era ir parar no hospício, como minha avó fora.  
  
- Será que sua mãe sabe de alguma coisa Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou, mas estava meio hesitante. Sabia que tudo estava machucando ele muito.  
  
- Provavelmente não – Draco estava ainda fixando a parede branca – Lucio não falava nada para ela, e eu nunca soube dessa historia. Nem desconfiei. E teve um tempo que ele confiava em mim, me contava seus planos.  
  
- Você consegue se lembrar de mais detalhes?  
  
Draco forçou a memória, até que suas lembranças o levaram a uma distante noite. Na ocasião, pensara que o avô falava dele. Mas agora via que não era bem assim.  
  
- Teve uma vez, quando eu tinha uns oito anos... eu acho, não me lembro mais à idade... meu avô estava morrendo e chamou por Lucio. Nós dois fomos ver o velho, mas Lucio havia me mandado ficar quieto no corredor, mas eu, que na época queria ser detetive... fiquei de ouvido colado na porta, investigando tudo o que pudesse.  
  
Ele parou a narrativa e deu uma risadinha besta. Como se ter sonhos infantis fosse idiota.  
  
- Quando eu escutei isso, bem... eu era uma criança estúpida e achei que eles estavam falando de mim. Bem... meu avô estava pedindo para Lucio cuidar de alguém. Ter um bom relacionamento ou qualquer coisa do tipo... já não me lembro mais. Mas, eu lembro da cara de Lucio... ele parecia que tinha chupado um limão azedo. Estava muito desconfortável com o pedido... – Draco franziu a testa – mas me lembro que prometeu. Fosse lá o que fosse.  
  
Hermione estava achando que Draco dera seu melhor. Estava pronta para dispensa-lo.  
  
- Bem Malfoy acho que você já ajudou muito. Essas suas informações podem nos ajudar a montar um perfil de sua família e assim poderemos saber se esse Alexander Jonas é mesmo o nosso homem.  
  
Draco assentiu. Estava tendo um principio de dor de cabeça. E tudo o que queria era sair dali, mas ainda havia mais uma coisa para fazer. Uma merda de pedido que ainda não havia feito e que faltava.  
  
- Hum... Granger? – Hermione parou de juntar seus papeis. – eu queria pedir... bem se vocês descobrirem que foi um Malfoy o responsável por esses crimes, bem... poderia me avisar antes? – Hermione franziu o cenho – a saúde de minha mãe não iria agüentar um novo escândalo na família, só quero saber com antecedência para evitar o pior para ela.  
  
Hermione considerou o pedido por um instante, e por fim, achou que não era nada tão absurdo assim:  
  
- Tudo bem Malfoy. Conte que irei lhe falar.  
  
Ela saiu da sala sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

* * *

O dia era perfeito para um passeio em Hogsmead. O primeiro fim de semana de folga, longe da escola, tinha um sol brilhante que animava qualquer individuo, mesmo que ele estivesse entrando numa profunda depressão.  
  
Carol se sentia péssima. O tempo, que passava no banheiro esperando o rosto voltar ao normal, era a cada dia maior. Ela pensava que, em qualquer dia, iria ficar como Gina para sempre.  
  
Um estremecimento perpassou se corpo. Estava com tanto medo.  
  
- Ola Carol! – era Gina que vinha sozinha. Ela estava de olho em uns alunos do primeiro ano, que ficavam esperando só a Monitora-chefe sair de perto, para aprontar. – esta tudo bem?  
  
- Mais ou menos Gina. Então falou com Hermione? – sabia que estava sendo ansiosa e mal-educada. Mas não conseguia evitar.  
  
- Eu escrevi para ela, marcando um encontro no Três Vassouras à uma hora. – Gina riu da expressão de Carol, que indicava claramente que estava espantada com o tardar da hora – é a minha hora de almoço Carol. Antes tenho que ficar de olho nesses pirralhos encrenqueiros do primeiro ano.  
  
Carol riu. Sabia que Gina adorava ser monitora, ainda mais monitora-chefe.  
  
Elas entraram na vila calmamente, sendo que Gina só tivera que estourar dois primeiranistas, que tinham as varinhas apontadas para os amigos, na clara intenção de lhes pregar uma peça.  
  
As ruas da vila estavam cheias, e via-se o uniforme de Hogwarts por toda à parte. Gina e Carol tiveram que se separar, pois a função de monitora da Weasley pedia que patrulhasse a vila. Carol estava pensando, vagamente, em ir a Dedos de Mel comprar alguns doces quando um chamado a fez estacar no meio do caminho.  
  
Era Rony, que vinha correndo em sua direção, mais lindo do que poderia imaginar. E ele realmente tinha caprichado no visual: uma calça preta de lã e uma blusa azul de tricô realçavam ainda mais o físico de atleta dele.  
  
- Humm... Ola Rony – Carol sentia a garganta muito seca e as mãos, muito molhadas.  
  
Rony chegou mais perto, e os dois ficaram parados no meio da vila. Sem se importar que pudessem atrapalhar as outras pessoas.  
  
- Co-como vai? – ele tinha vontade de se chutar! Treinara antes de vir falar com ela, dissera para o espelho tudo que tinha vontade de dizer para ela e agora o que conseguia era gaguejar! "francamente Ronald Weasley!" – porque esta andando sozinha?  
  
- Porque pedi para ser assim – disse meio petulante, meio resignada – e o que esta fazendo aqui?  
  
Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas um garoto quase o derrubou no chão na pressa de passar.  
  
- Sai da frente o estúpido!  
  
Com cautela, Rony se levantou. Não queria arrumar briga, não quando o que viera fazer representava tanto.  
  
- Vamos sair daqui primeiro – e seguiu em direção ao Três Vassouras. Carol foi também, afinal pensara nele sem parar nos últimos meses.  
  
Dentro do bar tinha uma atmosfera ate mesmo agradável, porque embora fosse final de outubro o tempo estava muito frio. Ideal para uma manteiga amanteigada.  
  
- Então Rony – perguntou de novo, quando os dois já estavam acomodados com a cerveja nas mãos – o que veio fazer aqui?  
  
Mas não deu para responder, porque nesse momento a porta do bar se abria e alguém muito conhecido entrava li. E Rony não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

* * *

Draco estava escondido numa viela, em uma rua atrás da principal. Ficara sabendo que a Weasley fora promovida monitora-chefe. E portanto pela lógica, já que também já fora monitor-chefe, sabia que ela passaria por aquela rua.  
  
E não deu outra. Teve que esperar por pouco tempo, por que sua vingança agora valeria a pena. Gina vinha descendo a rua e para chegar ao final dela teria que passar na frente do beco.  
  
Foi tudo muito rápido, num momento Gina estava descendo a rua, no outro estava encostada no muro, prensada pelo corpo de Draco.  
  
- Me solta seu cretino! – ela tentava gritar, mas como ele tapava sua boca com a mão isso estava ficando impossível – me solta Malfoy!  
  
- Não! – ele disse de forma definitiva e imperativa – não vou soltar, e vamos para um outro local conversarmos. Temos muitas coisas para acertar Virginia Weasley.  
  
Gina não gostou do tom, não gostou do modo e não estava gostando de estar à mercê de Draco. Podia ser apaixonada pelo cretino, mas isso não a impedia de sentir certo medo dele. E alem do mais ela era uma Weasley e como tal tinha orgulho de sobra.  
  
Muito inteligentemente, Draco fizera um feitiço desilusório em si mesmo e agora fazia nela. Gina sentiu como se um ovo gelado tivesse sido quebrado em sua cabeça e se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo.  
  
- Vamos! – ele mandou mais uma vez, e mais uma vez Gina não gostou do tom e modo de falar de Draco. Como ela não quis obedecer ele começou a carrega-la pela vila. Chegaram em uma casa, no fim daquela rua mesmo e Draco a empurrou para dentro. E uma vez lá, ele tirou o feitiço desilusório.  
  
- Agora Virginia Weasley você tem algumas explicações a me dar! – com um gesto de mão impediu-a de falar qualquer coisa – primeiro você ouve, depois eu quero as explicações.  
  
Draco respirou fundo. Tinha que se conter, só poderia apertar o pescoço dela depois que a nojentinha assumisse que lhe traíra.  
  
Gina se aprumou, quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com ela? Rá! Ele que lhe aguardasse!  
  
- O que tem a me dizer sobre isso aqui Weasley? – Draco tirou o vidrinho de remédio do bolso – que foi encontrado no chão do meu quarto?  
  
De todas as suposições malucas e delirantes que passou pela cabeça de Gina, jamais lhe ocorreu que ele havia descoberto seu plano. "Negarei ate a morte!"  
  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia Malfoy – ela fez sua melhor cara de "tou nem ai" – você aparece do nada com um vidrinho e quer que eu saiba a procedência dele?  
  
- Não se faça de vitima ofendida Weasley! – Draco apertou os olhos na mesma proporção que apertava o vidrinho – eu já sei de tudo. Alias eu me dou os parabéns, por ser o idiota do ano, e não ter visto o esquema todo antes!  
  
Gina fez cara de quem estava levemente interessada. Se desse a ele a mínima arma, sairia muito mal daquela historia. Malfoy, do jeito que era vingativo, podia levar aquele acaso à Corte Bruxa de justiça.  
  
- Eu não estou entendendo Malfoy... poderia ser mais claro por favor? – quem olhasse veria uma ruiva levemente intrigada e ate mesmo indiferente, mas Draco aprendera a conhece-la e sabia que no fundo Gina estava com medo. Senão ela no mínimo arrancaria sua cabeça.  
  
- Você do nada aparece em meu escritório falando de uma aposto maluca que tivera com aquela maluca da carol. Do nada, numa bela noite, resolve ir para cama comigo – Gina se controlou para não enrubescer – e eu acordo com uma ressaca violenta, e as inomináveis Granger e Wolf ficam tendo acesso a papeis confidenciais de minha casa. – ele chegou mais perto dela, acossando-a na parede do casebre – não me venha dizer que é coincidência Weasley, porque há muito tempo eu não acredito mais nelas.  
  
Gina, encostada na parede, nem estava mais acompanhando o que ele dizia. Estava olhando para a boca, que se movia de maneira maravilhosamente linda e a fazia ter os mais estranhos devaneios. Malfoy tinha uma boca meio rosadinha, efeito talvez, da sua pele muito pálida. Gina engoliu em seco, estar apaixonada por ele a fazia imaginar beijos nos lugares e momentos mais improváveis.  
  
- Não tem nada a dizer Weasley?? – Draco exigiu, o corpo quase colado ao dela, sentindo o perfume e quase, quase se esquecendo porque estava com raiva dela.  
  
Sem pensar em mais nada, sem querer mais nada, Gina colou os corpos e atacou a boca dele. Com selvageria, como via em seus sonhos mais estranhos e maravilhosos.  
  
Draco se deixou levar, afinal queria aquilo mesmo. Podia não querer assumir, mas queria a Weasley como nunca quisera outra coisa em sua vida.  
  
- Quero você Virginia – ele descolou a boca e disse com a voz rouca – quero agora.  
  
Hipnotizada pelos magníficos olhos dele, que estavam tão revoltos e assustadores, como um mar em dia de tempestade, Gina disse em voz alta o que tinha medo ate de pensar:  
  
- Também quero você Draco – ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo pescoço dele – e que Merlin me ajude.  
  
Draco passou os braços pelo corpo dela e a carregou para cama. Queria Virginia, e não estava se importando nem um pouco que ela fosse uma Weasley, alias, não queria saber de sobrenome! Queria ela!

* * *

- Hey Rony!  
  
- o que está fazendo aqui Harry? – Rony o olhava meio espantado. Sabia que Harry não saía do CTA há quase um mês e justamente hoje ele via o amigo em Hogsmeade. Um lugar altamente improvável de acontecer o encontro.  
  
- Meu instrutor colocou a turma toda para fazer observação no povoado. – ele sorriu – não fique preocupada Carol, é apenas um treinamento... e você Rony, tem bastante tempo que não nos vemos hein?  
  
Carol olhava para os dois, achando eles bem malucos. Harry não se se sentara à mesa, mas também não dera mostras de ir embora. Já Rony não sabia se ficava feliz ou irritado com o amigo.  
  
A porta do bar abriu-se novamente e dessa vez foi Hermione quem entrou. Carol sentiu o peito inchar de esperança. A amiga viera no socorro dela e de Gina.  
  
- Ola Carol... Rony – ela olhou demoradamente para Harry, como se estivesse decidindo se o cumprimentava ou não – Potter.  
  
- Ola Hermione – disse Harry a garganta meio fechada de emoção. Passara mais de dois meses sem vê-la. E ela continuava ainda mais linda. Olhou para a barriga, que aparecia levemente, Hermione era sem duvida a grávida mais bonita que existia. – bem eu tenho que ir. Ainda resta um monte lugares a que vistoriar.  
  
Hermione ainda quis falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu se sentar e tentar esquecer os olhos verdes a fitando emocionados.  
  
- Rony eu já acabei de falar com Dumbledore – ela disse após a saída de Harry. – quando quiser ir embora saiba que estarei pronta para partir.  
  
- Não! – disse carol bruscamente. Ao que os outros dois a olharam espantados... – eu tenho alguns assuntos para tratar com você Hermione. E tem que ser urgente!  
  
Rony, em um raro momento que entende tudo, entendeu que sua presença ali não era mais desejada. Ele resolveu sair, porque parecia que as pessoas haviam tirado o dia para interromper sua conversa com Carol.  
  
- Eu ainda tenho que falar com você Carol – ele disse antes de se afastar em direção a porta. Talvez achasse Harry andando pelas ruas do vilarejo...  
  
- Oh Hermione – suspirou Carol esquecida do assunto principal – esse pingente que esta usando é realmente lindo!  
  
Hermione olhou para baixo. Tinha que concordar com a amiga, o pingente azul-piscina, em formato de gota era mesmo lindo.  
  
- É eu ganhei de um amigo muito querido – Hermione passou a ponta dos dedos pelo pingente - mas não era disso que queria falar comigo Carol...  
  
- Não... não era mesmo. – Carol respirou fundo e tirou os olhos do pingente – tenho um assunto serio Hermione, e você não vai gostar nada de saber...  
  
E enquanto Carol saia contando o que estava acontecendo com ela e Gina, a boca de Hermione se abria lentamente. Aquilo não era possível!

* * *

(inicio da nc17)  
  
O quarto para onde estava sendo carregada era ainda menor do que Gina poderia ter esperado. Tinha apenas uma cama de casal e quase nenhum espaço para se movimentar dentro dele. Uma janela, à esquerda mostrava que a tarde só começava do lado de fora.  
  
Com toda a gentileza de que se sentia capaz, Draco pousou-a na cama e ainda de pé ele tirou a camisa de linho branco. Sentou-se na cama e cautelosamente esticou seu corpo em cima de Gina. Ela conteve um suspiro. Ele tinha o peito mais lindo que já vira: grande, branco e sem pêlos.  
  
Os dois se encararam novamente, ele tenso, esperando pelo consentimento de Gina. Quando ela apenas mexeu de leve a cabeça, Draco não esperou mais. Com a sede de um viajante do deserto, ele buscou os lábios dela.  
  
Havia demorado muito.  
  
Foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco quando ela abriu a boca embaixo dele. Os beijos que haviam trocado ate ali, sempre em momentos de raiva ou cólera, desapareciam em comparação com os de agora. Gina jamais havia se oferecido como agora, abrindo a boca daquele jeito para a penetração da língua dele.  
  
Gina correspondia, verdadeiramente, ao beijo.  
  
Apertando os dedos nos ombros de Draco, pressionou os lábios contra os dele e pôs-se a trabalhar com a língua. Não foi os movimentos tímidos e hesitantes que se esperaria de uma virgem, em sua primeira vez, foram movimentos precisos que sabiam comandar o espetáculo e deixar um homem louco.  
  
Draco teve que lutar contra todos os animais que havia dentro dele, se controlar. Porque, por mais que Gina soubesse enlouquece-lo, ele sabia que ela era virgem. E não queria machuca-la.  
  
Vagarosamente moveu mais para baixo, os lábios ainda colados e ansiosos em suas buscas. Depois, com cuidado, sustentando nos braços o próprio peso pôs em cima dela a parte baixa do seu corpo, soltando um gemido ao pressionar seu membro enrijecido contra as roupas que Gina ainda vestia. Então ergueu a mão e pegou uma boa quantidade dos cabelos vermelhos, que sempre o tentaram.  
  
- Gina – disse numa voz baixa e rouca, encostando as mexas nos nariz e inalando-as profundamente – os seus cabelos... eu...  
  
Sem saber como falar o que sentia, Draco respirou fundo e passou os dedos, trêmulos, pelo rosto dela. Jamais ficara tão nervoso com uma mulher, quanto naquele momento.  
  
Ele sentia que ela ainda estava insegura e nervosa, queria-a anima-la mas as palavras simplesmente o abandonaram.  
  
A insegurança de Gina desapareceu quando os lábios deles se juntaram novamente. Gina parecia beijar de uma forma diferente, como se somente agora estivesse pronta para tudo o que fosse acontecer. Draco a beijou com ânsia redobrada.  
  
Depois , parando apenas para recobrar o fôlego, moveu os lábios pela orelha dela e foi descendo até a garganta. Encontrando ali um ponto que a fazia estremecer, Draco sugou o local ate que o corpo dela se sacudiu em espasmos.  
  
Afoito, ele quis tirar a blusa que ela vestia e Gina parecia muito empenhada em ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. Num súbito repelão ela saiu de debaixo dele e se levantou.  
  
- Gina... que?  
  
Mas ao vê-la tirar as roupas o mais depressa que conseguia, ele sorriu. Apenas com a lingerie branca que usava, Gina voltou para cama. Sentiu um súbito estremecimento diante do olhar que Draco lhe lançou. Como se pudesse devorá-la.  
  
Novamente eles se entregaram aos beijos, que foram ficando cada vez mais vorazes e consumidores. Gina perecia se perder num mundo estranho e completamente delicioso, quando Draco soltou seus seios do sultien.  
  
Quando ele pegou em suas mãos os delicados seios, Gina achou que não havia lugar mais alto para seu prazer chegar. Isso, apenas para se enganar, em míseros dois segundos. A boca de Draco, cobriu um pequeno mamilo, chupando-o devagar, sentindo a textura e provando o sabor.  
  
A partir desse momento os dois perderam a cabeça. As coisas aconteceram em uma sucessão nervosa e enfumaçada de prazer. Gina passava as mãos pelo tórax dele, enquanto Draco com uma de suas mãos ia chegando ao centro de sua feminilidade.  
  
Quando os dedos dele a tocaram, no lugar mais secreto de seu corpo, Gina não pode mais se conter. Com um gemido angustiado ela sentiu que milhões de bolhas, como as de champagne, estourassem dentro de si. Partindo de onde Draco a tocava ate os lugares mais esquecidos de seu corpo.  
  
Quando a explosão serenou, ficou somente a sensação mal contida de alegria e felicidade. Gina olhou bem dentro dos olhos cinzas e com um fôlego redobrado, beijou-o.  
  
Draco sentiu que chegara a hora. Com delicadeza tirou a calcinha, e deixou-a nua em cima da cama, enquanto tirava o resto das roupas e colocava uma camisinha.  
  
Voltou para junto de Gina, e se ainda houvesse alguma duvida dentro de si, ao ver os olhos embaciados de prazer dela, essa duvida se dissiparia.  
  
Ele cobriu novamente os lábios de Gina com os seus, e em um único movimento penetrou-a. uma dor aguda fez Gina parar de beija-lo e prender a respiração. Assustada ela olhou para ele, como que pedindo uma explicação.  
  
- Já... vai passar Gina – Draco continha o fôlego e o desejo. Estar dentro dela o levava a loucura – eu prometo.  
  
Por mais estranho que fosse o relacionamento deles, Gina tinha confiança nele. Senão, não estaria naquele lugar fazendo aquilo com ele.  
  
Draco percebendo que ela ainda estava muito tensa, ficou imóvel dentro dela. Começou com outras táticas dispersivas, afim de relaxa-la.  
  
E o jogo começou outra vez. Beijos, afagos, caricias ousadas, tudo com o agravante dele ainda estar dentro dela.  
  
Gina começou a relaxar e quando sentiu as bolhas se agitarem novamente, falou com uma voz rouca, que não reconheceu como sua:  
  
- me ame Draco – ela o encarou – eu estou pronta.  
  
Foram às palavras finais, que o levou à loucura. Agora que ela estava pronta, ele começou com os movimentos, com a dança que todos os amantes faziam, e que traria o prazer os dois.  
  
Beijos mais vorazes, carícias mais dolorosamente perfeitas, arremetidas mais e mais fortes e sincronizadas transportaram os dois ao paraíso dos amantes. Ao lugar mais perfeito que pode existir entre um homem e uma mulher.  
  
Draco desabou em cima de Gina, o prazer obtido ali tirando as forças do casal.  
  
Gina suspirou de contentamento e o abraçou forte. Estava onde tinha que estar, nem mais nem menos.

* * *

- Puxa mas onde será que Gina se meteu? – perguntou Hermione, que dava voltas pelo vilarejo com Carol.  
  
- Provavelmente deve ter levado dois ou três estudantes idiotas de volta ao castelo. – Carol estava aborrecida. Apesar das afirmações de Hermione que ira ajuda-las no problema das transformações, esta não sabia o porque delas estarem ocorrendo – onde será que está o Rony hein?  
  
Hermione não respondeu, afinal não sabia onde o amigo estava mesmo.  
  
As duas estavam chegando perto da casa dos gritos quando duas vozes, muito conhecidas chegaram em seus ouvidos. Era Harry e Rony que conversavam apoiados na cerca da casa.  
  
- ... Você então finalmente teve folga cara? – a voz de Rony chegou alta e clara ate elas.  
  
- Graças a Merlin! Parece que meu instrutor, viu que éramos humanos, e resolveu nos liberar hoje.  
  
- Que é que vocês estão fazendo ai? – gritou Hermione. As garotas estavam em uma elevação, vendo-os de cima para baixo.  
  
Os dois se viraram assustados. Por mais que soubesse que a casa não era mal-assombrada, ainda sentiam a sensação de que tinha alguém ali, na espreita. Vigiando-os.  
  
As duas começaram a descer o pequeno morrinho, mas Hermione não viu a pequena pedra que tinha e tropeçou nela. Caindo no chão de uma maneira esquisita ela começou a rolar em direção a cerca, onde os garotos estavam.  
  
Carol gritou desesperada, e Harry ficou paralisado, sentindo o horror e o choque penetrarem fundo em sua mente. Rony, foi quem teve a idéia de usar um feitiço (petrificulos totalus) para fazer Hermione para de rolar.  
  
Eles correrem para perto dela e Rony desfez o feitiço. Hermione estava inconsciente e com as mãos protetoramente passadas em cima do ventre.  
  
- Temos que leva-la a Hogwarts! – disse Harry, que sentia um pânico mal controlado. Hermione podia estar ferida, ou ate mesmo o bebê.  
  
Rapidamente ele a segurou nos braços e ele correu com ela para a escola. Estava com medo de não dar tempo. De ser tarde demais.  
  
- Viva Hermione! Você tem que viver!

* * *

Draco rolou para o lado e saiu de cima de Gina. Era pesado demais para que ela lhe suportasse por muito tempo.  
  
Gina virou-se para ele, e os dois se encararam. Sem preconceitos ou medos. Eram apenas eles, em um momento deles.  
  
- Amo você Virginia – ele disse. Meio inconsciente, pois ate aquele momento não tivera certeza do que sentia. Mas estava lá. Vivo, forte, vibrante.  
  
- Eu também amo você Draco.  
  
Gina sorriu docemente, e se aconchegou mais nele. E os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, não querendo nunca que a realidade lhes invadissem o paraíso.

* * *

N/A¹: Agradecimentos para:  
  
Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel que bom que tenha gostado da fic... heehehe.. eu fico realmente feliz com isso. Espero que esse cap (absurdamente longo) tenha lhe interessado tb!  
  
Srta. Granger Potter, estou com o rosto corado ateh hj, por você axar minha fic a melhor HH que já leu! Se continuar assim, vai me deixar com a cabeça inchada... bem, quanto a continuação num vai ser bem assim não... mas axo que você vai gostar tb.. olhe as próximas N/A!  
  
Lady Bunce, o'c sabe que outro dia me tb me xamaram de maluka! Num sei pk! o.O ... hehehehe... as confusões agora vaum se ajeitar... mentira! Tem muito mais por ai!  
  
Maira Granger, hehehehehe... eu q ria do seu coment! Que bom que gostou do presentinho... o Harry tava pra dar ele desdo o 4° cap! (eu tinha isso pensado um tempão!). e esse cap responde suas duvidas quanto a transformação? Seria muito obvio uma ficar se transformando na outra neh? Hehehehe... e VOCÊ NÃO ENCHE O SACO! NA VERDADE GOSTO QUE ME ENCHAM O SACO! ;)  
  
Jack, que bom que gosta da fic... e a continuação tah vindo ai... aguarde!  
  
Stella, eu não sou malvada! As coisas acontecem pk tem que acontecer! E se axa que sou malvada espere ateh o ultimo cap! arrepiante! E que bom que gosta da Carol! Eu tb gosto dela...! e você sumiu do msn! Não fala mais comigo! :'(  
  
Rafa, que bom que gostou do cap... e melhor ainda que leia minha outra fic... afinal propaganda serve eh pra isso neh? hehehehe e obrigado, eu fico envaidecida quando falam da minha criatividade... se eu tenho eh claro...  
  
Lilvia... você eh um caso a parte! Fica me pentelhando horrores no msn em busca de novos cap! eu num te guento não garota! Hehehehe... blincadeira .... sabe que te amo neh?  
  
Mila, nem precisa falar neh? arrasou com esse cometario! Hauhauahauhauahuahau  
  
Nayara, a Mione não pode perdoar ele assim Naum! Ele tem que sofrer! A coitada sofreu muito com ele! Onde ficaria o orgulho feminino??? E filha... eu ainda não axei sua fic... ela eh qual shipper? Que categoria esta? Seja bem especifica (tonks a retardada) Bjs!  
  
Fran, iii Fran... aguarde... vamos ter muitos caso para contar no nosso meio de trabalho! Hehehe... vamos ser terríveis!  
  
Marcela, Rafa e Mila meninas assim que publicarem a fic me avise ok? E marcela você me deixa enveregonha da assim! Rafa escreva quantas vezes quiser e o que quiser! Amo saber as opiniões de vcs!  
  
Caaarol, e ai você leu a NC17? Hehehehehe... se leu o que axou? Foi a minha primeira queria saber a opinião de vcs!  
  
N/A²: bom e ai o que axaram desse cap? eu sei que ele demorou absurdamente demais... mas tb... eh o maior que já escrevi ateh agora... hehehe... (compensa?)... e tb foi a primeira NC17 que escrevi e então estou nervosa com ele... COMEMTEM PLIX!!!!  
  
N/A³: gentem eu e minha amiga Nina (a quem eu agradeço de montão por ter me ajudado no cap) montamos um fórum de HP e ela ainda tah no começo e eh novinho, e vai lah pessoas! Virem membros de lah... queremos a sua particiapação! Hehehehehe  
  
E o legal do fórum (o propaganda) eh que temos dois grupos rivais... que vaum competir entre si... esquentando as rivalidades... mas precisamos de gente pra isso neh? ande gente! Jah por fórum! - hein? Visitinha? Sim! Esperamos   
  
N/A¹³ (huahauhauauahauhau): sobre a continuação: eu vou escreve-la, mas soh depois que a minha outra fic, sempre há um amanha (que jah tah no final) tb estiver acabada. Assim eu vou me dedicar muito a ela... e bem sobre a historia em si, eu jah tenho quase tudo esquematizado na cachola... os casais vaum ser diferentes de 9meses... e a fic vai se passar em continuação há esse tempo mesmo... se vcs prestarem atenção em algumas partes de 9meses, descobrem numa boa quem vai ser os próximos casais! Seraum três tb! E eu espero que vcs gostem!  
  
N/A²³: gente me desculpa mesmo pela demora desse cap... vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas to axando difícil! pk a fic entra agora numa fase em que as coisas se encaixam e começam a fazer sentindo... então isso eh meio complicado de fazer... não quero deixar furos!  
  
N/A ³³: agora eu fui!!! Beijos e comentários em galera???? 


	18. Começar de Novo

NOVE MESES PARA AMAR

CAPITULO XVIII

COMEÇAR DE NOVO

- Draco? – Gina chamou devargarinho, com receio de que se o acordasse o sonho bom se dissiparia.

Ele meramente grunhiu e passou os braços em volta da cintura dela. Gina se arrepiou.

- Vai dormir a tarde inteira Draco? – provocou enquanto se ajeitava melhor com o peso do braço dele. Era delicioso estar assim, sentindo cada metro de pele amado e satisfeito.

- Não – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – tenho idéias bem melhores.

De um salto, Draco estava em cima dela novamente, e sorria. O sorriso mais charmoso e sexy que Gina já tinha visto na vida. Simplesmente estonteante.

- Antes de nos entregarmos a essa prazerosa idéia Draco – Gina arfou. Ele começava a beijar sua orelha – como você sabia que hoje era dia de visita à Hogsmead?

Ele parou de beija-la, e a olhou como quem diz "e isso é hora para detalhes?", mas Gina encarou e ele suspirou vencido.

- Ontem, eu esbarrei com a Granger no Ministério, e sua carta, sem querer ficou no meio das minhas coisas – ele agora trilhava beijos no pescoço dela – então acabei lendo e sabendo – os beijos chegavam perigosamente perto dos seios. – mais alguma coisa que queira saber Gina?

Ela arfou antes de responder:

- Quando é que vai parar de me provocar e começar a beijar de verdade?

Não precisou de meio segundo, ele abandonou a provocação e tomou os lábios para mais um beijo.

E novamente, os dois, se entregaram à paixão que os consumia.

* * *

O medo de perder Hermione fazia Harry se sentir paralisado. Estava sentado em uma cadeira no fundo da enfermaria de Hogwarts e ainda conseguia se lembrar do modo como Hermione tinha sangrado, ou como ficara mortalmente pálida no caminho para o castelo.

Tinha mais de uma hora que madame Pomfrey estava tratando dela, e Harry temia que toda essa demora significasse apenas uma coisa: a morte!

Ou do bebê ou de Hermione.

E ele não sabia o que mais o apavorava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Harry – Rony desejou em voz baixa. Ele e Carol estavam esperando por noticias ao lado de Harry – Hermione é forte e o filho de vocês também.

Harry ascentiu com a cabeça. Estava fazendo parte de uma outra realidade e sentia o quanto a vida era injusta e traiçoeira.

A quatro meses atrás, ele poderia ter ficado aliviado com a noticia da perda do bebê, mas hoje, quando vivenciava o pânico de perder seu filho ele compreendia mais do que seria capaz em mil anos:

Amava o filho com todas as forças de seu ser. E por Merlin, não poderia deixar o fruto de seu amor mais de Hermione morrer! Levantou-se decidido a tomar uma providencia.

Mas não foi necessário. Neste exato momento madame Pomfrey abria a porta da ala isolada da enfermaria. Parecia cansada, mas decididamente aliviada.

- Sr. Potter, pode ficar tranqüilo. – ela sorriu encorajadora – a Srta. Granger vai ficar bem e o bebê também.

Harry tombou novamente na cadeira. Um peso de mil toneladas acabara de sair de suas costas.

- Como ela rolou e devido a gravidez, eu já fiz tudo o que podia. Agora é aguardar uma ambulância do St. Mungus, lá ela poderá ser melhor monitorada...

- Mas... mas você disse que ela estava boa já! – um novo aperto na garganta começou a se formar.

- Eles não correm qualquer perigo imediato, Sr. Potter – a enfermeira começou a explicar de novo – mas como a Srta. Granger está grávida e devido ao tipo de acidente que ela teve, eu acho que seria melhor ela ser acompanha de perto por médicos mais especializados.

Harry a olhou como se a mulher falasse Grugulês. Não conseguia entender uma palavra do que fora falado. Queria ver Hermione, desesperadamente.

- Eu posso vê-la? – seu rosto tinha tanta esperança, que madame Pomfrey deixou, com a recomendação de que não a acordasse e não ficasse muito tempo.

Ele entrou na ala restrita sem olhar para Rony e Carol que ficaram para trás. Somente depois de ver que Hermione estava bem é que, talvez, conseguisse se tranqüilizar.

Ela estava deitada imóvel na cama. O lençol imaculadamente branco a fazia parecer ainda mais pálida. Devagar Harry foi chegando para perto da beirada, não queria incomodá-la em nada.

Vê-la tão frágil e sem defesa fez seu coração dar um salto para trás. De leve, com os dedos trêmulos, fez um carinho na face esbranquiçada dela.

- Harry? – chamou Hermione baixinho, sem abrir os olhos.

- Shiii! – pediu com carinho – não fale nada, não é bom fazer esforço.

Sentia uma ardência sufocante, sinal que estava quase chorando.

- Pode ficar aqui comigo, Harry? – ela pediu baixinho, ainda com os olhos fechados – promete que não irá sair do meu lado?

- Prometo – ele passou a mão mais de leve pelo rosto dela. E beijou a face. – nunca mais sairei do seu lado Mione.

Ela suspirou e voltou a dormir. Harry enxugou uma lagrima solitária, e logo não apenas ela, mas milhares começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Jamais sairia do lado de Hermione novamente.

* * *

- Você acha que Hermione ficará bem Carol? – perguntou Rony enquanto levava Carol para a torre da Corvinal.

- Tenho certeza. – ela disse mais confiante do que se sentia – ela é forte e madame Pomfrey cuidará dela.

Ele apenas assentiu preocupado, e num gesto automático, como se tivesse feito aquilo à vida toda, pegou na mão dela.

- Rony eu acho que nós não...

- Por favor Carol – ele parou no meio de um corredor deserto, o sol se punha lentamente atrás dele – por favor, só me dê uma chance, não vamos estragar tudo novamente.

Ela fraquejou. Sentia tanta falta dele, que era como uma dor de barriga permanente. Queria Rony com todas as suas forças.

- Certo... não vamos estragar tudo novamente... Vamos tentar de novo Rony. – ela suspirou e chegou mais perto dele.

Rony sorriu, um sorriso fraco, e também chegou mais perto. Os dois foram se chegando, se olhando, sentindo todo corpo, um do outro, antes mesmo das bocas se tocarem.

Quando finalmente se beijaram, encostando levemente os lábios e sentindo uma poderosa corrente os passar, um último raio de sol tingiu o céu de vermelho. Intenso, como se, abençoa-se aquele beijo.

Então, o beijo passou de doce e inocente para uma exploração quente de bocas. Rony segurou, com as duas mãos, a cabeça de Carol, como se não quisesse deixar ela sair dali nunca; Carol por sua vez, não tinha qualquer intenção de parar. Aconchegou-se mais dentro dos braços dele, e atrevidamente introduziu a língua na outra boca.

Quando a coisa começou realmente a esquentar, e eles quase nem lembravam seus próprios nomes, escutaram um barulho no fim do corredor, indicando que alguém, provavelmente algum professor, estaria passando por ali em minutos.

Não deu outra. Quase instantaneamente, o Prof. Dumbledore rodeado pela prof. Minerva e por Snape apontaram no corredor. Na certa indo em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

- Bom noite Sr. Weasley, Srta. Blair – saudou Dumbledore calmamente, embora a voz parecesse de alguem que esta se divertindo muito com alguma coisa.

- Boa noite diretor. Professores – responderam os dois juntos, como se tivessem ensaiado. Nessa hora Rony viu que continuava de mão dada com Carol. Soltou-a imediatamente.

- Estamos indo ver a Srta. Granger, gostaria de nos acompanhar Sr. Weasley? – convidou Dumbledore sorridente, Snape fez uma careta pelas costas dele.

- Humm... bem... não... – Rony estava começando a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas – já estava indo embora senhor. Tenho que avisar minha mãe do que aconteceu e tudo mais...

Sem discutir, Dumbledore, acenou afirmativamente e foi embora, seguido dos outros dois professores. Rony se sentia um idiota, afinal ele sabia que a mãe, àquela hora, já devia estar colocando o St. Mungus de cabeça para baixo, esperando a chegada de Hermione.

- venha – disse aborrecido, por ser tão estúpido – Aqui não é o lugar ideal para conversarmos.

Carol o olhou meio incrédula. Ele ate parecia outro.

Mas foi só eles passarem pelo primeiro armário de vassouras que Rony a puxou lá para dentro, e continuou a "conversa" que eles estavam tendo antes.

* * *

- Você é estúpido? Idiota? Imbecil? – perguntou uma voz fria, que ganhava um pouco de calor com a raiva que sentia.

O Bruxo sentia tanta raiva do Animal que havia contratado, que poderia mata-lo!

- Me responde Animal! – ele gritou mais enfurecido com o medo do outro – O que foi que eu lhe mandei fazer em Hogsmead?

- Era... era... – o Animal não estava com medo. Estava apavorado! Afinal, responder aos comandos de uma pessoa que não deixava o rosto aparecer e, obviamente, era um bruxo mais poderoso que ele mesmo, não era uma coisa que se fizesse de cabeça erguida. – Era... para que eu seguisse a menina Granger, senhor... e eu... eu juro que fiz isso, mas...

- Cale-se – vociferou o Bruxo – Não quero saber de desculpas. Eu mandei que você seguisse a mulher, e não que você jogasse um feitiço em cima dela!

- Não... não senhor – choramingou o Animal de onde estava ajoelhado – eu não fiz por mal... eu tropecei, e a varinha que estava na minha mão soltou o feitiço... acredite mestre... eu ... eu não tenho culpa.

Depois da confissão o Animal deu um suspiro meio aliviado. Um silêncio pesado foi a resposta que recebeu. Quando se cansou de esperar, levantou a cabeça para o mestre e o que viu o deixou horrorizado.

Nem mesmo ele, que era uma topeira podia acreditar no que estava vendo! Não podia ser aquele o seu mestre! Ele sabia que aquilo era impossível...

Mas não houve_ tempo_ para mais considerações, porque o Bruxo numa voz triunfante, proferiu:

- _Avada Kedrava!_

O Animal caiu morto, com o rosto enterrado no tapete puído e os olhos arregalados no mais absoluto choque.

- Quando precisar de incompetentes eu lhe chamarei novamente! – riu-se o Bruxo.

Antes de sair do casebre fétido, que ficava em Londres, ele ainda deu mais um chute no morto. Estava preocupado demais, para pensar em tirar o cadáver de lá.

"ela não pode perder esse bebê!"

* * *

- Não!

- Hermione querida! – acudiu apressada a Sra. Weasley – o que aconteceu? Merlin! Você esta suada demais!

Hermione olhou para a boa senhora, e para o quarto que estava agora. Deduziu,ainda nas brumas do pesadelo, que devia estar no hospital, mas não se lembrava de ter chegado ali.

- Vamos querida – dizia a Sra. Weasley em tom condescendente – deite-se de novo, você passou por um susto grande demais.

Hermione se deixou deitar, estava fraca e cansada demais para discutir. Já estava encostando a cabeça no travesseiro quando outra coisa veio em sua cabeça:

- E o meu filho Sra. Weasley? Ele esta bem? – Hermione agarrou-lhe o pulso, como se sua vida dependesse da resposta que teria.

- Está tudo bem com ele querida, não se preocupe. O curandeiro disse que não tem mais riscos para o neném.

Ouvir isso teve um efeito calmante em Hermione. Aliviada por saber que o filho não sofria mais nada, ela caiu no sono, pesado e sem sonho.

- Harry querido – disse a Sra. Weasley suavemente. – porque você não vai em casa tomar um banho? Afinal, você ainda tem que se apresentar no CTA...

Harry que estava sentado em um desconfortável banco de plástico, apenas mexeu o pescoço, sentindo-o duro feito uma pedra.

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley, mas não sairei daqui enquanto Hermione não sair também. – ele se levantou e deu uma longa espreguiçada. Sentiu todas as juntas do corpo se estalarem. – como ela passou a noite?

A Sra. Weasley olhou para ele penalizada. Como Harry não tinha nenhum parentesco comprovado com Hermione, a enfermeira plantonista não havia deixado ele passar a noite como acompanhante, mas ele não desistira. Sentara-se na cadeira desconfortável do hospital e agüentara a noite toda. Sem reclamar nenhuma vez.

- Ela está dormindo querido. Vai ficar boa... talvez saia do hospital hoje mesmo. Você devia ir para casa, descansar e tomar...

Harry levantou a mão, fazendo a mulher que considerava uma mãe, se calar.

- Vou ficar. Se a Sra. quiser pode ir para casa.

Estabeleceu-se entre os dois, um duelo mudo de vontades. Onde a Sra. Weasley recuou primeiro. Ela alegou estar cansada e logo foi embora.

Com cuidado, Harry entrou no quarto de Hermione. Não queria acorda-la sem necessidade. Mas Hermione já estava acordada, e levou uma boa surpresa ao vê-lo ali, embora ela não dissesse uma palavra.

- Como está se sentindo? – estava começando a se sentir aflito. Hermione o olhava de um modo penetrante demais, como se esperasse ver o fundo de sua alma, e ali, obter as respostas para todas as suas duvidas.

- Bem... – ela hesitou – você chegou agora? Onde está a Sra. Weasley? – ela olhou por cima dos ombros dele, como se esperasse ver a Sra. baixinha e gordinha querendo entrar no quarto.

- Ela foi embora enquanto você ainda dormia – ele suspirou e chegou mais perto da cabeceira da cama – eu passei a noite no corredor – e acrescentou ante o olhar espantado dela – estava preocupado com vocês, então... então fiquei por aqui. – terminou de forma pouco conclusiva.

Hermione se sentiu estranhamente feliz. Era a primeira vez que Harry se referia ao bebê e ela, no plural, como se assumisse toda a existência do filho deles.

O bebê pareceu sentir isso, porque escolheu justamente aquele momento para dar um chute na barriga da mãe. Sobressaltada Hermione levou as mãos ao ventre rapidamente. Sentiu de novo.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry estava confuso. Num momento conversavam, no momento seguinte os olhos de Hermione se enchiam de lagrimas e ela ficava com as mãos na barriga. – ahh Merlin – exclamou quando entendeu – É o bebe! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele esta bem? Hermione quer que eu chame o curandeiro?

Hermione sorriu do jeito como Harry agia. Ele parecia simplesmente desnorteado. Sem dizer palavra, pegou na mão dele e a colocou sobre seu ventre. E ficou olhando, esperando pela reação dele.

Harry não a desapontou. Primeiro ficou confuso, depois em estado de choque, em seguida na mais pura felicidade. Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu. De um modo, como há muito tempo não sorria: com a alma.

Ela viu os dedos trêmulos dele chegar mais perto, e quase como uma borboleta pousando em uma flor, ele roçou a mão por seu rosto, em um carinho infinitamente doce. O bebê pareceu sentir que aquele era um momento especial, porque deu mais um chute agitado dentro da barriga da mãe.

Harry olhou Hermione nos olhos, maravilhado com a experiência. Sentia como se tivesse mil Harry's dentro dele, lhe dando tanta força e energia que seria capaz de mudar uma montanha de lugar.

- Obrigado – disse simplesmente, a voz meio rouca por causa das lagrimas que tentava reter a todo custo.

Hermione entendeu, e pousou a mão em cima da dele.

Os dois ficaram ali, se olhando, esquecidos do mundo lá fora. Eram somente os três contra o mundo. Nada mais.

* * *

Assoviando!

Um Malfoy, em pleno estado de graça e felicidade, pensou Draco, enquanto arrumava a gravata de seda preta.

Enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro, e penteava os cabelos, pequenos flashes do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Gina iam lhe saltando a memória.

O corpo branco dela embaixo do seu... a boca rosada ligeiramente entreaberta esperando um beijo... Uma gotinha minúscula de suor passando no vale entre os seios... Com essa visão, os olhos dele nitidamente se embaciaram (do mesmo modo que Hagrid ficava quando estava falando de um bicho particularmente perigoso).

- Draco? – chamou Narcisa de um modo suave e lento, como o que ela sempre usava quando estava na crise.

Draco suspirou fundo, e se segurando na bancada de mármore negro, olhou para a mão pelo espelho.

- Que foi mãe?

- Querido, você sabe quando seu pai vai voltar para casa? – Narcisa estava excitante, com o corpo metade para dentro do banheiro e metade para fora – É que ele saiu ontem a noite e até agora não voltou. Estou tão preocupada Draco.

Munido de toda paciência que era capaz, Draco chegou perto da mãe e a virou, com a firme intenção de lhe mandar de volta para o quarto.

- Mãe, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para você? – ele a pegou pelos ombros – Lucio foi embora (ele se sentiu mal de dizer que o homem havia morrido, sua mãe o olhava tão suplicante) e acho que não irá mais voltar.

Draco esperou pelo acesso de raiva que sempre se seguia a uma declaração de que Lucio havia ido embora, mas não veio nenhuma. Sua mãe parou, no meio do corredor, como se estivesse paralisada de medo. Draco olhou para frente e viu apenas Huny, a elfa-domestica que cuidava de sua mãe.

- Vamos mãe – ele a puxou com mais força e Narcisa o seguiu obediente – eu vou deitar você. E quero que durma durante toda a manhã.

Uma pena que Draco não tivesse olhos nas costas, pois foi apenas eles virarem para entrar no quarto, para que Huny fizesse um careta horrível e murmurasse baixinho:

- Ah! Ela vai pagar por essa desobediência – a elfa contorceu ainda mais o rosto - vamos fazer ela pagar de modo muito doloroso. Huny garante isso... Huny garante!

* * *

Gina se sentia tremendamente culpada. Enquanto estivera amando e sendo amada em um casebre de Hogsmead, Hermione corria serio risco de vida.

- Gina! – gritou Collin de modo alarmante – eu estou tentando falar com você tem mais de quinze minutos!

Gina olhou a sua volta como se só naquele momento se desse conta que estava no Salão Principal, onde supostamente tinha que estar tomando o café.

- Me desculpe Collin, tenho muita coisa que pensar, me distrai – ela olhou para o amigo, como se nada no mundo lhe desse mais prazer do que escutá-lo – pode falar.

- Eu queria lhe falar do novo buchicho que anda correndo a escola – Collin chegou para frente excitado. Sempre que tinha uma fofoca envolvida ele ficava daquele jeito – Partineia Franksburg disse que está namorando Malfoy...

Gina que meramente fingia interesse na conversa, de repente ficou alerta. "que historia era aquela?"

- Como é que é Collin? – perguntou meio esganiçada.

- É... eu sei o que você vai dizer – ele fez uma cara de quem entendia tudo – ela é linda, e ele também... E agora ele é dono de uma das maiores companhias bruxas... Quer dizer, eu não teria a mínima chance e...

- Não! – disse Gina bruscamente. Collin fez cara de quem estava realmente ofendido. – Me desculpe Collin, mas é que já te disse que se você quisesse podia ficar com essa garota... você é bonito! – "Que Merlin me perdoe à mentira" – mas o que digo, é que ela não pode ser a namorada de Malfoy!

Collin que já estava começando a se irritar com Gina, primeiro pela pouca atenção e depois por ela dizer que ele não tinha a mínima chance (porque ele sabia que ela havia mentido), tornou-se subitamente vingativo.

- Aé? E como você sabe que ela não esta namorando ele? – Estreitou os olhos – ele foi visto esse fim de semana em Hogsmead e ninguém sabe o que ele veio fazer aqui. Alem do mais, ela é bonita o suficiente para ser namorada dele... Então Virginia? Como você pode afirmar alguma coisa?

- Eu... bem... – subitamente inspirada, Gina lançou-se a sorte. Porque enganar Collin era uma coisa de que poucos no castelo podiam se orgulhar. E ela não era uma dessas pessoas – Apenas comparando as coisas... Quero dizer, quando ele estudava aqui, só pegava mulheres loiras e altas e cheias de curvas – Collin ascentiu concordando – e a Franksburg não é nada disso! Ela tem cabelos pretos, e o corpo é magro e ela nem é tão alta assim.

Collin estreitou os olhos, como se para pensar se aquela desculpa era boa ou não. Acabou chegando a alguma conclusão. Que foi positivamente para Gina.

- Você pode ter razão – ele ainda se sentia desconfiado – mas...

Gina foi salva nesse momento por uma Luna que vinha chegando e se sentando. E como os dois, Luna e Collin, não gostavam um do outro ele simplesmente virou a cara e foi embora (não que Luna tivesse se importado com isso).

- Estou a sua procura desde sábado! – Luna fez uma cara meio indignada – você simplesmente sumiu!

Gina sorriu da mesma forma que a antiga Luna teria sorrido, vagamente. Tinha os pensamentos longe, mais precisamente em Draco.

Agora que estava mais calma só tinha a agradecer que esses boatos estivessem circulando. Assim, eliminaria qualquer suspeita sobre si, evitando que sua família também soubesse de alguma coisa.

- Gina Weasley – agora Luna estava realmente brava – estou falando com você!

- Me desculpe Luna – Gina acordou dos devaneios – o que queria falar?

Luna ia abrir a boca, mas uma única coruja, toda malhada de marrom e preto entrou voando pelo salão principal. Toda Hogwarts parou para ver para quem a coruja entregaria a correspondência.

Mesmo desconfiando que era para si, Gina ficou surpresa. Draco podia ter sido ao menos mais discreto.

Luna a olhou de olhos esbugalhados, como a antiga Luna olharia.

- Gina? Mas quem...?

Mas Gina já soltava os fios que prendiam a carta à perna da coruja. O bicho voou logo em seguida.

- Vamos embora daqui Luna. Em algum lugar eu te explico isso tudo...

As duas saíram do Salão Principal e se meteram no primeiro armário de vassouras que acharam. Luna fez um feitiço muito útil, iluminando o local.

_Gina,_

_Encontre-me, no mesmo lugar, no sábado à tarde. _

_Por favor, não se atrase. _

_Draco_

- Mas quem ele pensa que é? – reagiu indignada!

- Gina? – Luna perguntou hesitante e meio histérica – que historia é essa de uma Weasley com um Malfoy?

* * *

Doris Granger se sentia altamente nervosa. Os nervos estavam tão tensos que se podia tocar uma sinfonia inteira em suas costas.

Fazia um calor insuportável naquele dia, e a roupa preta e discreta que vestia se colava em seu corpo a deixando ainda mais desconfortável.

- Estamos quase chagando Sra. Granger – disse Harry muito formalmente.

A mulher assentiu, olhando as ruas por onde passavam. Crescera em Londres, e morara ali sua vida inteira. Por isso sabia que naquelas ruas que passavam, e nas proximidades, não tinha nenhum hospital. Sentindo-se ainda mais nervosa, a Sra. Granger apertou a bolsa de couro preto junto de si.

- Chegamos. – Anunciou Harry satisfeito. A mãe de Hermione era uma pessoa esquisita demais. Tinha um jeito de ratinho assustado, olhando tudo com medo demais. Parecia até que nem sabia fazer as coisas sozinha.

A mulher olhou para uma vitrine horrível, onde o nome da loja aparecia descascado por cima do vidro. E dentro da vitrine, havia um manequim de aspecto mofado. A roupa tinha vários lugares puídos.

- Você está brincado comigo? – ela apertou ainda mais a bolsa perto de si – isso aqui não é um hospital.

Harry somente meneou a cabeça. Sabia, que por ser trouxa, a Sra. Granger ia achar dificuldade de acreditar nele.

- Não se preocupe Sra. – Harry estendeu a mão para ela – Venha, vamos. Eu vou leva-la a sua filha.

A mulher ainda hesitou, mas estava querendo muito ver Hermione. Alem do que, lembrou-se a si mesma, a passagem para o Beco sei-lá-o-que era também muito estranha.

Tomou a mão do garoto e suspirou. – Vamos então.

Harry sentiu uma louca vontade de rir. A mulher parecia preparada para uma batalha. Segurando forte a mão dela, ele atravessou os dois pela vitrine.

Doris sentiu que tinha entrado dentro de um chuveiro gelado. Com a vantagem de sair completamente seca do outro lado.

Tomou um susto de grande tamanho. Afinal de um lado enxergara a feia vitrine e desse lado via uma sala de espera de hospital. E, seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, pessoas com as mais esquisitas formas.

Na primeira cadeira, tinha um homem com um bico de um bule no lugar do nariz. A cada vez que ele espirrava, soltava gordas nuvens de fumaças pelo bico.

Na outra ponta da grande sala, tinha um homem com estranhos pés trocados. E ele olhava calmamente para um grade quadro de avisos, como se ter os pés trocados não fosse motivo de histeria.

- É por aqui Sra. Granger.

Doris seguiu o garoto, mas os olhos paravam aqui e ali, observando as mais bizarras coisas.

Passaram por uma mesa de recepcionista (vazia) e seguiram para um corredor, que também não tinha ninguém. Depois e muito subirem escadas e passarem por longos corredores (vendo gente cada vez mais esquisita na opinião de Doris) eles chegaram a enfermaria onde Mione estava. E foi com as mãos tremendo que a Sra. Granger entrou no quarto (depois que Harry praticamente lhe empurrou pelas costas).

Hermione estava sentada na cama, e tinha uma expressão de irritação e mal conservada impaciência. A Sra. Granger sorriu: a filha detestava ficar confinada a uma cama, quando ficava doente era terrível de trata-la.

Hermione, achando que tinha sido Harry quem entrava no quarto, manteve a cara ostensivamente virada para a janela. Estava aborrecida de não poder sair daquele lugar. Queria ir logo embora.

- Hermione? – chamou baixinho, com medo da reação da filha.

Se tivesse virado o pescoço uns segundos mais rápidos, Hermione continuaria internada por um bom tempo, tratando de um pescoço quebrado!

- Ma... Mãe? – a voz falhou. E a garganta se apertou.

A Sra. Granger foi chegando mais perto da cabeceira da filha. Queria desesperadamente toca-la, para ter certeza que estava realmente bem.

- Bem... – começou sem-graça – eu vim... Porque... Bem... Porque, um amigo seu... O Sr. Potter... Bem... Ele disse que estava no hospital... E... Bem... Eu fiquei muito preocupada.

Hermione sentiu pena da mãe. Ela jamais fora capaz de suportar pressões, e essa devia estar sendo demais para ela. Provavelmente, pensou meio azeda, ela veio escondido de meu pai.

- Mãe eu... – pensou em dizer tantas coisas e quando finalmente tinha a chance, viu que só queria uma coisa -...Você pode me abraçar?

Emocionada as duas se abraçaram forte, querendo transmitir segurança, conforto e carinho através dos braços.

Sentira tanta a falta da presença carinhosa da mãe, das conversas que haviam partilhado, dos passeios, das compras tolas que haviam feito.

- Senti sua falta mamãe. – disse simplesmente.

A Sra. Granger a apertou mais em seus braços e sussurrou emocionada:

- Não tanto quanto senti a sua querida.

Da porta, Harry sorriu contente. Pelo menos algumas coisas estavam voltando ao seu lugar!

* * *

- Muito cuidado com ela Harry – disse Molly de modo precipitado, quando Harry entrou com hermione nos braços.

- Pode deixar Sra. Weasley – meio ofegante ele replicou. Gotículas de suor se formavam no vão de seus óculos. Hermione soltou um alto resmungo enquanto subiam as escadas tortas da casa.

- Por Merlin! – Hermione fez mais peso para baixo (Harry gemeu) – eu não sou uma completa invalida! Posso muito bem subir essa escadaria sozinha!

- Não adianta falar nada Hermione – harry empurrou a porta do quarto de Gina com cuidado – você sofreu um acidente grave e tem que se recuperar com calma!

- Eu apenas rolei alguns metros Harry – hermione deitou-se exasperada (harry soltou uma pequena exclamação de alivio – ela tava bem pesadinha) – e alem do mais, não é agora que resolvi dar uma chance para nós que você pode pegar no meu pe!

Harry suspirou contrariado. A segunda-feira chegava ao fim e sentia exausto de verdade. E também não queria se separar de Hermione, mas tinha que voltar ao CTA.

- Vou vir aqui no fim de semana tudo bem? – ele passou a mão pelos Cabelos deixando ainda mais bagunçados – provavelmente irão me dar alguma detenção por não ter me reapresentado ontem... qualquer coisa eu escrevo esta bem?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. Antes de ir embora, Harry ainda deu-lhe um longo beijo apaixonado (que o fez ficar completamente fora do ar, já que quando saiu bateu com a cara na porta).

Hermione ainda estava rindo quando Vanessa entrou no quarto. As duas se abraçaram e logo começaram a falar de trabalho. O clima estava ate mesmo ameno, e Vanessa achou apropriado tocar no assunto que a levara ate ali.

- Humm – ela olhou para fora. – Hermione... Sabe... Andei investigando algumas coisas...

- Vanessa, você esta começando a me assustar! Nunca fica gaguejando! – hermione cruzou os braços. – fale logo!

- Bem... Você sabe mesmo que eu não sou de ficar escolhendo palavras, por isso... Tenho razões para suspeitar que o que aconteceu com você foi uma tentativa de assassinato.

Hermione ficou pasma! Completamente sem reação. De tudo que pudera esperar de Vanessa, com certeza aquilo não era sua prioridade!

- Porque acha isso? – a voz de hermione não passava de um fiapo, e em um gesto automático ela colocou as mãos na barriga.

Vanessa se sentiu miserável por ter que falar aquilo, mas as evidencias eram obvias demais.

- Bem... – ela pigarreou – o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de você estar na ala para doentes atingidos por feitiços, e não em uma comum.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, não sabia de nada daquilo.

- Daí, fui dar uma olhada na região do acidente e pelo que Potter e Weasley haviam me dito, tinha mais pegadas ali do que deveria... E a pedra em que todos pensam que você trombou é muito pequena para esse tipo de ferimentos que teve.

- Mas...

- e por ultimo, eu dei uma olhada no seu prontuário do St. Mungus. – Vanessa suspirou – ao que parece você foi pega pelo feitiço, muito utilizado por crianças, o _Empurrus_.

A cabeça de hermione começou a rodar, mas ela sabia que Vanessa tinha razão. Aquilo era tudo muito certo e ordenado para ser mentira.

- O que me faz pensar que quem planejou isso tinha a intenção de parecer acidental, não dando espaço para qualquer investigação.

- Oh Vanessa...

- Sinto muito Hermione – disse Vanessa, pegando na mão da amiga.

Muito tempo se passou, sem que elas falassem qualquer coisa, o sol se punha lentamente quando finalmente Hermione perguntou, com uma voz gélida de fúria.

- Quem? Quem gostaria de me ver morta? – ela suspirou e um brilho de ódio que Vanessa jamais havia visto na amiga, passou por seus olhos – Ou a meu filho?

* * *

N.A: bom galera aki vai meus milhões de desculpas pela demora imensa desse cap!!! Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas naum tenho mais o mesmo tempo para me dedicar a fic como antes. Resultado? O que era demorado vai ficar que nem Detran do Rio de Janeiro (hehehehe), completamente lento!!!!

Isso acontece porque estou me dedicando a estudar para o Vestibular de Comunicação Social... e como vou fazer federal tenho que ralar muito... Atualização agora eh soh de mês em mês!!! Hehehehehe

* * *

2 N.A: Agradecimentos à:

**KAGOME-LILYPAUM-DE-MEL**: Que bom que eu converti mais uma para a causa DG!!!! Hehehehe... e ai... axa que a Mione já perdoou o Harry? Para mim eles vaum chegar num entendimento... quem sabe no próximo cap... ou naum? Hauahuahauahuahau

RAFA: primeiro que vc nunca fala demais! Eu adoro quando falam sobre a fic comigo! Gosto mesmo de saber o que vcs estaum axando!o end do fórum tem no meu perfil (naum adianta colocar aki, pk o site naum aceita link) e a Mione eh que nem uma leoa... por isso naum mexam com a cria dela! E puts! Ateh que enfim me perguntaram dos sonhos que ela tah tendo!!! Parece que ninguém se tocou nisso... Agora quanto ao Draco e a Gina... bem eles ainda vaum enfrentar muitas coisas para ficar juntos... afinal suas famílias se odeiam!!!

FRAN: to sempre no msn!!! Vc eh que sumiu!!! E precisamos mesmo colocar as fofocas na fita!!! Hehehehehe

Srta. Granger Potter: Não fique ansiosa moça... naum faz bem ao coração!! Hehehehe... e eu amo DG!!!!

caaarol: eu tb amo esse casal DG!!! Hehehehe eles saum muito explosivos!!! E quem vc axa que eh os próximos casais? Bem eu jah vou falar na prox NA mesmo... hehehehe... quero ver o que o povo axa da minha idéia...

Maira Granger: Cara tipo... adoro mesmo suas reviews!!! Heeheehehe que bom que compreendeu essas transformations!!! Pk a coisa pra frente vai ajudar muito!!!

Lívia: eu nem devia falar com vc!!! Afinal me enche os pacovas todos os dias!!!! Querendo atualização!!! Axa que sou maquina de escrever eh??? Hauahuahauahuahauhauahuhauah :p te amo amiga!!!!!

Stella: vc tb eh outra que naum deveria comentar! :p hehehehehe...

Heath: Recruta!!!!!!!!!! Vc dizer que ela tah ótima jah eh um grande elogio! Alias, vc ler mesmo naum gostando de HH eh demais para mim! Hehehehehe... sentido recruta heath!!!!

Fernanda Mac-Ginity: alguns pedidos saum dificieis de se atender... mas como vestibulanda vc entende minha situação!!! Hehehehehe... e, Ufa!, ainda bem que naum aconteceu nada com a mione... ainda!

Morgana: espero que de tudo certo com a sua fic Morgana!!! E eu soh vou parar de escrever 9meses quando chegar ao fim! Agora naum poderei prometer agilidade!!! Hehehehehe

Lílian Lana Teixeira Santos: Menina vc me deixou mais inchada que Tia Guida em dia de festa de aniversario!!!!! Quando falou comigo que caçou a fic pra saber como era a parada quase tive um treco!!! Isso naum eh coisa que se faça com uma pobre autora que recebe poucas reviews!!! (XD) hehehehehehehehehehehe brigadu mesmo!!!!

Nathoca: pode deixar que vc jah tah na minha lista de mail!!!! Hehehehe mas quem te recomendou minha fic???gostaria de agradecer à essa alma caridosa! Essa coisa de tomar o papel, eh estranha... mas axo que isso rola sempre um pouco... acaba um casal mesmo se sobrepondo à outro em determinado tempo... e DG eh muito explosivo e quente pra ficar soh com o segundo plano! Hehehehehehe

* * *

3 N.A: agradecimentos feitos... eu vou falar da continuação...

bem... a primeira review que recebi me pedia para fazer uma com o Percy e a penélope... e apesar de naum gostar muito desse cretino, eu aceitei o desafio... entaum os próximos casais serão:

Percy e penélope

Sirius e Tonks

E eu tinha pensado em neville e Luna, mas não sei ainda... por isso vou dah uma colher de chá e pedirei um help!

O casal mais votado vai entrar na próxima fic... mas naum me venham com Bellatrix e Sirius ou nojeiras do tipo, pk senaum eu vou na casa do sujeito dah uma boa palmada nele!!! Hehehehehehe

E, soh vale com personagens que ainda naum tem par nessa fic 9meses... pk a outra fic vai ter inicio, ao mesmo tempo que essa acaba... entaum mesmo que naum sejam esses casais eles vaum aparecer na outra... ou naum eh claro! Hihihihihihihihi

* * *

4N.A: Agradecimentos muitos especiais a Nina (eu jah falei isso alguma vez antes? Hehehehehehe), porque sem ela, esse cap talvez naum tivesse saído desse modo!!!

* * *

5 N.A: gente entre no Fórum Ordem da Fênix, criação minha e da Nina, lah tem montes de coisas legais, como dois grupos rivais (aurores e inomináveis) e jah tem umas provas e missões rolando!!! O end tah no meu perfil!!!!

* * *

6 N.A: poucas coisas me daum mais prazer que escrever 9meses e ver as reviews de vcs!!! Por isso eu tb fico triste de naum poder atualizar mais... mas, peço a compreensão de vcs... e tenho certeza de poder contar com ela!

* * *

7 N.A: ok... ok... eu to me estendendo... tudo bem... jah to indo... calma! tb naum precisa empurrar! Hehehehe... beijos!!!!


	19. O Espelho da Verdade

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPITULO XIX**

**O ESPELHO DA VERDADE**

- Carol? – chamou uma voz do lado de fora do banheiro – você está ai Carol?

A loira dentro do banheiro sentiu vontade de se afundar e nunca mais sair de lá.

- Mais cinco minutos e estarei pronta Luna! – gritou por fim – É só o tempo de acabar de escovar os cabelos.

Luna suspirou irritada. Não era tão idiota a ponto de aceitar essas desculpas todas as manhãs. Com uma insistência que não lhe era peculiar, bateu novamente na porta:

- Vamos Carol saia daí. Se estiver assim por causa do teste de McGonagal, nós podemos dar um jeito.

De dentro do banheiro, Carol suspirou com a inocência de Luna. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho, checando a cor dos seus olhos… enfim estavam bastante parecidos com os que tinha.

Abriu a porta enfim, apenas para ver Luna boquiabrir-se no corredor dos dormitórios.

- O que foi? – ela logo levou a mão ao rosto.

- Gi... Gina? – Luna gaguejou horrivelmente e esbugalhou como nunca os olhos saltados – Gina... O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está Carol?

Com um medo desconhecido, Carol voltou para o banheiro correndo, mas no espelho viu apenas o seu rosto normal. Irritada com a brincadeira idiota, Carol disse rudemente para Luna:

- Que babaquice luna! Jamais pensei que você fosse se rebaixar tanto! - Estava tão furiosa que não reparou como sua voz estava estranha, ou como a ponta do seu rabo-de-cavalo ainda estava vermelha.

- Não... Hei... Espere... Eu... – Luna não conseguia articular uma só palavra! De todas as coisas incríveis que já vira, essa era sem duvida a mais esquisita!

As duas ficaram se olhando, e Carol só sentiu a raiva se esfriar e transformar-se em pânico, quando um grupinho de garotas passou e perguntou:

- Gina Weasley? – as meninas riram – o que está fazendo com o uniforme da Corvinal e na nossa torre?

Elas não esperaram por uma resposta, e saíram rindo feito loucas, mas Luna ainda estava parada e ela sim, esperava por uma resposta!

* * *

- Hermione está pronta para sair? – gritou a Sra. Weasley do pé da escada. 

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione aparecia na cozinha vazia, já que se atrasara quando estava se arrumando. A barriga grande a impedia de fazer as coisas muito rapidamente.

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley – desejou Hermione, pegando para si uma torrada besuntada de geléia de morango – eu não tenho mais tempo para um café reforçado, mas prometo comer bastante no almoço! – acrescentou ao ver a cara feia que a mãe de Rony fez.

- Tudo bem querida. – ela pegou um objeto e o entregou à Hermione – Tome. É presente de Sirius e Remo. Eles mandaram ontem à noite, mas como estava dormindo achei melhor não acorda-la.

Com o coração batendo forte e o objeto metálico na mão, Hermione foi até o quintal ver o presente dos dois.

Era um lindo carro, modelo família, na cor vermelha. O estofamento de couro tinha um tom bege e ao abrir o carro, ela sentiu o cheiro de novo que o automóvel tinha.

Encantada, Hermione entrou e colocou a chave na ignição. A Sra. Weasley sorriu ao ver o carro pegar e Hermione também não pode ser conter.

- É um lindo presente – ela passou a mão pelo volante de couro bege – eles acertaram na mosca.

- Foi idéia de Remo, como sempre sensato – ela girou os olhos para cima – agora vá antes que chegue muito atrasada.

- Ainda levo a senhora para passear no carro! – Hermione prometeu.

A mais velha apenas acenou e com um arranque Hermione foi embora. Ainda nem podia acreditar no que estava dirigindo!

* * *

- ENTÃO O SR. PENSA QUE PODE FAZER O QUE QUER DENTRO DESTE COMANDO? – berrou a voz potente do capitão Woodcrofth. 

- Não senhor... – começou Harry, mas foi interrompido por novos gritos.

- ENTÃO O SR. PENSA QUE POR SUA FAMA NÓS IREMOS RELEVAR SEUS DELITOS??

- Também não penso isso senhor… – Harry tentou mais uma vez, mas foi novamente interrompido.

- NÃO PENSA! OTIMO! TENHO UM RECRUTA QUE NÃO PENSA E NÃO TEM RESPONSABILIDADE! DIGA-ME SR. POTTER, EM QUE RAIOS O SR. PENSA?

Harry se armou de toda paciência que tinha. Afinal, ele sabia, que estava errado. Uma das regras mais severas dos Aurores é a disciplina e ele a quebrara.

- Minha namorada teve sérios problemas de saúde, senhor, e...

Woodcrofth suspirou. Já conhecia a velha historia do parente que passava mal.

- Chega Potter! – Harry se calou na hora – vou te dar duas semanas de detenção. Não irá visitar sua família nesse e no próximo fim de semana.

Harry abriu a boca para reclamar, mas um instinto atávico de sobrevivência fez com que calasse a boca.

- Está dispensado recruta!

Cabisbaixo, Harry saiu do escritório do instrutor e se dirigiu para a terceira aula do dia. A conversa com Woodcrofth o fizera perder duas aulas.

Com uma intensidade que desconhecia, Harry jurou que descobriria o segredo daquele canalha!

* * *

- Então você vai comigo ter uma conversinha com Jonas? – Vanessa perguntou da porta do escritório rosa de Hermione. 

Hermione se levantou com certa dificuldade e apanhou a bolsa.

- Não perderia isso por nada desse mundo.

Rapidamente as duas se dirigiram para o estacionamento.

- Vamos em meu carro hoje Vanessa? – Hermione riu da cara de espanto que a chefe fez.

- E desde quando você tem carro? – estavam chegando perto do utilitário vermelho que Hermione ganhara.

- Desde hoje de manha. – ela respondeu com simplicidade – Sirius e Remo me deram de presente.

Vanessa apenas riu, e as duas entraram no carro. Desta vez, dirigido, tranqüilamente por Hermione.

* * *

- Você acha que Hermione gostou de nosso presente Aluado? 

- Claro que sim Sirius! – Remo respondeu de debaixo do carro que olhava – quem não gostaria de um utilitário como aquele?

Sirius deu de ombros, depois se lembrando que Remo, por estar debaixo do veiculo, não poderia vê-lo.

- Ela poderia ter mandando alguma carta ou qualquer coisa parecida não?

Remo apenas riu, e saiu de debaixo do veiculo.

- Ora vamos Almofadinhas – ele deu uns bons tapas sujos de graxa no ombro de Sirius – acha mesmo que ela nos esqueceu? Provavelmente está esperando o dia acabar para poder ter um tempo livre!

Mais uma vez Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu não consigo entender esses jovens de hoje em dia. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros – veja, por exemplo, a Tonks!

- O que tem ela? – Remo estreitou os olhos, achando que finalmente a conversa começava a fazer algum sentido.

- Ela é completamente maluca! Em um minuto te trata muito bem, mas no seguinte vem com dez caldeirões na mão para te tacar! – ele deu um suspiro frustrado.

- Eu não a vejo como maluca – Remo sorriu com o canto dos lábios – mas se você parasse de chamá-la de Ninfadora, com certeza poderiam ter algum relacionamento...

- FICOU MALUCO LUPIN???? – Sirius berrou – ela é minha prima! E se seu comportamento me confunde, é porque sou mais velho e... E... – e percebendo que estava fazendo papel de idiota na frente de um risonho traidor, Sirius foi embora batendo o pé.

- Depois ela é quem é criança! – meneando a cabeça Lupin deu um berro em Rony. Afinal alguém ali tinha que trabalhar!

* * *

Uma elegante casa no estilo vitoriano, situada em uma rua mais afastada do centro de Bristol, era o escritório de imóveis de Jonas. 

A fachada austera, pintada de branco tinha seu charme antiquado, como Vanessa fizera questão de declarar.

A sala da secretária ficava na antiga sala de visitas. Uma escrivaninha de mogno antigo dava ao ambiente uma sofisticação maior que os aparelhos eletrônicos instalados.

- Quero falar com o Sr. Jonas. – Vanessa pediu no seu pior estilo arrogante e petulante.

- Vocês marcaram hora? – a fria secretaria não se deixou intimidar pela postura agressiva de Vanessa.

Vanessa ia responder grosseiramente, quando Hermione tocou seu braço pedindo silencio.

- Escute Srta. Lafaiete – era o nome estava escrito em uma tabuletinha em cima da mesa – nós somos da Scotland Yard – as duas mostraram seu distintivo – e precisamos falar com o Sr. Jonas. Pode chamá-lo, por favor?

Diante de tanta educação e uma mulher, evidentemente, grávida a Srta. LaFaeyte pegou o telefone para se comunicar com o patrão.

Depois, enquanto subiam as imponentes escadas de cerejeira, Vanessa sussurrou meio contrariada:

- Da próxima vez eu farei o papel da tira boa... Estou enjoada de ser vilã.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente e disse meio rindo:

- E quem vai acreditar na maldade de uma grávida?

E riu quando Vanessa fechou ainda mais a expressão.

* * *

- Gina!! 

Intrigada Gina parou no meio do corredor de feitiços, quando ouviu Luna chamando-a. Em geral a amiga não levantava a voz por nada.

- Que bom que te encontrei! – ela disse meio ofegante.

- Ola Luna. É uma pena que tenha me achado somente agora. Mas tenho uma aula realmente importante de feiti...

Luna não a deixou acabar de falar. Com determinação pegou-a pelo braço e começou a puxa-la para longe da sala de aula.

- Luna... vamos pare com isso... – Gina tentava soltar suas mãos, mas a amiga era surpreendentemente forte – mais tarde poderemos conversar e...

- Não! – disse em um tom definitivo que Gina nunca a vira usar – temos que conversar agora.

Meio preocupada pela seriedade que Luna mostrava, Gina começou a segui-la de bom grado. Estava imaginando aonde iriam, quando parou em um canto escondido, entre a Torre da Grifinória e a de Astronomia. Nunca vira aquele lugar.

- Vamos entre aqui.

Gina entrou e nada em todos os seus anos de vida a preparou para aquele fato. Viu-se igualzinha, até a ultima sarda, parada do outro lado da sala.

- O que... O que é isto? – perguntou com a voz rouca, embora já soubesse do que se tratava.

- Isto é eu Virginia – a outra suspirou audivelmente – Carol Blair!

* * *

- Tenho certeza que as Srtas compreendem que não posso falar nada sem ter meu advogado junto comigo. – ele olhou para a caneta que rolava nas mãos – já fui muito cooperativo quando dei aquele outro depoimento, mas sinceramente? Para que tudo novamente? 

- Descobrimos um ou dois pontos que não ficaram muito esclarecidos Sr. Jonas - Hermione declarou com facilidade – queríamos apenas esclarece-los...

Ele deu de ombros em uma postura displicente.

- Podem começar então! – deu um sorriso que esperava ser relaxado.

Vanessa meneou a cabeça.

- Não hoje Sr. Jonas. Não hoje. Esperávamos por uma nova visita do senhor à nossa humilde sala, no prédio da policia.

O homem apertou os olhos, começando a ficar desconfiado.

- Ora, então porque se deram ao trabalho de vir aqui?!

- Estávamos passando – disse Vanessa de um modo nada convincente. – e agora que fica acertado, podemos esperar pelo senhor no sábado as nove da manhã?

Ele apontou que sim com a cabeça e as duas foram embora. Mas haviam conseguido o que queriam: deixar o homem com a pulga atrás da orelha. Alias, pulga não, deixaram foi um hipogrifo de desconfiança para trás.

* * *

- E enquanto esperamos que Hermione nos ajude, o que vou fazer? – perguntou Carol desesperada – vou sumir? Os professores logo vão desconfiar! 

Gina se sentia frustrada. Ainda não entendia como aquilo havia acontecido com Carol e não acontecera nada com ela. Ou como iriam sair daquela tremenda enrascada.

- Você poderia passar muito mal e ir uns dias para a enfermaria. – Luna disse animada – então, teremos pelo menos algum tempo.

Mas Gina e Carol acharam péssima a idéia. Já que a verdadeira Gina teria que sumir, e a verdadeira Carol continuaria sumida!

Muito tempo se passou antes que Gina se aventurasse a dar sua idéia. Era um plano audacioso e arriscado.

- Prestem atenção. Porque nada pode dar errado nessa idéia.

* * *

O sol ia se pondo e Draco olhava preguiçosamente para fora da janela do prédio da empresa. Claro que ele não via nada alem de pessoas fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal, mas ele também não estava (realmente) vendo alguma coisa. 

Estava preocupado com as ultimas movimentações da policia. Tinha suas fontes, é claro, e sabia que o nome Malfoy estava em jogo...

Mas somente se a certidão de nascimento, do bastardo de seu avô chegasse a publico é que alguma coisa poderia acontecer com o nome deles. E como Gina pegara porcaria do papel da sua mesa em casa, ele estava vivendo permanentemente de sobressalto.

E, o que ele sabia, era que sua mãe não suportaria mais um escândalo que abalasse a Casa Malfoy. Provavelmente Narcisa morreria de desgosto, mesmo estando maluca como estava.

Tentando relaxar da pressão constante que se abatera por sobre sua cabeça, Draco esticou-se o melhor que pode na poltrona, colocando os pés para cima.

Mesmo que nada mais corresse à perfeição em sua vida, ainda tinha os momentos que passara com Gina.

"_Malfoy, seu tolo idiota... você se apaixonou por ela!"_

Rindo de si mesmo, Draco teve que concordar... Podia mentir e manipular as pessoas, mas não era burro a ponto de fazer isso consigo mesmo.

Ainda sem saber se ficava feliz por amar Gina ou não, e sem conseguir pensar em um modo de faze-la pagar por sua traição, ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por batidinhas insistentes na janela.

- Já não era sem tempo! – exclamou, excitado por receber finalmente sua resposta.

O que viu, deixou-o um tanto desapontado. Tanto a coruja, como as cartas eram muito pequenas.

_Fale desse jeito comigo novamente, e eu lhe arranco o pescoço! _

_Estarei lhe esperando no sábado, as quatro em ponto!_

_Weasley_

Draco teve que rir, afinal nem fora tão ruim quanto imaginara. Estava conseguindo, enfim, domar a ferinha!

* * *

Mesmo o corujal não sendo o lugar seguro que iria querer para a missão que tinha pela frente, Gina se resignou. Tinham mesmo que ir até lá, e era um lugar completamente permitido de se ficar depois das seis horas. 

Mas mesmo assim, ela, Luna e Carol seguiram com cuidado para a torre das corujas. Afinal, seria de se estranhar duas Gina Weasley andando por Hogwarts.

Quando finalmente despacharam as corujas que precisavam, Gina se virou com a varinha já em punho.

- Luna, fique do lado de fora vigiando. Se vir alguma coisa, entre rapidamente!

Luna assentiu indo para seu posto de vigia.

- Tem mesmo certeza que isso vai dar certo Gina? – a voz de Carol, veio meio abafada pelo capuz que usava.

- Bem... Não completamente... Eu li naquele livro que compramos, que podemos fazer isso sozinhas, sem ser de dupla troca... Entende? E bem... Acho que essa é nossa única chance.

Mesmo com medo do que pudesse acontecer, Carol não tinha escolha. Era pegar ou largar, e ela com certeza, pegaria!

Gina se concentrou, tinha certeza de ter lido aquilo em alguma parte do livro. Era um feitiço rápido, mas ainda sim eficiente para no caso de uma só pessoa.

Tentando relaxar e concentrando suas energias, Gina começou a vislumbrar, dentro de sua cabeça, a pagina onde o feitiço estava escrito.

Apertando os olhos, como se estivesse muito longe, começou a ler as linhas pregadas ali, apontando a varinha diretamente para seu coração...

_Que enquanto durar_

_Mude apenas um ser_

_A que a varinha apontar..._

- Droga! – resmungou Gina abrindo os olhos – Não me lembro da ultima frase!

Carol suspirou... Isso estava difícil!

- É algo que rime com ser... Tenho certeza disso, eram versos rimados... – Gina começou a andar de um lado para o outro, batendo a varinha em uma das mãos e produzindo pequenas fagulhas vermelhas com o movimento.

- Seria viver? Ter? Morrer? – Carol arriscou, mas parou ao ver a cara que a amiga fez.

- É isso! Morrer! Carol até que você ajuda de vez em quando sabe?

Nem resposta Gina recebeu.

- Bem vamos lá. - Novamente apontando a varinha para o coração, Gina começou o feitiço.

_Que enquanto durar_

_Mude apenas um ser_

_A que a varinha apontar_

_Por esse feitiço não irá morrer..._

- GINA!

- Mas o que foi Luna! Não mandei você vigiar lá fora?

- É mandou! E aquela gata nojenta acabou de me ver e descer desabalada a procura de Filch!

- Mas que merda!

* * *

- Vanessa... Você acha mesmo que foi uma boa tática avisa-lo do que vamos fazer? 

- Foi sim... – Vanessa riu e se ajeitou melhor, o carro era pequeno demais para suas pernas – ele vai pensar que está com uma dianteira, vai pensar que somos amadoras... E então vai abrir a guarda, e é ai que pegamos ele!

- Bom você é mais experiente do que eu – disse Hermione ao fazer uma curva para a direita – se você...

- Hei onde está indo? A Yard é três ruas pra frente!

- Eu esqueci de avisar... Você se importaria de passar na oficina de Sirius e Remo, comigo?

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença – Vanessa resmungou.

Hermione riu.

- Vamos Vanessa, atenda o pobre desejo de uma grávida... Deixe de ser ranheta!

- E o pior é que ainda passo por bruxa má! – bufou.

- Mas você é má – Hermione ironizou.

* * *

_Três andares a baixo, em Hogwarts. _

- Ainda acho os malditos moleques que jogam chicle no teto deste corredor... – ia resmungando Filch, com sua voz asmática, enquanto tirava os malditos chicles do teto.

Como não podia usar magia, já que nem o curso do FEITICEXPRESSO havia conseguido lhe deixar um pouco mais mágico, Filch tinha que usar os métodos trouxas de limpeza: uma cadeira e uma vassoura.

E ele quase tomou um tombo, quando madame Nor-r-ra passou correndo por de baixo da cadeira.

- Oi belezinha... Veio fazer companhia por papai, foi? – ele olhou para baixo e riu como besta – mas que maravilha!

A gata desesperada miava, tentando chamar a atenção de Filch e até mesmo ficou de pé nas patas traseiras, com as da frente apoiando-se na cadeira.

Sentindo que o desespero da gata só podia ser um aluno cometendo algum tipo de infração séria no castelo, Filch finalmente se tocou e segui-a para fora da sala de aula.

E quanto mais seguia, mais se convencia que naquela noite iria achar uma coisa realmente quente.

Quando chegou no corredor que levava à sala comunal da Corvinal e ao Corujal, Filch pode ver, escada acima, uma luz branca muito forte e ouvir pios de corujas muitos assustadas.

- Bom – a voz soou ainda mais asmática pela correria – alunos travessos, fora da cama... Muito bom.

Tomando o resto de fôlego que conseguiu, Filch subiu as ultimas escadas e num estrondo abriu a porta do Corujal. E para seu grande prazer, três meninas pularam de susto ao vê-lo!

- Filch! – a menina Weasley colocou a mão no peito – quer nos matar do coração!

As outras duas a imitaram, e Filch se sentiu atrapalhado. Conhecia uma, a Luna e a outra, a dos cabelos loiros, nunca havia reparado nela.

- Peguei vocês fora da cama e fazendo alguma coisa aqui! – chiou de volta – quero explicações já!

Gina riu. Filch sentiu-se arrepiar. Detestava os Weasley com todas as suas forças!

- Tomando satisfações de uma Monitora-Chefe, antes da nove Filch? – ela zombou – eu estava aplicando uma detenção nessas duas. Eu as peguei brigando hoje cedo!

- Não vi nenhum comunicado disto! – podia sentir o cheiro de mentira no ar.

- Porque ainda não fiz – Gina bateu na sua própria testa – ainda sou nova na função, e não me lembro sempre das ordens em que as coisas devem funcionar... Mas obrigada por me lembrar Filch... Andando garotas!

As outras duas que tinham ficado caladas, seguiram Gina para fora, mas Filch ainda tentou uma ultima coisa:

- Eu vi uma luz branca... Muito clara... O que estavam fazendo?

Da porta, Gina virou-se e respondeu:

- Luz branca? Está louco Filch? Eu não vi nada e vocês garotas?

- Nada – respondeu Carol e Luna esbugalhou os olhos.

Elas desceram as escadas tranqüilamente e quando Filch passou por elas, ouviram ele resmungar:

- Vou ficar de olho em vocês, vou ficar mesmo!

Depois, só os passos dele pelos corredores de Hogwarts se fizeram ouvir...

- Acham que enganamos ele? – perguntou Carol .

- Você esteve maravilhosa Carol! – Ginaa abraçou – embora eu ache que não sou tão arrogante assim ao falar com as pessoas.

As três riram e se separaram para voltar as suas casas. Luna e Carol para Corvinal e Gina para Grifinória.

Mas quem visse aquela cena iria achar estranho. Afinal, Carol estava seguindo para a Grifinória, sem ver que as outras duas estavam paradas olhando-a.

- Humm... Gina? – Chamou Carol, parada ao lado de Luna – Você não acha que está indo para o lado errado, não?

Gina parou, e então se deu conta que, agora estando permanentemente de Carol, não poderia ir para a Grifinória.

Com um sorriso amarelo ela mudou a rota e as duas trocaram de casas; iria sentir saudades da Grifinória, Gina pensou, "_mas será por pouco tempo! Hermione irá nos ajudar!"

* * *

_

Quando as duas estacionaram o carro novo na frente da oficina, o humor de Vanessa já havia melhorado. E ela, para demonstrar esse seu estado de espírito elevadíssimo, estava brindando Hermione com uma de suas hilariantes piadas.

- E então, você não vai acreditar, quando o lobis... Ai! Que foi?

- Olá Remo! – Hermione abraçou-o ao mesmo tempo em que Vanessa ganhara um beliscão - como vai você?

- Bem obrigado... – ele sorriu educadamente para Vanessa – que piada estava contando?

- Ahh... É uma de um...

-... Um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaun que entraram em um bar e...

-... E pode parar Hermione – Lupin riu – todo ano Dumbledore conta essa mesma piada... Sou capaz de lembrar até as paradas que ele dá para respirar!

Os três riram e Lupin convidou as duas para visitarem os escritórios. Hermione ostensivamente ignorou as caras que Vanessa ia lhe fazendo pelo caminho.

Quando chegaram a sala que Sirius e Lupin ocupavam, os três puderam escutar os gritos que vinham lá de dentro.

-... E SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE ME IMPEDIR DE DIZER QUALQUER COISA... OU FAZER O QUE EU BEM ENTENDER...

- PODE DIZER O QUE QUISER, NINFADORA, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO – Sirius berrava de um jeito tão descontrolado, como Hermione jamais havia visto. – MAS NÃO VAI ESCREVER SOBRE MIM, NUMA MALDITA TESE... E É O MEU PONTO FINAL!

Um silêncio retumbante caiu no corredor, os três parados no corredor não sabiam onde enfiar a cara. Lupin ia sugerir que voltassem para a parte de montagem, quando Tonks abriu a porta de supetão:

- Oh... Vocês aqui – ela sorriu de um modo estranho (o que combinava com a cor roxa berrante dos cabelos longos) – eu... Bem me desculpem... Vocês chegam e eu saio... Um beijo...

E ainda falando sem deixar tempo para respostas, ela foi embora.

- Não se preocupem – garantiu Lupin ao entrarem na sala – o dia anormal é quando eles não brigam...

Vanessa e Hermione simplesmente continuaram de boca aberta.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­Quando Hermione finalmente chegou em casa, sentia uma dor de cabeça tão forte que pensou se não iria desmaiar. Jamais havia sentido uma dor como aquela. Parecia que alguém estava lhe esmagando o crânio. 

- Hermione, querida... Você está se sentindo bem?

- Uma incrível dor de cabeça, Sra. Weasley... Acho que vou me deitar se a Sra. não se importar com minha ausência no jantar...

- Faça isso Hermione – garantiu a Sra. Weasley – mais tarde eu levo uma sopa bem quente para você.

Hermione sorriu, mas um sorriso tão amarelo e se vida, que preocupou ainda mais a Sra. Weasley.

- Antes que me esqueça, Mione! – Hermione parou ao pé das escadas – essas cartas chegaram ao longo do dia para você.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley.

Uma carta era de Gina, e outra de Neville. Um par estranho para mandar cartas.

_Ola Hermione!_

_Espero que tudo esteja bem com você e seu filho também. _

_Estou fazendo um favor para o Harry, ao escrever essa carta. O coordenador deixou-o em detenção por duas semanas, incomunicável! _

_Ele fez isso porque Harry havia faltado no CTA na segunda-feira, e o homem é rígido demais! _

_Por isso, ele não está escrevendo essa carta pessoalmente, mas manda dizer que está tudo bem... E que quando sair do castigo vai querer saber tudo sobre esse "Woodcrofth idiota!"_

_Um abraço,_

_Neville Longbottom_

Hermione ficou preocupada. Afinal, Harry faltara ao CTA por sua causa e do bebê. Podia ser que ele também se ressentisse disso.

A cabeça deu mais uma pontada particularmente forte, e Hermione decidiu colocar o assunto de lado. Por enquanto, era melhor assim.

A outra carta era de Gina, e explicava tudo o que estava acontecendo com as meninas... Até o feitiço que Gina havia feito. A cabeça doeu ainda mais, ao ler que Gina "_não visualizava muito bem o feitiço em sua memória..."_

_... É por isso Hermione que estamos fazendo esse apelo. Pode nos encontrar às duas da tarde de sábado? Você escolhe o lugar!_

_E se tiver algum tempo pode pesquisar um jeito de nos fazer voltar ao normal? _

_Um grande abraço de Gina e Carol. _

_P.S: Carol está mandando um beijo para Rony! Ela diz que é na boca... _

Hermione ainda riu, mas o caso era serio demais para a piada ter graça por muito tempo. Com a cabeça dolorida demais, se deitou na cama para pensar em uma solução.

E quando ela finalmente chegou, Hermione se levantou de um pulo só, para escrever uma carta: a mais importante que já escrevera até agora!

* * *

_Sábado, 9 da manha: Ministério da Magia. _

- Nome completo?

- Alexander Jonas, mas isso eu acredito que você já sabe não é mesmo detetive? – perguntou a voz entediadamente sarcástica.

- Apenas formalidade – Vanessa respondeu jovialmente ao fechar a pasta.

Daquela vez, elas haviam decidido trocar de lugar. Era Hermione que analisava as reações na sala escura.

- Para refrescarmos a memória Sr. Jonas, pode me explicar que tipo de relacionamento tinha com seu pai?

O homem suspirou e começou a falar.

- Nós nos dávamos bem... Éramos uma família comum, apesar de eu ser adotado. Havia, algumas vezes, umas brigas... Mas eram coisas de um adolescente revoltado com o pai e com o mundo...

Hermione não pode deixar de notar, que Jonas não era revoltado com a mãe.

-... Então minha mãe morreu, e eu fui para a faculdade... E meu estilo de vida acabou por me separar dele. Ainda assim, eu fui ao seu segundo casamento e era padrinho de Stefany. – ele parou e tomou um suspiro teatral – mas isso você, _também_, já sabe detetive...

Ao dizer isso, Jonas deixou o quanto o rodeio o deixavam entediado.

- Sim... Sim... Mas não era desse pai que estava falando, Sr. Jonas... – Vanessa parou deixando o suspense no ar.

- Há! E de qual outro pai poderia ser? – ele debochou.

- hummm... – Vanessa pegou o papel que queria dentro da pasta, com exagerada lentidão.

- Talvez, o mesmo pai que pagou a sua faculdade... Ou o mesmo que lhe deu em adoção ao Sr. Jonas... – ela sorriu cruelmente – talvez seja do Sr. Richard Malfoy que estou querendo lhe perguntar, Sr. Jonas.

O homem de branco ficou pálido, mas nem mesmo o advogado que lhe acompanhava podia fazer alguma coisa naquele momento. As mentiras finalmente estavam encontrando a reta de chegada.

* * *

Apressada Hermione seguia pelos corredores tão familiares à ela. O interrogatório de Jonas durara mais duas horas, e Vanessa só havia conseguido um monte de informações desconexas.

Teriam que rever as fitas depois. Mas no momento estava mais preocupada com a reunião que teria pela frente. Como falar, e ao mesmo tempo não dizer?

Com um certo receio, ela parou em frente a feissíma Gárgula de pedra. McGonagal havia lhe dado à senha, quando Hermione chegara ao castelo.

- Cremes Canários.

Com os rangidos característicos a Gárgula abriu passagem para Hermione, que subiu na escada rolante. Dumbledore já a esperava. Desde que havia mandado a carta para ele.

* * *

- Preste atenção Luna, acha mesmo que será capaz de fazer esse feitiço?

Luna nem se dignou a responder. Era uma bruxa não era?

- ok... Ok... – desculpou-se Gina – não se ofenda.

As três, cochichavam no canto da biblioteca, qual seria o melhor meio de ninguém dar por falta de Gina e Carol, durante a conversa com Hermione.

E o feitiço _Holografus_ havia sido a melhor idéia. Tudo iria ser bastante simples. Luna ficaria no castelo, mais precisamente na biblioteca, e então faria o feitiço.

- Ainda bem que pegamos essas mesas do fundo – disse Carol baixinho – seria dificílimo se fosse lá na frente.

Como o feitiço apenas projetava uma imagem da pessoa, ninguém poderia chegar perto das duas. Ou perceberia na hora que elas não eram reais. Caberia a Luna defender suas preciosas reputações.

- Não vai mesmo esquecer, e sair daqui não é Luna? – Gina perguntou nervosa.

Outro silencio de resposta.

- Acho melhor descermos para almoçar. – Carol apontou para o relógio – podem desconfiar de alguma coisa se não estivermos no salão.

As outras duas concordaram, e assim foram almoçar. Embora, comida, fosse a ultima coisa em que pensavam.

* * *

- Você trouxe o que lhe pedi Hermione? – Dumbledore perguntou, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Fawkes.

- Claro... Claro que sim – disse ao retirar uma caixinha preta de dentro do bolso. Havia ganhado do diretor no dia do baile de formatura.

- E você já abriu meu presente?

- Na verdade não – Hermione corou ligeiramente – minha vida ficou bem estranha depois do baile.

Dumbledore riu. Era como se aprovasse o fato dela não ter aberto o presente.

- Abra agora então. – ele incentivou.

Com cuidado, Hermione apertou o fecho prateado na beira da caixa, e a tampa se levantou sozinha. Dentro, da caixa que poderia caber um anel, estava um pequeno espelho. Não tinha bordas nem nada, mas era muito, muito espelhado.

Como se Hermione pudesse enxergar mais com ele.

- Pegue-o...

Quase com medo, Hermione pegou. Era tão leve e fino quanto uma folha de papel. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Hermione pode sentir, através do tato, que não era fácil de quebrá-lo.

Levantou a cabeça para Dumbledore, em uma muda interrogação. Que ele prontamente respondeu:

- Esse, Hermione, é o Espelho da Verdade.

* * *

Draco sabia que ainda era muito cedo para seu encontro com Gina. Mas, estava ansioso demais. Passara os últimos dois dias revendo cada beijo que dera e ganhara dela. E a espera estava lhe consumindo por dentro.

Por isso, para amenizar o clima e também para deixa-la mais maleável, resolvera chegar mais cedo e preparar o lugar para recebe-la.

A casa, cenário do momento mais intenso que já vivera, não passava de um quarto-sala, numa rua, que poderia ser considerada a periferia de Hogsmead.

Mas mesmo assim, ele comprara o lugar. Assim evitava o risco do dono aparecer e flagrar os dois juntos. Não seria nada agradável.

Afinal, mesmo sendo pobres os Weasley eram conhecidos, assim como a inimizade com os Malfoy. Custaria mais manter a boca de quem quer que seja calada.

Com pequenos toques de varinha foi dando uma melhorada no lugar. Primeiro o colchão, depois os lençóis... Uma cesta de frutas, uma bebida gelada. Um fogo que não esquenta na lareira (podia ser romântico isso, mas não queria assar naquele casebre).

Quando, finalmente deu-se por satisfeito, viu que faltava ainda muito tempo.

- Droga! E o que é que vou ficar fazendo aqui? – bufou irritado.

* * *

Gina e Carol, claro que ainda em corpos trocados, deixaram, junto com Luna, o Salão Principal depois do almoço, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Chegaram ao cantinho mais afastado da biblioteca e aproveitando que só Madame Pince estava por ali (longe, perto do balcão) elas começaram a por o plano em pratica.

- Prontas? – Gina perguntou.

As outras duas assentiram e Luna pegou sua varinha. Carol abaixou-se e pegou um pano enorme dentro de sua mochila.

- Quando eu contar três – anunciou Gina – Um...

Essa era a pior parte do plano. Onde tudo tinha que ter precisão geométrica. Enquanto Luna murmurasse o feitiço, as outras duas se cobririam com a capa de invisibilidade que Carol tinha. Para ninguém ver e desconfiar, isso tinha que ser feito no mesmo momento.

-... Dois...

Elas ouviram passos, e pelo barulho chiado, provavelmente era Filch. O velho não saíra mais do pé das três depois do Corujal.

- Três!

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Uma luz clara de feitiço deixou tudo branco ali e um farfalhar de capa sendo jogado pode ser ouvido.

Quando Madame Pince chegou ali, viu apenas três meninas muito concentradas em seus estudos.

- Não era Filch, afinal – disse Gina para Carol quando já saiam da biblioteca.

- É, estamos ficando neuróticas.

Rindo baixinho as duas seguiram caminho para a Bruxa de um olho só. Uma passagem que Carol havia conseguido arrancar de Rony nas férias.

* * *

N/A: GALERA PRA EVITAR CONFUSÕES EU VOU CHAMAR A GINA DE GINA... E CAROL DE CAROL... ASSIM FICA MELHOR DE ENTENDER.... MAS NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM QUE ELAS TÊM O CORPO TROCADO ;)

* * *

Suando como loucas finalmente Gina e Carol acharam a maldita caverna em que Hermione marcou o encontro.

O local era muito escondido, porque ficava bem depois da saída de Hogsmead. Nunca, nenhuma das duas havia chegado tão longe do povoado.

- Mione? – chamou Gina (no corpo de Carol) na beira da pequena fenda – Mione, você está ai?

- Aqui dentro Carol! – gritou Hermione – já estava ficando preocupada com vocês!

Somente quando entraram na caverna é que as duas tiraram a capa à da invisibilidade. Gina logo correu para abraçar a amiga, enquanto Carol ficou em um tímido aceno de mão.

- Vocês trocaram de corpo, mesmo? – Hermione perguntou, afinal era estranho ver o comportamento de Gina no corpo de Carol.

- Foi à única idéia que tivemos e que solucionou o problema – respondeu Gina se soltando de Hermione – afinal, nenhuma das duas poderia sumir mesmo.

Hermione suspirou e passou a mão pelo ventre. Iria ser tão difícil explicar tudo para elas.

- Sua barriga está linda Hermione – Carol elogiou com um sorriso – espero que tudo esteja bem com vocês.

Hermione também sorriu.

- Sim. Graças a Merlin estamos muitos bem. – mas quero que se sentem... Nossa conversa vai ser um bocado longa.

As duas conjuraram cadeiras para si, e Hermione voltou a sentar na confortável poltrona vermelha que havia conjurado. O ventre grande não lhe permitia sentar mais em qualquer lugar.

- Assim que me mandou a carta Gina, eu peguei o livro que havíamos comprado e fui pesquisar... E aproveitando que eu trabalho no Ministério pude usar outros livros para descobrir o contra feitiço que vai ajudar vocês.

As outras duas chegaram mais para frente.

- É uma magia avançada... Mas o feitiço em si é bem simples. O problema com certeza é os ingredientes. Esses são os mais complicados.

- São caros? – Carol perguntou apressada – porque eu posso dispor de dinheiro. Isso não seria problema.

- Sim são caros e raros. – Hermione abriu uma listinha que trazia no bolso – eu listei tudo para vocês olharem.

As duas juntaram as cabeças para ler a mais improvável combinação de ingredientes que já ouviram falar:

_Uma lagrima de tristeza verdadeira do preparador da poção. _

_Sangue de um cordão umbilical fresco. _

_Sete pêlos da cabeça de um Seminviso. _

_Um Espelho da Verdade moído. _

- Cruz! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo – Isso não é só caro e raro! É impossível também!

Hermione balançou a cabeça negando.

- Nem tanto. Eu tenho dois dos ingredientes. – Gina quase quebrou o pescoço ao olhar para Hermione.

– Quais?

- Podemos fazer essa poção logo após o nascimento de meu filho. Assim teremos o sangue fresco. – as duas assentiram – e eu também tenho um Espelho da Verdade.

Carol fez cara de que sabia o que estava se passando. Mas Gina estava boiando na conversa.

- E o que, diabos, é um Espelho da Verdade?

- É um espelho que mostra a verdadeira face de uma pessoa – disse Carol com ares de entendida. – no nosso caso, mostraria o nosso verdadeiro rosto. No caso de uma pessoa sem esse feitiço, mostraria a verdadeira essência: ou seja, se é boa ou ruim.

- Exatamente – ajuntou Hermione, enquanto passava para as duas o espelho que tinha – esse é meu, e acho que será mais que suficiente para a poção.

- E como vamos achar os pelos do Seminviso? – perguntou Gina por fim.

Isso ninguém sabia, já que a receita indicava que os pelos tinham que ser da cabeça. Por isso não poderiam confiar em um vendedor, que diria qualquer coisa para se livrar da mercadoria.

- Não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria a vocês, se alguma coisa desse errado – Hermione avisou agourenta – vamos ter que mandar alguém ir buscar esses pelos. Para termos certeza que são da cabeça do bicho.

Um silêncio tenso caiu enquanto elas pensavam quem poderia ser essa pessoa. Por fim, foi Gina mesmo que teve a solução.

- RÁ! – ela sorriu, com um que de malignidade – eu já sei quem vai nos ajudar!

* * *

Se Harry não estivesse tão calejado pelos castigos dos Dursley, poderia ter ficado louco na detenção que Woodcrofth havia lhe dado. E o pior de tudo, é que o instrutor havia ficado vigiando-o de perto, para ter certeza que seria obedecido.

- Cem... Cento e um... Cento e dois... Cento e três...

- Entende Potter! – o cara berrou do outro lado da sala de ginástica – aqui você não pode fazer o que quiser... Tem que respeitar as regras.

- Cento e quatro... Harry rangeu os dentes... Cento e cinco... Não agüentava mais fazer aquela barra... Cento e seis...

- PODE PARAR! – berrou o carrasco por fim. Harry caiu no chão aliviado. Os músculos do braço pareciam amortecidos de tanto esforço.

Juntando o que lhe restava de forças, e também toda a sua dignidade, Harry se levantou e foi caminhando para os chuveiros. Quando passou em frente à sala de Woodcrofth, esse fez sinal para que esperasse.

Obedientemente Harry esperou que o homem acabasse de ler a carta.

- Hunft! – Marcus rosnou – como se eu me interessasse por essa vadia. – resmungou baixinho.

Cansado de todos o tipo de exercícios físico que havia sido submetido naquele dia, Harry registrou o desinteresse do chefe com apenas uma parte do cérebro.

- Só queria lhe falar Potter – começou o chefe largando a correspondência de lado – que isto não é mais Hogwarts... Temos um mundo bem real lá fora e você tem que estar preparado para...

O resto da frase se perdeu. Um dos funcionários da portaria acabara de chegar todo esbaforido na saleta.

- Tem que ajudar Sr. – ele parou para tomar ar – tem um homem fazendo um escarcéu lá na entrada, está gritando para falar com o Sr... Estamos achando que ele é louco.

Rapidamente Harry se preparou para ajudar também. Mas parou a uma ordem de Woodcrofth.

- Nem pense nisso Potter. Você é novo demais para qualquer ação. Já para o chuveiro e depois alojamento. Isto é uma ordem!

Fumegando de raiva enquanto via os outros dois saírem, Harry se virou para ir embora quando a carta de mais cedo, lhe chamou a atenção.

Como queria mesmo ver alguma coisa... Ou simplesmente desobedecer, pegou a carta para ler.

_Pai,_

_Eu já lhe mandei mais dois comunicados, mas você parece fazer questão de me ignorar. _

_Hoje é o aniversario de 40 anos de minha mãe, sua mulher! Poderia fazer-nos a gentileza de comparecer a festa? _

_Seria extremamente desagradável se você não viesse! E pelo amor de Merlin, vê se não traga aquela outra aqui! _

_Bom senso! _

_Não gostaríamos de passar o constrangimento de explicar sua ausência para os convidados... Principalmente para meu avô materno! _

_Estamos esperando,_

_Henri Woodcrofth_

Que o cara era um boçal Harry já desconfiava... Mas ainda não tinha chegado naquele nível! Que tipo de homem fazia isso com a esposa? E que deixava a família descobrir a amante?

- É ainda mais animal do que pensei – disse para si mesmo ao deixar o pátio de treinamento. Mas estava cansado demais para pensar, em outro momento quem sabe?

* * *

Meia hora atrasada! Como aquela cadelinha ruiva tinha coragem de fazer isso com ele!? Draco estava sentido que se Gina não viesse, poderia invadir o castelo só para ter o prazer de estrangula-la!

Já estava considerando seriamente a idéia, quando Gina chegou. Ela rapidamente fechou a porta e tirou a capa da invisibilidade (havia deixado Carol no porão da Dedos-de-Mel, e voltara para encontrar com Draco).

- Carol Blair? – Draco enrugou a testa. – o que está fazendo aqui?

Gina suspirou. Aquilo iria ser bem complicado de explicar.

- Porque não se senta Draco? Essa história vai ser longa.

- Estou bem de pé, obrigado. – não queria saber de historia nenhuma: Onde estava Gina? É o que tinha vontade de perguntar.

Com calma e paciência Gina começou a explicar o que estava havendo. E à medida que escutava, Draco achou melhor mesmo procurar uma cadeira e se sentar.

-... E então que agora precisamos que alguém consiga os setes pelos de Seminviso, para que a poção fique pronta. E a única pessoa que me ocorreu foi você! – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. Como se Draco já houvesse aceitado tudo de mão beijada.

- Você é pirada né? – Draco desdenhou – só pode ser, para vir aqui com a história mais estaparfudia de todos os tempos, e ainda por cima pedir minha ajuda. Só porque trabalhou comigo uns tempos, não quer dizer que tenho que ajuda-la agora.

Gina bufou impaciente. Ele não estava acreditando nela. Ela também não acreditaria, se fosse sincera consigo mesma.

- Se eu não sou Gina, como saberia disto? – e chegando perto dele, murmurou uma coisa que haviam feito em seu ultimo encontro.

Draco empalideceu visivelmente.

- Por Merlin! É mesmo você!

* * *

N/A 2: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! FINALMENTE EU TERMINEI ESSE BENDITO CAP!!!! Hehehe... Sei que vocês esperaram por muito tempo, mas fim de ano é complicado, e eu não tinha uma idéia muito definida do cap... Então se vocês puderem me desculpar...

Eu sei que também não teve muito romance no cap, mas fica difícil né? Com duas das meninas presas em Hogwarts... Eu espero que no próximo tenha mais romance ;) mas também não prometo nada... as vezes as coisas tomam um rumo diferente do que pensei, para que a historia se encaixe :D

N/A 3: Agradecimentos para: Stella - que andou me cobrando atualizações o tempo todo... E ateh deu uns palpites na montagem do cap... Hehehe.

Maira Granger (ou seria Mia?) - não se preocupe... axo que naum vou colocar L/N na fic... naum sei... vamos ver ;) e como disse o Jorge no outro cap "Ele é um bosta metidinho!" e a fic ajudaria ele colocar as coisas nas prioridades certas ;) Obrigado pelos elogios... eu adoro quando fazem longos comentários... hehehe... e que bom q vc axa q eu posso demorar... pra vc, atualização agora soh no meio do ano? Hehehehe

Hearth - Ola!!! Vc sumiu da Ordem, que espécie de recruta é vc?? Hehehe... se vc ficou preocupado no cap 18, com esse deve ter axado q morri neh? Hehehe ... Quanto ao fato do S/T serem primos... é de 2° grau... naum tem muita importância ;) hehehe... e é muito melhor q R/T pk eh tudo taum dramático com eles... e eu amo o Sirius de paixão, já a Tonks nem preciso dizer o quanto gosto dela neh? Beijos pra vc!

Rafa - Naum se preocupe com o tamanho dos textos... para mim quanto maior melhor ;) hehehehe e tenho certeza q vc vai ser apaixonar por T/S eles saum explosivos juntos... :D quanto a Mione morrer... bem isso não posso dizer, mas você sabe que muitas mulheres morrem de parto neh? Acontece... naum q eu esteja dizendo q isso vai acontecer... mas... a vida é imprevisível neh? ;) beijos para vc! (e escreva sempre :D)

Lílian Teixeira - Muito... Muito ... Muito obrigado por indicar minha fic... propaganda de boca em boca é a melhor coisa q existe :D e espero q vc naum tenha morrido com a espera... Gente, eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar as indenizações pras famílias de vcs... é muita gente morrendo por causa da fic... lembrem q fic é sem fins lucrativos!! Hauahuahauhaua :D

Camila - Puts! Valeu pela dica... mas eu não gosto muito do Colin, e vou contar um segredo para vc: eu vou colocar o Lupin na próxima fic... agora quem me mandar a 1ª review dizendo (certo) quem vai ser o par dele... ganha outro segredo da fic! :D Q vc axa da idéia?

Ang - Será q eh o Lucio? Eu não sei bem... mas ai está uma possibilidade a se ver :D quanto a N/L eu mudei... vou colocar o Remo, pk assim é mais facil de encaixar o mistério da próxima historia... o Nevile e a Luna ficariam meio que alienados... e eu naum gostaria disso. Agora, quanto a Mione ser forte e decidida, talvez isso reflita um pouco de mim, porque odeio mulheres que naum lutam pelo que querem e se deixam levar em relacionamentos desastrosos... :D e vc o que axa?

Lilika - VOCE SUMIU!!!!! E me deixou na saudade e na solidão... to sentindo sua falta amiga... :'(

Fabio - Obrigado pelos elogios Fabio!!! E foi uma honra para mim postar em seu site... vou ver se mando um mail para vc... a gente precisa fazer akela entrevista (q os dois esqueceram :$) hauahauhaua

Srta. Granger Potter - Q ótimo q vc tah lendo Sidney Sheldon... o cara eh um gênio… para mim um dos melhores que existem no mundo… E agora q finalmente fiz esse cap... vou trabalhar em cima de SHUA... fique trankila tem atualizações chegando por ai ;)

Nathoca - estou corada de vergonha: vc gosta mesmo da minha fic neh? Hehehehe... bom quanto a partes quentes em DG... xiii.. tah difícil... mas vamos ver o que acontece... Mas olha, só uma dica... com o Natal chegando... o nascimento do bebe tb chega... e ai minha amiga... NAUM PERCA OS PROXIMOS CAP!!!

Caarol! - Q ótimo q adorou o cap... espero q goste desse aki tb... eu suei pra fazer ele :D hehehehe... beijos!

Kagome - Q ótimo que gosta dos meus casais... eu tb gosto deles... hehehehe... e espero q continue assim na próxima fic... e eu aviso, se essa está sinistra a outra vai ser bem pior o.O

Nayara - pode ter certeza que gostei... embora axar sua fic tenha sido uma maratona! :D beijos!

Mione Granger Potter - Obrigado por isso… e eu tento Mione, mas é complicado... como dizem por ai: existem um mundo lá fora :D

Ellen Karol - sim ele estava muito otário... mas a gente só aprende errando neh? Aguarde q ainda vem mais confusões ;)

Bella - Num xola naum! E obrigado pelo elogio... se eu continuar assim, logo vaum ter que me buscar na China, de tanto que tou nas nuvens :P hauhuahauhauahua

Marcela - Sinto muito Marcela, mas naum vou poder atender ao seu pedido... L/T não posso... eu já tenho altas cenas boladas com o S/T e vai ficar lindo... hehehe... me aguarde... E obrigado por dizer que escrevo bem... Isso para mim é uma honra... ;)

Estrela vespertina - muito apressada vc naum? Calma q resolução de mistério é soh no final neh? E já tah chegando... e olha, se vcs lerem com calma, vaum descobrir mole mole esse mistério misterioso :P hehehehe

Thaisinha - Mas é sempre assim ne Tais? A gente soh dah valor as coisas quando perdem... e o acidente só precipitou as coisas, já que o Harry tava mudando de postura... com o Vídeo e as cartas... ;) ele naum é taum insensível quanto parece neh? Soh um pouquim :P hehehehe

Franci Flom - Obrigado... mas vc axa mesmo q eh de novela mexicana? O.O ... eu devo encarar isso como elogio? :S pk eu naum gosto muito dakelas novelas sabe... hehehe... mas de qq modo, obrigado... eu entendi q quis me elogiar :D ;)

Emplumada e Pelúcia - Obrigado... e vcs sabem q amo a fic de vcs neh? E meu mail é nintonks arroba ... espero q me axé ;)

Lílian e Lavinia Black - :D

Windy Potter - sei q esse cap naum ajudou muito... mas estamos na reta final... tenha mais paciência :P

Ana Julia Potter - Nossa... e sua irmã agüenta ler akela porcaria de 1° cap três vezes por dia??? Ela é uma heroína... eu morro de vergonha cada vez q leio akela bos!!! Hehehehe... beijos para vcs duas!

Ainsley Haynes - Puts! Vc eh lokona!!! Passar a noite lendo o que eu humildemente escrevi… isso eh mais q honra pra mim… :D Obrigado!

Katie Radcliffe - Q ótimo q gostou... eu tb adorei escrever isso... beijos...e eu to continuando :D

Mary - ATUALIZEI, MO DEUSO!!! HEHEHEHE

N/A 4: Bom à galera do potterish um abraço muito especial... não sabem como fico feliz de vcs lerem a minha fic... isso me deixa taum orgulhosa... por estar fazendo uma coisa que as pessoas gostam e sempre querem mais...

Agradecimentos à Ana, Paula, Nat, Violet Baudelaire, Manuela Malfoy... e às outras lindas que me mandaram um comentário... só avisando que o mesmo q disse pra Camila vale para vocês... a primeira que responder certo que vai ser a nova parceira do Remo, seja por mail, review ou comentário daki do potterish, vai ficar sabendo de um outro segredo da fic... então, meninas, espero q pelo menos alguém tente :D

N/A 5: Eu espero que vocês não desistam da fic por cauda da demora em atualizar... O próximo cap eu não sei quando vem... Mas espero que não demore tanto. Vai depender, basicamente, do quanto demorar com os últimos cap de minha outra fic (Sempre Há Um Amanhã), isto por que é o cap final e o epílogo, e eu quero posta-los juntos... Então 9meses talvez só para meio de Fevereiro... Hehehe... Carnaval né gente?... Escritora de fic tb é filha de Deus... hauahuahauahua

N/A 6: UM FELIZ ANO NOVO para todo mundo... Que em 2005 os sonhos de cada um se transformem em realidade!!!!


	20. Quer Casar Comigo?

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPITULO XX**

**QUER CASAR COMIGO?**

- Bingo Malfoy! Não é que você é um pouco esperto! – Gina exclamou sarcástica.

Ele olhou-a como se a visse a primeira vez. Como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sua maior convicção acabara de cair por terra. Como um louco Draco começou a rir.

- Está me tirando? – Gina perguntou desconfiada. Mas ele continuava a rir, sem prestar a mínima atenção – pare com isso, Draco! Não tem graça desse modo.

Ele ainda tentou explicar, mas as gargalhadas vinham e não paravam, era incontrolável, mais forte do que ele.

- PARE DRACO! – berrou Gina por fim. E ele parou também. Embora, ainda se pudesse ver vestígios de lagrimas, nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Você... Não... Consegue... Ver a graça? – ele perguntou arquejando. De resposta ganhou um bufo e um levantar de sobrancelhas. – Weasleys, os perfeitos, também mentem, Gina! Uma Weasley também engana e também se mete em confusões ilegais!

- E você acha graça disso? – a voz dela estava estranhamente aguda.

- Não fique nervosinha. – ele apaziguou – eu só acho _interessante_ que você seja perfeita... Para mim!

Ela começou a entender o que ele queria dizer. Os Malfoy sempre foram considerados o pior tipo de gente: que sempre mentia, traia, entrava em confusões! E os Weasley eram exatamente o contrário.

É... Eu posso entender o cômico da situação – ele deu um sorriso presunçoso, que Gina deixou passar – mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda.

- Para procurar os tais pelos de Seminviso? – ele bufou – sabe como isso é difícil? Sabe que Capas da Invisibilidade são caras, porque é difícil ver esse bicho?

- Eu sei Draco. Mas eu preciso voltar ao meu corpo, e Carol ao dela – ela colocou a mão no peito dele – você não pode nem mesmo tentar?

Draco olhou para a mão e depois para Carol (Gina! Droga) e se lembrou do propósito que tinha em mente, ao vir ali. Como um gavião ele avançou para cima de Gina.

- Draco, Não!

- Ora, e porque? Não quer que saia caçando o bicho hoje não é? Não disse que vai ter que esperar a época do natal, quando o futuro Potinho vai nascer!

É... Eu vou ter que esperar... E você também! – ela olhou para ele e uma idéia maravilhosa lhe ocorreu. Afinal nada melhor, que mexer com os interesses dele. – Hermione explicou que temos que tomar cuidado, Carol e eu, porque se eu machucar o dedoé o corpo de Carol que vai ficar machucado.

- E daí? – ele perguntou avançando – não é o seu corpo mesmo.

- Seu estúpido! Daí, que se eu me machucar a verdadeira carol sentirá as dores que o corpo sentir – Gina sem remorsos mentia para ele – ou seja, que se nós fizermos o que está pensando...

- A verdadeira Carol Blair vai sentir também? – ele recuou assustado.

- Exatamente! Draco, eu me orgulho da sua inteligência! – exclamou Gina, mas estava, mesmo, era orgulhosa de sua própria inteligência.

O que Hermione havia recomendado, era cuidado, porque as ações sofridas no corpo não seriam trocadas. Por isso, se Gina machucasse do dedão, era Carol quem iria ver a cicatriz pelo resto da vida.

Mas como Draco não é nem um pouco altruísta, Gina não vira problema em acrescentar uma pequena mentirinha à recomendação de Hermione.

- E isso significa – Draco perguntou amuado – que não vou poder sar nem uns beijinhos na minha namorada?

Gina olhou para ele espantada.

- E desde quando somos namorados?

* * *

_- E como vocês descobriram isso? – o homem estava cinza pálido, mas seus olhos faiscavam perigosamente. _

_- Algumas deduções, outras investigações... – Vanessa sorriu cruelmente – está pronto para falar agora? _

_O homem olhou para o advogado, mas esse simplesmente anuiu. Afinal, ele tinha mesmo algumas explicações. E Vanessa agia dentro da lei. _

_É... eu sabia quem era meu pai adotivo. Eu vi uma das copias da adoção quando tinha quinze anos de idade. – ele virou a cara para a parede – foi nesse momento que descobri a vida que poderia ter tido e não tive. _

_- E que vida? _

_- De riqueza! De luxo! De não acordar as três da manhã para pescar quilos e quilos de peixes fedorentos – ele de vez em quando, espiava Vanessa pelo canto dos olhos – Uma vida muito mais rica do que já havia sonhado._

_- E o que fez quando descobriu isso? _

_- Eu... Eu... Bem... Eu brigava muito com meu pai. Achava que ele era o culpado pela vida horrível que eu tinha. Eu queria ter as mesmas coisas que Malfoy tinha. _

_- E por isso... Quando teve chance... Encontrou alguém que matou seu pai e a nova família dele? – ela perguntou friamente. _

_- NÃO! ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! _

_- Não? Então me conte a verdade! – Vanessa chegou tanto para frente que parecia se debruçar em cima do homem. _

_- A verdade é que..._

Uma mão feminina apontou-se para frente e apertou um botão. A imagem e o som da tv se desligaram.

- A partir desse ponto é tudo um amontoado de bobagens... Eu olhei essa fita ontem milhões de vezes – resumiu Vanessa – o que você acha Hermione?

Hermione escondeu um bocejo com as mãos e se virou para a chefe.

- Que é uma hora muito cedo de domingo, para você me tirar da cama. – resmungou – mas acho que está certa. A partir desse ponto é só mentira o que ele disse.

- Alguma sugestão brilhante? Por que eu estou zerada!

- Ahhh... Eu tenho – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhantes – vamos tomar café da manhã. Completo!

- Você só pensa em comida é? – zombou Vanessa.

- Não... Mas meu bebê sim... Ele é vidrado nisso!

- E ainda vai por a culpa no coitado? – Vanessa se fingiu horrorizada e trancou a porta de seu escritório – você é mesmo muito cruel Hermione. E seu castigo, será ficar gorda para sempre.

Quem visse daria a Vanessa um papel de atriz de novela mexicana. Mas Hermione só riu muito.

- Não vou ficar gorda nada! Já ouviu falar de _Personal trainer_?

Pela cara que recebeu, Hermione achou melhor se concentrar no café da manha que lhe aguardava.

* * *

Sentado no velho sofá verde da sala, Rony olhava para o jardim apaticamente. Sentia uma saudade tão grande de Carol que o peito chegava a lhe doer. 

Era uma sensação estranha, porque sentia que ainda tinham muitas coisas para acertar... Porque ainda havia muitas explicações de que Carol havia fugido. E também, o pai dela, o primeiro-ministro trouxa, jamais deixaria ela namorar um bruxo: e um bruxo pobre!

- Ao que parece, Jorge, alguém está sofrendo do coração – zombou Fred na porta da sala – "ai... Carol... por favor, eu te amo..."

- Abaixa Fred! – Gritou Jorge ao mesmo tempo em que uma grande almofada estampada de roxo passou voando na direção dos gêmeos.

- E também estamos nervosinhos, Fred. – dessa vez Jorge atacou – então é possível que não iremos querer saber das noticias de uma certa bruxinha, uma que saiu no _The Sun_...

Ao mesmo tempo em que falava, Jorge ia abrindo um jornal daquele domingo, que tinha uma grande foto de um casal na primeira capa. Como um raio, Rony pegou o jornal.

MARCADA A DATA DO CASAMENTO

Por: Anelicy Valverde

_Marcada, ontem em uma grande festa na Casa Real de Campo da Rainha Elisabeth II, o casamento de William Arthur Philip Louis Windsor e Anne Carolina Blair (filha do primeiro-ministro). _

_A comemoração dá inicio aos festejos de noivado do casal. Todo o povo da Inglaterra pode esperar grandes festejos e por um longo tempo, já que o casamento só se dará depois da formatura da srta. Blair, no ano que vem. _

_Claro, que as pessoas esperavam o nome da escola onde Carolina estuda, mas o ministro apenas declarou "era da ultima vontade de minha mulher, que os estudos de nossa filha fossem preservados!"_

_E como são! Em mais de seis anos, ninguém nunca ouviu nada sobre essa misteriosa escola suíça. _

_Mas, nós da redação do _The Sun _desejamos aos pombinhos, um feliz casamento! _

Se alguém houvesse lhe contado aquilo, Rony teria rido na cara da pessoa. Simplesmente não podia acreditar!

- Então, mano, o que vai fazer? – perguntou Fred com a expressão mais seria que conseguiu. Rony estava hilário de tão catatônico.

- Nada – ele pigarreou – Nada, não é? – a voz saiu mais forte.

- Como nada? – foi a vez de Jorge – vá tirar essa historia a limpo, cara!

- Ela está em Hogwarts, esqueceram! – Rony elevou a voz meio alterada.

- Rá – zombou os dois juntos. Mas só Fred continuou – depois de anos com o Mapa do Maroto, você ainda não memorizou sair e entrar do castelo? Pelo amor de Merlin, Rony!

Rony se espichou (o que no caso dele é uma altura considerável) e ficou olhando para os irmãos. Depois com um gesto decidido, segurou firme o jornal e desaparatou dali.

- Acha que fizemos bem?

- Não – negou Jorge com absoluta certeza – ele acabou de amassar uma semana de pesquisa e a nossa mais genial invenção! Se não fosse para o bem dele, eu o esganaria!

- Jorge, você é mesmo maquiavélico – Fred zombou enquanto subia a escada.

- Eu? E quem teve a idéia de falsificar um jornal? E de fazer isso para "acordar o Roniquito, que está triste há uma semana"?

- Qual o seu problema? Andou tomando poção da verdade é?

- Rá... Rá... Rá... – riu Jorge aparatando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- Como se isso me impedisse!

* * *

O domingo estava até quente, pelo menos para aquela época do ano. Por isso, Gina, Carol e Luna estavam estudando juntas em um ponto mais afastado do jardim. 

Gina e Carol, que tinham escolhido algumas matérias diferentes, faziam o dever, uma da outra. E Gina, estava aproveitando o isolamento para contar de Malfoy.

- E você acha que ele pode concordar Gina? – perguntou Luna, embora estivesse concentrada em fazer uma carta estelar.

- Bem... depois dessa pequena mentira que eu inventei... eu acho que sim – ela corou um pouco – ele é bem egoísta, e se eu não mexesse com o interesse dele... bom... vocês sabem.

É... nós ficaríamos trocadas para sempre. Ou então teríamos que contar para nossas famílias o que fizemos.

- Eu ainda não decidi o que seria pior! – zombou Gina, fingindo concentração.

Elas ficaram em silencio depois disso. Cada uma perdida em seus próprios deveres. Até que Luna, do nada, levantou bruscamente a cabeça.

E como movimentos assim, não eram comuns na amiga, as outras duas a olharam preocupada.

- Oh-Oh! – foi o que deu tempo de dizer.

Porque, naquele momento, elas viram a figura de Rony surgir.

- Então Anne Carolina Blair – ele disse com escárnio, depois que tirou o feitiço desilusório de si mesmo – O que tem a me dizer sobre isso?

E jogou o jornal, todo amassado no colo de Carol, e cruzou os braços à espera de uma explicação.

- Rony... que? – disse Carol atordoada.

- Fique fora disso Gina! – ele rosnou – isso é particular.

Se ele esperava que com isso, as duas deixassem a amiga ali, fracassou redondamente.

À medida que Carol ia lendo, mais seu queixo ia caindo. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. E entendia o motivo do irmão está tão zangado. "Isso é impossível de ter acontecido. Carol, não podia ser noiva de ninguém!"

- Escute Rony – começou bem calmamente – acho que isso é uma mentira deslavada, quero dizer... Eu, com certeza, não estava lá

De uma maneira instintiva, Gina, sentiu que havia piorado a situação.

- Me deixe ver isso – pediu Carol apressada e Luna chegou para frente, afim de ler também.

- Não estava lá...É? E alguém perdeu tempo de lançar uma noticia que facilmente foi desmentida? Pelo amor de Merlin, Blair! Se não gostava de mim, era só ter dito.

- Escute Rony... não é bem assim. Eu amo você – disse Gina e rapidamente olhou para a amiga, como se em busca de confirmação – e não sei porque ou como, mas isso é falso!

- Rá Falso – ele mudou o peso da perna – falsa é você, que andou me enganando todo esse tempo. Eu sabia que não devia ter voltado para você naquela noite.

- Noite? Que noite?

- Ta vendo? Você nem ao menos se lembra do que houve. Foi ridículo, naquela boate. Eu devia ter discutido, não te perdoado.

Gina continuou no escuro, mas Carol sabia do que Rony estava falando, e lentamente começou a se lembrar.

_MINI FLASH BACK, POR FAVOR: _

_- Vamos Rony, me perdoe vai - Carol disse no ouvindo dele, enquanto dançavam Can't Take My Eyes of You. _

_- Eu... eu... espere... - ele ainda tentou resistir, mas ficava humanamente impossível. Carol grudou os lábios nos dele. E isso era o paraíso._

_- Te perdôo claro. - disse por fim. Mas afinal ele queria aquilo mesmo. _

_FIM DO MINI – FLASH BACK. _

- Acho que você anda muito irritado Rony – começou Carol tentando tranqüilizar – o que devíamos fazer...

- FIQUE FORA DISSO GINA! – berrou Rony descontrolado - Já disse, que isso é entre nós!

Gina ficou olhando para o irmão, e jamais pensou que um dia pudesse vê-lo tão descontrolado. Dava até um pouco de medo.

- Acho que já sei o que fazer – disse Gina olhando firmemente para a amiga. – está na hora de lhe contar a verdade.

- Rá... e sai alguma coisa verdadeira de dentro de sua boca? – escarneceu Rony.

- Qual... qual verdade, Gi-Carol? – Carol não entendia os olhares que a amiga lhe enviava.

- Da qual falávamos mais cedo – disse Gina, tentando fazer a amiga entender que tinham de contar toda a trapalhada para Rony.

- Porque não se senta Rony? – perguntou Luna de repente – acho que vai precisar.

Ele olhou para a menina e sem entender o porque se sentou. Embora sua vontade ainda fosse ficar em pé e gritar muito. Gina também se sentou e somente Carol ficou em pé.

- Bom... Irmãozinho... – começou Carol, mas parou. Ainda olhou mais uma vez para Gina e essa confirmou discretamente com a cabeça. – eu... Bem... Quero dizer... Carol não podia estar assumindo um compromisso de noivado ontem... Bem... Porque ela estava comigo!

- O QUE? – gritaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Não era isso o que Gina tinha na mente. – Pode provar isso Gina?

- Bem sim... Porque tinha mais uma pessoa conosco. Bem... Nós estamos fora do castelo... E nos encontrávamos com essa pessoa.

"_ahhh... pronto! Estamos salvas_ – pensou Gina – _ela vai dizer Hermione!"_

- E quem era essa pessoa? – pelo tom de voz, via-se que Rony não estava acreditando.

- Humm... não quero que grite Rony... mas, bem... – ela olhou para Gina fixamente – bem... era o meu namorado!

- O seu o que? – Rony levantou em um pulo. E Gina também. – E quem é ele Gina?

- Draco Malfoy

- Gina não! – gritou Gina... Mas já era tarde demais. As palavras já haviam escapulido da boca de Carol.

- MAS COMO É QUE É?

* * *

Duas semanas haviam se passado, desde a fatídica tarde de domingo e Gina não sabia o que esperar. Primeiro, porque sua família simplesmente não dizia nada, e nem mesmo respondiam à suas cartas. E segundo, que Draco, lhe escrevera despreocupadamente, que quando o susto passasse, os Weasley encarariam tudo normalmente: Coisa da qual ela duvidava! 

Ainda havia as cartas de Hermione, que sempre tinham um tom histérico demais para Gina, ameaçando catástrofes inimagináveis.

Por isso, quando em uma plena sábado, Gina viu McGonagal chegar perto de Carol, sentiu seus cabelos da nuca eriçarem!

- Weasley! – chamou McGonagal rispidamente – o diretor que vê-la em sua sala, agora.

Carol e Gina trocaram olhares apertados. Haviam combinado que Gina enfrentaria a sua família, pois ela conhecia melhor que ninguém as feras Weasley.

- Cla-Claro professora – disse Carol em uma cara contrita – nos daria ao menos cinco minutos? Queria despedir de minhas amigas, eu... eu acho que já sei do que se trata.

- Vou estar esperando lá fora – disse McGonagal contrita.

- E como vamos fazer agora? – murmurou Carol apavorada.

- O jeito é eu me transformar e você desaparecer com Luna – Gina olhou para as amigas – e podemos ns encontrar depois naquele cantinho perto da Torre da Grifinória.

- Então vamos rápido, temos pouco tempo – ressaltou Luna ao olhar para a porta.

As três juntaram suas coisas e foram para o canto mais afastado da Biblioteca.

Luna fez um feitiço desilusório nas três, pois era muito boa nisso. E Gina começou a murmurar o mesmo feitiço que a transformou em Carol. Para ela ainda era fácil, pois por ter escolhido se transfigurar podia voltar a hora que quisesse.

Depois de pronto o feitiço, Luna retirou o feitiço desilusório. Mas ainda havia um problema:

- Mas que meleca! As roupas!

* * *

- Olá – chamou uma voz na cozinha – tem alguém em casa? 

Um silêncio respondeu, mas Harry sabia que, no mínimo, Hermione estava em casa. O carro estava parado no jardim.

- Hermione? – gritou chegando no pé da escada.

Uma porta se abriu e uma carinha pequena e avermelhada o olhou por lá. Hermione estava com cara de alguém que chorava há dias.

- Mione! – ele subiu correndo os lances da escada – o que houve?

Ao chegar no quarto que ela ocupava, viu que Hermione estava sentada na cama, chorando feito um bebe. Aturdido, ele chegou mais perto e perguntou baixinho:

- Mione, o que foi que houve?

Uma enxurrada de palavras desconexas, entremeadas por longos espasmos de soluço. Confundindo ainda mais as coisas para Harry.

- Hermione! Pare de chorar e me diga o que está acontecendo.

Ela olhou para ele e só chorou ainda mais. Harry desistiu de entender e deixou Mione chorar à vontade. Embora lagrimas o deixasse bastante nervoso. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, Harry não pressionou: Hermione iria lhe contar.

- Ahhh... Harry. É que Gina se meteu em uma grande encrenca dessa vez. – ela suspirou e se aconchegou dentro dos braços dele – e agora estou com medo do que possa lhe acontecer.

- Está falando do namoro com Malfoy não é? Rony me contou tudo. Tinha que ver como estava espumando de ódio. Os Weasley foram todos à Hogwarts?

- Foram sim... eu não quis ir. Achei que era uma coisa mais de família, e em todo caso, Alvo vai estar lá. Mas eu tenho medo por Gina. O Sr. Weasley parecia muito nervoso.

É eu imagino. Mas Hermione, desde quando chama Dumbledore pelo primeiro nome?

Ela abraçou-se mais dele. Os músculos de Harry haviam se desenvolvido nos últimos meses, e era reconfortante ficar assim.

- Bem... quando nós estávamos... bem... brigados. Eu ia conversar com ele quase todas as noites. Nós jogávamos damas e ele me mostrou que nem tudo estava perdido. Num, momento, ele me autorizou a usar o nome de batismo.

Harry, então registrou uma coisa que havia esquecido: Era com o diretor que Hermione ia falar em todas aquelas noites!

- Eu me lembro! – ele riu sem graça – e me lembro também de como morri de ciúmes, achando que você tinha outro e já tinha me esquecido.

Hermione riu também.

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silencio. Só se abraçando, quando Harry se lembrou do que viera fazer ali

- Hey... o que você acha de dar uma volta comigo. Tem uma coisa que eu adoraria lhe mostrar.

- E o que é? – ela perguntou se levantando com dificuldade, por causa da barriga.

- Uma surpresa! – ele disse, com os olhos verdes brilhantes.

- ok... Mas já aviso que não podemos demorar. Eu quero saber o que houve com Gina!

Estavam saindo de casa, quando Hermione parou e pegou na mão de Harry.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Obrigado por não me fazer sentir uma idiota – ela apontou para o quarto.

Ele sorriu e passou os dedos pelos olhos dela. Como se quisesse apagar as lagrimas e os sofrimentos.

- Não se preocupe – ele riu para desanuviar o ambiente – sei que grávidas, são seres chorões e esquisitos!

- Desnaturado! – mas ela riu e os dois seguiram para o _Fusion _de Hermione.

* * *

- Me desculpe a demora professora – disse Gina em uma expressão compungida. – estava despedindo das minhas amigas. 

Quem a olhasse, iria pensar que ela estava indo para o cadafalso e não conversar com os pais. O que poucas pessoas sabiamé que Gina realmente preferia estar indo para forca, ao invés de ter aquela conversa.

- Caramelo Incha-Lingua. – Disse McGonagal em frente a gárgula de pedra.

Se Gina não tivesse tão nervosa, teria rido da senha de Dumbledore. Ele simplesmente adorava os inventos doces de seus irmãos.

Mais nervosa do que se julgara possível, Gina alisou o uniforme Grifinório com a ponta dos dedos. Pelo menos estava usando seu velho e confortável uniforme. E não aquela coisa apertada de Carol.

- Ah! Seja bem vinda Srta. Weasley – desejou Dumbledore por detrás de sua mesa – acho que sabe, que seus pais estão aqui para conversar com a Srta.?

- Eu... se-sei... sim. – Gina tossiu para se acalmar. Iria enfrentar tudo de frente – E onde eles estão? – ela olhou para os lados, como se esperasse toda a família sair de algum buraco estranho.

- Ali! – disse Dumbledore, apontando para uma porta perto da lareira.

Gina olhou para o diretor e depois para a porta. Ainda mais nervosa, alisou o uniforme, suspendeu os ombros e deu um suspiro. Era chegada a hora!

* * *

- O que queria me mostrar na sua casa Harry? – perguntou hermione estranhando, quando desciam do carro na garagem do prédio. 

- Se eu contar, não será surpresa nenhuma. – ele disse. Parecia tão animado quanto uma criança na véspera de natal. – Agora, vamos. Pra frente. Quero tapar seus olhos.

Hermione rolou os olhos, mas fez o que ele mandou. Deviam estar ridículos, andando bem devagar e ele tapando seus olhos.

- Nem mesmo no elevador você vai me deixar ver? – perguntou Hermione, de um jeito que revelava, que ela ainda era uma adolescente.

- Claro que não! – sussurrou Harry no ouvido dela, provocando arrepios - deixe de ser apresada.

O sexto sentido, muito aguçado de Hermione, lhe pediu que simplesmente desfrutasse da surpresa. Que não se esquentasse com detalhes.

Mas esse era um pedido fácil de se atender. Principalmente com Harry espalhando beijos por toda a nuca e orelha...

- Harry – ela pediu sorrindo – pare com isso... Não quer sofrer o ataque de uma grávida, né?

Ele riu, meio debochado e sussurrou novamente, só para provocar:

- Não sabe o quanto eu gostaria.

* * *

- Olá papai... mamãe... – cumprimentou Gina, depois de um longo tempo de desconfortável silencio. 

O Sr. Weasley olhou para ela, com os olhos inconsoláveis. Como se o chão estivesse no teto, e o teto no chão.

Fred, Jorge e Rony estavam bufando e fazendo caras ameaçadoras em um dos cantos da sala quadrada. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam sentados no sofá enfrente ao dela, mas poderiam estar no meio do oceano Indico, de tão distantes.

Somente, Gui, estava sentado ao seu lado. Como se pudesse, com isso, lhe passar o apoio de que precisava.

Quando o silencio já parecia insuportável outra vez, o Sr. Weasley finalmente resolveu falar:

- Mas porque, Gina? – ele parecia cansado. Como se tivesse pensado tanto, que não houvesse mais lugar para brigas.

- nós não queríamos... Quero dizer... Não foi programado... Ele... Eu... Bem... Nós não tínhamos intenção de nos apaixonar! – Gina havia esperado briga, mas essa decepção conformista dos pais estava acabando com ela.

- Apaixonados! – zombou Rony – você e aquele nojento do Malfoy apaixonados. Rá Essa é muito boa!

- Não comece Rony – disse Gina de um modo bem incisivo – você não entende isso – ela juntou o polegar e o indicador, até que sobrasse um minúsculo espaço – de amor! Você é, como Hermione dizia, um grande legume insensível!

Ele bufou e foi chegando mais perto dos sofás.

- Você não tem o mínimo direito de falar desse modo comigo, Virginia Weasley – ele disse meio alterado – pelo menos eu não estou apaixonado por Malfoys!

Gina ia responder à altura do irmão, quando a Sra. Weasley se intrometeu:

- Calem a boca, os dois! – ordenou ríspida – e você Rony, se contenha. Isso é entre Gina e seus pais!

Gina quase aplaudiu a mãe, mas seu bom-senso impediu de fazer isso.

- E quanto a você mocinha! – a Sra. Weasley voltou-se para ela – quero que nos conte como essa... Essa... – ela ficou indecisa sobre que palavra escolher e acabou optando por – essa palhaçada pode acontecer!

Gina achou prudente esconder o quanto ficou aborrecida com _aquela_ palhaçada!

* * *

- Calma, falta pouco agora – disse Harry enquanto murmurava "_Alorromora_" – agora, eu vou desvendar seus olhos, mas só abra quando eu disser já Concorda? 

- Tudo bem Harry – disse Hermione, já contagiada com o espírito dele.

Bem devagar ele retirou a mão da frente dos olhos dela e se afastou um pouco do corpo de Hermione.

- Certo. Pode olhar agora.

Hermione abriu os olhos e teve que piscar um pouco, para se acostumar com a claridade. Mas o que viu a deixou sem fôlego de tão chocada.

Um horrível apartamento, no mesmo modelo de Sirius e Lupin, todo pintado de verde-kiwi e laranja-abobora.

- Por merlin Harry! – Hermione até sufocou um gritinho de espanto – O que seria isso?

Ele sorriu para ela. Como se entende o que ela estava sentindo.

- Não está bom... mas depois de umas tintas, com o nosso gosto, acho que ficaria perfeito.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Perfeito para que?

Harry chegou o mais perto que a barriga enorme de Hermione permitia, deu uma tossida e olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, tentando passar todo o amor que queria, perguntou baixinho:

- Quer se casar comigo, meu amor?

* * *

A confusão havia tomado conta da pequena sala de Dumbledore. Todos os Weasley falavam irados e ao mesmo tempo. Isso tudo porque Gina dissera que amava Draco mais do que a si própria. Porque ela abrira seu coração. 

Até mesmo Gui, que embora não falasse nada, estava com uma cara estranha para ela. Como se não conhecesse a irmã que tinha.

- CHEGA! – gritou Gina desesperada. – EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ODEIAM ESSA HISTORIA, MAS EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DO DRACO!

Ela acabou gritando, e por conseqüência, ganhou gritos de reposta.

- VAI COISA NENHUMA! – disse o Sr. Weasley raivoso – QUERO ESTAR MORTO, ANTES DE VER UM MALFOY COM A MINHA MENINA!

Como Gina jamais vira o pai gritar daquele modo, ficou calada. Ele parecia estar fora de controle.

- NÃO QUERO SABER SE AMA ESSE CRETINO OU NÃO VIRGINIA WEASLEY, MAS ESSE NAMORO É COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDO.

- Ora, mas porque Sr. Weasley? – disse uma voz arrastada, perto da porta.

Gina quase deslocou o pescoço para olhar, e ainda não podia acreditar. Era Draco quem estava ali. E disposto a enfrentar sua família!

* * *

- Ahhh Harry – disse Hermione feliz – você tem certeza disso? 

- Como jamais tive outra certeza em minha vida Hermione. Eu amo você, e amo também o nosso filho. E quero fazer parte da vida de vocês!

Ela sabia que era verdade. Podia ler isso nos olhos verdes dele.

- Eu aceito Harry – ela sorriu – eu também amo você.

Exultante, Harry abraçou e a beijou. Era um beijo diferente de todos os outros que eles já haviam tido. Era paixão misturada com saudade, voracidade misturada com ternura, carinho misturado com desejo: era amor.

Mas não era o mesmo amor de antes. Este, agora estava amadurecido, sólido e voraz. Como eles jamais haviam sido.

- Venha comigo... – disse Harry, arquejando, enquanto tentava buscar um pouco de ar.

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos deles e com carinho tirou os óculos, fazendo seu rosto praticamente colar no de Harry.

- Até o fim, Harry... Até o fim.

Ele sorriu e juntando toda a sua força, pegou-a no colo. Hermione soltou um gritinho, entre extasiado e apavorado.

- Ainda tenho mais, futura Sra. Potter. – eles riram e Harry a carregou para o quarto que seria deles no futuro.

* * *

Se Gina, por um segundo delirante, pensou que a chegada de Draco ajudaria em alguma coisa, provou para si mesmo que era péssima em prever o futuro. 

Com a chegada do ex-sonserino, o ambiente que já estava tenso, simplesmente explodiu!

Fred, Jorge e Rony avançaram para bater nele, e se Gui não tivesse impedido com belíssimas azarações do corpo-preso, Draco estaria em pedacinhos.

E seus pais, que até então estavam parcialmente descontrolados, ficaram em fúria total. Os dois começaram a berrar e enfurecer-se com a cara de deboche de Draco. Que prontamente foi destruída, quando os pais do garoto foram metidos na conversa.

Desse momento em diante, Draco perdeu a linha e gritara tanto ou mais que os patriarcas da família Weasley. E então, Gina viu a pequena luzinha que se acendera na escuridão murchar na mesma velocidade que os gritos aumentavam.

- ... UM CAFAJESTE DE SUA MARCA, UM ESNOBE SANGUE-PODRE...

- SOMOS UMA LINHAGEM DE NOBRES! E OS WEASLEY SEMPRE SE RECENTIRAM DISSO...

- VOCÊ SEDUZIU NOSSA GINA! ESTÁ OBRIGANDO A POBRE A FAZER COISAS QUE NÃO QUER!

E as coisas continuavam em um ritmo que iria acabar dando em duelo, Gina previu desalentada. Perdera a conta de quanto tentara acabar com aquilo, mas nenhum dos lados sequer a ouvia.

BAM! BUM! CATAPUM! BAM! BUM! CATAPUM!

Na mesma hora houve um silencio grande na sala. Porque parado na porta, estava Dumbledore, apontando a varinha para o teto e pela expressão de seu rosto, ele não estava gostando da gritaria em seu escritório!

- Agora chega! – ele disse em um tom de voz normal. Nenhuma oitava mais alta.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que podemos Hermione? – Harry perguntou com receio. Mesmo estando em posições perfeitas, ele pararia na mesma hora, se ela pedisse. 

- está tudo bem. A medica disse que se tivéssemos cuidado não poderia acontecer nada de ruim.

Ele sorriu aliviado e a beijou de novo. Parecia que nunca cansaria do gosto dela, do cheiro da textura da pele. Ficar sem Hermione foi uma tortura horrível para si.

Hermione retribuiu o beijo com igual ardor. Seus lábios se abriram para receber os deles, os braços enlaçaram seu pescoço e com muito jeito eles ficaram de lado no colchão macio que Harry havia providenciado.

Como asas de borboletas as mãos de Harry passearam pelo corpo de Hermione, indo pousar no ventre protuberante. Com infinita paciência ele tirou a camisa simples que ela usava, somente para ter o prazer de tocar a pele distendida, para acariciar as duas coisas que haviam se tornado, no mundo, mais importante para ele.

Largando a boca sôfrega por algum tempo, Harry passou a dispensar pequenos beijos por todo o pescoço de Hermione. As mãos, ainda no ventre, passeavam levemente, fazendo sensações que Hermione jurava ter esquecido se reacender dentro dela.

Quando ele tocou um dos fartos seios, ainda aprisionados pelos sutien, os dois soltaram gemidos de prazer. Era incrível às muitas mudanças que a gravidez operara em Hermione. A sensibilidade dela jamais havia sido tão aflorada quanto naquele momento. Era como se tudo que estavam fazendo fossem multiplicado por mil.

Ele tirou a delicada peça de seda, e pode sentir os mamilos de Hermione na palma de sua mão. Estavam mais cheios, redondos e pesados, mas, ainda sim, simplesmente magüinificos.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás, em puro deleite de sensações e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes. Era maravilhoso ter novamente essa liberdade com ele. Lentamente desceu as mãos dos cabelos, escorregando elas por todo o corpo dele.

O bebê escolheu justamente aquele momento para se manifestar. Harry e Hermione se olharam assustados.

- Harry... talvez... Talvez essa não seja uma boa idéia.

Harry a olhou de uma forma pouco insegura, como se pensando bem no que estava para dizer:

- Existem outras maneiras.

- Que maneiras?

- Pode-se ter prazer, sem... bem... sem consumar o ato.

- E qual a sua especialidade nesse assunto? – Hermione perguntou meio brincalhona, mas um pergunta surgiu em sua mente. Quantas mulheres, Harry tivera depois que haviam se separado?

- Quase nula – disse ruborizando na base do pescoço – mas existem boas publicações sobre o assunto.

Ao vê-lo tão constrangido Hermione acreditou. Afinal, ela era a experiência de que aprender na teoria também era válido.

- E que maneiras são essas? – ela perguntou sedutora no ouvido dele.

Ele sorriu e terminou de se despir. Assim, seminu, ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Hermione e beijo os dedos de levinho.

E a medida que ia despindo a calça, ele ia beijando cada vez mais, acariciando as pernas torneadas, passando a língua na dobrinha do joelho.

Hermione não podia deixar de se sentir privilegiada. Ele estava abrindo mão de seu prazer para pensar nela.

Os beijos e mãos foram se sucedendo, e ela tomou participação ativa na brincadeira. Do mesmo modo que ele a tocava, ela retribuía. Como se fossem sincronizados, pensavam juntos e sentiam juntos também.

Foi assim até Harry ousar mais e colar os lábios no sexo dela. Como louca Hermione se arqueou para cima, simplesmente arrebatada por aquelas sensações enlouquecedoras.

Com a língua Harry estimulava, explorava e mostrava um novo mundo para a mulher que amava. Um mundo de cores, e sensações completamente novas.

No momento em que ele a explorava mais profundamente, agora com os dedos, Hermione tencionou os músculos, olhou para ele e relaxou.

Milhões de estrelas coloridas e espirais de fogo passaram por seu corpo no espaço de uns segundo, elevando seu espírito a um lugar completamente novo e ao mesmo tempo conhecido.

Era uma sensação simplesmente avassaladora.

Eles haviam, finalmente, chegado em casa.

* * *

- Agora – disse Dumbledore, enquanto calmamente se sentava em um sofá – eu quero que todos respirem fundo, se sentem e tirem as azarações desses garotos. 

Como macacos de circo bem treinados, todos na sala fizeram o ordenado. O tom de voz de dumbledore não deixava espaço para negativas.

As pessoas começaram a se acomodar, sendo que Gina e Draco sentaram diretamente opostos ao resto dos Weasley.

- Como nesse momento, estamos mais calmos e, se não tranqüilos, poderemos conversar como pessoas civilizadas que somos.

Se fosse possível rir, os mais jovens teriam rido do Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Eles estavam sentados, com expressões de colegiais pego em flagrantes.

- Eu entendo que esse é um assunto de família – começou Dumbledore – e que eu não tenho nada com isso... não, Molly, eu sei que não tenho nada com isso... mas simplesmente não posso ver meus amigos e sua filha se magoando desse jeito. Mas, vocês podem, me dizer o que provocou tamanha ira em todos?

- Gina diz estar apaixonada por esse... esse... – Arthur parecia tentar encontrar uma palavra, mas como todas deviam ser por demais ofensivas, ficou com - ... Moleque!

Gina e Draco abriram à boca, ao mesmo tempo, para retrucar, mas Dumbledore, ainda serenamente impediu.

- Proponho duas coisas – disse ele, enquanto cruzava as pontas dos dedos, embaixo do queixo. – a primeira, que vocês me escutem em silencio (varias cabeças acenaram afirmativamente). E a segunda, que haja um desafio!

- De que tipo? – Draco perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter. Todos olharam feio para ele.

- Como esse impasse só gerará magoas e feridas, na família de vocês, eu proponho ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley que dêem uma chance ao Sr. Malfoy.

O choque foi tamanho, que ninguém falou nada. Ficou um silencio estranho na sala. E talvez, se aquele não fosse Dumbledore, a coisa tivesse descambado para uma verdadeira briga!

- Mas antes que essa chance seja concedida aos dois jovens, acho justo que o Sr. Malfoy prove a imensidão de seus sentimentos. Já que a Srta. Weasley est� até mesmo, disposta a brigar com a família por ele.

Mesmo que os irmãos não estivesse interessados, via-se que os pais de Gina estavam, dispostos à ao menos, ouvir a proposta de Dumbledore.

- Deveríamos dar um desafio complicado, para somente aquele que tiver o verdadeiro amor no coração, conseguir cumprir.

- Acho que seria sensato – disse o Sr. Weasley medindo as palavras – que você nos desse um tempo para pensar. Porque ainda não estou certo de que quero Virginia namorando ele!

- Mas, mesmo que o Sr. Malfoy cumpra a tarefa, isso não quer dizer que vocês tem que liberar o namoro. – ao ver a cara ofendida de Draco, Dumbledore correu a explicar – o que vocês teriam que fazer é _dar uma chance_, ou seja, deixar as coisas correrem naturalmente!

Os pais de Gina trocaram um longo olhar entre si, como se pudessem se comunicar por ali.

- E qual seria a tarefa, Dumbledore? – Draco finalmente perguntou.

- Eu estou ajudando uma amiga a fazer uma poção importante, por isso pensei em unir o útil ao agradável – Dumbledore olhou penetrantemente para Gina – Eu preciso de sete pelos da cabeça de um Seminviso!

A Sra Weasley acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sabia o quanto aquilo seria difícil. E Gina, apenas engoliu em seco, sabia que Hermione havia contado tudo para Dumbledore!

* * *

**N/A1: **Finalmente em galera? Consegui terminar mais esse! Me mandem reviews, coments, e emails do cap! Principalmente o pessoal do 3V! deixa lah na caixinha gente! Eu gosto de saber a opinião de vcs! Alguém me perguntou qual era o carro da mione, então eu corri atrás da resposta e axei um site que tem figurinha dele :D hehehehe

Quem quiser saber... entre em contato comigo, pk o naum tah deixando o end ficar!

**N/A2**: Gostaram a NC/17? Eu espero que sim... pk essas são as partes mais complicadas para eu escrever... nessa gora eu usei o livro A Noviça DeBurgh para me ajudar! E na D/G eu usei o Anel de Noivado... mas foi mera inspiração... sabe que nessas horas nunca eh de menos neh galera?

**N/A3**: Agradecimentos para :

Tamie Honda: Olha eu sempre disse isso! A fic só akaba quando chega ao fim :D eu posso demorar e talz, mas não deixaria ela incompleta naum viu? E ainda bem que todo mundo é uma metamorfose ambulante neh? Seria péssimo se nunca mudássemos nossa opinião xD

KatieRadcliffe: Garota! Eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Hehehehehe :D

Srta. Granger Potter: Isso ai girl! Vamos fazer propaganda! Eu tb, tanto enchi a minha irmã até que ela viciou em HP e depois fic... hauahuahauah

Heath: morrer? Tah louco? Essa coisa de morte é muito cansativa, vamo deixar isso pra amanha neh? Hauahauhauahuha beijos querido!

Lilian Black: Sabe que eu soh moh furona neh? Eu agora em 2005 prometi não prometer mais nada ! hauahauhau... eu nunca cumpro! E ainda bem que vc gosta o bastante da minha fic, pra escrever uma enorme N/A! eu fico mais que feliz! ;)

Maira Granger: agora que vc aceita L/N eu num vou mais fazer? Hauahuahua... eixta mundo louco 8-) hehehehehe... beijos querida!

Jéssy: Bom mesmo o 19 naum tenha tido romance, esse compensou neh? Hehehehe... teve ateh demais... e quanto a mulheres morrerem de parto, garota é serio... isso ainda contece hj em dia :( e você acertou! Eu vou fazer Vanessa e Remo... e nossa tem tanta coisa maneira que jah pensei na continuação... hehehe... eu jah tenho o primeiro cap pronto... na minha cabeça eh claro ;)

Ps1: De nada

Ps2: No final do mês de novembro se não estou errada nas contas...

Ps3: Pode ter certeza, ela vai usar ;)

nayara:): Quem le a fic nunca fala demais! Hehehe... e espero que esse cap tenha matado sua sede de romance... hehehe... e quanto a ordem, eu não vou falar nada por agora, pk vamos mudar o servidor entaum não vai adiantar nada :P e quanto a fic... eu não prometo, mas se tiver tempo eu leio ;)

rafa: eu não entendo pk todo mundo axa que escreve demais 8-) hehehe... nem comento... mas obrigado pelo carinho rafa! Ele é muito importante para mim (K)

Santa: meo, tipo... valew de coração... hehehehe... apoios assim são o maximo pra mim ;)

Lininha Evans: Moxa... vc eh completamente louca... Nossa... Ficar lendo direto a minha fic... Que doidera... Mas isso tb me deixa muito orgulhosa do meu trabalho... Um beijo para você.

**N/A4: **ao pessoal do 3V:

LoLxiNha: Espero que esse cap teha dado mais duvidas em vc! Hehehehehe

Mel: inda bem que vc gosta! ;) isso me deixa muito feliz... beijos pro'c tb!

Thati: Que ótimo que estah adorando! Mas espere ateh a continuação... ai as brigas do Sirius e da Tonks vaum ser fortes ;)

Li².Ne: Minina, toma cuidado senaum vira vicio mesmo... e a pior coisa que tem pra um viviado eh as demoras :D e vc sabe como eu demoro neh? Hehehehe beijos!

**N/A5: **Galera, segunda agora é meu niver...quem tah no meu msn vê a minha contagem regressiva! Então se alguém quiser me mandar um misero cartão pela net meu mail é Eh cara de pau a minha, eu sei... mas quem naum pede naum ganha neh?

**N/A6: **quanto ao meu assunto favorito do momento, a continuação, eu to sem idéias pro titulo... Então se alguém tiver alguma eu vou ficar imensamente grata! E me mandem por mail, naum venham falar disso no msn... Se naum eu akbo abrindo o bico... hauahauahaua

**N/A7:** Agradecimentos especiais para Stella, para Nina, para o Dominiun(que tem uma ótima fic, A Feitiço do Tempo), para a livinha e para a Fran! Se eu esqueci alguém me desculpe... eu tentei ao maximo naum esquecer ninguém!

**N/A8:** BEIJOS GENTE! EU ADORO VCS!


	21. Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPITULO XXI**

**PRECISO DIZER QUE TE AMO**

Amo você! – sussurrou Harry baixinho no ouvido de Hermione. Estavam os dois deitados de frente um para o outro, de modo que Hermione ficasse na confortabilíssima posição de lado.

Eu também – ela bocejou cheia de sono. Fechou as pálpebras lentamente e quando finalmente pensou que iria descansar...

As surpresas ainda não acabaram, Hermione. – Harry esperou que ela abrisse os olhos novamente – Não vamos perder o bom da festa, não é mesmo?

Hermione ainda tentou voltar para o aconchego do quase sono, mas ficava impossível. Harry havia atiçado sua curiosidade.

Ok! Você venceu! Mas saiba que é crueldade não deixar uma pessoa descansar! – eles riram e Harry levantou a coberta (conjurada) que estavam cobrindo os corpos dos dois.

Hermione ficou olhando, enquanto Harry nervoso remexia os bolsos da calça.

Agora é um pouco tarde para pensar em proteção, Harry – ele olhou assustado para trás e ela bateu de leve no ventre enorme. Harry deu um sorriso constrangido.

Não era isso que estava procurando, espertalhona. – rapidamente ele voltou para dentro das cobertas. O clima estava ficando cada dia mais frio, e o sistema de aquecimento do apartamento era nulo. – Estava procurando isso!

Ele ergueu uma caixa preta comprida, com um gesto de vitória. E então bem colado nela, abriu o estojo.

Hermione estava esperando um anel, uma aliança, afinal ele a pedira em casamento. Mas nada na vida a preparara para aquilo.

Não era um anel. De ouro fino, com um trançado ricamente elaborado e pequenas pedrinhas de brilhantes espaçadas, era a mais bela pulseira que havia visto na vida.

Foi da minha mãe – admitiu Harry nervoso com o silêncio dela – Sirius me disso que eles eram originais demais para uma aliança de casamento, e meu pai quis surpreendê-la e...

É o presente mais belo que jamais ganhei em minha vida Harry. – Hermione confidenciou com um sorriso no rosto – Eu te amo!

Sorrindo, ele a abraçou, sentindo-se muito feliz. Como jamais havia sido na vida.

* * *

Os Weasley haviam finalmente ido embora. E Draco também!

Gina sentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável, rachando o seu crânio ao meio. Mas sabia que ainda havia uma coisa para fazer: explicar tudo à Dumbledore!

Então Srta. Weasley – ele disse em uma voz cansada – pode me explicar o que houve?

Gina tremeu por dentro. Sempre era mais difícil explicar-se diante das resignações do que das raivas. E mesmo acobertada por Dumbledore, ela sentia até em sua última célula, que ele desaprovava suas atitudes.

Eu tive toda a idéia Sr. Diretor. – disse ela com bastante respeito – Eu convenci Carol a fazer a troca e a Hermione realizar o feitiço.

Por quê? Já não teve o bastante de magia negra em sua vida, Srta. Weasley?

Gina corou envergonhada e abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha respostas para aquilo, e estava se sentindo à verdadeira tola que era!

Um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu sob o escritório do diretor. As pessoas dentro dos quadros fingiam dormir serenamente, mas era possível ver suas pálpebras tremerem, pelo esforço de ficarem semicerradas.

Entre! – ordenou Dumbledore, ao ouvirem um barulho na porta.

Eram Luna e Carol (toda encapuzada) acompanhadas de McGonagall.

Custei para encontrá-las, Alvo – McGonagall estava com uma expressão que azedaria um limão, ao empurrar as meninas mais para dentro do escritório. – elas pareciam saber exatamente o lugar onde eu estava!

Quase imperceptível Gina viu Luna escorrer um pergaminho para dentro do bolso do casaco de Carol. Ela sabia que aquele era o Mapa do Maroto II.

Então pode tirar seu capuz srta. Blair! – pediu Dumbledore serenamente.

Mesmo sabendo que Carol estava transformada, eles não puderem esconder uma exclamação de choque. Afinal, tinham uma outra Gina Weasley na sua frente: sem tirar nem por!

É incrível! – o diretor constatou levemente impressionado.

* * *

Se fosse possível dar um chute no próprio traseiro, Draco teria dado. Sentia-se um verdadeiro tolo por ter atendido ao chamado de Dumbledore!

Ele não queria a droga da aprovação dos Weasley, não queria sair atrás de um maldito bicho invisível e principalmente não queria mais ouvir falar em Gina Weasley!

Ela que arrumasse outro otário para livrá-la daquela enrascada, que não ele!

Satisfeito com a decisão, Draco foi tomar banho. Os Weasley que lhe aguardassem!

* * *

É Hermione quem acabou de chegar – disse a Sra. Weasley da porta do quarto para o marido, deitado na cama.

Que bom! – responde Arthur em voz ausente. – Estava preocupado com ela.

A Sra. Weasley assentiu e voltou para a cama. Estava frio demais pra ficar só de camisola e em pé.

Boa noite, querido – ela disse ao se cobrir com as colchas.

Boa noite Molly.

Algum tempo se passou até que a Sra. Weasley virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para o marido. Ele continuava na mesma posição, com as mãos na cabeça e olhando para o teto.

Está pensando em Gina?

Em Malfoy – ele disse lacônico.

Nele? – assustou-se a Sra. Weasley. – Porquê?

Estou procurando um bom motivo para Gina amá-lo. – ele suspirou e também deitou de lado, encarando a mulher – E não consigo achar um único que seja.

Eu compreendo. – Molly soltou um pesado suspiro e bateu de leve nas mãos do marido – acha que ele ama nossa Gina?

Acho que sim. E isso é o que me deixa mais triste. E ao mesmo tempo feliz. Consegue me entender, Molly?

Sim. Também não quero a infelicidade de Gina, Arthur. Por Merlin, porque ela não podia se apaixonar por alguém mais... Mais... Comum!

Arthur casquinou umas risadinhas.

Devíamos ter esperado isso dela Molly... É a primeira menina a nascer na família Weasley em muitos séculos!

Ela tinha mesmo que ser diferente – soltou a Sra. Weasley a título de concordância.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas com seus pensamentos. Quando o Sr. Weasley fez a pergunta que mais lhe preocupava:

Acha que ele há fará feliz, Molly?

Só o tempo dirá... Só o tempo dirá!

* * *

Deitada na cama que pertencia a Carol, na Torre da Corvinal, Gina sentia o remorso corroê-la por dentro. Dumbledore a fizera parecer uma burra retardada... "O que realmente sou!" acrescentou com o humor sombrio.

Agora que os adultos sabiam, ela não podia deixar de pensar em como seu plano fora idiota e irresponsável.

Dumbledore lhes mostrara o que poderia acontecer as duas, e os efeitos da troca poderiam ser catastróficos. Pessoas que jamais voltavam aos seus corpos... Ou mesmo quando voltavam ficavam com traços esquisitos... Ou pior, as pessoas poderiam morrer ao tomar a poção que desfazia o feitiço!

Ao pensar nisso Gina virou-se na cama novamente. O lençol embolado por debaixo da colcha estava lhe dando nos nervos. Ainda mais irritada, levantou-se e arrumou a cama novamente.

Deitada novamente, o olhar caiu nas cartas que Draco havia lhe enviado. As duas estavam no criado, enfeitiçadas para parecer um vaso de flor.

"O que será que ele está pensando nesse momento? Será que ele vai aceitar o desafio?"

Esse era seu maior medo... Porque conhecia a natureza rebelde dele, onde, se não fosse tudo feito com muito tato, dando a impressão de que o próprio Draco é quem pensara na idéia, ele simplesmente negaria-se a fazer!

E isso seria um risco duplo! Porque ela ficaria encalhada no corpo de Carol, e ainda seria proibida de namorá-lo!

Revoltada, Gina virou-se na cama novamente. Foi então, olhando para as colegas de quarto feminino da Corvinal, que uma idéia genial lhe veio à cabeça.

"A essa, eu duvido que Draco Malfoy resista!"

Ela ainda soltou uma risadinha de cruel satisfação!

* * *

A segunda-feira amanhecia com cara de chuvas e tempo ainda pior. Outubro ia chegando ao fim e o inverno havia resolvido aparecer mais cedo. Uma garoa fina cobria toda a Londres, fazendo as pessoas tirarem seus casacos meio mofados dos guarda-roupas.

A primeira coisa que Harry fez ao entrar no CTA naquela manhã, fora se dirigir para a secretaria. E Hannah Hargreaves, com um sorriso que afrontava o mau tempo, lhe atendeu da maneira mais simpática que alguém já havia visto naquele lugar!

Eu gostaria de pedir uma dispensa para quarta-feira.

Sob qual motivo? – ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o formulário a ser preenchido por Harry, de uma gaveta embaixo do balcão.

É pessoal – Harry se arrependeu na mesma hora. Os olhos de Hannah brilharam em curiosidade – minha noiva vai ao medico, e quero acompanha-la.

Há uma simples consulta? – desdenhou Hannah.

Ela está grávida. E quero ir ao exame.

A curiosidade satisfeita, Hannah entregou o papel. Mas Harry já não se sentia bem. Estava imaginando quanto tempo iria demorar para a notícia se espalhar.

Chateado com isso, porque sabia que Hermione não gostaria de mais especulação, Harry amarrou a cara para Hannah. Mas ela nem ao menos percebeu, estava ocupada em rir e conversar com os colegas de repartição.

"Você não perde por esperar!" pensou Harry, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, tinha que preencher o formulário!

* * *

Hei Rony! – chamou Lupin – O que há com você? Eu perdi metade da manhã, para concertar esse erro que você cometeu aqui.

E com isso ele mostrou uma grande peça metálica, que Rony vagamente identificou como o motor de um carro que ele havia "concertado" no início daquela manhã.

Me desculpe Lupin – ele se levantou do sofá preto, usado pelos clientes enquanto aguardavam concertos rápidos, e chegou mais perto do motor. – O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

Lupin riu.

Veio trabalhar Rony, foi isso que você fez de errado! – passou a mão pelos ombros do menino e guiou até a sala de Sirius. – Vai me contar o que está havendo nessa sua cabeça, aí?

Rony suspirou. Estava sendo egoísta, mas não conseguia reprimir esse sentimento. Ao invés de estar preocupado com o possível namoro de sua irmã e um Malfoy, ele ficava remoendo a história inacabada dele e Carol.

Não é nada muito sério. – ele sacudiu os ombros – apenas uma briga de namorados.

Lupin fez cara de quem entendia tudo e os dois entraram, sem bater, na sala de Sirius. Teria sido melhor se batessem!

Ele e Tonks estavam, minimamente, em posição comprometedora. Ela encostada na mesa e Sirius quase em cima dela, como que pronto para dar-lhe um beijo.

Hem, hem... – tossiu Lupin da porta.

Os dois tomaram um susto de grandes proporções. Pulando para longe, como se fosse gatos perto de água fria.

Por Merlin, Lupin – disse Tonks, com a mão no coração – por um momento eu pensei que Umbridge houvesse ressuscitado!

Até mesmo Rony, em seu estado quase apático, teve que rir. Tinha algo de cômico em flagrar dois adultos quase se beijando.

Acho que vocês estavam ocupados demais, para perceber alguma coisa, mas tudo bem. Nós vamos voltar para a oficina e...

Não seja por isso – Tonks fez um gesto de desdém, embora seu rosto parecesse um sol poente de tão vermelho – eu já estava de saída mesmo.

Ela saiu como se fosse uma rainha e da porta ainda zombou:

E para seu governo, Black... Isso – ela fez o mesmo gesto de desdém – foi fraco... Muito fraco.

Sirius arreganhou os dentes, de um modo bem canino.

Disponha Ninfadora, disponha – e fez uma reverência antiquada.

Se Tonks se importou com o uso de seu nome não deu mostras, o que deixou Sirius duplamente frustrado.

Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui? – Lupin perguntou. - Rony, sensatamente manteve-se calado.

Não queira saber. – Sirius arriou na cadeira atrás da mesa – Não queira saber!

* * *

... E AGORA VOCÊ PODE ME DIZER O QUE VOU FAZER?

Em primeiro lugar se acalmar – respondeu Gina irônica – e em segundo, parar de gritar.

Carol respirou fundo. Luna espiou novamente o corredor, ninguém vinha por aquele lado.

Você já descobriu como essa noticia foi parar no _The Sun_?

Estou aguardando a resposta da minha amiga... Ela sabe que sou bruxa – apressou-se Carol em explicar – e sabe como usar correio-coruja.

Ótimo. Agora, de amiga para amiga, você realmente gosta do meu irmão? – Gina tinha os olhos bastante inquiridores. Draco ficaria orgulhoso de vê-la, afinal, muitas das táticas que usava agora havia aprendido com ele.

Não gosto. Eu amo – ela disse com ênfase suficiente para Gina acreditar – e como vou poder conversar com ele? Se nem mesmo posso usar meu corpo!

Temos que pensar!

Elas ficaram em silencio, com Luna espiando o corredor, até que Carol tomou coragem para contar à idéia que havia tido durante a noite.

Bem... E se pedíssemos ajuda?

E para quem? E que tipo de ajuda? – Gina perguntou rápida.

Alguém poderoso o suficiente para me transformar novamente em Carol, nem que por algumas horas.

Rá! – zombaram Gina e Luna ao mesmo tempo – e quem poderia ser esse bruxo do outro mundo?

Eu pensei... Bem... Eu pensei em Dumbledore...

Gina arregalou os olhos e Luna, para espanto das duas, danou-se a rir, como se houvesse escutado uma piada genial.

Você é inocente assim Carol? – Gina balançou a cabeça – Não entendeu nada do "sermão Dumbledore"? Ele não vai nos ajudar! Ele quer que contemos a verdade para nossas famílias!

Não me trate como imbecil, Virgínia!

Então não haja e pense como tal! – Gina disse dura – Francamente!

Elas ficaram novamente em silêncio. Mas dessa vez estavam emburradas, e Carol ainda fervia de raiva.

Acho que o que temos que fazer, – Luna parou para espiar o corredor – é iludir Rony, deixá-lo crer que quem está falando é mesmo Carol!

A Gina não vai ter a conversa mais importante da minha vida, Luna! Eu quero falar com ele!

E quem aqui disse em Gina? – Luna se mostrou ofendida – estou falando de você, mas com certo jogo... Com espelhos nos lugares certos... Acho que não teríamos problemas e...

... E péssimo plano Luna. – descartou Gina na mesma hora – Precisaria de um enorme Espelho da Verdade e isso sairia uma fortuna!

Carol já estava concordando, quando Luna saiu de seu posto de observação e encarou as duas.

E quem aqui falou em Espelhos da Verdade? – ela tinha os olhos mais saltados, sinal de que estava nervosa mesmo – Vocês podem acabar de ouvir minha idéia?

Como conheciam a amiga, as duas se calaram. E o plano que Luna mostrava para elas era simplesmente perfeito!

* * *

Sabe Hermione? – Vanessa começou o assunto que estava preocupando-a – acho que você deveria vir menos de carro. Ficar mais no escritório... Eu fico com medo dessa sua barriga estourar a qualquer momento!

Hermione riu, mas fitou a amiga, apreensivamente. Estava entrando no oitavo mês de gravidez, e agora que o caso parecia fazer sentido, ela não queria deixar o trabalho de maneira nenhuma.

Não se preocupe Vanessa, quando a médica disser que não posso mais dirigir, – ela bateu a mão de leve no volante – eu passo a ficar no escritório, ok?

Vanessa bufou, mas não disse nada.

Sabe o que eu não entendo? – Hermione disse, em uma maneira de quebrar o silêncio – O que essa família de bruxos tem com todo o esquema.

Você poderia fazer isso então. – Vanessa disse triunfante – Poderia começar a pensar nas conexões que esses assassinatos podem ter!

E isso seria uma ordem? – Hermione olhou desconfiada para o lado.

Não... Mas com o tempo, pode vir a ser!

O tom definitivo não assustou Hermione. Ela já começa a entender a pessoa complicada que era Vanessa Wolf!

* * *

_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Gostaríamos que o senhor desse a sua resposta, quanto ao desafio proposto por Dumbledore, no mais tardar dessa semana, em nossa residência. _

_Sr. e Sra. Weasley_

Com raiva Draco amassou a porcaria do pergaminho e jogou longe. Mas que audácia desses Weasley! Cobrar alguma coisa, de um Malfoy!

Draco rilhou os dentes. Agora é que não iria mesmo! Nem mesmo na esquina, para comprar um Cacho de Baratas!

E quem eles pensam que são? – rosnou para a porta fechada da biblioteca de casa.

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta, a porta abriu. Mas apenas para dar passagem a Huny. E ver a elfo, encheu ainda mais Draco de mal-humor.

O que é?

Huny só veio trazer a carta, meu senhor. A coruja deixou na cozinha. Não deve saber como é na Mansão Malfoy, meu senhor.

Draco tomou a carta da mão dela. Tinha horas que ele não gostaria de ter elfos - domésticos. Principalmente quando olhava para Huny!

Chispa daqui!

Ao ouvir o rosnado, Huny se precipitou para a porta. Mas na pressa de sair ela acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão.

Humilhada, Huny saiu de cabeça baixa do escritório. E Draco, novamente sozinho, pode se concentrar na leitura da carta.

_Draco,_

_Sinto muito por meus pais ontem. O que eles fizeram foi horrível, e gosto tanto dessa manipulação quanto você!_

_Quando me lembro do modo como eles falaram! Ah... Que vontade de sumir! _

_Vou aproveitando para desobrigar você de fazer qualquer tarefa ridícula, mesmo que eu tenha pedido antes, agora não quero mais que faça. É simplesmente ridículo, eles quererem medir seus sentimentos com isso. _

_Vou escrever aos meus pais, dizendo que tudo isso é uma grande palhaçada. Não se preocupe! _

_Amo você! _

Mas quem eles pensavam que eram? Draco levantou, mas deixou-se cair na poltrona novamente. Era ridículo que os Weasley pensassem que poderiam manipulá-lo!

Como um tigre enjaulado ele passou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Se não fizesse, acataria o desejo de Gina e se fizesse, acataria o desejo dos Weasley!

Estava em uma verdadeira sinuca!

* * *

Você não fez isso! – a voz, tanto de Luna, quanto de Carol era de completa perplexidade.

Fiz! – Gina assumiu com arrogância e satisfação. – Se eu deixasse as coisas correr livremente, ele jamais traria os pêlos de Semiviso!

Instantaneamente as três olharam para o lado, para ver se alguém havia escutado. Mas felizmente, todos na mesa da Corvinal estavam interessados em seus cafés da manhã.

Mas Gi... Quero dizer... Mas Carol, ele tem que fazer por vontade própria. Tem que provar que ama você!

O que você não entende _Gina,_ é que eu não preciso de provas. Eu sei que ele me ama! E tem mais!

O que? – as outras duas chegaram mais para frente. Uma corvinal, sentada à frente delas, parecia ter perdido a fome.

Eu o conheço! E sei que se for pressionado, coagido da maneira errada... Simplesmente vai se rebelar! E ai, já era namoro e também poção!

Depois disso, Luna e Carol voltaram à atenção para seus pratos. Muito tempo depois, quando estavam saindo do Salão Principal, é que Luna disse baixinho.

Gina? Você não tem medo de enganar um Malfoy? – ela olhou para o lado, temerosa – e se ele descobrir que foi você a autora das duas cartas?

Mas ele vai descobrir Luna – Gina disse, e seu sorriso estava um pouquinho menos confiante – eu só espero que isso se dê, depois...

Depois de ele pegar os pêlos? – Carol se intrometeu.

Não... – Gina fez um gesto de pouco caso – eu conto que ele descubra depois de ter dado a palavra dele.

E ele não voltaria atrás? – receou Luna, novamente.

Não. – disse Gina enfática. E diante disso, as outras duas entenderam que não havia mais o que discutir!

* * *

_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Gostaríamos que o senhor desse a sua resposta, quanto ao desafio proposto por Dumbledore, no mais tardar dessa semana, em nossa residência. _

_Sr. e Sra. Weasley_

Quando o Bruxo terminou de ler o bilhete, suas mãos tremiam de raiva. Pressentia o perigo de forma alarmante, e não estava gostando nada disso. Sempre soubera que o moleque seria um problema para seus esquemas. Sempre!

E você não sabe do que se refere esse bilhete, Huny? – ele perguntou enquanto embolsava a missiva.

Sinto muito... Meu senhor Bruxo – a elfo se dobrou em uma reverência – Huny só conseguiu pegar isso, senhor Bruxo... Só isso!

Acha que a mãe dele pode descobrir alguma coisa?

Huny pode tentar, senhor Bruxo... – a elfo parou de falar e estremeceu...

O que é agora? – _"elfos!"_

Huny tem medo do castigo senhor Bruxo... Huny deve lealdade aos Malfoy e...

Basta! – o Bruxo gritou.

A elfo parou na mesma hora de falar.

Então você não reconhece o sangue Malfoy de meu sócio? – mesmo que ela não pudesse ver os olhos por trás do capuz, estreitaram-se perigosamente.

O senhor Bruxo está certo. – a elfo fez uma profunda reverencia – Huny é burra... Muito burra!

É melhor ir Huny! – o Bruxo ordenou – podem sentir sua falta na casa.

A serva se foi, depois de se desculpar outras milhares de vezes, deixando o Bruxo remoer sozinho os últimos acontecimentos.

O maldito não iria pôr tudo a perder! E, afinal, que ligação era aquela com os Weasley?

* * *

Sentado em um banco branco do jardim, Harry gastava os poucos minutos que ainda dispunha, do horário de almoço, para pensar em Hermione e no bebê.

Era maravilhoso ficar ali, deixando para o pálido sol de outono todo o trabalho de prover calor. Pensar, que no dia seguinte iria ver seu filho (ou filha) novamente e, então, assumiria irrevogavelmente a posição de pai de família.

Era maravilhoso.

Era assustador!

Os pensamentos iam e viam, deixando-o sonolento e satisfeito, quando um ruído quebrou a paz que Harry estava sentindo.

Era bom demais para ser verdade! – resmungou baixinho.

De alguma das salas à esquerda, no pavilhão Cinza, ele podia ouvir pequenos gemidos. A pessoa devia estar quase gritando, porque o barulho vinha de longe.

Curioso, ele foi investigar o que era. E quando chegou mais perto, os gemidos cessaram, deixando um silêncio estranhamente agourento no jardim do pavilhão Cinza.

Por um minuto, Harry ainda pensou em voltar ao idílico banco branco, mas a curiosidade venceu. Ele chegou à porta e por mais preparado para o bizarro, ficou chocado com o que viu!

Hannah e Woodcrofth estavam fazendo alguma coisa que lhe lembrava vagamente um documentário trouxa sobre reprodução animal (do _Discovery Channel_) que ele vira, quando ainda morava com os Dursley.

Chocado, Harry deu um passo para trás. Então era aquilo o tempo todo! Jamais havia tido algum esquema enganoso ou corrupto, os dois apenas mantinham um caso!

As palavras soltas começaram a fazer sentido:

" _- Estou dizendo que ninguém vai nos descobrir aqui. – a voz era de mulher, e Harry já a ouvira antes. Só não sabia onde"._

_- Nada aqui é seguro – essa voz ele reconheceu. Era Marcus Woodcrofth. – eu não quero que saibam que nos conhecemos, Hannah. Você sabe que nosso plano poderia não dar certo..._

_Hannah? Harry tinha certeza que não conhecia esse nome. E que plano era aquele?_

_- Mas você pode ao menos fazer..."_

Agora ele via que os dois estavam tendo um encontro de amantes. E tinha a carta que ele lera, onde dizia da amante do homem. Estivera tão interessado em conspirações e o homem simplesmente estava traindo a mulher!

Harry arriou-se no banco novamente. Fora muito burro. Simplesmente enxergara aquilo que queria ver... Nada mais! E foi sentado ali, que uma conversa sua com a chefe de Hermione lhe veio à mente:

"_Então recapitulando – disse Vanessa consultando uns esquemas malucos que fizera em uma folha de pergaminho – você assistiu a três brigas dessa tal de Hannah Hargreaves com Marcus Woodcrofth, sendo que nessa última ela ameaçou a família dele?_

_Colocado do jeito que a mulher falara, parecia que Harry era um idiota que estava vendo coisas demais... Mas ele assistira as brigas, vira como estavam, os dois, alterados e descontrolados._

_- É – respondeu sucintamente. Tinha a impressão que a mulher não gostava dele._

_- Ótimo! – ela se levantou num arranque – quando tiver mais informações que meias-conversas, venha falar comigo novamente Sr. Potter."_

Devia ter ouvido a mulher! – irritou-se Harry – Fui mesmo um estúpido!

Quando Hermione encontrou Harry, no fim da rua que levava ao Ministério da Magia, ela pode sentir seu mal-humor no ato. Estava tão forte a irritação dele que, esta chegava a Hermione em ondas sufocantes.

Ele dirigia calado, e ao pararem em um sinal de trânsito, Hermione não suportou a tensão:

Se não queria vir Harry, era só ter feito como das outras vezes! – ela olhou para as pessoas que atravessavam a rua – Deveria saber que você não tinha aceitado nada!

É tocante ver o quanto você confia em mim, Mione – ele passou a segunda com mais força que o necessário – Eu não posso estar mal-humorado, que você pensa que estou caindo fora!

Tenho motivos para isso – ela retorquiu friamente.

Não vou passar a vida tentando recuperar um erro. Cometi-o e me arrependerei disso até o fim, mas se não pode deixa-lo para trás...

E a implicação do que ele falava, ficou ali, gritando no silêncio do carro. Como que zombando da felicidade de Hermione. Ela olhou para o anel que sustentava com orgulho desde o domingo. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Você quer desmanchar nosso noivado? – a voz saiu fraquinha e com tanta dor que Harry não pode suportar. Ele freou o carro, em uma parada proibida e se virou para Hermione.

Não! - Ele soltou os cintos e a abraçou – Não pense mais nisso Hermione. Quero você para o resto de minha vida, nada mais ou menos que isso.

Então, porque está falando desse modo comigo? – havia ressentimento na voz dela. Ele não pode deixar de se considerar ainda mais estúpido.

É uma longa história, e acho mesmo que lhe devo essa explicação.

E rearrumando os cintos, ele tocou o carro para a médica, contando toda a burrice em que vinha pensando.

* * *

Havia chegado o momento, pensou Draco em frente à gárgula de pedra. Iria dizer sua resposta e depois arcar com suas conseqüências! E como sempre, como Malfoy que era, escolheu o caminho mais fácil para si.

Nem foi preciso bater à porta. Ela estava aberta, com todos os Weasley lhe esperando. Cada um, Draco pode ver, tinha um estado diferente estampado no rosto. "Nem sequer conseguem esconder suas emoções!" – pensou com certo desprezo.

Gina, pálida em um canto, reteu o fôlego. Já sabia o que Draco ia dizer. Conhecia-o bem demais, e podia ver sua expressão de desprezo. Ele iria rejeitar a proposta de Dumbledore e iria fechar qualquer porta que o amor deles pudesse ter. Sem que percebesse, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo canto esquerdo de sua face.

Então Sr. Malfoy – começou o Sr. Weasley, já que Dumbledore sabiamente estava resolvendo problemas em outro lugar do castelo – já tem uma resposta para nos dar?

Mais uma vez o olhar de Draco passou por todos ali, criando uma atmosfera de suspense quase insuportável. Podia sentir a raiva dos irmãos de Gina, bem como os nervos em frangalhos da Sra. Weasley. E podia ver Gina, sentada em um canto, pálida e com as pernas tremendo.

Draco soube ali que tinha que continuar, que fazer de outro modo só traria dor e ressentimento. Andando com muita calma ele chegou perto de Gina, e secou as lágrimas dela. Amava-a demais, e faria o sacrifício por ela.

Pode ter certeza, Sr. Weasley – ele virou-se para o homem – que cumprirei o desafio. E para si mesmo completou: _Somente por você, Gina!_

Não houve nenhuma reação na sala. Era como se todos esperassem por aquilo.

* * *

Está tudo certo com o filhinho de vocês, Hermione – a médica sorriu, de um modo meio profissional, meio pessoal – e mesmo com vocês querendo uma surpresa quanto ao sexo, posso atestar que o bebê tem todos os dedos e todos os órgãos no lugar certo.

Harry e Hermione sorriram aliviados. Aquilo era tudo que preocupava Hermione, a saúde do seu filho ou filha.

Agora, quanto ao seu trabalho... – a médica olhou severa e desta vez não havia nada de meio termo em sua expressão – acho melhor você se afastar dele.

Mas eu posso trabalhar! Sinto-me ótima e você disse que o bebê está perfeito!

Sim, Hermione. – a medica sorriu com indulgência – Mas acho melhor, devido à natureza do seu trabalho, você afastar-se dele. Que tirasse já, a licença maternidade.

Hermione olhou para Harry em busca de apoio. Mas ele se limitou as levantar as mãos. Afinal, não tinha a menor idéia do que Hermione fazia mesmo!

E se eu trabalhasse só na parte burocrática? – ela sorriu contente - só com papéis e mais papéis?

É tão importante assim trabalhar? – a médica não tinha uma cara de agrado.

É sim. Não acho que esse é o momento apropriado para sair em licença.

Se me prometer ficar só com a papelada... – via-se que a médica estava meio contrariada.

Eu prometo! – apressou Hermione, fazendo o sinal dos escoteiros.

Como os três naquela sala eram um pouco trouxas (sendo somente isso que a médica era por inteiro), entenderam e riram com vontade da piada de Hermione.

* * *

Rony! Espere! – pediu Gina, deixando um pouco Draco, enquanto sua família saía da sala.

O irmão parou, mas sua postura ainda era agressiva.

Tenho um recado de Carol para você. – Gina passou o bilhete disfarçadamente – É mesmo importante!

Rony assentiu, mas não disse nada. Ainda não tinha o que pensar, afinal, havia um maldito Malfoy entrando para a família.

O que era? – perguntou Draco curioso.

Problemas de namorados. – ela sorriu – Obrigado por aceitar, isto é importante para meus pais.

Sem problemas. – ele rolou os olhos e a pegou pela cintura – Você só está me devendo essa... E tenho ótimas idéias de como cobrar!

Gina riu e já estavam chegando suas cabeças, para darem um beijo, quando um pigarro bem-humorado da porta chamou-lhes a atenção. Era Dumbledore, que parecia divertido com a cena que acabara de interromper.

Constrangidos, Draco e Gina se separaram. Conservando somente as mãos dadas.

Espero que tenha aproveitado a oportunidade e contado a verdade do que está acontecendo aos seus pais, Srta. Weasley.

Eu... Eu sinto muito, Senhor. Mas, como o assunto também se refere a Carol... e ela quer contar a Rony primeiro, nós decidimos esperar.

Não espere demais, Srta. Weasley. Às vezes pode ser tarde demais!

* * *

_Rony, _

_Sei o quanto você deve estar magoado e enfurecido comigo, mas creia-me aquele jornal que leu não passava de uma fraude. Não sei quem, como ou porque, mas sei da verdade. _

_Uma amiga minha que é trouxa, me mandou a versão original do _The Sun_, e Rony, EU tenho certeza que jamais fiquei noiva de ninguém em minha vida. _

_Gostaria de lhe explicar minha história, e também de tirar essa do jornal a limpo. Pode me encontrar na Casa dos Gritos, no domingo, primeiro de novembro? _

_Fico esperando sua resposta,_

_Carol_

Em um primeiro momento, a vontade de Rony foi jogar aquela carta no fogo da caldeira. Mas não faria isso! Iria ao encontro e lá terminaria tudo com a Carol-Mentirosa-Blair!

* * *

É sábado, Sr. Bruxo! Huny ouviu ele dizer para a mãe. Huny ouviu ele dizer que vai viajar no sábado para as montanhas... As montanhas de muito longe...

Como Huny não tinha mais para falar, ficou quieta esperando ordens de seu amo. Seu mestre.

Talvez isso possa me ajudar. Seu serviço foi leal desta vez, Huny... Embora pudesse ser melhor. – ele deu um suspiro de desagrado – enfim... É o que dá ter por informantes Elfos!

Huny estremeceu de medo. O amo poderia não ser bom e até castigá-la por não saber mais.

Vá agora... E se souber de alguma coisa, venha me contar correndo!

Eu virei, amo... Eu virei! – e como louca Huny correu até a porta, querendo escapar o mais rápido possível dali.

* * *

Você tem certeza de que quer fazer essa viajem Draco?

Não tenho outra escolha, não é? – ele respondeu cínico – Afinal, ela tem um corpo que não é de se jogar fora!

Henri riu. Pelo menos aquele era o Draco que conhecia. Cínico e conquistador!

Você não acha que é muito sacrifício? Afinal, nenhuma mulher vale tudo isso. – e apontou para a mochila que Draco arrumava.

Se você a conhecesse – ele afirmou com a expressão mais cínica do mundo – veria que eu tenho razão. Vale a pena. – dito isso Draco deu um sorriso debochado, em nada contrastando da figura que todos faziam dele.

Depois disso, eles ficaram em silêncio, com Henri mexendo com um peso de papel antigo.

Sabe? – Draco disse quando o silêncio ficou incômodo – tenho a sensação que não me procurou para falar da Weasley.

É, não foi. – ele virou o peso, e a neve que tinha dentro começou a cair – Queria sua opinião sobre meu pai.

Você sabe que não sou o exemplo nesse tipo de relacionamento. – disse sarcástico.

Mas você deixou seu pai se ferrar sozinho, pelas burradas dele, é claro. Eu queria seu conselho sobre _aquele_ assunto.

Draco parou de colocar roupas na bolsa e se sentou de frente para o amigo. Embora não se sentisse a vontade para discutir o assunto Gina Weasley, Henri e ele contavam com amizade em todos os outros sentidos.

O que houve dessa vez?

Minha mãe encontrou uma prova irrefutável da traição dele, Draco. Ela pegou meu pai e a amante na cama... _Dela_!

Embora a Sra. Woodcrofth soubesse das escapulidas do marido, fazia vistas grossas, na certa temendo um confronto que não suportaria.

Como foi isso, Henri?

Meu pai e Hannah estavam aproveitando o fato de minha mãe viajar para fazer das suas na cama de minha mãe. Eu não entendi o que houve, mas minha mãe acabou cancelando a viagem e pegou os dois!

Eu imagino o quanto sua mãe está arrasada. – Draco comentou solidário – Você sabe que me abstive de qualquer coisa com Lucio por minha mãe. Achei que ela merecia um descanso, depois de ser maltratada por toda uma vida.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Henri contou em voz baixa:

Eu queria entregar ele para meu avô, o que você acha Draco?

Se fosse eu, não faria nada Henri. Comigo já é difícil carregar o fardo da omissão, imagina você, carregar o da culpa?

Que fardo de omissão? – o amigo estranhou.

Um pouco antes de morrer, Lucio me mandou uma carta, não me pergunte como ele conseguiu porque eu também não sei. Ele me pedia ajuda nessa carta, contando o que estava acontecendo fora da prisão e também que o tirasse de lá.

Draco parou e suspirou:

Como você pode saber, eu não movi uma palha para ajudá-lo, e poucos dias depois ele foi encontrado morto. Espero Henri, que você viva com o fardo da omissão, porque ele é mais fácil de carregar do que o da culpa.

Talvez você tenha razão, Draco.

Eu sei que tenho... Sei que tenho - afirmou Draco sombrio.

* * *

O dia da viajem chegou e não havia ninguém de quem ele se despedir. A mãe não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ele iria e Gina, a maior interessada na viajem, não poderia lhe dar tchau.

Um sentimento estranho o assolava, quando saiu do Ministério da Magia, onde fora buscar os documentos para a viajem. Embora ele fosse aparatando, isso não queria dizer que viagens internacionais não requeriam burocracia!

E o bom de ser um Malfoy, ele pensou sarcástico ao tomar um trem para o sul do país, é que as coisas funcionavam para ele até mesmo no feriado.

Era trinta e um de outubro, e um funcionário (embora muito mal-humorado) fora especialmente ao Ministério para lhe entregar o passaporte e os vistos de que precisaria.

Draco seguiria para a fronteira da China com a Mongólia, mas para aparatar, achara mais seguro estar em continente. E visto que o Canal da Mancha impedia a Inglaterra de ser continente, ele pegaria um trem até Paris. De lá, aparataria na pequena Chin Xan Zuen, onde começaria a caçada ao bicho invisível.

Só esperava, pensou ele ao arrumar a mochila e entrar no trem, que tudo se transcorre rapidamente. Não estava gostando da sensação que o tomava.

* * *

Com o coração apertado Gina olhava por todo o salão, se irritando com os morcegos da decoração que voavam baixo.

Sentia o coração apertado e tão pequeno que às vezes, parecia que não iria dar conta de bombear o sangue. Estava morrendo de medo por Draco e sentia que devia ter ido despedir-se dele!

Mas com Dumbledore em cima... – resmungou baixinho ao colocar mais uma garfada de comida na boca.

O que foi que disse _Carol_? – perguntou Carol sentada do outro lado da mesa da Corvinal.

Estou revoltada com a atitude de Dumbledore! – desabafou frustrada. – Ele não me deixou sair! – fez o número um com o dedo indicador – Todos os fantasmas desse castelo me seguiram. – fez o número dois – Os quadros me vigiaram. – número três. – E finalmente, até os professores apareceram, nos mesmos lugares que eu!

Carol e Luna se olharam, com um meio sorriso debochado.

Você gostaria de ter ido se despedir não é? – perguntou Luna, que como sempre acertava na mosca.

Muito – Gina suspirou e largou o garfo. Não estava mesmo com muito apetite. – mas a essa hora ele já deve estar longe.

Pense pelo lado bom _Carol, _– disse a verdadeira, tentando animar o rosto tristonho de Gina – quando você o encontrar novamente, será você mesma!

A cada dia que passa você está mais parecida com seu namorado, _Gina. _– retorquiu Gina sarcástica – Está com uma sensibilidade apurada. – e rolou os olhos.

E você com a sua, _Carol_. Já que está sarcástica e pedante como ele!

As duas se olharam feio, e Luna as interrompeu no seu modo característico.

Oooh! Podem parar! Já estamos chamando a atenção de metade da mesa.

Gina olhou para os outros corvinais e viu que Luna tinha razão. E ficou ainda mais aborrecida.

Quer saber? Vou dormir. Essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar.

Vá mesmo! – mandou Carol com raiva – E esconde-se na sua raiva, como o babaca do seu namorado faz!

Gina chegou a pegar a varinha. Mas pensou melhor. Não valia a pena ficar de detenção por causa de Carol Blair.

Sem falar, saiu do salão comunal, e os pensamentos se voltaram para Draco. Como será que ele estava?

Mas o que está havendo com você? – Luna perguntou a olhando de um modo particularmente intenso. Constrangida, Carol deu de ombros. Também não entendia essa necessidade de ferir os outros.

Eu também não sei, Luna. Eu não sei.

* * *

Dois dias! Dois malditos dias em cima de uma mula, subindo morros com aquela turma de caçadores de esmeraldas! E nem mesmo sombra do tal bicho invisível!

Draco riu de si mesmo. Como veria sombra alguma se o bicho era invisível? Devia estar ficando louco mesmo.

Olhou para frente e viu Kuo, o chinês que contratara de guia, seguir o cortejo de mais dez pessoas. O chinês era bruxo também, mas o resto da tropa era trouxa. Mas como ele havia dito, era mais fácil quando havia muitas pessoas, as tarefas de acampamento ficavam menores.

Está tudo bem, Malfoy? – ele perguntou sem o mínimo respeito, mas como se a resposta fosse levemente interessante.

Claro. Do jeito que vamos indo, eu vou é dormir. Estou morto de cansaço!

Kuo riu, e mostrou a falta de dois dentes no rosto. Esse sorriso sempre deixava Draco constrangido.

Pode dormir se quiser, a mula não o deixaria cair. Nós vamos demorar a parar e montar o acampamento da noite. – explicou ele e tocou de leve o chicote no lombo do bicho, acompanhando o rumo da fila.

Draco ainda tentou resistir ao sono, mas não conseguiu. Porque eles só saiam para procurar o Semiviso quando escurecia. Para o resto do grupo não desconfiar das atividades.

Se ajeitando o melhor possível na sela altamente desconfortável, Draco foi vendo a paisagem diminuir, a cabeça pesar e o sono, bem vindo, chegar de mansinho.

_- Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assustado. E reparando bem ele não estava mais na montanha e sim em sua casa. _

_Ela não o escutou, e isso seria impossível. Gina estava na porta da mansão e acenava para ele, que entrava no portão no lombo daquela velha mula. _

_A mansão também não era a mesma. Tinha perdido o aspecto sombrio e assustador e estava pintada de branco, com as colunas todas enfeitadas com luzinhas de natal, dando um ar festivo que Draco jamais havia visto na casa dos Malfoy. _

_Ele tentou sair da mula, mas não conseguia. Tinha alguma coisa, como uma supercola, que o grudava na sela, não o deixando sair do lugar. _

_Gina entrou em casa e Draco apressou a mula para segui-la. Já podia imaginar quão bonita a mansão também estaria por dentro, pois parecia que a mera presença de Gina Weasley mudava a atmosfera do lugar. _

_E qual não foi o choque de Draco, ao ver que por dentro, sua casa estava ainda mais deteriorada, acabada e assustadora. Com cuidado, para não quebrar nada ele foi entrando, ainda no lombo da mula e viu Gina no pé da escada principal. _

_- Gina! – gritou – Espere! _

_Mas ela só acenou e correndo subiu as escadas. De repente gargalhadas se fizeram ouvir no segundo andar e Draco reconheceu uma delas. Com medo, tentou dar meia volta e ir embora. Mas a mula, não ia para trás. E a porta, ele pode ver ao virar a cabeça, fechou com um estrondo. _

_Temeroso do que encontraria no segundo andar, Draco instigou a mula a subir a escada. Quando estava no meio do caminho, ele pensou como era impossível ela subir uma escada. Mas como se fosse mágica (e se ele não fosse bruxo não acreditaria) a mula transformou-se em um centauro, de corpo branco como leite e lombo castanho claro. Jamais, Draco, havia visto coisa semelhante em sua vida._

_- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? _

_O centauro virou-se para trás, e Draco sentiu vontade de morrer. Seu rosto era uma caveira, encoberta pelos cabelos mais loiros que já havia visto. _

_Eles acabaram de subir as escadas e as risadas também pararam. O corredor do segundo andar estava vazio, e Draco ainda podia ouvir os ecos das risadas. De Gina, e pior: de seu pai! _

_Com o coração aos pulos ele seguiu pelo corredor, em direção a última porta. Ao quarto de Lúcio. Quando chegou à porta, Draco conseguiu se descolar do lombo do centauro, mas apenas para inclinar o corpo para frente. _

_Lá dentro, estava Gina deitada na cama, e Lucio estava velando seu sono. Na frente da cama, Narcisa chorava incontrolavelmente, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. _

_- Não faça nada! – ela pedia – Não me deixe, Lucio! Não deixe de me amar. _

_O homem levantou a cabeça e Draco pode ver seu rosto. A morte não fizera bem a Lucio Malfoy. _

_Em um rosto cadavérico, ele exibia dois olhos cinzas, idênticos aos do filho na cor, mas intensamente mais cruel e frios. _

_- Seja bem vindo ao reino, filho. – saudou ele com sarcasmo. – Estava mesmo esperando por você. _

_Draco e o centauro acabaram de entrar no quarto, e a porta novamente se fechou com um estrondo. Draco começou a se sentir sufocado. Detestava aquela sensação de medo e impotência. _

_Os dois se olharam como se digladiassem, e Draco pode sentir o quanto de maldade ainda fluía do fiapo de gente que estava a sua frente. _

_- Não tenho medo de você, Lucio! – declarou, mas o coração estava aos saltos. _

_Lucio riu. Ele era patético, o seu filho. _

_- Que não tenha por você, mas e por ela? – ele apontou a varinha para Gina e lançou um feitiço. Logo o corpo em cima da cama começou a retorcer-se de dor. Narcisa começou a gritar como louca e Draco tentou chegar mais para frente. Tinha que salvar Gina!_

_- Se sair desse centauro você morre, Draco. – Lucio disse ao parar de infligir dor em Gina – Terá que escolher, se tentar salvá-la morrerá. E se nada fizer, ela vai morrer!_

_Com firme determinação, mas com o coração saltando tanto e a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, Draco saltou para o chão. _

_No mesmo momento este sumiu aos seus pés, e ele se viu caindo em um poço sem fim. Ainda pode escutar a risada de Lucio e os berros de Narcisa. Depois, tudo virou escuridão e ele, abençoadamente não viu mais nada!_

Santo Merlin! – exclamou Kuo no inglês impecável que tinha – Malfoy? Malfoy? Você está bem?

Draco sentia-se tonto e desorientado. Podia escutar vozes falando em um idioma estranho e tinha alguém, em cima dele, batendo-o na cara. Sentia vontade de mandar parar com isso, mas não tinha forças.

Devagar ele abriu os olhos e pode ouvir exclamações aliviadas. Um sorriso sem dois dentes o encarava. E aos poucos a memória foi voltando à Draco.

Eu tive um pe-pe-sadelo. – gaguejou por fim, enquanto Kuo o ajudava a se levantar.

Minha nossa. Você nos deu um susto tremendo, Malfoy! Cair da mula daquele jeito, pensei que tinha _perdido _o pescoço! – na pressa de falar Kuo até mesmo errava, o que ele não gostava, já que tinha orgulho em dizer que seu inglês era perfeito.

Está tudo bem, Kuo. Eu só tive um pesadelo e acabei caindo. Só isso!

O chinês olhou para ele desconfiado, mas não disse nada. Afinal, a impressão que dera, ao ver o homem cair é que alguém o havia empurrado da mula e não que ele houvesse caído.

Nós vamos parar já. – disse entre contrafeito e aliviado – Como você pode ter se machucado e já está quase anoitecendo, resolvemos montar acampamento aqui.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Estava pensando no significado do pesadelo que tivera, e não conseguia ver nada que o alivia-se da sensação de medo e terror que o dominava.

Algumas horas depois, quando todos acabavam o jantar ao redor da fogueira, Draco puxou o assunto que não saia de sua cabeça. Tinha que pedir uma ajuda a Kuo.

Hum, China. - chamou ao se sentar ao lado do homem – Eu queria te pedir um favor.

Kuo apenas o olhou, indicando que estava ouvindo. Mas não parou de comer.

Estou com uma sensação ruim. Por causa do pesadelo e o ar frio da montanha. – como para atestar suas palavras ele levou as mãos enluvadas a boca e assoprou-as – Então se algo me acontecer, quero que me faça um favor.

Pode dizer Malfoy – Kuo sorriu, como se achasse graça do medo dele – Kuo vai fazer direitinho.

Sabe como chegar a Inglaterra? Mesmo que por meios ilegais? – Draco perguntou receoso.

Claro que sei! – o homem mostrou-se ofendido – Não vai me dizer que acreditou em mim. Eu jamais estudei em qualquer colégio! Aprendi meu inglês nas ruas de Londres!

Ótimo! Não precisa ficar assim. Quero que você leve um recado a uma mulher em Londres, caso algo me aconteça.

Com extremo cuidado, Draco passou o pedaço de pergaminho para as mãos do chinês. A sensação que estava sendo vigiado aumentara consideravelmente com a noite.

O nome dela é Hermione Granger, ela está grávida. Você vai encontrá-la no Ministério da Magia. É uma inominável!

Caramba! – o homem arregalou tantos os olhos que perdeu o traço característico dos chineses – Você está envolvido mesmo com problemas, hein? Uma inominável!

Vai fazer o que te disse? – perguntou aborrecido e apontou para a carta que já havia entregado ao homem.

Pode deixar comigo! – garantiu o chinês.

Mais aliviado Draco foi se deitar. Queria descansar até a hora de procurar pelo Seminviso.

Muito tempo depois, quando a lua já ia alto no céu, ele sentiu fortes cutucadas na lateral do corpo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Kuo chutando-o de leve, para acordá-lo.

Mal –humorado e com sono, seguiu o guia em silêncio para fora do acampamento. E logo eles seguiam para fora da trilha, montanha acima, procurando excrementos verdes. Indicação de que havia Seminviso na área.

Depois de mais de duas horas de buscas e quase nenhum progresso, Draco viu algo que fez seu coração acelerar. Finalmente encontrara os excrementos verdes! Estavam na porta de uma caverna, sinal que o bicho morava lá dentro.

Não vá, Malfoy. – avisou o guia ao notar-lhe a intenção. – Pegue o bicho ao ar livre, mas nunca entre em uma caverna atrás de algo que nunca viu!

Ora! Deixe de bobagem! Quero me ver livre logo, quero voltar para casa!

Com um safanão se liberou do guia e seguiu para dentro da caverna. Todos os extintos lhe dizendo que finalmente iria parar com aquela maldita busca.

Foi quando deu o primeiro passo para dentro que Draco viu seu erro. Como no sonho ele foi caindo num buraco negro e sem fim. Mas daquela vez não tinha ninguém gritando e ele pode ouvir sua voz claramente ecoando no vazio. E a imagem de Gina foi a última coisa que viu antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

Do lado de fora, Kuo correu até a beira da caverna. Sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha. Sentia isso no seu sangue! Mas o inglês era muito afobado! Agora teria que ir para Londres.

Com um suspiro resignado ele se afastou da beirada e começou o caminho de volta. Aquilo iria ser uma danação sem fim!

* * *

_Gina_? – Draco sussurrou em delírio – _É você? Ahh... eu... eu preciso dizer que te amo, Gina. _

Uma gargalhada cruel invadiu seus delírios, como ele jamais havia ouvido. Com um estremecimento Draco acordou e olhou a sua volta. Não podia acreditar que estava ali!

Uma sombra começou a fazer volume à sua esquerda e a última coisa que Draco viu, antes da pancada lhe atingir a cabeça, o fez ficar ainda mais confuso.

E restou somente uma pergunta: Por quê?

* * *

N/A: Quero primeiro pedir desculpas pela demora do cap... eu, tanto quanto vocês não gosto de demorar... mas quero também pedir a ajuda do pessoal! Gente, eu to começando agora na facul e as coisas apertaram eu tenho que estudar e não posso mais me dedicar a fic, tanto tempo quanto antes!

Por isso não adianta vir desesperadas no msn! Pk eu não posso escrever um cap da noite pro dia! Então paciência galera!

N/A²: Valeu à: Santa: eles deram chance... mas axo que naum foi uma boa coisa neh?

Silvinha Potter: Eu tb gostei... principalmente porque foi uma leitora que me deu a idéia do anel (eu naum consigo lembrar o nome... sseja quem for, Obrigado)!

Katie: Mas pelo menos eu não desisto neh? Em todo caso Katie, a gente naum pode viver soh dakilo que gosta... tb temos responsabilidades 8-)

Mia: Bom... Mia, não se preocupe com as NC-17 pk de agora em diante naum tem mais... hehehehe... e mesmo que vc goste de Luna e Neville, eu já mudei os casais da continuação ;) veja a próxima N/A!

Jessy: Eu adorei o seu cartão Jessy! Fiquei feliz por vc ter lembrado do meu dia! Hehehe Mas quanto a Carol... ela eh um pouco imatura, e só quis se livrar do problema, não pensou nas conseqüências dos atos (assim como a Gina ao fazerem a troca de corpo).

Rafa: emboa seja tentador postar a continuação sem nome... não vai ser mais preciso! Eu já tenho um nome... veja a próxima N/A!

Lílian Black: O baby dos dois... esse é causo serio... pk tem muitas madrinhas pra pouco bb! Hehehe, quanto ao sexo... não se desepere, quando nascer vc vai saber:D

Franci Flom: Ainda bem! fiquei com medo que me axasse uma dramalhona! Hahahaha... e obrigado por gostar da fic! ;)

Lilika: Amigaaa! Não tem problema... eu sei q vc gosta da fic! Hahhahaha... beijos!

Mione03: todo mundo muda não é? O Harry de responsável não mudou pra boçal? Então ele muda novamente para responsável... as pessoas são eternas mutantes... hehehehe

Gaby: Noooosa! Gaby vc acabou de fazer uma escrevedora de fic feliz! Hehehe... eu tento fazer o meu melhor... então se vc gosta eu fico muito feliz:D beijos pra vc!

Annete Fowl: enfim a pergunta de que mais gostei... Annete quando eu ideializei a fic, eu pensei no seguinte: e se o Voldemort tivesse sido vencido e o harry quisesse ser o mais diferente possível do que era? E se nisso acontecesse da Mione ficar grávida? Então eu imaginei essa reação pro Harry! Agora quanto ao Rony, é muito mais fácil ser maduro com os problemas dos outros... a gente vê isso nos livros... hehehehe... eu axei que isso tivesse ficado subtendido :P... mas a pergunta valeu, por me dar a chance de explicar! Beijos pra vc tb!

Agradecimentos tb ao pessoal do potterish que sempre comenta e ao pessoal do 3V... que andam fracos nos coments! Hehehe (me desculpem por naum colocar os nomes, mas eu naum sei quem comentou nesse cap 20!)

N/A³: agora quanto à coninuação... já tem o titulo escolhido!hehehehe vai se chamar A História de Nós Dois, com o casal principal sendo a Tonks e o Sirius e tendo como secundários a Vanessa e o Lupin, o Percy e a Peelope! Hehehe... eu espero que você gostem muito... lembrando que os casais que aparecem em 9meses também vão aparecer na continuação... ;) mais detalhes nos próximos caps!

N/A4: Agradeço à Nina, a Giovanna (que betou esse cap), ao Dudu que me convidou para ser beta da sua fic (O Feitiço do Tempo) e tb a todos que leram e que por um motivo ou por outro não comentaram! MUITO OBRIGADO À VCS!

N/A5: galera eu agora Beto para o site www. Alianca3vassouras. Com então se vcs quiserem que eu bete as suas fic, entrem o site e pegue o meu mail... hehehehe... um beijo pra vcs!

Agora eu kbei!


	22. O Recado Chinês

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**O RECADO CHINÊS**

Com cabeça latejando dolorosamente e uma grande vontade de estar deitado de baixo de confortáveis cobertas (adiando a inevitável ressaca), Rony aparatou dentro da Casa dos Gritos preparado para encarar aquilo que, para ele, havia se tornado um grande pesadelo: Carol!

Uma pontada particularmente dolorida o fez gemer, assim que encostou os pés no chão empoeirado, fazendo-o ter a certeza que aquela era a maior e melhor ressaca de sua vida! Tudo isso porque na noite passada, Harry e Hermione haviam anunciado o casamento de ambos! E ele e o amigo haviam entornado todas, aproveitando as bebidas da festa do Dia das Bruxas.

Com cuidado, Rony sentou em um sofá todo puído e se resignou a esperar. Era tão frio dentro daquela casa que sua respiração condensava e formava pequenas fumacinhas.

Já estava ali, naquela posição super desconfortável, fazia uns cinco minutos, quando ouviu o barulho do lado de fora, sinal de que alguém chegava. Segundos depois a porta abriu e Carol entrou toda encapuzada. Recomeçara a nevar e parecia que a tempestade iria durar bastante tempo.

Olá Carol! – ele cumprimentou com a voz mais grossa que o normal.

Assustada, a garota da porta soltou um grito!

Por Merlin, Rony! – ela zangou-se - Quer me matar do coração?

* * *

A voz de Hermione parecia vir de outra galáxia, fazendo a sensação da ressaca piorar ainda mais em sua cabeça.

Vamos, Harry! - ela dizia mais animada que o bom senso mandava – você tem que me ajudar, afinal temos que tirar essa cor horrível do apartamento!

Ele bufou, mas logo se arrependeu, porque a cabeça latejou ainda mais dolorosamente.

Você não está fazendo nada Mione – argumentou enquanto passava um rolo de tinta branca por cima daquela cor horrível de laranja – só fica ai sentada, me manda fazer as coisas!

Ordens médicas, querido. – Mione replicou com afetação – fique grávido e também terá certas mordomias!

Ele riu. Nos dias de bom humor e quando não sentia terríveis dores nos pés, eles sempre riam juntos, como nos velhos tempos.

Com mais meia hora de pintura, Harry declarou a tinta laranja vencedora. Por mais que pintasse, ela não saía!

Vou usar magia Mione – avisou cansado – senão terei que lixar tudo isso aqui e seria um inferno de demorado!

Sem levantar os olhos dos tecidos que escolhia Hermione o lembrou:

Combinamos de não usar magia na reforma Harry – ela levantou os olhos – e eu disse que teria que lixar, você é quem se adiantou!

Você é uma mulher má, futura Sra. Potter – ela riu – não tem pena da minha dor de cabeça?

Não! – declarou enfática – mas se você quiser, posso te fazer uma ótima massagem...

Ele sorriu animado e largou o rolo de tinta. Os cobertores em que ela estava enrolada pareciam muito mais aconchegantes! Ora, a pintura que esperasse!

* * *

- Não pensei que você fosse chegar tão cedo – Carol falou enquanto tentava passar para o outro cômodo, aquele que haviam arrumado, sem deixar que Rony a visse.

É... Não dormir muito ontem à noite – respondeu simplesmente. Estava intrigado com a postura dela. Porque não tirava o capuz? Ou porque não se virava de frente?

Ahh... Bem então, já que está aqui não vejo motivos para prolongar muito à discussão... Você quer ver o jornal que minha amiga me mandou?

Porque não olha pra mim? Ou porque fica ai, encolhida perto da porta? – ele perguntou irritado, fingido não ouvir a sugestão dela – pensa que vou lhe fazer algum tipo de mal?

NÃO! – ela chegou mais pra frente, mas recuou quase que instantaneamente - isso não tem nada a ver com você... Tem comigo! Podemos ir para a outra sala? Gastei algum tempo arrumando ela ontem.

Me sinto perfeitamente confortável – revelou Rony com ironia – por mim, já podemos conversar!

Carol se irritou. Ele não era capaz de fazer nada por ela? Decidida a ir para a sala onde tinha montado os espelhos, para despistá-lo, se encapuzou ainda mais e seguiu em frente.

Apenas no último segundo, foi que ela percebeu o erro. Era aquilo mesmo que ele queria, e como tola Carol caiu no truque de Rony.

GINA? – ele gritou descontrolado – QUE DROGA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Com um gemido, Carol se rendeu ao inevitável, teria que contar isso para ele também!

Acalme-se ok? Eu tenho uma boa explicação para isso.

É? MAS VAI TER QUE SER MUITO BOA MESMO! – ele desdenhou.

* * *

_Como em um velho filme trouxa, os dois corriam por um imenso campo de flores. O vento jogava o vestido dela e eles riam muito felizes, como se tudo estivesse resolvido e o namoro deles fosse possível. _

_Draco parou de correr e a puxou pela mão. Ele estava lindo em uma roupa branca com detalhes vermelhos. Sem dizer palavra ele apenas, a olhava e passava a ponta dos dedos por seu rosto. Tinha tanta ternura naquele olhar que Gina pensou que só podia estar sonhando! _

_- Draco? O que você tem? _

_Ele não respondeu, mas o rosto ficou mais sombrio. A ternura ainda continuava ali. E todas as vezes que Gina dizia qualquer coisa, mais descarnado Draco ficava. Compreendendo isso, ela também ficou calada. _

_Mais alguns minutos se passaram naquela mutua contemplação e que por ela poderia ser para sempre! Mas o dia ensolarado começou a mudar rapidamente e várias nuvens negras tomaram o céu, jogando raios assustadores pela terra. _

_Desesperada por um abrigo, Gina puxou Draco pela mão. Só que não era mais ele! Era seu pai, mas de um modo completamente diferente. _

_Artur Weasley estava com uma expressão malvada, como se quisesse fazer mal a ela. Gina parou no meio do campo, onde o vento forte levava as pequenas flores, e encarou o pai. _

_Ele estava quase que cadavérico e com olhos tão maus, que Gina custou a reconhecer ele. Não fossem os cabelos ruivos... _

_- Pai? _

_Mas ele ignorou o apelo dela, e da ponta cadavérica de seu dedo, mais raios iam saindo, com a intenção de acertar Gina. _

_Com muito medo, a garota começou a correr pelo campo. Não havia lugar onde pudesse se esconder, mas mesmo assim Gina juntou todas as suas forças e correu... Correu... E correu. _

_Quando achou que os pulmões arrebentariam sem ar, ela olhou para trás. E mais nada havia ali, somente um lindo campo de flores e nem sinal da tempestade. _

_Sem olhar por onde ia, Gina foi andando de costas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas, do nada, a terra faltou e ela caiu no mergulho sem volta do abismo! _

Com o coração galopando de medo, Gina acordou. Não conseguia entender nada daquele sono. Tinha a sensação esquisita que não era apenas um pesadelo, mas algo mais.

Determinada a encontrar a solução, se levantou da cama e foi procurar Luna. Ela era ótima em decifrar sonhos!

* * *

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA! – berrou Rony, embora naquele momento não soubesse quem estava mais louco: ele ou a irmã!

Não estou Rony! E pare de gritar. Além de me dar dor de cabeça, pode atrair atenção para a Casa dos Gritos!

Se é uma casa dos gritos, eu posso gritar o quanto quiser! – retrucou azedo, embora o tom de voz tenha abaixado consideravelmente.

E eu não estou maluca, Rony. Tudo o que lhe contei é verdade!

Então segundo o seu conto de fadas, você é a Carol, mas disfarçada de Gina e a Gina está disfarçada de você?

Ela nem se dignou a dar resposta. Sabia que discutir daquele modo, nunca iria convencer ele de nada.

Se eu não fosse Carol, como saberia do passeio que nós demos de vassoura no final do sexto ano? Ou como saberia que você me perdoou muito facilmente naquela boate, porque queria me beijar? Ou como eu saberia que...

Ta! – ele interrompeu – Carol te contou muitas coisas, Gina, e isto só prova que ela é uma fofoqueira de marca maior!

Carol bufou desesperada. Tinha que haver uma maneira de convencê-lo! Foi quando uma idéia passou por sua cabeça.

Espere ai!

Como se eu fosse mesmo à algum lugar – retrucou ainda mais azedo, enquanto ela saia da sala. Em um gesto desalentado, Rony se deixou cair no sofá puído. Por mais incrível que fosse, a dor de cabeça parecia ter sumido!

* * *

- Luna? – chamou Gina baixinho, temendo acordar as outras garotas do dormitório. – Luna, acorde! Eu preciso falar com você.

A amiga resmungou e virou de lado, evitando olhar para Gina.

O que é que você quer Gina? – perguntou sonolenta demais, para saber do que estava falando.

Preciso de um conselho seu, será que podemos ir tomar café? – Gina chamou de novo, mas dessa vez Luna reconheceu um toque desesperado no tom de voz da amiga. Por isso, e apenas por isso, se dignou a abrir – um pouquinho – o olho direito.

O que aconteceu?

Embora a cena fosse bizarra de ver (Luna com um olho meio aberto) Gina sabia que ela estava completamente desperta.

Eu tive um sonho – ao ver o olho se fechando, Gina apressou em se completar – e acho que foi uma premonição.

Luna pulou na cama de uma só vez.

Não é que me deu uma fome louca? – ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro – te encontro lá em baixo em cinco minutos, _Carol_.

Gina sorriu agradecida e saiu do dormitório. Estava sentindo uma coisa muito esquisita no peito, e tinha até medo de nomeá-la!

* * *

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou ao vê-la empurrar um pesado espelho com as mãos.

Estou provando para você, que minha história é verdadeira, Ronald Weasley! – ele bufou ao colocar o espelho em pé. – venha até aqui e veja!

Ainda desconfiado de tudo aquilo, Rony chegou mais perto da irmã e do espelho. E se não fosse bruxo, aquilo que viu poderia muito bem tê-lo feito desmaiar!

Como isso é possível? – perguntou, andando mais perto do espelho, como se fosse querer entrar dentro dele.

Só é possível, porque minha história é verdadeira! Eu sou Carol Blair! – ela apontou para si mesma – e essa quem você está vendo, não passa de uma fachada!

Ele desviou a atenção do espelho, onde a imagem de Carol estava refletida e olhou para o rosto de sua irmã! Aquilo era demais para ele!

Meio tonto, Rony deu uns passos para trás e foi se sentar no sofá puído. Precisava de tempo para pensar em tudo aquilo. E a primeira pergunta que fez, não foi sobre nenhum dos sentimentos que o atormentavam há tanto tempo.

Que tipo de espelho é esse? – quis saber afinal.

Do tipo comum. Daqueles que tiramos de Hogwarts escondidas, ontem, pois eu não tinha a intenção de lhe contar essa história.

E como iria me enganar?

Com um jogo de espelhos, iria fazer você ficar olhando para meu reflexo e assim você pensaria estar falando comigo, sem nenhum problema.

É uma idéia fantástica de simples! – ele comentou com sarcasmo.

Obrigado – Carol nem se atentou para a ironia da frase - mas foi Luna quem teve essa idéia. Ela se lembrou do dia que me transformei de vez... ela só descobriu a transformação porque me pegou com a cara de sua irmã, em um dia de manhã...

Rony sentiu vontade de mandá-la calar a boca. Mas a garota continuava a dizer que agora que tudo estava esclarecido, eles podiam conversar sobre a matéria falsa que saíra nos jornais...

NÃO! – Rony gritou desesperado.

Rony! – ela de um pulo se levantou da mesa onde estava sentada – o que foi que houve?

Não posso mais namorar você! Não percebe? Não confia em mim! Jamais iria me contar o que estava havendo com você! – ele girou os olhos pelo quarto, frenético – como posso sequer pensar em amar uma pessoa que não confia em mim?

Vo-você me ama? – ela perguntou desabando na mesa.

Sim! Não... Eu nem sei mais! E mesmo que ainda ame, não quero mais! Você é completamente maluca... Fez de tudo para me perder!

Sente-se Rony – ela pediu estranhamente séria e calma – agora tenho mesmo, algo para lhe contar!

* * *

- Então Luna, o que você acha que isso é?

Eu não sei... Draco se transformar em seu pai, e SEU pai ser um homem mal e descarnado... – ela bateu com a colher na boca, sujando a área de geléia de amora – isso é muito confuso, talvez exija mais estudos...

E sobre eu cair no precipício... Foi tão real! Foi à coisa mais real do sonho. Eu sentia o vento passando por meu cabelo e até a velocidade da queda...

_- Carol_... Eu precisarei analisar mais seu sonho. Você seria capaz de escrever ele, parte-por-parte e junto colocar as impressões que teve nesses momentos?

Gina olhou para o copo de suco, que enrolava para tomar.

Acho que sim... Talvez não todas as partes, mas muitas sim.

Já é melhor do que nada. – Luna suspirou e comeu mais um pedaço de pão (sua fome estava incomodando Gina)

E o que você vai fazer com os escritos? – insistiu Gina, não querendo deixar aquele assunto morrer.

Eu não sei... Quero dizer, - emendou Luna diante da cara que Gina fez - vou ler e tentar analisar... Consultar alguns livros e ver que tipo de significação esses sonhos podem ter. Mas é muito provável que seja apenas isso: sonhos!

Sei... – concordou Gina sarcasticamente, ao se levantar da mesa – não era você quem sempre diz que sonhos nunca são apenas sonhos?

E com isso ela saiu do salão, deixando Luna ainda mais boquiaberta. Afinal, a garota sempre tivera a impressão que as amigas não escutavam nada do que ela dizia, com relação aos sonhos premonitórios!

Gina Weasley, você é mesmo uma incógnita!

* * *

- Você acha que nosso bebê, será menino ou menina?

Será um menino, como o pai! - afirmou Harry presunçoso.

É... Pode ser – Hermione concedeu – mas terá a inteligência superior da mãe!

Mas como ela é convencida! – Harry a abraçou melhor, enquanto se ajeitava a cadeira.

Posso ser... Posso ser... – deixou-se gabar Hermione - Você já pensou em algum nome que gostaria de dar?

Não, afinal fica difícil escolher alguma coisa, já que você fez questão da surpresa! – resmungou meio aborrecido.

Assim fica emocionante! – ela riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

Harry riu também.

E você? Já pensou em algum nome?

Alguns – admitiu Hermione – mas eu acho que devíamos fazer isto juntos, sabe? Assim você não vai poder dizer que foi uma escolha injusta e autoritária da minha parte.

Ele revirou os olhos, e um silêncio cheio de cumplicidade invadiu o ambiente, deixando eles livres para pensarem o que quiser. Com um suspiro, Hermione deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e ele ficou ali, apenas passeando a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos dela.

Era uma cena afinal, em família.

* * *

- Quando minha mãe, que era bruxa, morreu meu pai ficou desolado. Bem... Desolado é pouco. Ele ficou furioso e muito, muito mal mesmo... Minha mãe fugiu dele para viver com um bruxo e ao fazer isso acabou morrendo.

Como? – perguntou Rony interessado e até mesmo se solidarizando um pouco com ela.

Ela sofreu um acidente de vassoura e meu pai teve muitos problemas para abafar o caso... Na época ele ainda não era ministro, embora ocupasse um cargo de alto escalão.

Então... – Rony chamou-a de volta a narrativa.

Então... Meu pai me fez prometer que jamais me deixaria enganar por aquele tipo de gente, e eu... Bem eu era muito pequena na época... E bem, vendo o sofrimento do meu pai, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Você prometeu que jamais iria namorar um bruxo. – ele deduziu sem muito esforço.

Sim, e você entende? – Rony fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça – e então eu fui para Hogwarts preparada para nunca fazer amizades com meninos e... – ela agitou as mãos na frente do corpo – você apareceu e tudo mudou!

Eu? – Rony se espantou. – E agora a culpa é minha?

Você não vê que não é questão de culpa? É questão de você ser lindo, engraçado, carinhoso, protetor - Rony sentiu o rosto corar diante de tantos elogios – e até mesmo um pouquinho atrapalhado, sempre me fazendo feliz de alguma maneira...

Ah! Pare – o rosto agora estava da cor de um tomate – não precisa elogiar... Quero dizer, eu sei que não sou nada disso e então...

Rony! É a minha vez de falar, então me deixe falar o que sinto por você! – ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo do rosto.

'E você é aquilo contra tudo que meu pai me alertou a vida toda... E eu me vi entre você e ele e isso tudo foi muito confuso... E ai então, veio a Gina me pedindo para trocar de corpo com ela, para poder ficar perto do Malfoy e tudo virou uma loucura, porque eu não podia ficar perto de você, já que era a sua irmã. Entende?

Você podia ter me contado da Gina, afinal ela está namorando um Malfoy!

Eu jamais entregaria o segredo de uma amiga Rony, devia saber disso. E então, bem... Nós brigávamos muito e você, ciumento, quase nunca queria saber o que estava acontecendo... Preferindo acreditar nos jornais e tudo mais!... Não estou te criticando! – acrescentou ao ver a cara que Rony fez.

E por fim, fico sabendo que você vai se casar! – ele disse amargamente embora a fúria já houvesse passado.

Não e é ai que você se engana... E eu tenho a prova! – do bolso das vestes Carol tirou um exemplar do _The Sun_, datando do mesmo dia que supostamente saiu o anúncio do noivado. – Você pode procurar ai e não vai achar uma nota sequer sobre o noivado, alias, não vai achar nota nenhuma de mim ou do Príncipe William.

Eles ficaram em silencio, enquanto Rony olhava para a capa do jornal, pensando se devia ou não abrí-lo.

Pensamentos como _"Será um voto de confiança que você dará a ela!" _ou "_Mais uma vez? Ela não merece! Abra isso e destrua logo todas as possibilidades de entendimento entre vocês!" _passaram na velocidade de um raio por sua mente.

É... Eu... Eu acho que afinal, não preciso mesmo de ler papel nenhum – ele pegou a varinha e tocou fogo naquele pedaço de jornal – eu confio na sua palavra!

Carol riu abertamente e pulou no colo dele, pronta para enchê-lo de beijos, quando ele a empurrou de uma maneira meio brusca.

Ahhh... Carol! Você ainda tem o rosto de minha irmã, e isso seria muito, muito... Mas muito esquisito _mesmo_!

Rindo ela aceitou a situação, embora sua vontade ainda fosse enchê-lo de beijos.

* * *

_Alguns dias depois..._

Novembro mal começara, e o inverno tinha chegado com força total. De manha e a noitinha, viam-se pequenos flocos de neves caindo, dando o prenúncio do inverno rigoroso pelo quais os ingleses passariam.

E ele não estava acostumado com aquilo! Pensou Kuo tentando descongelar as mãos enluvadas. Na China havia neve, mas o frio não penetrava os ossos daquele jeito, nem deixava as pernas tão insensíveis que caminhar era quase um milagre.

Estava parado à porta do tal Ministério da Magia inglês há dois dias, sempre na hora de entrada e saída dos funcionários, mas não conseguia ver ninguém com a descrição da tal mulher de Malfoy.

Mais uma vez começou a nevar, e Kuo resolveu fazer uma temeridade. Iria entrar e falar com a mulher! Claro, isso para ele era perigoso, já que estava ilegal no país, mas tinha que cumprir o que havia prometido!

Ele saiu de trás da caçamba de lixo, e seguiu para o telefone. "Qual era mesmo o número?" perguntou-se desolado. Forçando um pouco a memória, Kuo lembrou.

6-2-4-4-2

Com a seqüência em mente, Kuo discou e a voz da mulher preencheu a cabine.

Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e objetivo da visita.- Kuo tremeu, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer. À não ser dar um nome falso!- Draco Malfoy, visita à Hermione Granger.

Obrigada – disse a tranqüila mulher – visitante, por favor, pegue o crachá e prenda-o no peito das suas vestes - Kuo fez isso – Visitante, o senhor deve se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa de segurança, localizada no fundo do Átrio.

'ta bem que farei isso! – desdenhou Kuo, enquanto o elevador seguia para o fundo da terra.

Quando chegou ao Átrio, seus olhos ansiosos passaram a esquadrinhar a multidão de bruxos que ia para casa. Se ficasse por ali, talvez topasse com a mulher, já que evidentemente ela não usava a saída de visitantes do Ministério.

E a sorte pareceu sorrir para Kuo, porque Hermione e Vanessa estavam saindo do elevador naquele momento, as duas muito animadas.

Nos vemos amanha então, Hermione – despediu Vanessa antes de aparatar.

Ainda rindo, Hermione seguiu para um elevador pequeno, perto das lareiras. Era porta azul, e parecia se confundir com a parede. Kuo, tentando não dar bandeira de seu nervosismo, a seguiu para lá.

Os dois ficaram parados esperando o elevador chegar. Hermione reparou nele.

O senhor é novo aqui? – perguntou curiosa. Afinal, chineses ali eram novidades – está em qual departamento?

Eu... É... Eu... – gaguejou Kuo sem jeito. Por que não queria falar na frente de outras pessoas. – eu vim aqui dar um recado. – disse por fim.

Ahhh... E essa pessoa está na garagem? – Hermione franziu o cenho – porque esse elevador nos leva à garagem.

É! Ele já saiu e acho que irei encontra-lo lá.

Hermione pareceu satisfeita com a resposta e se virou para frente. Nesse instante o elevador chegou e os dois e mais duas pessoas entraram.

Fez-se um silêncio absoluto, enquanto o elevador, Kuo percebia, movia-se de lado. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma longa viagem enjoativa, eles chegaram.

E era uma garagem trouxa! Ele percebeu pela quantidade de carros estacionados ali. Era daqueles prédios garagem, e eles estavam no quarto andar, pelo que a placa informava.

Srta? – chamou, tomado de coragem, agora que estavam sozinhos – podemos conversar?

É para mim que o recado? – perguntou estreitando os olhos e apertando a varinha ao lado do ventre enorme.

Sim, Srta. Granger – disse bastante formal. Porque queria que ela op levasse a sério. – Um recado da parte do Sr. Malfoy.

Malfoy? – ela repetiu com desdém – ele não saiu para caçar morcegos?

Srta., me escute. O Sr. Malfoy está correndo grande perigo. Pode me ouvir, por favor?

Hermione relaxou a guarda. Afinal, não adiantava fazer pose, já que agora havia ficado preocupada.

Srta., Kuo não sabe o que dizer, mas o Sr. Malfoy caiu em uma armadilha nas montanhas, Srta. e ele parecia saber que estava em perigo. – nessa hora um barulho anormalmente grande rompeu o silêncio da garagem, assustando os dois. – Aqui tome. – ele passou o recado para Hermione – Kuo tem que ir... Não quero saber de encrencas não.

E assustado o chinês desaparatou, deixando Hermione bem confusa. Achando que fosse melhor abrir o bilhete dentro do carro, Hermione se apressou para lá.

_Hermione, _

_Se você está lendo este bilhete, então meu receio tinha fundamento e fui preso em alguma armadilha. Sei que você me detesta, mas nesse momento, aqui nas montanhas, sinto que a minha vida corre perigo. _

_Como não teria meios de avisar à Gina o que está acontecendo, gostaria que você falasse com ela... Embora eu também não saiba o que, já que nada me aconteceu – ainda!_

_Se você puder Hermione, investigue o que acontecer comigo. Eu não tenho muito mais a quem recorrer. _

_Muito obrigado, _

_Draco Lucio Malfoy _

Mas o que é que está havendo? – intrigou-se Hermione, ligando o carro e seguindo para a casa de Vanessa.

* * *

N.A: ai galera! Ateh q enfim neh? Axei q nunca ia terminar esse cap! Teve momento em que pensei em jogar tudo pro alto... mas foi o respeito por vocês que me fez ter animo pra continuar! Agora chega de rasgar seda... vamos aos agradecimentos:

annette fowl: Annete... primeiro me desculpe, mas estou completamente sem tempo para ler fic… por isso, ainda naum pude ler a sua, espero nas férias conseguir isso ;) agora, quanto às atualizações constantes... bem, vamos ver neh? Beijos pro'c!

Mechanical Bride: O que é OMG? Hehehehe, e sempre teve baby num eh? Só que o sexo dele num vou contar antes do fim neh? Perde a graça! Hehehehehe... e num fique lendo ateh tarde menina! o.O

Lívia: nem comento neh? Num tem talento? Aff.. fala serio! Quem eh que ganha medalhas por ai na ginástica? Eu, pobre de mim, é que num sou! Kda um com sua especialidade, lika ;) eu tb te adolo muito! Hehehehhee

nicole weasley malfoy: sabia q vc era nova no campo das reviews! Hehehehe... mas q bom que estah gostando, embora agora a fic entre em uma parte bem legal: as soluções dos mistérios... NÃO PERCA AS CENAS DOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS! Hauahuahauahuaua

Melzinha Granger: ei! Entra no msn e me diga o que houve com o Draco! paulinhavianna a gmail . com... o convite vale pra todo mundo! ;)

nayara:) : SIM! Vc naum eh nova por aki! Hehehehehe e quanto ao romantismo... hhehehe, você ainda num viu nada Nayara... tenho umas ceninhas preparadas que são de fazer chorar... o final então... hauhauhua... NÃO PERCA AS CENAS DOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS!

PRO PESSUAL DU 3V:

Lechery: obrigada... vc me deixa realmente feliz… mas da próxima vez, naum que eu esteja reclamando, mas vc podia deixar seu e-mail… gosto de falar com todos que me mandam reviews! ;)

Myla Potter Tonks: que ótimo q vc passou a gostar de HH… pk eles são lindos juntos... hhehhehe... e deixe quantos coments quiser, eu adoro eles ;)

Moony Ju: vc pode Ju... mas eh bem complicado pra mim atender, já que estou bastante ocupada com as coisas, da chamada, "vida real"... e olhe, estou em falta cum vc, mas como amanha eh feriado aki na minha cidade, prometo que pego a sua fic, ok? Beijos pro'c...

Carol: e ai Carol... minha nova! Hehehehhe... saiu neh? E espere pra ver a surpresa que eu tenho guardada pra vcs! Beijos e qq dia eu escrevo sim ;)

PARA O PESSOAL DA FLOREIOS E BORROES:

Raquel Granger Potter: Raquel... minha intenção num eh kbar cum ninguém... eh soh que eu gosto de dar o melhor de mim nos cap, e nau ando encontrando tempo pra dar esse meu melhor ;) mas aguarde tem surpresas vindo ai!

Alessandra Leblack: q bom q entende... mas facul eh uma coisa estressante... quando num eh aula eh trabalho, quando num eh isso eh prova... e quando num eh nada disso, é o cansaço que mata... qse sempre fico desanimada de escrever... pensar dói neh! Hehehehehehehehe

Bruna Degrwil: quanto é seu "quanto antes"? hehehehehe beijos...

Mayara: que bom que espera... pk esse eh o único remédio q eu tenho! 

Mari Potter: brigadão Mari... eu tento o meu melhor, e axo que durante a evolução das minhas fic eu melhorei muito... e vc? O que axa?

Bá: a gente faz o que pode neh? O q num pode, a gente num faz neh? Hehehe... beijos e brigado!

Vinicius: leia... sua opinião é importante para mim!

Ana Carol Potter: brigado Carol... to sem palavras e te add neste momento...beijos

: atualizei neh? Hehhehhe

: idem ao coment de cima :D

* * *

N.A2: bom galera... mesmo que alguns de voces naum gostem... a fic estah chegando ao fim... mais dois cap e kbou o.O hehehhe... então, como os dois proximos cap são de fundamental importância pra a fic eu irei posta-los juntos!

E o que isso significa? Significa que vai demorar mais um cadim... mas por outro lado, eu entrarei de férias semana q vem e tb eu jah tenho esses cap montados na minha cabeça... ow seja? Não vai demorar tanto assim!

* * *

N.A3: eu sei que muitos de vocês não estão gostando do casal PP, mas eh que prometi pra uma menina... logo no inicio da fic que faria uam deles... e gentem! Confie em mim tah? Vcs axam mesmo que eu num vou fazer o Percy sofrer as penas do inferno? Deixem comigo, ok! (vcs vaum se divertir!)

* * *

N.A4: gente... eu sei q sou uma das piores escritoras que existe... eh meus prazos são sempre descumpridos e eu vivo quebrando minha palavra... mas mesmo assim eu peço, FAÇAM PROPAGANDA DA FIC!

Beijos pro'cs!


	23. As Investigações de Hermione

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**AS INVESTIGAÇÕES DE HERMIONE**

O sol, que no inverno descia mais cedo, se punha lentamente no horizonte, transformando o céu em um enorme painel alaranjado-fogo. As sombras de mais um entardecer baixavam pelo escritório, mas Hermione concentrada no papel em suas mão, não parecia ver isso.

- Ainda aqui Hermione? – perguntou Vanessa da porta.

- Não consigo parar de pensar nisso! – ela sacudiu a carta de Malfoy – Fico pensando no que ele viu naquelas montanhas para que se assustasse a ponto de me procurar!

- E você se importa mesmo não é? – Vanessa saiu da porta, e sentou numa confortável poltrona pêssego, perto da janela.

- Eu já lhe expliquei isso – Hermione entregou o papel para Vanessa – embora eu o odeie, tem a Gina e o fato de que, ele passou por cima de muitas coisas para me fazer esse pedido... Acho que isso revela uma boa disposição da parte dele!

Vanessa apenas fez um muxoxo com a boca.

- Não sei... Ele estava desesperado não estava? Sentia que algo estava para lhe acontecer e então, manda uma carta para você! Eu acho que ele está apenas usando você e...

- E você até parece o Harry falando!– Hermione revirou os olhos – eu tenho uma idéia e gostaria que você me ajudasse. Sua participação pode ser fundamental.

- É? Conte-me seu plano... Se for bom, então talvez eu participe dele! – mas Hermione não se deixou enganar por aquela postura cínica. Vanessa estava mais que sintonizada no problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – por toda Hogwarts ouviu-se o lamento tão profundo contido naquele único grito. Luna e Carol, que eram as pessoas mais próximas de Gina, fizeram uma grande força para não tapar os ouvidos.

- _Carol_? – rapidamente Luna fechou o livro que estivera estudando e retirou a carta da mão de Gina. A amiga estava mais branca que um lençol, com os olhos vidrados para a porta da biblioteca.

A verdadeira Carol começou a ler o bilhete por cima do ombro de Luna. Juntas, as duas sentiram seus queixos caírem.

_Querida Gina, _

_Espero que esta carta lhe encontre bem e que você e Carol já estejam contando os dias para o fim dessa transformação maluca que fizemos. Ainda me sinto culpada por isso Gina, jamais devia ter feito o feitiço... _

_Bem, a noticia que tenho não é nada fácil e espero que você não entre em choque com ela. Enfim, aí vai:_

_Draco desapareceu! Não se sabe muito bem onde, nem porque. Tudo o que sabemos é que ele sumiu nas montanhas enquanto procurava os pêlos do Seminviso. _

_Mas fique tranqüila. Eu já estou cuidando do caso e antes mesmo que sinta falta dele, eu vou achá-lo. _

_Tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem! _

_Muitos beijos para você e as meninas, _

_Mione_

- Por Merlin _Carol_! – exclamou Luna assustada – será que seu sonho tem haver com isso?

Essa foi uma resposta que Luna teria que esperar mais para ter, porque Gina, naquele exato momento, acabava de desmaiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De muito longe, ele conseguia ouvir algumas vozes sussurradas. A confusão em sua cabeça era tanta que não conseguia identificar quem era e o que estavam falando.

Mas um instinto muito arraigado de sobrevivência em Draco Malfoy lhe dizia que era melhor continuar fingir que estava dormindo. Esse mesmo instinto lhe dizia que ele não estava em sua confortável cama, como queria desesperadamente acreditar.

Aos poucos, enquanto deixava a cabeça desanuviar vagarosamente, e sentia dores alcançarem partes de seu corpo que nem sabia que existiam, Draco conseguiu enfim ouvir o que as vozes diziam, embora não as reconhecesse.

-... Você tem certeza que esse seu plano vai dar certo? – embora a voz contivesse certo receio, esse era causado mais pelo medo do fracasso do que por medo da outra pessoa.

- É claro que eu tenho – respondeu uma voz baixa e rouca. Como se não fosse muito usada – é só questão de dias, e eu pego a mulher, e...

- Então porque pegou ele? Isto não estava previsto nos planos!

- Matar os trouxas também não estava previsto, e, no entanto eu os matei para você! – embora a voz não aumentasse de volume, via-se que a vontade do homem era de berrar – e eu tenho meus motivos para ter pego o moleque!

- Você pode não ter querido matar os trouxas que pedi, no entanto até que achou utilidade para o velho Smith não é mesmo? – disse o homem com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo.

A conversa até poderia ter continuado, mas naquele momento, como se houvesse lido sua mente - e visto que estava desperto - o homem da voz rouca e baixa abaixou-se perto do catre em que Draco estava deitado.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos negros como uma noite sem estrelas, e quando ficaram cara a cara, o homem riu baixinho e disse apenas:

- Sinta-se à vontade Malfoy. Como se estivesse em casa!

E riu. Uma risada que fez os pelos na nuca de Draco se arrepiarem de pavor!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bem-vinda ao mundo dos vivos Srta. Weasley – desejou uma voz suave na cabeceira de sua maca. – suas amigas ficaram bastante preocupadas.

Gina apenas escutou porque pensar doía bastante nesse momento. O coração estava tão pequeno como se tivessem feito um feitiço de encolha nele.

- Professor? O senhor... O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com Draco? - o medo apertou a garganta de Gina, fazendo a cabeça doer mais um pouco.

- Apenas o mesmo que a Srta., Hermione mandou-me uma carta também, mas apesar da intensa investigação, ela ainda não conseguiu alguma pista concreta.

O aperto se intensificou mais um pouquinho.

- E porque ele escreveu para ela? Quer... Quero dizer, eles nem conversam e...

- Eu só posso supor, mas acho que ele queria garantir que iriam começar a procurar por ele rapidamente, porque se ele sumisse lá sem essa carta nós não estaríamos procurando por ele tão rapidamente quanto estamos fazendo.

Gina ficou um tempo em silêncio, reconhecendo que Dumbledore tinha razão.

- Não acho que seja sensato vocês entrarem! Voltem depois – Gina e o diretor olharam para a porta a tempo de ver Madame Pomfrey tentar expulsar Luna e Carol da enfermaria.

- Papoula! – chamou Dumbledore de maneira cordial – talvez seja melhor deixá-las entrar. Tenho algo para dizer a elas.

Embora a contragosto a enfermeira deixou elas entrarem e sabendo que aquela seria uma conversa particular se refugiou em seu quartinho.

Luna e Carol rodearam a cama de Gina e nem se assustaram de vê-la com sua aparência normal. Afinal tiveram que contar tudo para Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore já sabia de tudo muito antes.

- Bom... Espero que as Srtas. entendam que a luz dos novos acontecimentos, a decisão de contar o feitiço que fizeram saiu de suas mãos e nesse momento a Professora McGonagal e o Professor Flitwick estão escrevendo às casas das duas, para informar seus pais do que está acontecendo.

- Ahh Professor... O Sr. Não poderia...

- Não, não poderia Srta. Blair – Dumbledore disse sentencioso – dei às duas boas oportunidades de contar à verdade às suas famílias, e como vejo que não falaram nada, a escola agora se encarregará do fato.

Carol não tentou convence-lo mais. Dumbledore tinha um jeito de fazer os alunos se sentirem péssimos, apenas por desapontá-lo.

- Tenho que ir agora. Espero que melhore em breve Srta. Weasley – ele disse e foi saindo da enfermaria.

Gina olhou para Carol e desviou os olhos, olhar-se no "espelho" não era nada agradável.

- E agora Gina? – perguntou à amiga num sussurro.

- Vamos ter que enfrentar o dia de amanha não é? – mas aquilo era o que menos que lhe preocupava a mente. Queria saber mais noticias sobre Draco!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi com passos lentos que Hermione atravessou o corredor do Departamento de Mistérios naquela noite. Estava cansada e o neném não parara de chutar durante todo o dia. "Talvez esteja na hora de tirar a licença maternidade mesmo" foi o pensamento que lhe cruzou a mente. Mas Hermione sabia que se não achasse Malfoy iria se sentir péssima.

Foi quando o elevador estava chegando no Átrio, que uma idéia lhe veio a mente. Era absurdo que não houvesse pensado naquilo, mas mesmo assim, agora teria que tirar a prova dos nove.

Quando o elevador chegou ao Átrio, Hermione ao invés de descer apertou o botão do nível Seis. Era óbvio demais, ela se recriminou, tinha que ter pensado nisso antes!

"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede do Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portal e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação".

Agarrada na bolsa de couro preto, Hermione entrou corredor adentro. Naquele horário de final do dia, o corredor longo e vazio dava a impressão de ser fantasmagórico e sombrio, e foi com alivio que Hermione viu uma bruxa de cabelo muito louros deixar sua pequena sala para ir embora.

- Hum! Ola? – ela chegou perto da moça, meio constrangida – você pode me ajudar?

Assustada a "loirinha" se virou e as duas se reconheceram imediatamente.

- Hermione Granger! – disse a outra bem surpresa.

- Penélope Clearwater! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui! – as duas riram da pergunta idiota de Hermione – mudando: quando você chegou aqui?

- Tem umas duas semanas. Estou só substituindo a moça que trabalha aqui. Ela está de licença maternidade! – e ela olhou para o barrigão de Hermione.

- Eu também vou entrar, mas primeiro, quero deixar um caso bem adiantado, e você vai poder me ajudar...

- No que eu puder... Porque eu estou mais perdida que cega em tiroteio aqui...

As duas riram.

- Não... O que eu quero saber, é com que eu falo pra tomar conhecimento dos vistos emitidos de quem viaja pra dentro e fora do país.

- Ahhh... Há umas duas semanas, logo no meu primeiro dia, veio um homem aqui, achando que era a gente que resolvia esse tipo de caso, mas a Magda... Ela senta ali aquela mesa – e Penélope apontou para uma escrivaninha meticulosamente limpa - disse para esse moço que é no nível cinco, lá na Cooperação é que emitem os vistos para dentro e fora do país.

- Ahh que pena... E esse homem que veio saber de informações você reparou nele?

- Não vai me dizer que ele está metido em encrencas! – assustou-se a loira.

- Não... Não – tranqüilizou Hermione – mas você sabe... Em uma investigação tudo fica importante. Penélope, então se sentindo importante por ajudar, despejou tudo o que tinha visto.

- Era bem normal, sabe? D'aquelas pessoas que a gente não olha duas vezes. Eu só lembro, porque a Magda gostou bastante dele, de tempo em tempos à gente ouve suspiros por toda a parte – Penélope balançou a cabeça desolada – se ela soubesse o risco de se apaixonar... Mas enfim, ele foi muito educado também, perguntou – como é que foi mesmo? – ahh... Sim... Ele perguntou como se fazia para tirar um visto pra China... É... Foi isso mesmo que ele disse.

- Bom... Você me ajudou mais do que imagina hoje, Penélope... Estava indo embora não é? – a loira confirmou – então vamos que te dou uma carona.

Sorrindo Penélope aceitou, e para não criar desconfianças Hermione mudou completamente de assunto, passando a falar de bebês.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A manhã seguinte chegou e com ela Hermione praticamente madrugou no Ministério. Não havia nada que lhe explicasse, mas sentia uma sensação de urgência, como se Malfoy não fosse sobreviver, se não chegasse a tempo.

Por isso entrou no elevador, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar o vigia que acabava seu plantão no Átrio e seguiu direto para:

"Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica."

Seguindo o conselho de Penélope, Hermione desceu no andar, pensando que talvez fosse tão cedo que não haveria ninguém ali para atendê-la.

- Tanto melhor – resmungou meio sonolenta ainda.

Olhando de porta em porta, para saber em qual devia entrar, ela só achou a que finalmente queria no finzinho do corredor. A porta era encardida e o latão (Seção de Vistos de Viagem) estava meio despencado. Um forte impulso de arrumá-lo tomou conta de Hermione, mas sabendo que sua passagem tinha que ser despercebida, controlou-se à custo.

Dentro da seção era ainda mais apertado que a antiga sala do Sr. Weasley, atulhada de gavetas de arquivos.

- Lumos – disse Hermione e na mesma hora a ponta de sua varinha iluminou a sala.

É claro que podia pedir aquela informação via memorando, e não correr o risco de ser pega bisbilhotando nas outras seções (o que era considerado crime pelo Ministério), mas isso no mínimo demoraria duas semanas para chegar a informação, e ela já estaria de licença maternidade dali a duas semanas.

Os arquivos tomavam conta das paredes de cima em baixo, e as etiquetas eram bastante confusas, com siglas ao invés de nomes. Foi ai que Hermione olhou para a escrivaninha e viu uma agenda vermelho-sangue ali em cima. Bastou uma rápida procura para ver qual arquivo devia procurar.

Abrindo o ultimo arquivo perto da porta com as siglas P.F.C. I (Pedidos Feitos para China I) Hermione suspendeu o braço o mais alto que pode e começou a passar as pastas uma por uma.

Já estava verificando pela segunda vez, sem saber que nome procurar, quando ouviu ao longe a voz da mulher do elevador. Alguém estava descendo no andar!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gina! Ahhh Gina! – choramingou a Sra. Weasley assim que a filha acordou na ala hospitalar – o que foi que você fez?

- Bom dia para você também mamãe – retorquiu Gina com ironia. A dor de cabeça finalmente cedera – eu estou bem, apesar do choque e do desmaio... Obrigado por perguntar também!

- Não seja irônica Virginia Molly Weasley! A sua situação já está grave demais para que eu ature gracinhas deste tipo!

- Me desculpe. Não tive intenção de ofender a Sra. – Gina olhou para os lados – Onde está papai?

- Foi buscar nosso café da manha – a Sra. Weasley respondeu azeda – estamos aqui desde as três da madrugada!

Gina, espertamente não disse nada. Sabia que o sermão ainda nem começara.

- Agora você pode me explicar que maluquice é essa de usar Artes das Trevas para mudar de corpo com Carol Blair?

- Temos mesmo que discutir isso agora? Eu acabei de acordar e...

- E não me enrole mocinha – cortou a mãe – quero saber de tudo. E quero saber agora!

Resignada Gina acabou contando tudo, não omitindo nem mesmo Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pelos passos que Hermione ouviu, deduziu que duas pessoas haviam descido do elevador.

"_Tomara que não venham para cá... tomara que não venham para cá."_ – pensou com fervor, enquanto os dedos rápidos, passavam as fichas de pedidos de visto.

Foi quando o seu temor se transformou em pavor, ao ouvir os passos chegando cada vez mais perto é que Hermione viu uma luz no fim do túnel. Em uma pasta, estava intitulado um nome que ela reconheceria sem qualquer problema:

ERIC JOHN SMITH

Ela pegou a pasta e a escondeu em baixo da roupa. Como a barriga já estava enorme por causa do bebê, ninguém desconfiaria daquele volume.

Fechando o arquivo cuidadosamente, Hermione apagou a luz da varinha e colou o ouvido na porta. Ao que parecia a pessoa estava entrando na sala do lado.

Quando ouviu a porta bater, que ela sentiu coragem de ir embora e não olhou para trás nem mesmo quando ouviu chamarem seu nome, ou quando entrou apressada no elevador e nervosamente socava o botão do seu próprio andar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu não posso crer no que estou ouvindo! – guinchou a Sra. Weasley – Arthur! Arthur me belisque porque estou tendo um pesadelo!

O Sr. Weasley que havia chegado no meio da narrativa da filha parecia ainda mais abobalhado que sua mulher. Jamais os pais de Gina esperaram uma coisa dessas dela... De Fred ou Jorge seria esperado e talvez até aceito, mas de Gina? Sua querida filha caçula?

- É inacreditável! – ele disse por fim, porque o silêncio começara a ficar incômodo, como se as duas mulheres (as únicas de sua vida) esperassem dele o Voto de Minerva.

Gina olhou para os pais. Pela primeira vez estava se sentindo péssima com aquela história. Havia quebrado a confiança deles e aquele ar de desolada decepção era muito pior que os gritos e brigas costumeiras.

- Eu gostaria que vocês me perdoassem – disse baixinho, com o rosto virado para o chão, a voz baixa e a garganta subitamente fechada.

- Ahhnn... Gina! Não há o que perdoar – disse a Sra. Weasley retomando seu jeito habitual – não... Mas não pense que com isso escapará do castigo! – ela ameaçou severa, apoiada por vigorosos acenos de cabeça do Sr. Weasley. Gina sorriu. Aqueles eram seus pais, e vê-los agindo normalmente era realmente confortador!

Mas, depois de escutar seu castigo, Gina não pode dizer que estava tão confortada assim!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi com certa apreensão que Hermione, bem segura em sua sala na Scotland, abriu a pasta que havia roubado do Ministério da Magia. Não entendia como aquele nome, justamente aquele nome, fora parar lá! Era completamente impossível.

Ela havia participado daquele inquérito. E o mais surpreendente:

- Eu vi o cadáver desse homem! – sussurrou Hermione para si mesma – e mais absurdo! Quando cadáver ele era trouxa!

Aquilo era o mais inimaginável!

_Nome: Eric John Smith _

_Idade: 45 anos _

_Endereço: Malcon St. 1856 - Chelsea, Londres. _

_Formação escolar: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – 1960_

_Pedido de Visto: Pequim, China._

_Tipo de viagem: Aparatação _

_Motivo da viagem: negócios imobiliários. _

Hermione achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Primeiro se lembrava, como se fosse neste momento, de ter visto o cadáver no necrotério idêntico ao homem da foto.

Segundo que se ele fosse realmente bruxo, sua casa conteria de algum modo pistas de magia; e não havia nada de anormal lá. Ela se lembrava da lista que Greg tinha feito a mando de Vanessa: a família Smith podia ser considerada completamente trouxa. Sem tirar nem por.

Terceiro, o pedido de visto fora feito uma semana antes da viagem de Draco ser acertada.

Eram coincidências e perguntas sem respostas demais para o gosto de Hermione. Nada daquilo estava lhe cheirando bem.

Depois de ficar quase um minuto olhando para o nada, Hermione se levantou com a resposta dos seus problemas pronta. Mas tinha que contar com a sorte! Essa não poderia lhe abandonar, não naquele momento!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando mais uma aula de alemão acabou, Harry sentiu que seu cérebro havia sido espremido contra uma parede de chapisco, até não sobrar mais nada reconhecível. As aulas estavam cada vez mais complicadas e ele achando cada vez mais difícil se concentrar.

Não parava de ver Hermione-com-o-ventre-enorme ou Hermione-carregando-o-bebê e cenas felizes e agradáveis do tipo. Claro que ele incluía um ou dois beijinhos nesses sonhos e por isso Harry acabava divagando nas aulas, quando devia estar prestando atenção na forma como o artigo e o substantivo se formavam na frase!

Ele estava andando e pensando, muito vagamente, em ir direto para a cama quando Neville o abordou:

- Harry! – disse o rapaz sorridente – escute, fiquei sabendo que você vai se casar com Hermione. É verdade?

- É sim... Mas como você soube? - Perguntou Harry meio constrangido. Ainda era esquisito falar que ia casar (não que não gostasse da idéia).

- A mãe de Rony contou a Sra. Crossfield e a Sra. Crossfield é muito amiga da Profª. Marchbanks que é muito amiga da...

- Sim... Da sua avó... Lembro-me de você contar isso. – disse Harry meio sem emoção. Tinha que ser mesmo a Sra. Weasley para espalhar isso. Logo todo o mundo bruxo ia querer saber com quem o "Maravilhoso" Harry Potter ia casar, pensou ele ironicamente.

- Ahnn não fique assim – disse Neville, espertamente entendo a falta de receptividade de Harry – pelo menos Rita Skeeter não está por aqui não é mesmo?

Harry acabou por soltar um risinho fraco.

- Escuta. O pessoal ficou sabendo que vai casar - ele teve a decência de ficar com o rosto vermelho – então queremos marcar uma despedida de solteiro pra você. O que acha da idéia?

Harry primeiro relutou, mas por fim acabou cedendo. Neville, ele descobriu, podia ser bem convincente quando queria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela tocou a campainha uma vez. _"Foi bastante difícil conseguir esse endereço! Acho melhor você estar em casa!"_ pensou Hermione com bastante mau humor.

Greg havia sido insuportavelmente chato quanto a isso ("_mas ele é do programa de proteção à testemunha Hermione"!)_. Porém como Vanessa sempre dizia, era nessas horas que os "feitiçozinhos" faziam toda diferença.

Mas ela não havia ido ali para simplesmente tocar a campainha e ir embora; então foi esperando com paciência, que Hermione viu um vulto se aproximando – estranhamente deformado através do vidro ondulado da porta.

O homem que atendeu Hermione era, no máximo, dois anos mais velho que ela. Tinha aquela cara de quem acaba de sair da adolescência, misturado com traços do adulto que começava a se formar.

- Posso ajudá-la senhora? – ele perguntou formal. Mas via-se por sua postura intranqüila que ficar na porta de papo não era o que gostava de fazer.

- Podemos conversar Sr. Smith? – Hermione tirou o distintivo que tinha – é bastante importante.

Ele sorriu amarelo, e os olhos azuis se encheram de confusão.

- Por favor, entre. – disse resignado, por fim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Quer dizer que você sabia que um deles ainda ficou vivo? – perguntou o Outro para o Bruxo, e sua voz revelava toda a confusão e pânico que sentia.

- Claro que sabia! – desdenhou – pensa que sou um idiota como você?

- E porque não fez nada antes? Porque não acabamos com essa provável testemunha? – o Outro olhava para a rua que vigiavam com medo, e seus olhos percorriam as casas de aparência tranqüila do interior, não acreditando que uma pessoa que pudessem incriminá-los ainda estivesse viva!

- Porque para tudo existe uma hora certa, seu inútil! E como eu sabia que Hermione Granger é mais inteligente que você, logo percebi que podia tirar vantagem da investigação dela! A viagem daquele panaca loiro só me ajudou!

- Eu odeio isso em você! Nunca conta nenhum dos seus planos, me deixando no escuro!

- Cale-se! Agora não é hora de choramingos! Vamos, quero pegar aqueles dois, antes que o idiota fale demais!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então Sr. Smith, o senhor acha que alguma coisa do que lhe expliquei seja possível? Acha que seu pai pode de alguma maneira estar vivo?

- Eu... Eu não sei – disse o rapaz com a voz fina e meio estrangulada. A mulher falara tantas coisas em sua cabeça... Dissera sobre bruxos e escolas e mostrara documentos oficiais. – é tudo ainda bem confuso para eu assimilar.

- Eu entendo o quanto pode ser perturbador para você John – Hermione preferiu mandar o formalismo às favas – mas, entenda, que é muito importante você me ajudar. Quem você acha que lucraria com a morte de sua família?

- Realmente... Srta. eu não sei. Porque meus pais eram pessoas pacatas e nunca fizeram nada para ninguém. E eu só escapei porque estava de férias na Escócia...

- Seu pai era funcionário público? – John acenou que sim com a cabeça – não tinha nenhum inimigo? – ele acenou que não.

A isso seguiu um pesado silêncio.

- É esquisito não é Srta? Porque meus pais eram pessoas normais e morreram daquele jeito super estranho. Como se alguém quisesse que a polícia fosse realmente chamada...

Hermione já havia pensado nisso. E sentia cada vez mais forte a sensação de que havia alguém manipulando todo aquele jogo, brincando com vidas alheias.

- É sim John. É realmente esquisito. Eu só tenho uma ultima pergunta para fazer há você, antes de ir embora: Você não se lembra de nada realmente fora do normal, algumas semanas antes de tudo acontecer?

Ao que parecia John Smith só esperava que Hermione lhe fizesse essa pergunta, porque ele realmente, depois de um bom tempo pensando em tudo, tinha uma coisa para contar! Uma coisa que o investigador Greg não quisera ouvir!

- Tenho sim Srta. aconteceu alguns dias antes da minha viagem, eu já vinha reparando que sempre que encontrava meu pai em lugares de muito movimento, havia um homenzinho com cara de rato por perto.

- Ca-cara de rato? – espantou-se Hermione.

- É! Ele tinha um nariz muito arrebitado e o corpo meio encurvado. A cabeça era um pouco pelada... faltava muitos cabelos nele.

Hermione arquejou. Aquilo era impossível... Tudo estava estranhamente anormal naquela história!

- Eu só me lembro disso – disse John com ar de certa importância – porque comentei com meu pai que ele parecia estar nos seguindo, mas o velho apenas riu, dizendo que eu estava com invencionices!

Ao final ele deu uma risadinha constrangida. Como se tivesse sido uma ótima piada, mas que agora, fosse apenas muito doloroso lembrar.

- Eu... Bem... Eu reconheço uma pessoa que tem essas características... Mas isso é realmente absurdo... Uma vez que... – Hermione parou de falar - Bem de qualquer maneira, John, você me ajudou muito mesmo!

- Com toda certeza, John Smith, você _me _ajudou mesmo! – disse uma voz sombria da outra porta da sala de visitas.

Hermione se levantou de um pulo e tentou sacar a varinha. Mas o Bruxo foi bem mais rápido.

- _Accio _varinha! – e a varinha de Hermione escapuliu de suas mãos, parando certeira na do homem.

- _Avada Kedrava!_ – disse o homem apontando para John. E a ultima coisa que o menino disse antes de ser atingido foi um simples, mas muito confuso:

- Papai?


	24. Vida e Morte

**NOVE MESES PARA AMAR**

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**VIDA E MORTE**

Embora seu corpo estivesse ali naquela festa que Neville havia preparado, Harry sentia a cabeça a milhões de quilômetros de distância. O copo de vinho em sua mão já se tornara quente. Hermione não saia de sua cabeça, era quase como uma obsessão.

- Gostaria que estivesse aqui. – resmungou Harry baixinho.

- Que? O que você disse? – gritou Rony. O som estava tão alto quanto possível dentro do bar.

- Nada! Eu não disse nada! – e riu, como se tudo fosse uma piada. O amigo riu também, e apontou para a balburdia dos colegas de treinamento de Harry envolta de uma mulher semidespida.

- O noivo! – gritou um deles – Onde está o noivo!

Ao que Harry foi praticamente agarrado e levado para frente da loira de barriga de fora. Seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão. A mulher dançava e se requebrava tanto que mais parecia uma cobra, sem nenhum tipo de osso.

Pressionado pelos colegas a ficar ali, "aproveitando" o presente que haviam trazido, Harry sentiu aos poucos a imagem de Hermione se tornar cada vez mais forte. Mais insistente.

Mas, só quando a porta do bar abriu-se de supetão, quando o som alto parou de repente e todos olharam para a pessoa da porta, foi que Harry teve a certeza de que tudo estava ido muito mal.

- Harry! – gritou Dumbledore desesperado da porta – Hermione está em perigo! Precisamos ir rápido!

Sem esperar nenhum segundo, Harry se lançou para frente. Tudo se passando em um borrão de pessoas e mais forte do que nunca, a imagem de Hermione lhe grudou na cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela estava sentindo dores. Muitas dores. Todo o corpo parecia pesar chumbo e as costas ardiam terrivelmente.

Hermione percebeu, embora ainda estivesse lutando para ficar consciente, que não estava em um lugar conhecido. O chão, embaixo de suas costas, só era amaciado por um fino catre de palha. E o cheiro também era diferente. Era cheiro de corpos suados e sem banho, de um lugar que há muito tempo não é limpo.

- Hermione?- ela escutou alguém sussurrar a sua esquerda. – Hermione está acordada?

Virando lentamente a cabeça, e sentindo o corpo protestar terrivelmente, Hermione viu Draco Malfoy deitado em outro catre, com o rosto totalmente desfigurado por alguma surra que havia tomado.

- Draco? – Hermione achou que o som havia saído forte e claro, mas Draco escutou apenas um murmúrio seco.

- É perigoso Hermione – ele disse apressado – estamos correndo muito perigo.

- Quem... – outro murmúrio – está por detrás disso?

- Eu não sei – Draco tentou virar o corpo para a direita, mas a dor foi tão intensa, que ele achou que havia quebrado alguma costela – nunca vi esse homem antes, embora em algumas coisas ele me lembre alguém... Mas não consigo raciocinar direito.

Hermione compreendeu que ele devia estar sofrendo muito.

- Você está aqui desde que sumiu?

Ele acenou afirmativamente e desejou não ter feito isso. O rosto doía demais.

Hermione ia perguntar mais coisas, mas ao ouvir passos de alguém subindo uma escada, ela simplesmente começou a fingir que ainda não havia acordado.

Da porta ela ouviu alguém dizer, e outro completar com uma risadinha:

- Ora... Ora... Ora... Mas já estamos acordados!

XXXXXXXXXXX

O apartamento de Sirius e Lupin havia virado uma loucura. Todos os colegas do CTA de Harry queriam ajudar a resgatar Hermione, embora nenhum deles tivessem a mínima idéia do que fazer.

E foi só depois de algumas ameaças muito bem escolhidas por Sirius é que todos eles deixaram o apartamento, sobrando ali apenas Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Rony e Tonks.

- Com muitas boas intenções eu acredito – Sirius resmungou – mas não precisamos de mais boas intenções, precisamos de ação.

Harry concordou. Por ele já estavam lá fora procurando por sua mulher e filho, e não perdendo tempo com a bobagem de planejar as coisas.

- Afinal o que estamos esperando? – rugiu finalmente, depois que viu que ninguém tomava providências.

- A chegada de uma pessoa. Eu encarreguei Fawkes de chamá-la.

- Dumbledore? – perguntou Rony – como o Sr. sabe que Hermione está correndo perigo?

- Porque no dia da formatura de vocês, eu dei dois presentes à ela. – ela olhou para o teto como se lembrasse de algo – um foi um espelho da verdade – que achei que poderia lhe ser útil em sua profissão – e o outro presente foi um pingente do perigo.

Harry fez cara de quem não havia entendido. E Dumbledore sacou de dentro das vestes um cordão com um pingente vermelho sangue.

- Eu tenho esse, e Hermione o outro par. Então toda vez que um de nós dois estamos em perigo o outro para deixa de ser azul e passa a ficar vermelho.

Eu me afeiçoei um bocado a ela, quando ficávamos em meu escritório conversando.

Harry fez cara de entendido. Sabia do que Dumbledore estava falando.

- Então esta noite seu pingente ficou vermelho. – argumentou Tonks – mas como pode saber onde ela está? Você tem alguma idéia?

- Nenhuma minha cara Tonks – ouviu-se um muxoxo coletivo na sala – mas a pessoa que estamos esperando, deve nos elucidar esse mistério.

Depois disso todos ficaram em silêncio. Em compasso de espera por aquela desconhecida que vinha chegando. Quando quinze agonizantes minutos se passaram sem ninguém mexer nenhuma palha, Harry explodiu:

- Mas que droga! Porque não saímos logo caçando Hermione, ao invés de ficarmos aqui sentados como bestas!

- Concordo com Harry! – disse Sirius se levantando de supetão – não podemos ficar aqui parados sem fazer nada! Temos que agir!

- Mas você pode começar agindo Sirius – disse Dumbledore amavelmente – pode começar abrindo a porta. Nossa convidada acaba de descer do elevador.

Sirius abriu a porta antes que a mulher pudesse sequer tocar a campainha. Parada na porta, com um olhar de quem correra muito para estar ali, Vanessa segurava um envelope na mão como se ele valesse ouro.

Acho que tenho uma idéia do que ouve com Hermione.

Ela anunciou dramaticamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O homem avançou na direção em que Hermione estava, vendo naquele negrume que somente a noite trazia aos lugares fechados, o ventre completamente dilatado dela.

- Não temos médico aqui – ele disse em tom de deboche – mas você pode gritar o quanto quiser. Essa mansão é completamente isolada.

Talvez Hermione tivesse respondido a provocação, mas no momento estava ocupada demais com mais uma contração, que doía tanto e era tão intensa, que anunciava o impossível: seu bebê estava querendo nascer!

- Deixe-me ajuda-la – disse Draco com a voz tão seca quanto sua garganta, talvez houvesse uns dois dias que não tomava um só gole d'água.

- Não se meta inútil! À não ser que queira outra rodada de surras! – o homem disse com voz cortante como aço – será bom para ela sofrer um pouco agora.

- Será? – outra voz interrompeu a discussão e desta vez Draco, que estava mais lúcido e menos dolorido, pode deduzir de quem era. Afinal, durante anos escutara seu avô fala daquela maneira, e uma vez que o filho dele estava morto, só havia uma possibilidade. O outro homem era seu tio: Alexander Jonas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Srta. Woodcrofth – começou Dumbledore - acredito que agora tenha tudo o que precisava, para nos ajudar a solucionar esse mistério?

- Sim – Vanessa apertou mais um pouco o envelope e entrou no apartamento. – segui umas pistas que Hermione havia me dado e tenho uma idéia de onde ela e Draco Malfoy podem estar!

- Malfoy? Malfoy? – esganiçou-se Rony – foi ele quem pegou Hermione? Aquele merdinha de uma figa...

- Não, Sr. ... Desculpe-me, mas qual é o seu nome? – Vanessa perguntou polidamente, mas a pergunta parecia querer dizer "o que você está fazendo aqui?"

- Ronald Weasley – Rony respondeu na mesma frieza. – sou o melhor amigo dela.

- Agora... Não... É... Hora... Para isso! – sibilou Harry contrariado. – continue, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Okay! Eu estava na China, quando Alvo me chamou. Estava na pista do que poderia ter acontecido com Malfoy. Por que isso foi uma idéia realmente brilhante de Hermione. – ela inspirou fundo – ela pensou que se ele havia sumido, assim – como parecia ser do nada – talvez sobrasse algum resquício de magia lá. Algo que pudesse nos indicar para onde ele havia ido.

- Sim – concordou Dumbledore – a magia sempre deixa rastros. Sempre.

- Exato, e nesse caso, essa magia deixou. Agora eu sei que Draco voltou para a Inglaterra, mas não posso precisar exatamente o local.

- Mas que porcaria! – desabafou Sirius.

- Exatamente! – Vanessa deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido. – e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao voltar para os escritórios hoje e descobrir que Hermione havia feito um feitiço de memória em um dos colegas de trabalho?

Todos na sala fizeram caras de espanto. Hermione não seria capaz de fazer algo assim!

- Mas fez. E eu, astutamente, desfiz o feito e vi que ela foi atrás de uma testemunha de um caso. Mas quando cheguei lá, só encontrei isso.

Abrindo o envelope, Vanessa mostrou duas fotos de um cadáver de que ninguém conhecia.

- Ele foi morto hoje de à tarde. Não devia nem ter três horas quando cheguei lá.

- Mas então chegamos a um beco sem saída! – exclamou Harry furioso!

- Acalme-se Sr. Potter – ela pediu com paciência – eu demorei porque estava investigando!... Então eu voltei aos escritórios e encontrei a papelada em que Hermione estava mexendo... e vi porque ela foi atrás dessa testemunha.

Tirando mais alguns papeis da mesa, Vanessa se lançou em sua teoria.

- O pai dele, junto com a família foi assassinado há alguns meses atrás. Eram trouxas. E então Hermione descobriu isso aqui no nível cinco, e foi ai que tudo ficou claramente confuso para mim.

- O que? O que? – todos chegaram mais para perto para ver os papeis.

- O homem que foi morto, marcou uma viagem bruxa para a China, uma semana antes de Draco sumir e no mínimo, dois meses depois de ter morrido!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dois homens saíram do quarto abafado. Foram discutir longe dos ouvidos alheios, e Draco aproveitando essa oportunidade maravilhosa chamou mais uma vez por Hermione.

- Você está melhor? – sussurrou apresado.

- Não! – Hermione rangeu entre os dentes – estou tendo meu filho aqui Malfoy, e não sei o que esse lunático pode estar querendo conosco!

Draco deixou passar. Ela devia estar sofrendo muito e eles tinham pouco tempo. Quando ia falar de novo, seu olhar foi atraído para o ventre de Hermione. Naquele exato momento ela estava tendo uma contração e toda a barriga se mexia, se contorcendo. Era uma visão aterrorizante.

Hermione soltou o primeiro grito de dor da noite. Suas costas ardiam tanto e a os músculos estavam fazendo tanto esforço. Ela tinha medo de não conseguir. Gotas grossas de suor porejavam a sua testa, caindo nos olhos e embaçando sua visão.

Ela nem mesmo percebeu que começou a chorar.

- Está doendo? – perguntou o homem com um tom de prazer na voz – você ainda não viu todas as surpresinhas que preparamos para você esta noite!

Largando o orgulho de lado, Hermione agarrou as mãos do homem, e suplicou:

- Eu preciso de um médico. Meu filho está nascendo. Se você precisa da gente, vai precisar que fiquemos vivos!

- Ahnn... Eu não te contei? – o homem fez um ar de falsa preocupação – Eu não preciso de você... Só do seu filho – ele sorriu e largou as mãos dela num gesto brusco – mas ele não precisa estar vivo... Mesmo morto me serve!

Ao ouvir isso Hermione mais uma vez gritou. Só que não era dor de contração, era de medo. O que poderia acontecer ao seu bebê?

XXXXXXXXXXX

- O que você está olhando ai fora Luna? – Gina perguntou de repente, largando os exercícios que estava fazendo.

- A lua.

- Sei, e o que a lua tem de tão bom assim para olhar para ela por – gina olhou no relógio – mais de quinze minutos?

- Sangue. – respondeu Luna simplesmente.

- O que? Que? – Gina piscou confusa. - Sangue na lua? Você pirou de vez?

- É claro que não _Carol_! – Luna se dignou a olhar nos olhos de Gina – se você prestasse mais atenção em algumas aulas saberia que estou vendo um pressagio de mau agouro!

- Luna – Gina disse entredentes. Detestava que falasse naquele tom condescendente com ela – eu nunca assisti a uma aula de adivinhação na vida! Então explique, por favor!

- Quando há nuvens em torno da lua... Como nesse momento – ela apontou para o céu e Gina viu algumas nuvens escuras em volta da base da lua – é sinal de que algo realmente ruim está para acontecer.

- Al-algo ruim?- Gina arquejou – ruim como?

- A morte – Luna disse sombria – uma morte importante.

- Importante como? Pra quem? Pra você? É o Draco?

- Não adianta me olhar assim! – Luna esbugalhou os olhos – eu também não sei. Eu também não sei.

Gina olhou para a pena e o pergaminho a sua frente e se sentiu estranhamente vazia.

- Draco... Onde está você? – perguntou baixinho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então você acha isso possível Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou, como se somente o professor pudesse colocar um pouco de sanidade em tudo que a chefe de Hermione havia dito até aquele momento.

- É provável Harry – o diretor disse de forma calma – mas o que mais me preocupa nesse momento é saber onde hermione pode estar. Isso sim, eu acho, é algo em que nós devemos nos concentrar.

- Acho que tem razão Alvo – disse Lupin pela primeira vez – todas essas investigações podem esperar um pouco, mas Hermione não.

- Mas nós não temos a mínima idéia de onde ela pode estar! Droga! – Harry desabafou – eu devia ter obrigado ela a largar esse emprego agora que está grávida.

- Não ia adiantar, se voce quer a minha opinião – Vanessa disse de modo arrogante.

- Obrigado, mas não quero saber. – Harry saiu de perto da janela onde estava – voce se acha muito melhor que todos nós aqui, mas tudo o que conseguiu com essas investigações foi chegar a becos sem saídas!

- Ao menos eu conheço sua noiva melhor do que você mesmo! Ou pelo menos, segui as pistas certas... ao invés de correr atrás de amantes por ai!

Harry ficou com o rosto rubro de vergonha. Todos os outros acompanhavam a conversa como se fosse um jogo de tênis, movendo a cabeça de um para outro. Somente Dumbledore parecia alheio aquilo tudo.

- Quem voce pensa que é? – ele perguntou, muito perto de se descontrolar – acha que pode julgar...

- Agora chega. – Dumbledore sentenciou – eu já sei onde Hermione está.

Todos olharam para ele e em seguida para o pingente vermelho que o diretor de Hogwarts segurava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hermione? – Draco chamou de novo. Mais uma contração havia passado e ela agora tentava respirar fundo e se acalmar. – acha que consegue se mover?

- Pra... Que? – a respiração saia curta, e Hermione sentia que seu bebê não ia demorar a chegar, porque já sentia outra contração chegar e os espaços entre elas estavam diminuindo muito!

- Quero ver uma coisa – os lábios inchados de Draco o impedia de sussurrar como queria. Estava morrendo de medo que seu tio e o outro homem voltasse – ali naquele cantinho, perto dessas caixas. O que é isso meio brilhante?

Hermione virou a cabeça para onde ele apontava e tentou esticar o braço para pegar o pequeno objeto. A mão roçou em algo dentro do bolso da calça e Hermione se lembrou do Espelho da Verdade que estava ali. Esticou mais um pouquinho, mas viu que para pegar o objeto teria que mudar de posição.

Um barulho na porta avisou aos dois que os homens haviam voltado e desta vez traziam alguma coisa em suas mãos. Mais um pouco de barulho e um fogo baixo iluminou fantasmagoricamente o ambiente, deixando Hermione e Draco na penumbra e os dois iluminados.

Ela arquejou. Finalmente reconhecia quem era o outro homem. Alexander Jonas. Um espasmo de triunfo passou por seu corpo, precipitando outra contração. Mas ela viu ali a chance de pegar o objeto.

Gritando e fingindo muito mais dor do que sentia, Hermione foi lentamente de mexendo. Os homens que já haviam escutado bastante seus gritos apenas riram:

- Grávidas! Quem entende porque tanto tem que gritar? - o outro bruxo disse para Alexander.

Quando a contração parou, Hermione também parou de se mover. Estava mais perto do pequeno objeto e esticando as pontas dos dedos, ela conseguiu apenas roçar nele, fazendo-o rolar para o lado.

Mais uma tentativa, e o pequeno broche, ela pode ver agora, estava em suas mãos.

- E agora? – ela sussurrou para Draco.

Ele esfregou a mão no assoalho, como se quisesse dizer para ela mandar rolando. Ela mandou e o broche fez um barulhinho em contato com o chão.

- O que é isso? – assustou-se Jonas.

- Seus amigos... Os ratos – riu-se o outro.

Draco e hermione suspiraram aliviados. Virando-se um pouco para a luz, Draco pode contemplar o broche. E por pouco, muito pouco, não gritou de alivio.

Aquela era uma cópia do broche Malfoy, que ele tinha certeza, ficava no sótão da sua casa.

- Hermione... – o sussurro saiu tão urgente que Draco poderia ter gritado e não teria percebido. - eu sei onde nós estamos! Eu sei.

Hermione olhou para ele e pode ver nos olhos o brilho de reconhecimento que passava por ali.

- Onde então?

- Na minha casa! Olhe a audácia! Estamos na Mansão Malfoy!

Nesse momento o outro homem voltou para perto do caldeirão e a conversa entre os dois morreu. Mas Hermione não precisava mais falar. Enfiou a mão no decote da blusa grudenta de suor e tirou o pequeno pingente que tinha ali.

"_Estou na mansão malfoy. Estou na mansão malfoy". _Pensou se concentrando. Mas quando uma nova contração chegou, ela não pensou mais nada de racional. Seu ultimo pedido, antes de querer que aquela dor parasse, era que Dumbledore recebesse seu recado!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Os setes iam chegando perto da Mansão Malfoy e cada vez mais se assustavam com ara fantasmagórico que o local tinha. As árvores do jardim estavam desfolhadas e peladas, prontas para o inverno, deixando a paisagem ainda mais desoladora.

- Esse deve ser um péssimo lugar para morar – resmungou Rony, apertando a varinha dentro do bolso.

Ninguém concordou com palavras, mas pelos rostos tensos via-se que as pessoas ali pensavam como ele.

Quando eles chegaram no portão todos puderam escutar um grito enlouquecido que veio de dentro da casa.

- Mione! – Harry avançou para cima do portão, sendo segurado no ultimo instante por Sirius e Lupin. No silencio que fez depois, eles puderam ouvir outros dos gritos dela.

- Ela já está em trabalho de parto – Tonks disse calma, mas vendo as caras de interrogação, explicou simplesmente – tive treinamento médico em St. Mungus, quando estava me formando auror... Eu vi alguns partos.

- Ótimo! – disse Vanessa com eficiência, já que ninguém parecia pensar – vamos nos dividir.

- Sim... Rony – disse Dumbledore – você vai até Hogwarts buscar Gina e Caroline Blair, se Hermione está em trabalho de parto, precisamos delas aqui.

- Ok...

- Traga madame Pomfrey também Rony.

Ele concordou antes de desaparatar.

- Agora, nós vamos entrar. Lupin e Vanessa vocês ficam por trás, cuidado da retaguarda. Vasculhe a casa toda a procura de pistas.

- Sirius, pelo que Vanessa falou, pode ter mais de um lá. Quero que me ajude a cuidar desses.

- Mas... – começou Harry e foi interrompido.

- Você e Tonks vão cuidar do parto de Hermione até que Rony chegue com Madame Pomfrey. Está tudo entendido?

Todos acenaram positivamente e Dumbledore abriu cuidadosamente o portão.

- Eles não precisam saber que chegamos não é mesmo? – disse para todos e a ninguém em especial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais uma contração se fora e Hermione arquejou novamente. Com cuidado, aproveitando o curto tempo que tinha, pegou o Espelho da Verdade de seu bolso. Tinha que ver o que aquele estranho chamado Eric Smith queria. Qual seria a aura em torno dele.

- Escute – disse com a voz rouca de sede – preciso de água. Não... Não tenho mais forças.

Smith largou de lado o caldeirão e veio andando na direção de Hermione que nesse momento fez o pequeno espelho refletir a figura do homem. O susto foi tão grande que ela teve outra contração.

- Então – ele disse pegando o espelho no chão – sempre se adiantando a tudo não é Srta. Granger? Nunca pode esperar pelo melhor da surpresa?

Ele esperou até que ela pudesse falar novamente.

- Querendo me ver nisso? – ele agachou e ficou cara a cara com Hermione, ora se olhando no espelho, ora olhando para ela. – não era mais fácil ter me perguntado? – ele riu.

- Você não me responderia não é mesmo? – Hermione disse com a voz forçada – afinal um homem que fingiu a própria morte não iria contar seu segredo assim, não é Sr. Malfoy?

Draco susteve a respiração.

- Malfoy? – ele disse – Lucio Malfoy? Meu pai?

Lucio se levantou de um salto. – Agora o ingrato diz pai, sendo que a vida toda, desde que aprendeu a falar, só me chamava por Lucio! Não é estranho ver o que a falta de um ente querido produz nas pessoas, Srta. Granger? – ele ironizou.

- Mas como pode ser verdade? Eu vi seu corpo! – Draco se arrastou, com muita dor, até se sentar com as costas na parede. – eu fui busca-lo em Azkaban! Granger, seu cérebro está bitolado?

- Claro que não! – ela replicou azeda – ele fez um feitiço de troca de corpo. Não sei como, mas ele mudou de corpo para sair de Azkaban e... – ela parou e alguma coisa passou por sua memória. Ainda podia ver os corpos de Pettigrew e Nott estendidos no chão – quem está no seu lugar? Pettigrew ou Nott?

- Sua capacidade me impressiona – Lucio disse debochado – gostaria de ter tido um filho inteligente assim... é uma pena que seja uma Sangue – ruim.

- Você é Lucio Malfoy? – Draco se meteu de novo na conversa! – mas isso é potencialmente impossível!

- É para você que abandona o próprio pai me uma cela fedida por causa de uma Weasley! – ele chegou perto de Draco. Jonas que ainda mexia o caldeirão nem se mexia: Lucio esperara tempo demais por aquele momento – mas não para mim que tenho uma inteligência superior!

Draco parou de contestar o fato. Aquele modo arrogante de falar era característico de seu pai.

- Vocês querem saber como eu fugi? – ele olhou para trás – com a ajuda do meu inestimável meio-irmão aborto. – eu vou contar... Depois de hoje, o mundo bruxo vai mesmo saber que eu voltei.

Jonas aqui, me trouxe, enfeitiçado Pettigrew... Mas como ele não podia fazer isso, já que era aborto, usou de todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o Nott a enfeitiçar Pedro. Feito isso, nós gastamos uma boa parte de nossos recursos subornando dois ou três dementadores.

Então fizemos a troca. Do meu corpo com o de Pedro. – ele olhou para trás de novo – foi um momento sublime deixar aquele verme morrer.

- E Nott então? – perguntou Hermione. – eu vi o corpo de Pedro e de Nott. Eles estavam juntos!

- Usei um corpo de um mendigo. Daí nos livramos do Nott. O que foi muito providencial, já que ele começava a dar mostras de arrependimento... Idiota.

- Mas você não está num corpo de um mendigo! – disse Draco com raiva – você está bem saudável pelo que posso ver e...

- Cale-se! – Lucio ordenou e deu um tapa no rosto já ferido do filho – eu já havia matado a família de Alexander e então vi que matar outros trouxas seria fácil... Ele precisava de mais uma família eliminada... E foi ai que Smith entrou na jogada! – ele abriu os braços e apontou para si mesmo – nada muito difícil enganar a policia – Lucio desdenhou – tanto a trouxa como a bruxa.

Um silêncio caiu sobre essa declaração. Como se Draco e Hermione não tivessem mais nada o que dizer. Então eles escutaram um ruído abafado no andar de baixo.

- Rápido – Lucio ordenou ao irmão – vá ver o que é!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander desceu as escadas devagar.lá de baixo nõ vinha mais nenhum ruído. Mas mesmo assim ele tinha um medo pavoroso daquela casa mal-assombrada. Os quadros e armaduras que se mexiam.

- Tenho a sensação que nunca vou me acostumar! – reclamou para si mesmo.

Mais dois lances e estava no corredor dos quartos, no segundo andar da casa. Foi quando ele viu alguém subindo as escadas do outro lado do corredor que resolveu se esconder.

A luz de velas estava ficando cada vez mais perto. Como ele não tinha varinha, sacou a pistola semi-automática do bolso. Os humanos, bruxos ou normais – ironizou ele – morriam de qualquer maneira.

Quando a luz da vela chegou próximo o suficiente, Alexander saiu de seu esconderijo já apontando a arma. As duas pessoas tomaram um grande susto.

- Narcisa! – ele soltou um ruído fraco – posso saber o que está fazendo?

- Estou indo ver meu marido – agora os dois estava novamente no escuro – Huny contou que Draco está de volta – à voz estava naquele tom característico da demência – tenho que ir avisar Lúcio!

Ele ia mandar ela desaparecer, mas foi o ruído de vozes no andar de baixo que distraiu sua cabeça. Sem dizer mais nada ele passou por ela e seguiu para o primeiro andar. Quem estaria na sala da mansão Malfoy?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se desligou de tudo tendo mais uma violenta contração. Restaram somente Draco e Lucio, que na penumbra se encaravam.

- Minha mãe não estava louca não é? Pelo menos não de tudo... – ele disse devagar – ela sabia que você estava escondido nesse sótão. Ela sabia o tempo todo.

- Sabia – ele disse displicentemente – e a elfo também. Elas têm me ajudado muito. Me contaram da Weasley... De quando ela esteve aqui – Lucio riu, um riso amargo e sombrio – eu a vi... De longe, mas a vi... Não pude reconhecer é claro. Seu gosto para mulheres é decepcionante Malfoy!

- Ela é só sexo! – Draco disse depressa demais.

- Com medo do que eu vá fazer com ela? Seu amor patético me comove. – Lucio colocou a mão no peito. – não vê como são frágeis e medíocres? – ele apontou para Hermione que se contraia toda de dor – sua mãe foi uma mulher descente ao te ter... Isso eu posso dizer dela... Não houve gritos e gemidos. Foi rápido e limpo.

- É posso imaginar – o desdém de Draco ficou arruinado pelo sangue que cuspiu da boca. – mas o que você quer comigo e Hermione?

- Agora é Hermione, é? – ele meneou a cabeça – com você... Quero apenas extirpar a vergonha que é para o nome Malfoy e com ela – ele apontou para Hermione e se acalmava nesse momento – apenas o sangue que vem com o filho. Ele é a ultima parte para eu ter meu corpo de volta.

Draco se lembrou de Gina lhe contando sobre a poção. E pode entender o que era aquele caldeirão enfim.

- E a carta? Pra que me mandou aquilo? Você sabia que eu não iria lá te buscar!

Pela primeira vez Draco pode ver um resquício, embora muito fraco, de humanidade no rosto de Lucio.

- Foi um gesto desesperado! – disse enfim, com um dar de ombros – acha mesmo que gosto de ter um aborto como seguidor? Você, no fim das contas – havia um desagrado intenso na voz – era meu filho!

- Estou vivo Lúcio. Ainda sou seu filho! – Draco desdenhou.

- Coisa que podemos resolver facilmente – Lucio ergueu a varinha – Avada...

Mas antes que pudesse completar o feitiço foi interrompido por grito desesperado e com o impacto de um corpo em suas costas ele tropicou para frente, quase caindo em cima de Draco. Assustado, Lucio arregalou os olhos sem poder acreditar no que via.

- Você disse que não ia fazer nada de mal a ele! – a voz de Narcisa tremia de tanta raiva, e pela primeira vez em meses, Draco pode ver, estava completamente lúcida!

- E quem é você para me impedir? – ele desdenhou e teria atingido Narcisa com um feitiço, se naquele exato momento não tivesse escutado tiros de arma trouxa vindos do andar de baixo.

- Acertaremos nossas contas depois! – ele ameaçou e partiu para o andar debaixo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi como em uma cena de filme de ação trouxa. Ele chegou no alto da escadaria e viu todas aquelas pessoas com capas, deduzindo que eram bruxas. E, talvez fosse por heroísmo, por burrice ou até por um medo aterrador, o fato foi que Alexander Jonas, com sua pequena pistola automática saiu descarregando-a encima de todo mundo.

É claro que seis varinhas bruxas e donos excepcionalmente talentosos ganhariam aquela briga. E ninguém nunca chegou, a saber, qual intenção Jonas tinha ao descarregar a arma, ele caiu estuporado e ficou rolando escada abaixo.

- Morto. – Sirius constatou gravemente. – quebrou o pescoço na queda.

Eles ouviram barulho de passos descendo do terceiro andar e Dumbledore ordenou rápido.

- Sirius, quero que vá ao Ministério e chame os Aurores. Precisamos de reforços policiais. E Não discuta, não temos tempo!

Lucio apareceu no alto da escadaria, no exato momento em que Sirius abria a porta da rua. Este ainda olhou para trás, mas há um aceno de cabeça de Dumbledore saiu da casa.

- Agora, quero que vocês façam exatamente como combinamos. – Dumbledore não tirava os olhos do homem o alto da escada – Isso é uma coisa para ser resolvida entre mim e Lucio Malfoy.

- Bravo velho Mestre – Lucio ia descendo as escadarias com o sarcasmo afiado – vamos tirar as crianças do caminho, não é mesmo?

Os outros tentaram avançar em Lucio, mas Dumbledore lançou um feitiço ao redor deles, como uma parede invisível, de onde eles não poderiam passar.

- Dumbledore, não! – gritou Harry, mas o diretor nem ao menos o escutava de tão concentrado que estava em Lucio Malfoy.

- Vamos Harry – chamou Tonks – não vamos conseguir passar por esse escudo sem machucar Dumbledore. – mas Harry não queria sair do lugar – Vamos temos que ajudar Hermione!

Por fim eles saíram do _living _e quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria, viram os reflexos dos feitiços por toda a sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vamos seguir por aqui – resolveu Lupin – vamos investigar os quartos Wolf.

Eles seguiram para a direita e Tonks e Harry subiram à escada que dava para o terceiro andar.

- Consegue se levantar Hermione? – era Draco que perguntava, solicito agora que sua mãe havia lhe desamarrado os pulsos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? – Harry perguntou com raiva da porta e partiu para cima dela. Parou no ultimo minuto, ao ver o rosto totalmente desfigurado de Draco.

- Tentando ajudar ela a se levantar – Draco estava tão cansado física e emocionalmente que não sentia nem vontade de brigar.

- Harry... – Hermione soltou as mãos de Draco e estendeu-as para o noivo – me tire daqui, por favor! Acho que nosso filho está nascendo!

- Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione – Tonks chegou do lado dela – eu já fiz um parto antes, vou tentar te ajudar.

- Por... – mas ela nem acabou de agradecer, porque outra contração começou e hermione se concentrou em gritar!

- Quando foi a ultima contração? – perguntou Tonks para Draco – há quanto tempo foi?

- Há menos de cinco minutos – ele respondeu assustado – eu não sei!

- Merda! Merda! – xingou Tonks – Droga e Droga!

- O que foi? Droga, Tonks o que está havendo?

- Ela vai ter o filho Harry e é agora!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Minha nossa, seu velho patético, você deixou o ainda mais patético do meu irmão de acertar? – ele riu, enlouquecido, vendo a mancha de sangue empapar as vestes de Dumbledore.

- Nada que me incomode mais do que uma mosca. – Dumbledore retrucou calmamente. Porque já havia percebido que quanto mais calma aparentava, mais descontrolado Lucio ficava. E a mente dele, ficava então, um livro aberto.

Mais uns cinco minutos se seguiram naquela confusão, com um perseguindo o outro, quando Dumbledore se conscientizou que, naquela luta só havia um destino possível para Malfoy. E era um destino terrível, mas para ele, Dumbledore.

Talvez, algo tivesse mudado na expressão de Dumbledore, talvez fosse algum instinto atávico de sobrevivência, mas fosse pelo que fosse um segundo antes do feitiço ser proferido, Lucio soube, e naquele ultimo segundo, experimentou o mais abjeto terror de sua vida.

Mesmo sabendo que aquilo ia destroçar a si mesmo, que seria um ato completamente contrário a sua natureza, Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e disse o feitiço que mudaria sua vida para sempre:

- Avada Kedrava!

E antes mesmo que Lucio chegasse ao chão já estava morto. E todos na casa sentiram o estremecimento que deu, quando Dumbledore caiu, logo após Lucio, desmaiado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ele já está voltando a si, madame Pomfrey – gritou uma voz distante de Dumbledore – ele abriu os olhos!

Todos em volta comemoraram, mas madame Pomfrey que estava no quarto com Hermione nem ao menos deu mostra de ter ouvido as pessoas no corredor falar.

- Como está indo o parto? – Dumbledore perguntou para Remo que estava na cabeceira da sua cama, em outro quarto.

- Tem quinze minutos que Papoula chegou, ela disse que Tonks estava no caminho certo. Mas acredito que Hermione se sinta mais tranqüila com uma profissional lá dentro.

- É eu posso imaginar. Ajude-me a levantar aqui, Remo.

- Dumb...

Remo ainda tentou impedir, mas como Dumbledore já estava fazendo força para cima, ele acabou por ajudar. Bastou sentar, para que o velho corpo do Diretor protestasse, e ele acabou desabando novamente na cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ahh! Draco - Gina tinha os olhos rasos d'agua - o que foi q ele fez com você?

Draco não conseguiu responder essa pergunta. Todo seu corpo estava doído e ele se sentia pesado como chumbo.

- Ele tentou me destruir Gina - mesmo fraco, Draco reuniu forças e a abraçou - mas meu amor por você não deixou que isso acontecesse.

Todos os que estavam no corredor, acabaram por ouvir a declaração de amor de Draco, e Rony só não estragou tudo, porque nesse momento Carol o segurou firmemente pelo braço ("Ahh, Rony, deixa de ser bobo!")

- Nasceu! - eles escutaram Tonks e Harry gritarem lá dentro. E todos respiraram aliviados, rindo e alguns chorando.

- EU QUERO VER MEU FILHO!

Eles escutaram Hermione gritar lá dentro, e então todos se deram conta de um fato assuntador. O bebê não havia chorado!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Meu filho - Hermione esticou os braços cansados - me deixe vê-lo.

Mas ninguém pareceu escutá-la. Madame Pomfrey estava ocupada com a varinha e Tonks chorava de maneira desconsolada em um canto. Harry parecia estar a quilometros de distância.

De repente, Hermione teve que fechar os olhos para uma luz muito branca que saía da varinha da enfermeira. E essa luz envolveu o pequenino corpo do seu recém-nascido.

- EU QUERO VER MEU FILHO!

Desta vez ela gritou e os três pareceram enfim ver que ela estava lúcida.

- Mione. - Harry engoliu em seco e piscou loucamente - Nosso filho, ele... ele...

Harry nem precisou terminar de dizer. Num raio de compreensão Hermione entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e não pode acreditar.

- Não... - disse, e as lágrimas, que ela nem havia percebido, já escorriam por seu rosto - não... Harry, diz que é mentira. DIZ QUE É MENTIRA!

Ele também começou a chorar. Uma dor que não tinha limites avassalava seu corpo.

- Não posso - sussurrou - ele está... ele está...

- Morrendo, mas ainda pode ter salvação. Ele não morreu! E Dumbledore pode salvá-lo! - anunciou Madame Pomfrey, direta e objetiva

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e Dumbledore entrou, carregado por Lupin.

- Papoula?

- Ainda vejo chance Alvo, mas é um feitiço tão complexo de se fazer. Eu jamais soube fazer direito, e você conhece as consequências... tudo pode sair tão barbaramente errado!

- Eu posso fazer - disse Harry desesperado - me digam e eu faço o que tem que ser feito!

- Não Harry...

- Droga, ele é o meu filho!

- Eu vou fazer - Dumbledore se empertigou - pode me soltar agora Remo. Quero que saiam todos menos Hermione.

Foi preciso que Lupin desse uma chave de braço em Harry para tirá-lo do quarto, mas enfim, todos deixaram os três ali dentro.

Com os passos lentos, de um velho, Dumbledore, pegou o pequeno bebê envolto na luz fortemente branca e levou ele para perto de Hermione.

- É um lindo menino, Hermione - disse emocionado - vocês têm muita sorte.

Ela sorriu, por entre as lágrimas e estendeu os braços para o filho. Era perfeito, tinha todos os pequenos dedinhos e os pés... eram tão pequenos!

- Ele res...respira tã...tão pouco! - Hermione constatou, fungando o choro.

- É raro isso acontecer - explicou Dumbledore - mas as crianças bruxas têm muita ligação com a mãe, no periodo de gestação. Ele é saudável, apenas todo os problemas por que vocês passaram nas ultimas horas, o deixou extremamente fraco. Por isso ele precisa desse feitiço.

- Ele vai viver? - ainda havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Hermione.

- Sim... essa luz que está ao redor dele, o protege, como uma encubadora protege um bebê trouxa. - Dumbledore sentou-se na beira da cama - Agora vou precisar da sua ajuda para fazer o feitiço.

- Pode dizer, minha varinha...

- Não querida, sua parte é outra. Enquanto eu estiver dizendo o encantamento, quero que você o coloque para mamar. Sinto dizer que isso vai doer, porque essa luz pode queimar a sua pele, mas ela é importante para que o feitiço dê certo.

- Faço o que for preciso Dumbledore. O que for preciso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e esperou que Hermione levasse o pequeno menino ao bico do peito.

- Ai! - ele reclamou baixinho, pois a luz branca queimava como água-viva na pele. - Pronto, estou sentindo ele puxar o leite. - ela constatou, e fez uma cara de que não estava sentindo dor com a queimadura.

Dumbledore se levantou e esticou a varinha para frente e com um meneio em circulo, fez surgir uma bolha roxa ao redor de Hermione.

_O leite que dá vida_

_O feitiço que traz energia_

_O amor que cuida_

_O carinho que zela_

Com outro aceno da varinha, a cor da bolha mudou para amarelo ouro.

_Que por toda a magia que há em mim_

_Um pedaço passe para frente_

Nesse momento, Dumbledore apontou a varinha para sí e uma pequena bolinha vermelha saiu de dentro dele, da direção do coração e lentamente foi andando na direção do filho de Hermione.

_Que se cresça forte e saudável_

_E muitas alegrias traga_

A bolinha vermelha chegou enfim ao seu destino, e o corpinho que estava nos braços de Hermione deu um pequeno tranco. O bebê soltou o bico do peito da mãe e abriu seus pulmões, enchendo a casa com seu choro.

_E que assim seja! _

Mal Dumbledore acabou de dizer essas palavras e as luzes sumiram, deixando-os na semi-escuridão e o choro do bebê reclamando saúde.

- Como vai chamá-lo Hermione? - Dumbledore ainda teve forças para querer saber.

Mas antes que a mamãe respondesse, todos que estavam no corredor entraram no quarto apressadamente.

- Brian. - ela disse olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore. Que nesse momento piscaram loucamente e ele caiu para trás.

- Dumbledore! - Hermione gritou e Sirius que estava na frente, correu para impedir que o Diretor caísse no chão.

- O esforço deve ter sido demais para ele - Madame Pomfrey sentenciou, enquanto tentava chegar até onde Sirius segurava o corpo magro de Dumbledore.

Ela pôs as mãos na testa e depois na garganta. E enquanto ela examinava Dumbledore, um silêncio pesado ia caindo no ambiente, na mesma medida que Brian chorava cada vez mais alto.

- Santo Merlin! - o sussurro saiu apavorado - Santo Merlin!

- O que? O que houve?

- Dumbledore - ela engoliu em seco - Alvo está morto!

_FIM_


	25. Carta ao Leitor

Carta ao Leitor 

Depois de mais de um ano e meio. Depois de muitos risos, cobranças, promessas furadas e reviravoltas. Depois que muitos de vocês quiseram me matar por mais de uma vez, nós finalmente chegamos ao fim.

E que triste é chegar ao fim quando queremos continuar indefinidamente.

Eu sei que nesse momento, todos vocês estão querendo socar minha cabeça e expreme-la até se sentirem vingados, afinal, o capítulo parou simplesmente na hora mais crucial e importante.

Mas adianto que não. Parou na hora que tinha que parar, nem uma linha antes, nem uma linha depois.

É preciso lembrá-los, principalmente os que têm ideias assassinas em mente, que se eu morrer não poderá haver continuação e por isso vocês seriam muito mais prejudicados que beneficiados!

hehehehehe

Com relação a continuação, eu não pretendo postar nada por agora. Talvez só começe a escrever mesmo e a postar ano que vem. Preciso de férias e também preciso estudar pra facul, porque as coisas só estão piorando. E piorando muito! o.O

**Agradecimento especiais para: **

(em ordem alfabética)

**FF. NET: ** Bruna Black, Mi, Ainsley Haynes, Al, Alicia Spinet, Ana Jully Potter, Anaisa, ang, Angela Oliveira, annete fowl, Bella, Bluemirror, Caaarol, Camila, Ellen Karol, Estrela Vespertina, Fabio, Fadinha, Fernanda Mac-Ginity, Fezinha, Franci Flom, Gabriele Delacour, Gaby, Health, Jack, Jana Radcliffe, Jessica Pinheiro, Julia Malfoy, Julieta Malfoy, Kagome-LilyE, Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, Katie Radcliffe, Lady Bunce, Lady Voldie, Larissa, Leon Crawford, Ligia Maria Araki, LiLi Evans, Lilian Black, Lilianjipa,

Lilika Quirino, Lilith 1, Lininha Evans, Ma, Marcela, Mari, Mary, Mechanical Bride, Melzinha Granger, Messalina, MiaGranger28, mila, Mione Granger Potter, Mione03, MionePotter6, morgana, Nathoca, Nayara, nicole weasley malfoy, Pelucia e Emplumada, Polly, Rafa, Santa, Silvinha Potter, Snake' Eyes BR,

Srta Granger Potter, Stella, Tamie Honda, Telmie, Thaisinha, Thata Lovegood, Tonks Black, Windy Potter,

**3Vassouras: **Carol, Khlly Malfoy, Lechery, Moony Ju, Myla Potter Tonks.

**Floreios e Borrões: ** ------ , caca+Bá, 123 de Oliveira 4, Alessandra Leblack, alguem, Almofadinhas Black, amim amou amado, Ana Carol Potter .:.:.:.:.:.:.Viva sem medo de errar.:.:.:.:.:. , Ana D., Ana Pestana, Ana, Annabella, Anne, Beatriz Lesan, beatrizvitalino, Bruna Degrwil, By, CA, Carol, DanHP, eu, Gaby, Ginny Malfoy, Hermione Dumbledore, Hisinha, Jessica, joana potter, Jully, karolina, kekinha malfoy, kkrolzinha, livia, Luuuuu, Manuela Malfoy, Mari Potter, Marília Weasley, Mayara, mila, Mione Potter, miss misinha, mYLA pOTTER tONKS, Nan .W.Potter, NaiARiTa, Nat, o, Paula, Paulinho, priscila, Raquel Granger Potter, rebeca, SaraBlack, Suelen, vinicius(do msn), Violet Baudelaire, Yasmin.

**Fic da Tonks (site oficial da fic): ** , Eri Potter, IVy, LiLiAn, Lívia, Luh, mayara, Paulinho, Stella,Suelen.

**Beijos super especiais para: ** Nina (alguém duvidou que eu ia esquecer ela?), Carol (minha maninha), Dudu (kra bom de papo), Fran (ow, tu é du kraio!), e para as minhas duas pacientíssimas betas (só para postar as fic no 3V) Aline e Jully e para a capista de 9meses: Nani Potter !

É isso gente, me despeço aki agradecendo novamente toda a paciencia que vocês tivera, durante a fic. Agradeço, antecipadamente, aos que poderão vir a ler a fic, quando ela estiver concluída, OBRIGADU!

ahhh... e só pra dizer, a capa da continuação vai estar postada a qualquer momento no site oficial das fic (h t t p / f i c d a t o n k s . w e b l o g g e r . t e r r a . c o m . b r)

_Valeu! _


End file.
